Golden
by JeanJacquesFrancois
Summary: Renly and Loras' story. From the very beginning to the bitter end.
1. Chapter 1

For once the stormlands were not living up to their name. The sun was out and only a light breeze swept through the usually tumultuous Shipbreaker Bay, so named for the numerous ships that had perished in its waters. Renly had taken advantage of the uncharacteristically gentle weather and was sitting upon one of the many rocks that overlooked the bay, watching he water lap at the stony shore. Not that he minded the storms. There was something undeniably impressive about the crashing waves and pelting rain. Renly loved nothing more than to sit at a window of Storm's End, watching the weather launch its brutal attack on the landscape, safe in the knowledge that Storm's End had stood against such weather for thousands of years.

Looking out over the bay, it was hard to imagine how the very same waves which were now rippling innocently in the sunshine had the power to tear apart ships and send them crashing onto the merciless rocks that lurked beneath the surface of the water. Renly's own parents had suffered that fate, their ship being ripped apart by a storm in this very bay, the safe walls of Storm's End within sight but out of reach. Renly laughed, the Gods had a cruel sense of humour it seemed. The bodies had never been found. Renly often wondered whether he should feel anything at the thought of his parents bodies trapped in their watery grave. But he felt nothing. He'd never known his parents. He had not even celebrated his first name day when the sea claimed them. Family was a curious thing. As Renly saw it, it seemed to mean everything and yet nothing at the same time. In his youth he remembered being chastised often for not behaving in a more proper fashion, he was a Baratheon, not a peasant. Yet despite this he saw very little of either of his brothers. Robert was too busy whoring and bankrupting the realm to care very much what his youngest brother got up to, and Stannis... Well Stannis hadn't been overly fond of visiting since Robert had given the Baratheon seat of Storm's End to Renly over him. Having visited Dragonstone once many years ago, Renly could understand Stannis' disappointment. Dragonstone had seemed to him merely a glorified rock, barren and cold. He laughed, it certainly suited Stannis' personality! But still, it wasn't his fault that Robert preferred him over Stannis.

He remembered the day Stannis had left for Dragonstone well after the end of Robert's rebellion. He'd been but six. He remembered tears stinging his eyes as he'd watched the ships sail out of the bay for Dragonstone. Cortnay Penrose, the man charged with bringing Renly up after Stannis' departure, had held his hand as the ships disappeared over the horizon and told him not to be upset. Baratheons don't cry he had said, and besides your brother will come back to visit you. Renly liked to suppose that at least a small part of his sadness had been due to his brother's departure but mainly the tears had been for Maester Cressen, that smiley, wrinkled old man who had dressed his knees when he'd grazed them, and had played games with him whilst his brother was busy dealing with the siege of Storm's End.

Renly could recall very little of the siege. He'd been only five when it had begun, not even old enough to understand the events going on around him. He had a vague memory of the constant hunger that had come with the siege and of the sea of green and gold that had surrounded the castle walls. He had not understood when his brother had patiently tried to explain why there was no food, lifting him up so he could see the vast Tyrell host over the walls, feasting and laughing while they starved in their castle. Renly hadn't understood, it was obvious that the men feasting outside the walls had food to spare, he had been sure that if they asked politely, the men with the green and gold banners would happily share some. Stannis had just sighed, and swept off, handing Renly back to Maester Cressen. With hindsight, Renly realised that he had most likely had it comparably easy during the siege. Renly had had very little to eat that year, but he imagined Stannis had had even less.

That was something Renly admired in Stannis. One of the only things, Renly thought, amused. He had rationed the supplies out fairly, to lord and the lowliest page alike. Renly could not imagine Robert starving with his troops as Stannis had done. He wondered if anyone would have held Storm's End as long as Stannis had. He kicked at a stone on the beach, imagining what would have happened to him if Storm's end had fallen. He shuddered slightly as he thought of the Targaryen children. Crown prince Aegon's head had been dashed against a wall and Princess Rhaenys dragged from underneath her fathers bed where she'd been hiding. All whilst their mother screamed. Renly wondered where he would have hid if Storm's end had been sacked by Tyrell forces. Most likely he would have been captured and used as a bartering tool, but still.. the fate of the Targaryen children lingered uncomfortably in his mind.

Renly went back to watching the waves as he tried to put the siege out of his mind. It was a distant memory now, far removed from Renly's current life. Looking back to Storm's End, he laughed at how moments earlier he had thought of storm's end falling. It was a castle like no other, a colossal structure that loomed over the bay, walls 100 feet high and 40 thick. It had never been breached.

Feeling a sudden chill, Renly looked up at the sky, the sun was almost gone. It was late in the day and he ought to be heading back to the castle. He had thought, when first made lord of storm's end that he would be able to do as he pleased. He had quickly learnt otherwise. There was protocol to be followed, the family honour to be upheld, dull things to be discussed with Penrose concerning the running of the castle. He was sure his absence would have been noticed by now. Penrose had specifically told him that very morning that a squire would be arriving for him in the afternoon and that he should be there to welcome him. A Tyrell squire none the less, Mace Tyrell's third son he'd been told. Renly laughed as he imagined his brother's expression at the turn of events. Once, Stannis had spat at Tyrell banners from the battlements of Storm's End, declaring that he would never yield. Now, Renly was about to invite one in to be his personal squire.

It had been on the King's request that Renly had agreed to let the Tyrell boy squire for him. Supposedly this arrangement was to help heal the rift between the Baratheons and the Reach. Renly supposed he was little more than a political pawn in the grand scheme of things. He wondered whether later in life he would be married off in another of the King's political manoeuvres. Not that he was naïve enough to think that it had been Robert himself who had arranged for the Tyrell boy to squire here though. Most likely it would have been Jon Arryn Renly reckoned. Stannis had told told him in his rare letters that it was Lord Arryn who ran the kingdom, or perhaps merely stopped it falling apart, whilst Robert drank and whored himself to an early grave.

He wondered what the Tyrell boy would be like. He knew very little about the Tyrells and the Reach. He'd been told that the boy was about 10 and desired one day to be a knight. Renly laughed, didn't all boys of that age want to become great knights. Very few actually succeeded, but he imagined the Tyrell boy stood a fair chance, being the son of a lord. At least it would be company for him. Storm's end could be rather dull, largely devoid of people any where near Renly's age. The Tyrell boy was still a child, but he would be better than nothing Renly guessed. Perhaps the boy would have a sense of humour. Renly laughed. the boy could hardly be worse than Stannis in that respect!

It was dark when Renly swept back into the castle. Penrose was waiting for him, a small black haired child clinging to his legs. A serving girl hurriedly tried to usher the child upstairs but Renly merely smiled. Edric storm was the bastard son of Robert, conceived at the wedding of Stannis and Selyse, the child's mother none other than Delena Florent, a cousin of the bride. His household seemed to think that raising a bastard in his midst would offend him, but Renly rather liked the child. He was sturdy, black of hair, and the older members of Renly's household often remarked how similar he looked to both Robert and Renly at that age. Rumour had it that the child had been conceived in the marital bed itself. Renly knew better than to take idle gossip at face value, but still he was very curious. Surely even Robert wouldn't be that vulgar at his own brother's wedding he thought, and especially so shortly after his own. Renly had contemplated asking Stannis about it last time he had visited, if only to see his brother's face at the vulgar question, but he'd managed to restrain himself. Maybe he would ask Robert next time he was in King's landing, he liked crude humour. Renly turned his attention back to Penrose.

"My Lord" Penrose began "We expected you back hours ago We..." He looked like he was about to scold Renly but he stopped when Renly merely grinned at him. It was one of Renly''s talents, no one could manage to stay angry at him for long.

"Has my presence been required?" Renly asked, hoping it wouldn't have been.

"As matter of fact, it has, my Lord. Your new squire arrived shortly after midday. We've been waiting for you to receive him"

"Oh" Renly said "Well surely it's too late for me to see him now. You must have sent the boy to bed hours ago?"

"We tried, but the boy is well... headstrong" Penrose looked as if he was biting back a more scathing criticism "He has refused to go to bed without being received by you first."

Renly laughed, at least it didn't sound like the boy was going to be dull. "Ok then, it can't do any harm to placate the boy, bring him to my chambers, I will receive him" And with that Renly swept up the stairs to his quarters.

Hardly any time at all had passed before a page was knocking on Renly's door, announcing Penrose's arrival with his new squire.

Renly beckoned for them to come in and Penrose pushed the boy forward, rather roughly Renly thought. He looked at him, the boy was small and very slight. If he hadn't known otherwise, Renly might have thought that it was a maiden standing in front of him. His features were soft and pretty, unruly curls falling elegantly across his face.

Renly grinned at him.

"So young Ser, you're to be my squire I understand" He looked at Penrose, eyes twinkling "Surely you're a bit too small to be a squire?"

The boy frowned, pushed his curls out of his eyes, and glared defiantly at Renly, before speaking.

"I'm ten, the proper age for a squire"

"You're to address Lord Renly as my lord in future" Penrose corrected quickly, but Renly waved the comment aside, laughing.

"Why, you're outspoken for your age. Pray tell me what is your name?"

"Loras, of house Tyrell" the boy answered, still frowning.

"Well, young Loras of house Tyrell, as delighted as I am to have you as my squire, I think it's time you turned in for the night."

The boy shifted uncomfortably, seemingly not sure if Renly was mocking him, or merely being polite, but he allowed Penrose to usher him out of the room, where servants were waiting to take him to his chambers.

Renly smiled as he got into bed, contemplating how the boy would do as a squire. He was certainly small, but seemed to make up for it in confidence and ambition Renly thought. He imagined that the boy would be sorely disappointed when he realised that Renly would rather watch Tourneys than compete in them. He laughed, thinking of all the times Penrose had chastised him for failing to practise his own skills at arms.

He was still smiling when he blew out the candle, enjoying the sound of the rain that had begun to fall outside as he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Renly stood in the yard, people milling about around him as they fetched horses from the stables and carried tack to and fro. It was a fine day, Renly thought, the sun shining and the summer air sweet, despite the clouds looming on the horizon. Penrose had called him foolish, insisting that it was merely the calm before the storm and no day to go gallivanting around the countryside. You'll all be soaked to the skin before you're even a mile out of Storm's End he had scoffed, his tone admonishing. Renly had laughed, waving away his concerns and Penrose had walked away, shaking his head in fond exasperation. He had learnt long ago not to bother arguing with Renly.

The truth of the matter was that Renly was terribly bored. He'd spent much of the last few days listening to the complaints of the small folk. There was a never ending stream of complaints this week it seemed, even more so than usual, That particular morning one man had droned on about a stolen horse for so long that Renly had almost offered him his own bloody horse just to shut him up. Instead he had forced himself to smile politely as the old man told his sorry tale, offering the man enough coin to buy himself a new horse to compensate for his loss. The old man had thanked him copiously, and praised his generosity, his weathered face breaking into a toothless grin. If only everyone was as easily pleased as Small folk Renly thought, chuckling.

Determined to enjoy himself this afternoon, he strolled over to Penrose who was stood conversing with Maester Jurne at the edge of the yard. They fell into silence as he approached and Renly laughed, knowing full well that Penrose and Jurne had most likely been discussing the foolishness of Renly's determination to go for a ride on such a day.

"What is it you're going to do today my lord?" The kindly old Maester inquired as Renly joined them.

"Just a quick ride about the countryside" He looked at Penrose pointedly "After all it is such a lovely day."

Penrose rolled his eyes and he saw Maester Jurne glance at the clouds that were moving in from the coast before nodding politely. Maester Jurne was a much more recent addition to Renly's household than Penrose who had been at Storm's End with him since before Renly could remember. As such Maester Jurne was much less willing to contradict Renly as Penrose did.

"You can't tell our lord anything" Penrose laughed, his beard wagging.

Renly laughed, "Well the sun is out, and besides I thought I better introduce my new squire to the beauty of the Stormlands before he starts to think that all I do day in day out is listen to small folk complain."

"Well you're fighting a losing battle there!" Penrose smiled "I can't imagine that he'll find the Stormlands much to his taste at all, he's Highgarden through and through that one"

"Well, it's worth a try" Renly grinned. He had never been to Highgarden himself, but he had heard it was beautiful beyond compare. "The Stormlands do have a certain charm, hopefully he'll find them at least tolerable"

"Speaking of the boy, how's he doing as a squire my lord?" Maester Jurne asked "There was a lot of talk when he arrived that he was not really cut out for the job, he's such a small thing, almost delicate even."

"I don't really know to be honest, I've been so busy these last few days, but he seems agreeable enough," Renly turned to Penrose "You've seen more of the boy haven't you Penrose?"

"Of Loras?" Penrose frowned slightly before merely gesturing towards the yard, where Loras was trying, unsuccessfully so far, to tack up Renly's horse. Standing on tip toes, he could just about reach to put the bridle over its head, but the horse, too smart for this, kept throwing its head up just out of Loras' reach.

"Ah yes.. I see what you mean..." Renly laughed "I should probably go and put him out of misery shouldn't I"

Walking back across the yard with Penrose, he watched the scene in front of him for a few moments, grinning as his squire attempted to wrestle with a horse much too large for him to really have any hope of tacking up while stood on the ground.

"Loras, would you like me to lift you up?" he teased "Or shall I find you a box?"

Loras turned and shot Renly a look of pure venom, before going back to his futile attempts to coax the horse to put its head down long enough to get a bridle on. Renly just laughed and asked one of his guards to help the boy. As entertaining as this was, Renly thought they should get moving, or else he would be forced to eat his words concerning the good weather. He didn't think he could bear the look on Pernrose's face if it did in fact rain so soon after setting off.

He turned back to Penrose, still chuckling at how stubborn his new squire appeared to be. "You know Penrose, I do believe the boy is going to be very entertaining"

Penrose sighed "You know Renly... Its hard to tell who's worse. The Tyrell boy as a squire, or you as his master"

...

It was raining lightly when the party finally set off, and Renly refused to look Penrose in the eye as they made their way out of Storm's End, knowing that the older man would be relishing the fact that he'd been right and Renly wrong.

Instead he turned his attention to his new squire who was riding beside him on the dappled grey mare he'd come from Highgarden on. Indeed, he was a slip of a thing really and Renly could see why many seemed to doubt that he'd be up to squiring. Renly himself however was inclined to disagree. Watching him ride next to him, it was clear that the boy was more than comfortable on a horse, and had as good a seat as anyone Renly mused, especially for one so young. He might do well as a squire yet.

He turned to address the boy. "So, Loras, how do you find the Storm Lands? Do they please you?"

"They have a certain charm" he agreed politely. His expression said otherwise. Renly smiled, he got the impression that the boy was distinctly underwhelmed by the rather barren countryside.

Renly merely laughed, shaking his head. The Tyrell boy was a poor liar it seemed, and he was taken in by none of Loras's false praise for the Stormlands. No mind Renly mused, he would learn quickly enough. After all, the boy was related to Olenna Redwyne and from what Renly had heard about the so called Queen of Thorns, she was the master of such subtleties.

The storm was fully upon them by the time they returned, the rain launching its brutal attack on the landscape and thunder rumbling in the distance. Indeed as Penrose had predicted, they were all soaked to the skin. The man himself came to meet them at the gates, and although he didn't say anything, Renly saw the twinkle in his eye as he took in Renly's drenched state.

Renly laughed and pushed his wet hair out of his eyes; it seemed he would have to concede defeat for once "It seems you were right about the storm!" he said cheerfully to Penrose as he dismounted. "Wouldn't you say though that there's something rather exhilarating about riding in the rain?"

"If you say so my lord" Penrose smiled, eyes still twinkling as he took Renly's horse and led it to the stables, presumably to save his squire from the challenge of trying to untack it. "Go on, you should all change out of those wet clothes before you catch your deaths."

Renly had thanked him and they headed inside into the warmth of Storm's End.

…...

You'd have thought he had beaten the child from how the women of Storm's End were fussing over him Renly thought. How could you my lord? Brella had scolded Taking the poor thing out in weather like this? Renly had sighed. Brella had run his household since he was a child, and still treated him like one it seemed. He wondered if he ought to feel guilty about letting the boy get soaked, but Loras seemed sturdy enough despite his size. The rain was hardly going to harm him Renly thought, and if it did, Storm's End was hardly the place for him.

Still he could see why the women seemed to adore the boy, he certainly was a remarkably attractive child. Even when wet, his hair still fell in soft curls around his face and his eyes were large and bright, the colour of molten gold. Renly wondered what he'd look like when he matured, he could hardly retain those feminine, almost angelic features forever. He suspected though that he'd always be rather soft looking.

A deceptive look he reckoned, glancing at the boy who was still being fussed over by the women. He clearly wasn't enjoying the attention, frowning slightly as the women rubbed his hair dry, and Renly suspected he didn't much like being treated like a child. That made two of them Renly mused, laughing.

He left them to it and went to change out of his wet clothes himself, before sitting down to compose a letter to Robert. He wondered why he bothered to be honest, he had very little to say to his eldest brother and Robert replied but rarely. Often Renly doubted whether the King even read his letters, not that Renly particularly cared. Still, Stannis insisted that Renly at least make the effort and so Renly sighed, and put pen to paper, hoping that inspiration would strike him as to what to write.

He'd only got as far as describing the weather when Renly lost interest. It was stormy in the Stormlands... Renly may as well have informed Robert that Dorne was hot or that it was cold beyond the wall. He put down his quill and instead went to sit by the window. The storm was still raging outside, every now and then a flash of lightning would illuminate the rocky coast below, casting fleeting twisted shadows over the landscape. He wondered for a moment whether his squire was frightened. He doubted it he thought, he seemed a fearless sort despite his stature. He was an intriguing boy Renly mused, seemingly eager to learn, but more stubborn than even Stannis and Robert combined. He suspected he would be an entertaining addition to his household, even if he only served to drive Penrose up the wall with his stubbornness. Renly laughed, only time would tell on that front.


	3. Chapter 3

Loras proved his critics wrong very quickly it seemed. Renly had watched them practice in the yard earlier and the older squires who had doubted him had been rapidly forced to eat their words, paying the price for underestimating him as the smaller boy rained down blows on them. The master at arms stood by, watching them all intently, shouting out criticism every now and then. He was pleased with Loras, Renly could tell, though his words betrayed none of his praise.

Renly had to admit that he'd been rather surprised at just how well the boy seemed to handle a blade. He was impossibly light on his feet, dodging each blow that was thrown at him with ease. Renly smiled, his current opponent would have been dead several times over had the boys been fighting with real steel. Highgarden had taught him well it seemed.

"You fought well" He told him after they were finished for the morning.

"I know my lord" Loras said simply, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

Renly had to laugh, it seemed this one didn't know the meaning of modesty quite yet. Perhaps he never would Renly mused, Tyrells were a proud lot, not overly known for their humility. Renly smiled as he remembered some of the things Stannis had said about the Tyrells during the siege... none of his remarks had been remotely favourable. Still, Renly reckoned he could definitely grow fond of this particular Tyrell, he seemed to have a lot of spirit.

"Come Loras, I'll show you properly around the castle" He motioned for the boy to follow him "One has quite an extraordinary view from the top."

Loras followed him obligingly as Renly led him up the stone steps that led to the battlements. It was a long climb and both were slightly out of breath by the time they reached the top, the steps finally coming to an end after what seemed like an eternity. It was a climb Renly did rather often, finding the view rather worth the effort of getting oneself up there. The Stormlands stretched below to the west, and the mountains to the South, the Prince's Pass winding up through them on it's way to Dorne. But it was the view to the East that Renly loved best. Whether it was calm or stormy, the sea was a beautiful thing to behold, and Renly never tired of watching the waves crash against the walls some 150 feet below them.

"That's Tarth there" he said pointing out the island that lay to the North East "The seat of Lord Selwyn, one of my bannermen."

Loras nodded eagerly "Their sigil is made up of suns and moons; is that right my lord?"

"Indeed" Renly smiled. The boy was sharp, Maester Jurne had evidently wasted no time teaching the boy the noble families of the Stormlands.

"Yes, it's a quartered sigil with suns on rose, and crescent moons on blue." He looked away from Tarth and gestured East "And that of course is the Narrow Sea. Some say that you can see all the way to Essos on a particularly clear day."

"And can you my lord?"

"I doubt it, at least I never have." Renly smiled, remembering how excited he'd been when one of the guards had first told him that. He'd climbed up every day for the better part of six months, sure every time that today was the day. He doubted now that it was possible, the Narrow Sea wasn't quite narrow enough it seemed.

"That's a shame my lord, I would very much like to see Essos" he leaned over the battlements, as if it might by some stroke of luck be possible today.

"Careful there Loras" Renly warned "It's a long fall down!"

Loras peered over the edge, but seemed to be rather unfazed by 150 foot drop below him. "Could you survive a fall from this height my lord?"

"I wouldn't try if that's what you're thinking!" He put a hand on the boy's just in case he was getting ideas "Perhaps if you were very lucky you might live, it would depend on how you hit the water I guess. I remember I used to sit with my legs over the edge when I was younger. My brother was furious when he caught me, told me I was the most foolish boy he'd ever known!" Renly laughed, remembering how angry his Stannis had been.

"The King?" The boys face had lit up.

"No not Robert" Renly said laughing "Stannis, my other brother. A very big difference there! Robert has never lived here in my lifetime, he was sent to foster at the Eyrie shortly after I was born."

"Like me here my lord?"

"Yes I guess the situation is not dissimilar" Renly smiled. Eddard Stark and Robert had become firm friends together at the Eyrie, and their friendship had held the seven kingdoms together. He glanced down at the young boy next to him, who was still leaning rather precariously over the edge. Perhaps this boy would one day be as good a friend to him as Ned Stark was to Robert.

"Was Lord Stannis sent to foster too my lord?" the boy's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"No, he wasn't. After my parents died, Stannis stayed here to look after me. And when Robert became King, he became the Lord of Dragonstone." Renly sighed, knowing how slighted Stannis had felt when Renly was named the lord of Storm's End over him.

"They say Lord Stannis has a will of iron in the Reach my lord"

"I bet they do" Renly grinned, he doubted Mace Tyrell was particularly fond of Stannis and his iron will. "He's a good solider no doubt, but not the most personable of fellows! I dare say you'll meet him someday."

"Will I get to meet your other brother too my lord?"

Renly laughed, the boy seemed rather in awe of his eldest brother. He suspected he would be sorely disappointed when he finally did meet him. Young boys were often told stories of Robert's ferocious strength, and how he'd swung his war hammer valiantly at the Trident, cutting men down in their dozens. The last time Renly had seen Robert however, he had seemed much less a warrior, and much more a fat man who took little interest in anything but wine and whores.

"I dare say you will some day. Though my brothers and I are not as close as we could be."

The boy looked at him, his face puzzled. Renly smiled, the boy had a lot to learn about Baratheons it seemed.

"I guess you and your siblings are close then?"

Loras nodded, his eyes lighting up.

"You should tell me about them" Renly suggested, leaning back against the battlements. It seemed that all the other great houses had closer family bonds than the Baratheons. Brandon Stark had ridden for Kings Landing without a second thought when he'd heard of how his sister had been stolen from him, calling for Rhaegar to come out and die. It had cost him his life. And Ned Stark had gone to war for the same reason; he'd raised all the banners of the North to exact justice for his brother and father's deaths and to rescue his sister. Renly sighed, knowing how that story ended. Likewise the fury of the Martells was legendary following the brutal rape and murder of Elia and her children in the sack of King's Landing. They said Prince Oberyn only lived to exact his revenge. The Tullys of course had their _family, duty, honour _and even the Lannisters seemed to set more in store by family than the Baratheons. Say what you like about the Lannisters Renly thought, you couldn't deny that they looked after their own. Robert had gone to war for Lyanna Stark, and yet somehow Renly doubted that he'd have done the same for either him or Stannis. And not for the first time Renly wondered how their lives might have been different had their parents lived.

"Well Willas is my eldest brother" Loras was saying "He's going to be riding in his first Tourney soon" He paused, grinning as if riding in a Tourney was the greatest thing he could possibly envision. Looking at his expression, it probably was, Renly reckoned, the boy seemed to have the gallant ideologies that were typical of the Reach. It was all Tourneys and knights in shining armour in the Reach.

"...and then there's Garlan, he's ten and five and already knighted" He continued, pride filling his voice "He's one of the best swordsmen I've ever seen. The master at arms says that he might even stand a chance against Jaime Lannister..."

Renly laughed, pushing his hair out of his eyes as the boy continued to list his brother's accomplishments. It was rather endearing Renly thought, the way that he was so evidently proud of his family. He wondered if he himself would be able to talk at length about Robert and Stannis' achievements if he really pushed himself. Probably, he mused, if he really had to. His brothers did have some redeeming qualities after all. Both were good warriors and had racked up an impressive number of victories between them. Besides, Robert could drink anyone and everyone under the table. Surely that had to count for something.

"...and then there's my sister, Margaery" He paused, and an adoring look came into his eyes. He looked far away for a moment, and Renly suspected his thoughts were back in Highgarden.

"It sounds like she means a lot to you" Renly said, smiling "You'll have to introduce me sometime."


	4. Chapter 4

Renly doubted even the Stormlands had seen such a storm before. It had raged for days, the rain lashing at the windows so fiercely that Renly feared the glass might crack. Thunder rumbled constantly overhead, echoing through the castle, a melancholic groan which seemed to reverberate from the very walls themselves. The waves completed the storm's song, crashing against the rocks below as if keeping time with some invisible drummer.

Renly glanced out of the window as lightning streaked through the sky, revealing the ominous clouds that loomed above them for a fleeting moment before plunging the landscape back into darkness. Renly sighed, and picked up the book that was lying on the table, a voluminous old tome that Maester Jurne had said all lords should read, even ones who were only ten and four. He was just opening it to the first dusty page when he was interrupted.

"I thought you said books were for Maesters?"

Renly laughed and looked over to where the younger boy was sitting, perched on the window ledge watching the rivulets of water stream down the pane of glass.

"I did Loras" Renly said, grinning "And this particular one is so dull I'm beginning to wish I'd taken my own advice!"

Loras smiled and turned back to watching the storm's onslaught, tapping his fingers absent-mindedly against the stone of the window ledge. Renly sighed, the boy was restless, that much was clear. He resented being cooped up indoors and it was making him agitated.

Renly turned back to his book and tried to focus on the histories that were written in its dusty pages, wisdoms passed down from years ago. He didn't doubt that it was invaluable knowledge he was reading, but he did wonder how the author had managed to make it quite_ so_ dull. He'd only managed a few pages when his concentration was broken yet again.

"Renly?"

"Mmmhmm" Renly mumbled, not looking up from his page. If he gave up now, he may as well admit that this book was never going to get read.

"Do you think it would be so terrible if we went outside for a bit?"

"It's probably not the most sensible idea. It's like the end of the world out there" he said, gesturing in the rough direction of the window as he tried to focus on his book.

A clap of thunder resounded through the room yet again as if to illustrate Renly's point.

"But I'm just so bored." There was a pleading edge to his voice that tugged at Renly's heartstrings.

"They'd never let you" Renly sighed, refusing to look up from his book. To tell the truth he wasn't sure who _they _was, but venturing outside in this weather was foolish. Venturing outside _voluntarily _was just plain idiotic. He was sure whoever the wise author of this bloody book would agree. He seemed to have reached a particularly enlightening passage. _Many Lords great and small alike often forget one very important thing _the author was insisting.

"But who would stop me?" Loras pressed.

"Penrose" Renly said shortly, continuing reading. _Many Lords great and small alike often forget one very important thing. That even when one is..._

Loras snorted "Penrose wouldn't catch me, he can't run fast enough"

"Well me then"

"You couldn't catch me either"

"Excuse me?" Renly slammed the book down on the table and turned to look at Loras, looking him up and down cynically "I most definitely could catch you. You're about half my height!"

"Prove it then" and with that he bounded out of the room, the door swinging shut after him.

Renly stared after him, he had half a mind to let him go. Loras would no doubt come crawling back after a few minutes, soaked to the skin and shivering from the cold. He was hardly dressed for the weather, wearing only a flimsy shirt and breeches that would offer no protection from the onslaught outside. Still, Loras' words hung in the air. The challenge was out there, and Renly couldn't refuse it.

Knowing he would regret it, he leapt up and raced after him. He guessed he never would know what many lords great and small alike always forgot.

By the time Renly got out into the corridor, Loras was already starting up the steps. Renly grinned, and pursued him. This would work in his favour he reckoned, the steps up to the battlements were a gruelling climb, especially at a run, and he doubted Loras had quite as much stamina as he did.

Loras impressed him however, his legs carrying him much faster up the steps than Renly would have expected. Still, by the time that the steps finally levelled out, Renly had all but closed the distance between them, Loras barely a foot in front of him.

He was just about to reach out and grab him when Loras ground to a halt, leaning back against the battlements.

Catching his breath for a moment, he turned round to Renly and smirked. "See I told you that you couldn't catch me"

Renly snorted "Well you had a good 200 yard start!" He retaliated "And besides, the end point was never agreed on. You seem to have chosen a very convenient place to stop. As in just as I was about to catch you."

Loras just shrugged nonchalantly, and grinned.

Renly rolled his eyes but joined Loras in leaning against the battlements, panting heavily, his cheeks flushed. The rain soaking through his clothes was almost a relief, and he turned his face up to the sky, relishing the way the water was cool against his skin. The clouds had parted slightly it seemed, and the battlements loomed in front of them, casting shadows in the dim moonlight. Renly shuddered slightly as he looked out to the sea, which was all but completely shrouded in darkness.

He turned to Loras and saw that the younger boy was equally soaked, his wet shirt plastered against his skin. He looked almost wild for a moment, his eyes shinning in the moonlight and the wind whipping up his curls into a frenzy.

Renly sighed and sunk down, leaning back against the wall and stretching his aching legs out in front of him. The stone was cold through his clothes and the water seeped through the thin material, chilling his skin. Renly decided he didn't care. He was already wet right through as it was.

Loras sat down next to him and they sat in a comfortable silence for a while as they looked out to sea, the unforgiving wind whipping their faces and sending icy rivulets of water streaming down their necks. Renly was suddenly no longer glad of the rain, his face was no longer flushed and the water seeping through his clothes was beginning to feel icy against his skin.

Shivering suddenly, he stood and turned to Loras "Come on, even you must admit that it's time to go back inside now."

Loras grinned as if he thought otherwise, but allowed Renly to pull him to his feet. "Race me back down?"

Renly frowned "Fine, but you're not getting a head start this time."

Loras was off again before Renly had even finished the sentence, half running and half falling down the steps, skipping two or three at a time. Renly raced after him, rather anxious that Loras was going to slip. Miraculously though he made it to the bottom still ahead of Renly, his footing surer than he had given him credit for. Renly followed close at his heels, gaining on him by the second, Renly's longer legs giving him the advantage on the flat.

He had almost managed to grab him when Loras did fall, his feet slipping from underneath him as he skidded uncharacteristically gracelessly around the corner and to their shock, straight into Penrose's path.

Renly saw the collision before it happened. Loras hit him full on, his flailing limbs knocking Penrose's legs from underneath him and sending them both crashing down on to the floor.

Renly did his best to stop, he really did. Yet his feet only skidded desperately on the wet stone floor as he too collided into Penrose, his legs tangling with Loras' own as they lay on the floor in a helpless heap, Renly's weight pinning Loras to the floor.

Penrose disentangled himself with as much dignity as possible, standing over them as both Renly and Loras burst into laughter, the noise ringing loudly through the corridor. Renly couldn't help himself, finding something inexplicably funny about his current situation. When Loras had arrived from Highgarden, he hadn't quite anticipated them both lying in a sodden heap in the corridor, water pooling around them.

He glanced up at Penrose when he finally managed to stop laughing and was pleased to see that Penrose was smiling, despite the fact that he was shaking his head despairing.

"Er sorry about that Penrose"Renly said, smiling sheepishly at the older man as he picked himself up and pulled Loras to his feet.

"What in the seven hells were you doing!?" Penrose asked incredulously, chuckling slightly. He glanced down at the puddle of water on the floor "Don't tell me that you've been outside in this weather?!"

Renly continued to grin sheepishly at him "Well it wasn't _my _idea" he said, looking pointedly at Loras who had thus far remained silent.

Loras just shrugged, shooting Renly a venomous look when he thought Penrose wasn't looking.

Penrose shook his head in exasperation "Well I'll get the servants to prepare you hot baths, you'll catch your deaths otherwise." He paused "Especially that little thing there" he added, grinning wickedly at Loras.

Renly laughed, certain that he'd said it just to wind Loras up. He had certainly succeeded, Loras was flashing daggers at Penrose, clearly not impressed.

Renly grinned, pushing his wet hair out of his eyes and dusting himself off as he glanced down at his and Loras' drenched state. Loras was shivering next to him, water dripping from his curls into his eyes.

"That is probably for the best Penrose. We wouldn't want this young thing catching a chill would we!"


	5. Chapter 5

Renly had known at the time that he'd regret following Loras outside in such weather. He'd known even as they'd sat on the battlements braving the pelting rain and the icy wind that it was not the most sensible idea.

And sure enough, several days after their rather foolish excursion, Renly awoke feeling terrible, his head pounding and his throat on fire.

Groaning, Renly rolled over, wondering if he could bring himself to get out of bed. He ached all over and he felt exhausted, despite having turned in relatively early the night before. He knew he ought to get up, there were things to be done and people to see. There always were. Today however, Renly found he didn't particularly care. Wincing at the sunlight that was streaming through the window, he pulled the covers up over his head with the thought of getting back to sleep. His Lordship duties could wait.

He was rudely awakened several hours later by someone prodding him not so gently.

Renly groaned and opened his eyes reluctantly. His squire's face gradually came into focus, unruly curls falling over his eyes as ever.

"Are you alright?" He was asking, leaning over Renly and peering down at him.

"I've felt better" Renly muttered. "In fact forget that, I've never felt worse. My head feels like someone is attacking it with a hammer, and I ache all over."

"Should I tell Penrose that you wont be meeting with him this morning then?"

Renly nodded wearily, ignoring the pain in his head. Nearly every morning he and Penrose would sit down together to discuss the running of Storm's End. Renly had tried to delegate as much of the day to day running of the castle to the more senior members of his household, yet still there seemed to be urgent business to deal with most mornings. It seemed however that Penrose would have to manage on his own today.

Loras did as he was bid, but returned shortly with Maester Jurne in tow, the kindly old Maester smiling at Renly as he leant down to have a look at him.

"You have a fever my lord" He said gently, pressing a cool hand against Renly's forehead. "This is why I always recommend staying indoors during the sort of weather we saw the other day"

Renly merely groaned. He could do without the lectures today. His was coming over all shivery and his head still throbbed painfully. Glancing at Loras though, he was glad to see that the boy had the grace to at least look a little guilty. He was standing behind Maester Jurne, unusually quiet and looking down at the floor. Good, Renly thought rather bitterly. This was all his fault after all. He'd been all for staying indoors.

"All I can recommend is rest my Lord" Maester Jurne sighed, removing his hand from Renly's forehead "You'll be as right as rain in no time."

An ironic choice of words Renly thought cynically, considering that it was the rain that had made him feel like this in the first place. He cursed the Maester inwardly for being utterly useless. _Rest _he had instructed. Loras could have told him as much.

Loras stayed even when Maester Jurne took his leave, sitting himself down on the end of Renly's bed like he often did in the evenings when he and Renly would sit in his chambers if they had nothing better to do. Renly contemplated telling him to leave, it was his fault after all that he was feeling like this. But in the end he desisted, regardless of the blame that he felt Loras deserved, he had to admit that he would be grateful for his company.

"Can I get you anything my lord?" he asked, unusually polite.

The words sounded somehow strange and yet Renly couldn't think why. It was only when Loras repeated himself, thinking Renly hadn't heard, that he put his finger on it. Renly hadn't noticed that sometime in the past few months Loras had stopped addressing him formally. Yet now that he had reverted back to such a style of address, the words sounded odd, unnatural even.

"No I'm fine Loras" Renly sighed, sitting up and propping himself up on pillows

"Penrose suggested that I bring you some wine. Would that please you?"

"Does he think wine will make me feel any better?" Renly said scathingly. If anything, he imagined that wine would only exacerbate the pain in his head.

"No. But he said it might make you complain less."

Renly had to laugh, that sounded like Penrose through and through. The accusation was unfair though he thought, he was hardly one for complaining all that often.

He told Loras as much. "I do not complain" he insisted, rather indignant.

"mm-hmm" Loras nodded "Of course you don't my lord"

Renly wondered whether the boy could have been more insincere if he tried.

Rolling his eyes, Renly chucked a pillow at him. That would wipe the smile off his face pretty quickly.

He was disappointed when Loras evaded it elegantly, merely grinning at Renly's poor attempt at retaliation. The pillow landed on the floor, some feet away from its intended target.

"It seems your aim is rather off today Renly" He laughed.

"What happened to the sympathy?" Renly muttered under his breath, leaning back against the headboard. He wished now that he hadn't thrown his pillow at Loras, the board was hard and uncomfortable against his back. He shifted, trying to get comfortable.

Loras seemed to pick up on this and hopped off the bed to retrieve the pillow, tossing it casually back to Renly. He had to give it to Loras, Renly thought, he might be as insolent and brazen as they come, but he was perceptive and could be considerate when he wanted to be. Or when it suited him rather.

"Would you like to play a game Renly? You're always talking about how you love cyvasse"

Cyvasse was indeed Renly's favourite game, Stannis had taught him to play as a boy. Regardless, Renly shook his head "I don't think I'm up to it. My throat hurts and I've come over all shivery all of a sudden."

"And you just insisted that you don't complain..." Loras grinned, ducking as the pillow came flying at him for a second time.

Renly sighed, it seemed that the boy was always one step ahead of him.

"Fine then" he said, rolling his eyes "As long as you go and get the board."

Loras obliged with relatively good grace, but not before throwing the pillow back to Renly, a rather smug smile on his face.

…...

They were still playing when it began to get dark outside, lying diagonally across the bed, the board in between them. Renly was pleased to note that he'd finally found something that his squire was not particularly good at. So far, Loras seemed to have been gifted at everything he put his hand to. He was better with a sword than even the squires that were several years older than him and nearing knighthood, and the master at arms had told Renly that he handled a lance like he was born holding one. This being so, Renly was rather satisfied when Loras lost for what was the third time in a row.

"I see Cyvasse isn't your strongest point?" Renly said, feeling rather better now. His head still throbbed and forehead still felt rather hot, but winning seemed to relieve the pain somewhat. Or perhaps it simply took his mind off it.

"I guess not." Loras shrugged nonchalantly "I find it rather too slow moving for my taste"

"Why did you suggest it then?" Renly said, laughing, his usual good spirits returned.

"You looked so pitiful this morning that I thought I better indulge you"

Renly was about to retaliate when there was a sharp knock at the door and Penrose swept in, saving Loras from the retorts he'd been about to throw at him.

He looked Renly up and down before speaking "I'm pleased to see that you haven't died on us quite yet my lord."

Renly grinned "I'm feeling much better now actually Penrose. Thanks for asking..." He sighed. Couldn't a lord get any sympathy around here? Between Penrose and Loras, he reckoned he would soon start to feel guilty for having the bare faced cheek to feel unwell. He could only thank the Gods that Stannis wasn't here as well. Stannis had no time either for people who felt under the weather and Renly couldn't remember Stannis ever having neglected his duties for such a reason. In fact Renly couldn't remember Stannis having ever neglected his duties for any reason come to think of it.

"I'm glad my lord is feeling better." He smiled "Anyway, Maester Jurne has recommended that you rest Renly. I would suggest that you take his advice." He beckoned for Loras to get up.

Renly nodded. He had hoped to beat Loras one more time before turning in for the night, but Penrose's words made sense and he had to admit that sleep was a rather appealing prospect.

After Penrose and Loras had left, Renly climbed back into bed, yawning. Sleep was a _very _appealing prospect he decided, lying back against the pillows. Besides, Loras would be around for a few more years yet. That was plenty of time to beat him at cyvasse again.


	6. Chapter 6

Renly was lying awake in bed, listening to the soft sound of the waves breaking against the castle walls when there was a knock at his door. Renly startled. It was late, very late in fact. He had turned in for the night hours ago. His heart sunk. A visitor to his chambers at this time of night could only mean one thing. Bad news. A multitude of scenarios flashed through his mind. Perhaps Robert had been assassinated, or Stannis drowned out on Dragonstone, or perhaps there was revolt amongst his bannermen.

"Come in" he said loudly, pushing the scenarios out of his head and sitting up. They were all incredibly unlikely. Stannis wasn't even at Dragonstone for gods sake. It was more likely something very trivial. But still he couldn't shake off the feeling of unease. A trivial matter would surely wait till morning...

Penrose strode in, his face impassive and unreadable in the near darkness.

"Penrose? It's the middle of the night. What is it?"

"A raven my lord, it arrived about an hour ago, from Highgarden-"

"-For Loras?" Renly interjected "Bad tidings?" _Dark wings Dark words_ echoed through his head.

Penrose frowned, confirming Renly's fears.

"Yes, my lord, bad tidings, A Tourney accident. Their eldest was half crushed by a horse, jousting against Prince Oberyn of Dorne"

"Fatal?"

"Not as of yet. Though looks like it could be, apparently infection has set in badly. At best he'll be permanently crippled or lose only the leg, at worst..." Penrose paused "at worst, the wound will fester and he wont survive the week"

Renly winced. Jousting was such a dangerous activity, and yet men continued to do it, including himself despite the fact he took little pleasure in it. Somehow the thrill of the win outweighed the risks.

"And Loras? How did he take it?"

"Badly. he's distraught, the poor boy. One of the servants is with him, but I thought I might do well to see if you wanted to see him, he's ever so fond of you"

Renly was already up. Pulling a tunic over his nightclothes, he followed Penrose to Loras' room. He could hear muffled sobs even from the corridor. He knocked gently. When there was no answer he put his head round the door.

A kindly young girl who'd been in Renly's employ for several years now was sitting with Loras, stroking his hair softly as he sobbed into her shoulder.

"Loras? Can I come in?" Renly asked softly and Loras looked up, his eyes full of tears. He wiped them away hastily when he saw Renly standing in the doorway. It was odd to see him like this Renly thought. He'd known Loras for the better part of a year now, and he'd seen him irritated, moody and angry even, but never upset. It was rather disconcerting.

Renly gestured for girl to leave them. She obliged immediately, though not without a furtive glance back at Loras one last time, her face full of concern.

Renly sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed where the girl had been sitting moments earlier. Loras looked up at him, his eyes wide and his cheeks stained with tears. Renly's heart went out to him. He knew that his family meant everything to Loras and he knew that Loras would hate anyone seeing him like this. He put his hand on Loras' shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"Penrose told me about the raven. I'm sorry Loras" Loras merely bit back tears and nodded, seemingly ashamed of his lack of composure.

Renly sighed softly and drew Loras to him, pulling him gently against his chest. Loras seemed rather taken aback by this unexpected offer of comfort, but shifted so that his head was resting against Renly's shoulder. Tears were falling again, and Renly held him tightly against him as Loras continued to sob against his shoulder. Loras clung desperately back, his head buried in Renly's neck. Slowly the sobs died away and eventually he was quiet.

"We should pray for your brother Loras" Renly suggested.

"Do you believe in praying Renly?" The boy looked up at him earnestly, his eyes swimming with tears that hadn't yet fallen.

Renly didn't answer for a while. It was true that the Gods seemed unmoved by the prayers of mortals. When he was very young he and Maester Cressen had prayed every day for the siege of Storm's End to break. Stannis had not joined them. He believed only in the strength of men. It had been Ned Stark who had broken the siege, not the Gods.

"I'm not sure Loras" He said eventually, pulling the boy close again, and stroking his hair as the girl had been doing. His hair felt as lovely as it looked, soft and silky under his fingers. Loras leant against him heavily, his heart beating erratically, and the odd sob escaping.

…...

Renly did not remember falling asleep, but light was streaming through the curtains when he woke, Loras still curled up against him. He was peaceful now, his breathing soft and regular.

Renly disentangled himself gently from the boy, and tried not to wake him as he pulled the covers up over him and slid off the bed.

He dithered for a moment at the door, not sure whether to go or stay. It would not be at all proper for him to be there when Loras woke up. He had already outstayed his welcome by falling asleep and he had many things to see to. Penrose would be expecting him for their usual morning meetings, and he had rather urgent business with one of his bannermen.

Just as he made up his mind to go however, he made the mistake of looking back at Loras' sleeping form. He looked so small and helpless lying there all alone, his curls falling over his face, his hands now clutching the covers loosely. Loras had been his friend for the better part of a year now. his only friend even, surely he deserved better than to be pushed aside for dull household affairs.

Throwing his Lordship duties out of the window, Renly turned away from the door.


	7. Chapter 7

A tense couple of weeks followed the raven from Highgarden. Every morning without fail Loras would accompany Maester Jurne to the rookery, hoping that news of how his brother was faring would have arrived. Every morning they descended the stairs empty handed.

"Perhaps no news is good news" Penrose suggested to Renly one morning after the Maester and Loras had returned disappointed yet again "We'd surely have heard by now if he had died."

"Mayhaps" Renly agreed. "But you try telling Loras that."

Renly sighed. He had never met Willas Tyrell, a boy several years older than himself, but he hoped for Loras' sake that he pulled through. Loras was not coping well. He was a shadow of his former self. The light seemed to have gone out of his eyes, and even his usually unruly curls seemed more limp. He picked at his food and Renly had had to command him to eat the day before yesterday. He barely slept and more often than not Renly found himself sitting with Loras late into the night, unwilling to leave him alone with his fears and his grief.

Such grief was alien to Renly. He had not been old enough to mourn his parent's deaths when they had perished out on Shipbreaker bay. For which he was grateful. He thought of them sometimes when he was stood out on the parapets of Storm's End, looking out to sea as he knew Stannis and Robert had done as the ship had crashed upon the rocks before their very eyes.

Stannis had mourned their death for years Renly knew. Perhaps not with tears and prayers, but in his own quiet serious way he had grieved for the parents that had left him to bring up Renly alone. He pushed these thoughts out of his mind, hopefully Loras wouldn't be forced to grieve as Stannis and Robert had done.

I was thinking of giving him leave to go to Highgarden Penrose."

"I imagine he would appreciate that. Though you'd do best to wait until we hear news first. It would do no good to have him travel to Highgarden still not knowing"

Renly nodded in silent agreement. In some ways not knowing was worse than any news the raven could bring. Renly smiled sadly, glancing out of the window. He'd half expected to see a raven there, as if his thoughts could will the Maesters in Highgarden to send news. But the sky was empty. Not even a cloud could be seen.

He sighed and turned away. It seemed they had yet another night of anxious waiting in store.

…...

It was mid morning when the raven Loras was waiting for finally arrived.

Maester Jurne brought Renly the letter immediately, his kindly old face anxious.

Renly sighed, running his finger over the rose seal, hoping that it contained good news. Loras himself was not around. As ever he was training in the yard with the other squires under the watchful eye of the stern master at arms. Training had been the sole thing Loras hadn't neglected since he'd been told of Willas' injury. If anything, he seemed to have become even more dedicated, his grief seeming to spur him on in some strange way.

"Do you think we should open it?" He turned to Penrose for advice "It isn't specifically addressed to Loras."

"Perhaps that is for the best" Penrose said "It might be best that you let him down gently if it is indeed bad tidings"

Renly sighed. Of course it would have to fall to him to tell Loras that his brother had died. He couldn't think of anything less appealing. Loras would fall apart at such news, and Renly didn't know if he could bear to watch.

Steeling himself for bad news, he opened the letter. Inside the envelope was another letter addressed to Loras. He put it down on the table to give to Loras later, and ignoring the questioning stares of Penrose and Maester Jurne, he read on.

It was a brief letter and Renly was smiling by the time he'd got to the end of the second line. He looked up to Penrose and Maester Jurne who were waiting impatiently beside him.

"It's good news!" Renly sighed with relief. His brother is recovering well."

The two men beside him visibly relaxed, the Maester's face breaking into a wide smile.

"The Maesters have managed to save the leg, and they think he'll walk again yet, albeit it with some difficulty. He'll never joust again though."

"From what we were told of his injuries, he should thank the Gods that he may yet walk again, let alone joust!" Penrose said "And Lord and Lady Tyrell don't want Loras returned to them?"

Renly whipped round to face him "Why would they want to take Loras back?"

Penrose frowned. "I wouldn't put it past some lords and ladies to get overly protective of their other children after such an accident. And there would be little point him him squiring for you if they were to forbid him from jousting for instance."

Renly laughed "I should imagine that if Lord and Lady Tyrell know their youngest son at all, they would have more sense than to bother even trying to forbid him from jousting!"

…...

Renly found Loras where he knew he'd be, training in courtyard with the other squires. He stood at the edge for while, not wanting to interrupt.

He hadn't watched the squires properly for a long time Renly thought, not since had Loras had arrived in fact, almost a year ago now.

Renly sighed. Time seemed to pass so quickly. Loras had been good even then Renly had thought. But watching him now, it was obvious that he'd improved tremendously since then. He was toying with his current opponent, parrying the clumsy blows that were thrown at him almost effortlessly. He was beautiful to watch, all elegance, grace and finesse. He'd be deadly one day Renly thought. Beautiful but deadly.

The master at arms spotted him watching after a time and wandered over.

"This is a nice surprise my lord" he said gruffly "Come to have a go yourself?"

"I'm afraid not, maybe another day" Renly replied cheerfully. He had used to practice such things every day when he'd been younger. But recently he'd found little interest in it, and had gradually stopped bothering less and less, much to the disappointment of the master at arms.

"That's a shame my lord, we could do with someone who has a bit more experience to put these pups in line."

"And you're sure I'd be able to?" Renly laughed. He was by no means bad with a sword, and he had much of the strength that had once made his brother such a fearsome warrior, but watching Loras now, he wasn't overly confident that he would be able to beat him.

The master at arms followed his gaze, chuckling when he saw who Renly was watching. "Aye that one is not half bad I'll grant you. But you'd still have the upper hand my lord" He paused, turning to watch Loras for a moment "But perhaps not for much longer though" he added, laughing heartily.

"He certainly does seem to be improving rather rapidly" Renly admitted.

"Aye that he is. You should have a go with him my lord, it would do him good. Both for his skills and for his attitude. He could be doing with being taken down a peg or two."

"I can well believe it" Renly laughed "Then perhaps I will. And soon. Before he has the time to improve any more!"

The master at arms nodded his approval before heading back over to the squires. They were finishing up now, many of them very much out of breath. They leant heavily against the wall as the master at arms gave them an earful.

Renly laughed as he tore them apart, criticizing their posture, their technique and just about everything else. Some of the very young boys were practically quivering with fear at his words, cowering behind the older ones who had learnt long ago that the master at arms' bark was worse than his bite.

Loras too appeared to have spotted Renly waiting patiently at the edge of the courtyard and was frowning, seemingly disconcerted by Renly's unexpected presence there.

He made his way over to him as soon as the master at arms finished his rant, looking up at Renly half-expectantly. Renly suspected that he had probably realised why he had come.

Renly grinned at him "A raven just arrived from Highgarden Loras. It brought good news! Your brother is recovering well. Only the leg will remain damaged"

Renly laughed as Loras smiled genuinely for what seemed like the first time in weeks. A weight seemed to have been lifted off his shoulders and he simply grinned back at Renly, seemingly at a loss for words, before practically launching himself at Renly, flinging his arms around his neck.

Renly couldn't help but continue laughing, sharing in Loras' joy. He hugged him back for a time, laughing when he saw the strange looks they were getting from across the courtyard. Apparently it was an unusual sight to see the lord of Storm's End embracing his squire. Renly grinned, not caring in the slightest.


	8. Chapter 8

As Renly had anticipated, Loras jumped at the chance to return home to see his family. To tell the truth Renly was slightly disappointed. Selfishly, he'd half hoped that Loras would decline the offer. Storm's End would be terribly dull without his companion. Still, Renly held true to his words, and duly had Penrose make the necessary arrangements. In a few weeks, when Willas was fully recovered, Penrose and a number of Renly's personal guard were to escort Loras as far as Bitterbridge where his brother Garlan would meet him to take him the rest of the way to Highgarden.

Loras had not been overly impressed at the arrangements, resenting the way in which he was to be handed over from Penrose to Garlan like a child who needed an escort. Penrose had laughed. _When you're a knight Loras, you can ride the Rose road alone as often as you like! _He had insisted. Until then however, Penrose and Renly were taking no chances. The roads between Storm's End and Highgarden were not particularly dangerous, but with one son recently crippled, Renly doubted whether Mace Tyrell would ever forgive him if he let any harm befall another.

Now, much to Penrose's amusement, Loras was sulking. He had avoided Penrose as much as possible for the past few days, going out of his way not to speak to him. Penrose loved every minute of it and took much pleasure in following Loras down corridors just to wind him up, Edric Storm close at his heels. It seemed that Renly's young nephew thought this was the best game Penrose had played with him yet.

Renly had just laughed and refused to take sides, much to Loras' annoyance.

Now, Renly was lying on his bed, listening duly to Loras rant about Penrose and the arrangements some more, doing his best not to laugh. He had considered pointing out to Loras that Penrose might stop treating him like a child if he stopped acting like one, but he didn't imagine that that would go down overly well with Loras. So instead, he lay there quietly, nodding in all the right places and refusing to give him opinion on the matter.

Eventually Loras ran out of steam and Renly was finally able to change the subject.

"I was wondering Loras if on the morrow you fancied showing me how good you've got with a sword?"

This cheered Loras right up, and he forgot all about his irritation with Penrose immediately. Renly smiled, it seemed that appealing to Loras' vanity never failed to put Loras back in good spirits.

"Why would you like to watch?" He asked eagerly.

"Actually," Renly paused, wondering if he'd regret this "I meant it as a challenge."

Loras looked rather taken aback, and Renly supposed he had reason to be. In the whole year, Loras had never seen Renly so much as pick up a sword.

"Alright..." he said, rather uncharacteristically cautiously "But on one condition?"

"Whatever you like Loras." Renly said, laughing. What's the condition?"

Loras smirked "That I don't have to let you win."

…...

The next morning Renly and Loras walked down together to the courtyard. Renly had meant it to be merely a bit of fun between two friends, but it appeared that the majority of his household thought otherwise. A large group had already assembled beneath the castle walls. It looked like they were going to have an audience. Most consisted of knights from his guard and their squires, but Renly thought he recognized the odd serving girl too.

Renly sighed, he had told only Penrose that he and Loras were going to practice together on the morrow, and yet somehow the news that the Lord of Storm's End was taking on his squire in combat had spread like wildfire. It seemed he'd have to organise another Tourney soon if life at Storm's End had become so dull that him and Loras' antics were the most exciting thing going on.

The master at arms chuckled when he saw them approach and Renly hoped to the gods that he was right about Renly being able to beat Loras. Bettering a boy four years his junior ought to have been easy enough for Renly. He'd had the best arms training the Stormlands could offer, and came from what the master at arms called _good warrior stock_. And yet despite all this still there were seeds of doubt in Renly's mind.

He had denied Loras' request to use real swords, stating that Loras was too young for such things. The master at arms had agreed and suggested the wooden swords usually used by squires and young men, but, as Renly had suspected he would be, Loras had seemed insulted at such a notion. They had compromised in the middle, using real steel with blunted edges. A blunt weapon could still do a decent of damage though Renly mused if you put enough force behind it.

Renly turned to face Loras, rather more nervous than he ought to have been. Renly was starting to regret suggesting this. Loras seemed confident. _Too confident_ Renly thought. Still, it was too late to back out now. Especially now that so many people had gathered to watch.

"Alright then let's get this over with" he laughed, drawing his sword.

Loras nodded, smirking somewhat.

And so it began. Renly tried to keep a straight face as they circled each other, tension building in the air as both waited for the other to strike first. Soon Renly's heart was in his mouth, his eyes never leaving Loras'. He could bear the tension no longer, but forced himself not to look away as he steeled himself to make the first move.

Eventually he broke the gaze, the spell breaking as Renly lunged at Loras, blade held high. Loras smiled as he evaded the attack, responding much defensively than Renly had been anticipating, and with none of the agility that he'd seen Loras display against the other squires the other day. He was doing only enough to evade Renly's blows, retreating back further and further.

This puzzled Renly. At first he'd thought maybe that Loras was trying to lull him into a false sense of security, hiding his true ability from Renly, but this made little sense. Surely Loras knew that Renly had seen him practice only the other day?

It was only when he glanced up at Loras' face that it hit him what the boy was trying to do. He knew that look in an instant, Loras biting his lip as he always did when he was thinking hard. In his eagerness to get the fight over with, Renly of course had forgotten that he had one distinct advantage over Loras, putting the age difference aside. He had seen Loras fight before, and so knew what to expect from him. For Loras however, Renly was a mystery. The boy could have no idea as to what approach Renly would take. He was studying Renly, watching him he retreated, trying to find a weakness in his technique that he could exploit.

Renly smiled. So that was the game was it? He'd have to make Loras work a little harder was all and not give him the chance to find the weakness he was looking for. Grinning, Renly pushed himself harder, putting yet more power behind his blows.

At some point Loras would be forced to respond. He couldn't retreat forever, and if he continued stepping backwards at the rate he was doing so now, Renly would soon have him cornered against the wall of the castle.

Meeting Loras' eyes briefly, it seemed clear that Loras realised this too. And sure enough when Renly had got him all but completely backed up against the stone walls, he wheeled round, his stint at playing the defensive over.

And Gods he was fast. Trying to concentrate, Renly couldn't help but curse under his breath as Loras skirted round him, Renly's blade finding only air where Loras had been merely seconds earlier. It was all Renly could do to keep up with him.

He knew well the tactic that Loras was trying to use against him. It was a classic approach, used when facing opponents much bigger and stronger than oneself. He was trying to tire him out and frustrate him, forcing him into making a clumsy mistake that Loras would then exploit.

It was working it seemed. Renly winced as Loras' blade whistled past his ear, far too close for Renly's liking. He upped his efforts and countered, forcing Loras to parry his blows, the steel of their swords singing as they made contact. Loras was refusing to meet him full on, his sword only briefly glancing Renly's as he evaded his attacks. Loras evidently knew that if it came down to a clash of swords and strength, Renly would overpower him with ease.

Catching Loras' eye for a split second however, it seemed clear that Loras was not going to let that happen any time soon. The boy was smirking, his confidence still intact. Renly grimaced. This was not looking good. The tables had turned and it was Renly now who was taking the steps backwards, Loras pushing him further and further back against the castle walls.

Renly gritted his teeth. The situation was not great but he could still win this. All he needed to do really was land one decent blow to get Loras down. Loras was fast and technically very good yet with his slight frame and stature he had no hope of matching Renly's strength. He just had to force Loras into a position where he could use his strength against him. Yet that was proving more difficult than he had anticipated, and Renly was beginning to tire. He had to end this quickly.

Deciding to use Loras' own tactics against him, Renly feinted to the side, Loras' sword finding only air where it had expected to find Renly's sword. It was all Renly needed. Loras staggered forward, clearly off balance, the gaps in his defence wide open. Swinging round, Renly lunged at him. Off balance as he was Loras could do nothing but meet Renly's sword straight on. Their eyes locked as their swords met, and Renly couldn't help couldn't help but smirk as he put his full weight behind his blade.

As he had expected, Loras buckled under the pressure, his strength failing. Renly took his chance quickly, going in for the final blow, feeling an unexpected pang of guilt as the flat of his blade hit the younger boy hard in the ribs, sending him crashing down to the ground.

Renly breathed a sigh of relief. That had been too close for comfort.

Laughing he offered a hand to Loras and hauled him back to his feet, pleased to see that Loras looked none the worse for the blow to the ribs. His curls were a little ruffled and he seemed to favour one side slightly, but overall no great harm seemed done.

To his surprise Loras seemed rather unfazed by his loss. He had merely shrugged nonchalantly and congratulated Renly, smiling slightly as the group that had gathered to watch them dispersed, going back to their daily routines now the excitement was over. The servants quickly returned to the castle, many of them laughing and jesting about quite how formidable Renly had looked, whilst the squires eagerly ran off to practice themselves, evidently riled up from watching.

Renly laughed as the courtyard quickly descended into chaos around him, the squires turning on each other rapidly. Grinning once more at Loras, he left them to it and retreated back to where the master at arms was standing quietly in the shadow of the castle walls.

"How did it look?" Renly asked him jovially, leaning slightly against the castle walls. He was more worn out than he cared to admit.

The master at arms laughed, a great rumble of a sound that reminded Renly of thunder. "I admit my lord, I thought he had you for a moment there" He paused, chuckling "Though I shouldn't worry, I doubt many of your spectators realised that at one point you were in serious trouble. It was well rescued my lord"

Renly laughed back "I thought it was rather obvious myself. I knew you would have picked up on at at least"

"Aye that I did. The boy too. He thought he had it in the bag at one point. And to be fair to the lad, it could have gone either way really. He knows that with a bit of luck, he could have won that."

Renly grinned, that would explain why Loras was taking the loss so well then. He suspected that even now Loras was plotting the rematch.

"I would have to agree" he admitted. Loras could have definitely won that with a stroke of luck. Renly had been rather sure at one point that he was going to lose to him. It had been all he could do just to keep up. "He'll be brilliant one day wont he?"

"Aye I dare say he will" the master at arms conceded gruffly, turning to watch the squires at their antics.

Renly sighed, joining the master at arms in watching the squires and glancing again at Loras on the other side of the courtyard. It seemed that before long Renly was going to be far outclassed by his squire.


	9. Chapter 9

Loras rolled his eyes as the seamstresses worked, wincing slightly every now and again when one of them accidentally prodded him with a pin. He was stood in the middle of the room on a wooden stool being attacked by tape measures, whilst one of the seamstresses rolled out great swathes of fabric for Renly to inspect. Soon the floor was covered in velvets and silks in varying tones of black and gold, Renly walking among them trying to work out which ones he liked best.

Renly sighed, stopping at a deep charcoal velvet that had taken his fancy. Loras had long outgrown all the clothes that he'd brought with him from Highgarden and Renly was taking the opportunity to dress his squire how he liked. Loras hadn't minded, he just didn't see quite why _everything_ had to be black and gold.

Deciding on the charcoal, Renly turned to the head seamstress, who was brandishing one of the already completed garments in his face.

Renly inspected it. It was a rather basic linen shirt, black and edged with gold. Simple but elegant Renly thought. And yet... something was missing.

"Perhaps we could add a stag there?" Renly suggested, pointing to the shirt. Loras would be returning to Highgarden to visit his family in a few days and Renly wanted his new allegiance to be an evident as possible.

"You've already ordered about ten thousand of the bloody creatures to be embroidered already!" Loras said, indignant, almost jumping off the stool.

Renly turned to face him. "Are you not proud to be my squire Loras?" he jested, raising an eyebrow.

"Pray tell me _my lord" _Loras said, his tone mockingly but his eyes full of humour "When was the last time I actually _did_ anything as your squire? A squire is supposed to dress his lord for battle, carry his banner, and care for his amour. I can't recall the last time you even _wore_ your armour." He sighed dramatically "You know some boys get lucky... they get to squire for Barristan the Bold, or the Sword of the Morning, Jaime Lannister even, and I get _Renly bloody Baratheon_ who would rather order seamstresses to embroider ridiculous numbers of stags than do anything of use!"

Renly laughed, "You wound me Loras! But it's hardly my fault that there's a distinct lack of wars to fight in!

Loras grinned "I suppose it could have been worse. They say Randyll Tarly works his squires so hard that most of them beg to go home before they've even lasted a month"

Knowing lord Tarly's fearsome reputation, Renly could well believe it. "Well be grateful then" He shot back at Loras, his eyes shining with laughter. "Perhaps when you get back I'll have you scrubbing my armour every day then if that's what you so desire."

"You don't wear your armour enough for it to need scrubbing" Loras said simply

"Just you wait and see" Renly threatened "While you're gone I'll wear it every day and religiously spend at least an hour in the sea. I'll create so much rust that you'll have your work cut out for weeks!"

Loras shrugged, grinning "Well it's not like I have anything better to do."

Renly was just trying to think of something witty to throw back at him when Penrose entered, seemingly rather surprised to see the floor entirely covered in fabric.

"You're not having yet more clothes made are you my lord?" he sighed.

"As a matter of fact I'm not" Renly said indignantly "As it so happens, Loras has grown a lot recently. And it would not do at all to send him back to Highgarden looking like he's crawled out of some gutter somewhere."

"Well that makes a change then" Penrose laughed "You're already the best dressed lord in the seven kingdoms I'd wager."

"I'm glad you think so." Renly broke into a grin "While the seamstresses are here Penrose, does Edric need anything made? We have reams of black and gold material left over. And Edric is a Baratheon after all even if he doesn't have our name"

"Indeed" Penrose smiled."As you like Renly"

Renly nodded. It would be nice to treat the boy to some new clothes. He was his nephew after all, and high-born, even if he was a bastard.

Meanwhile Loras had finally been permitted to get off the stool and was now being forced into some of the already completed garments.

"How does he look my lord?" One of the seamstresses asked Renly

He stepped back to admire their handiwork. They'd dressed Loras in Baratheon colours from head to toe, a giant stag on his doublet where Renly was accustomed to seeing a golden rose, and miniature golden stags embroidered around the cuffs of the sleeves in intricate gold lace. Even the pockets were adorned with gilded prancing stags and they stood out impressively against the black velvet.

"I like it" he decided.

Loras groaned "My brothers are never going to let me live this down..."

Renly just smiled at him innocently.

…...

Lying across Loras' bed, Renly sighed as he watched the younger boy gather up his things from around his room, throwing all the stuff he wanted to take with him in an unceremonious heap on the floor. Loras was to leave for Highgarden at first light on the morrow and Renly was not looking forward to him going. It was going to be unimaginably dull while he was away.

Reflecting on his life now, Renly couldn't quite remember how he'd filled his days before Loras had arrived. It seemed that he'd always been here, a constant companion who never failed to keep Renly entertained.

They'd got into a routine over the past few months it seemed. Every morning without fail Loras would come to wake him, sitting cross-legged at the end of Renly's bed while Renly groaned and refused to get up. Renly wasn't overly fond of mornings and he was even less fond of the way Loras had taken to dragging him forcefully out of bed if all else failed. They'd then breakfast with Penrose in the solar before Loras would go off to practice in the training yard and Renly would sit a while with Penrose dealing with official matters. After that was done, they'd spend the rest of the day together, usually passing their evenings either lounging about in Renly's chambers or up on the parapets of Storm's End. Loras would immediately pull himself up onto the walls themselves, his legs dangling precariously over the edge, doing exactly what Penrose told him constantly not to do. Renly always laughed, he'd long given up telling Loras what not to do.

It would be strange whilst Loras was gone Renly thought. He wouldn't know what to do with himself.

Loras collapsed down next to him after a time, all of his things now thrown into his trunk. They lay in a comfortable silence for a while, Renly staring up at the ceiling, tracing patterns in the stonework with his eyes. He'd come to know this ceiling well, having recently spent night after night lying here comforting Loras in his distress over his brother. He'd been inconsolable some nights, clinging to Renly almost desperately. Renly could not even begin to express how relieved he was to see Loras' spirits returned. It had been a miserable few weeks.

Rolling over. Renly turned to face Loras. He was sprawled out next to him, eyes closed and seemingly exhausted.

Renly laughed "Shall I let you get to bed now?" He asked, prodding him in the side when he got no response.

He was surprised when Loras winced, grimacing in pain.

Renly sat up immediately and leant over him. He'd forgotten all about having hit Loras in the ribs during their fight the day before yesterday. Looking back on it, he'd probably hit him rather harder than necessary.

"Did I hurt you the other day?" He asked, suddenly anxious.

Loras laughed "Only slightly. We were training together. It happens"

"But still" Renly tugged his shirt up slightly to have a look. It looked painful, a black and purple bruise blooming angrily across the skin.

He touched it gently, running his hands along Loras' ribcage, checking that there was no damage aside from the bruising. Loras winced again and shuddered ever so slightly, but didn't pull away, lying calmly under Renly's hands.

"Has Maester Jurne seen this?" Renly asked, frowning.

"It's a bruise Renly. Nothing more" Loras rolled his his eyes "Don't worry"

"Yes but I did this" Renly insisted.

Loras just shook his head in exasperation, and tugged his shirt back down, effectively dismissing the matter. Yawning, he rolled over onto his good side and lay his head on Renly's lap, eyes closing again.

Renly sighed, reaching down to tuck one of Loras' curls behind his ear. He knew he was being ridiculous, and that he shouldn't feel guilty about what in reality was an everyday occurrence in the training yard,, and yet still he felt rather anxious. He contemplated insisting that Loras see Maester Jurne but he knew he would be fighting a losing battle. The elderly Master would already be in bed by now, and there was no way Loras would let Renly wake him up over a mere bruise.

Admitting defeat on the matter, Renly shifted Loras off his lap and lay back down next to him. Loras sighed sleepily, moving to lean his head against Renly's shoulder and pulling Renly's arm around him.

Renly smiled. "Are you looking forward to seeing your family Loras?" He asked, resting his head on top of Loras' curls affectionately.

"mm hmm" Loras hummed sleepily against his shoulder.

"Will you miss me?"

"mm hmm" Loras repeated, sighing deeply, a soft content sort of sound that felt warm against Renly's neck.

Renly smiled and shut his eyes too.


	10. Chapter 10

Renly woke alone, still sprawled across Loras' bed. Sitting up and rubbing his eyes, he glanced out of the window. The sun was high in the sky. Loras and Penrose must have departed hours ago.

He was somewhat disappointed that Loras hadn't woken him to say goodbye, but he guessed he ought to feel grateful. The plan had been to leave at dawn, and Loras was certainly aware how very little Renly liked mornings considering it was him who usually had to drag him out of bed most mornings.

Renly contemplated going back to sleep seeing as there was no-one this morning to demand his company, and yet it felt strange lingering in Loras' room when Loras wasn't in it.

Sighing, Renly forced himself to get out of bed and back to his own chambers.

Finding himself at a loss as to how to pass the day, he spent longer dressing than usual, deliberating over his clothes. Eventually he picked a deep blue doublet that he liked to think brought out his eyes. He'd ordered it made as a present to himself on his last name day and had been rather pleased with the results.

Once dressed he wandered the castle for a while, eventually settling in the solar with half a mind to take a nap. He lamented how empty it was. In the past he'd always coped rather well with being alone. When he was a boy, Maester Cressen had played with him and occasionally Stannis had indulged him for the odd afternoon, but on the whole he'd amused himself for most of his childhood. When Stannis had gone taking Maester Cressen with him, Renly had been even more alone, with only Penrose to entertain him. He'd never let it bother him. He'd learnt to enjoy his own company long ago.

Not anymore though Renly mused. It was surprising how quickly one became accustomed to having constant company and now Loras was gone Renly didn't know what to do with himself.

Renly sighed deeply, staring out of the window absent-mindedly. His thoughts were with Loras, somewhere along the Storm Road. Smiling, he thought back to what Loras had said a few days past, lamenting how little he seemed to do as Renly's squire. Perhaps he ought to organise a Tourney Renly mused. He had celebrated his fourteenth name day with one, and had been planning on holding another for his sixteenth which was fast approaching. Loras' brother's accident though had made it completely slip his mind. It was too late now to organise one for his name day, and besides Loras would be away, but perhaps in a few months Renly mused.

His mind made up, Renly set himself to planning. He was very fond of Tourney's and he found that he enjoyed choosing the dishes for the feasts and deciding on the entertainment. No expense would be spared. Stannis would call him frivolous, but Renly didn't care. It was peacetime and the height of Summer and Renly couldn't see what was wrong with being frivolous.

…...

Penrose returned after a few days, riding into the courtyard late one afternoon.

Renly went out to meet him.

"How fared your journey?" He asked cheerfully, embracing the older man fondly when he'd dismounted.

"Not bad at all" Penrose replied "Loras' brother was waiting at Bitterbridge as arranged. Everything went very smoothly."

Renly smiled "And Loras seemed pleased to see his brother?"

"I dare say he was" Penrose laughed "And his sister too. Apparently she couldn't bear the day or so that it might take them to get from Bitterbridge to Highgarden!"

Renly laughed. That sounded about right. Loras wrote to his sister every week without fail and pure adoration crept into his voice whenever he spoke of her. From what Loras had told him, the pair sounded like they'd been inseparable before Loras had come to Storm's End. Renly found the thought made him strangely jealous.

"What are his siblings like?" He asked Penrose, curiosity getting the better of his envy.

"I'm sure they'd please you my lord" He paused in thought "The sister looks very much like Loras. She's only a girl but already a great beauty."

Renly snorted. That much was obvious he thought. Anyone that looked even remotely like Loras could not fail to be a great beauty.

"And you'd get on very well with Ser Garlan I dare say. A very amiable fellow. He has all of his brother's charm and easy grace and yet none of his tenacity."

Renly couldn't help but laugh. It was no secret that Penrose did not find Loras' stubbornness quite as endearing as he did. The pair drove each other up the wall, Loras resenting the way in which he felt Penrose treated him like a child, and Penrose resenting Loras' insolence. Renly imagined though that Penrose was rather more fond of Loras than he cared to admit. He had been just as concerned as Renly when Loras had all but fallen to pieces after news of Willas' accident.

Making the most of the evening sunshine, they walked leisurely back up to the castle. Renly found he was glad of his return. Penrose had been a constant presence since Stannis had left and somehow Storm's End did not seem quite right without him.

This said however, he still wasn't Loras.

…...

By the time Renly's name day arrived, it seemed like Loras had been away for an eternity. The days had dragged on, endlessly merging into one another until Renly could no longer remember which week it was.

His name day was a pleasant interruption to the monotony.

Wandering down to the solar in the morning, he was pleased to see that both his brothers had sent him gifts. More out of duty than affection Renly knew, but he wasn't going to be the one to complain.

From Robert he received a longsword. Running his hands over the pommel, Renly could see it was beautifully crafted, a Baratheon stag set into the handle. Renly couldn't help but laugh. Every year without fail Robert would send him some variety of weapon. Hells, he had even sent Edric a miniature war hammer this year past, and Edric was only eight.

Predictably, Stannis' gift also revolved around warfare. As simple as the sword had been ostentatious, the shield Stannis had send him seemed sturdy, unbreakable almost, just like the man who had given it to him. Renly was rather pleased with it. He would have it painted in his colours and it would do very well in mêlées Renly thought.

It was the only thing his two brothers seemed to agree on nowadays Renly thought laughing, that they should try to mould their younger brother into a decent soldier! For once they were fighting a losing battle there Renly thought. He enjoyed fighting in the odd mêlée and sometimes performed rather well in them, but that was the extent of it. He had no thirst for blood and war like Robert did.

His brothers still in his thought, Renly left the solar, deciding to saddle up his horse on a whim. It had been a long time since he'd gone out riding alone and yet instinctively he found himself riding the same route that was still so familiar to him even after all these years.

It was a beautiful place he thought, a wooded glade no more than three miles from the castle walls. He had always felt at peace here, and in his childhood had often passed entire days here, leaning back against one of the old oak tree and enjoying the soft sound of the stream nearby. The clearing wasn't far from the road and yet Renly imagined if you didn't already know where it was, you would never know it was there.

He himself had stumbled upon it quite by chance. He had left the castle alone, defying Penrose in exploring the Stormlands by himself. It had been a stormy day, and Renly had left the road, venturing deep into the woods, seeking shelter under the trees.

Despite the weather, the place had delighted him the moment he had laid eyes on it, raindrops collecting in the petals of the wild-flowers, and the branches of the trees bending in the wind. He had sat himself down in the shelter of the large oak tree, listening to the sound of the wind through the trees and not caring that the grass was damp underneath him. Dusk had fallen before he eventually returned to the castle. Renly smiled, remembering. Penrose had been furious, worried sick that some harm had befallen Renly in the storm. Guards had braved the raging winds and torrential rain to try and find him, searching desperately for him in every place they could think to look.

Today however, the weather was calm, only a gentle breeze rustling through the trees above his head. Lying down, he stretched out in the dappled sunlight, enjoying the way the grass tickled the back of his neck. It was his place, and he fell asleep safe in the knowledge that no-one would disturb him here.


	11. Chapter 11

Eventually the day that Loras was scheduled to return finally came. Penrose had left the morning before to retrieve him from Bitterbridge and Renly had been restless all day, sat at the window of his chambers, watching for their return.

They still had not arrived by the time dusk was falling and yet still Renly sat at the window ledge, watching the road that was rapidly being swallowed up by the shadows absent-mindedly. Having failed to reach the castle before dark, Renly knew there was a fair chance that Penrose would have stopped for the night at an inn, not wishing to travel by night. Renly pushed this thought aside. He had no desire to go to bed quite yet. And so, ignoring the overwhelming urge to yawn and the fact that he could barely keep his eyes open, he remained seated at the window, the stone of the ledge cold and hard underneath him as it dug into his thighs.

He sighed. He should probably turn in for the night. It was unlikely that they would return now that the road was all but completely obscured by darkness, only the dim moon providing any light. He really should go to bed. But perhaps he would wait just a little longer he decided. Just in case.

He had no recollection of falling asleep, but he figured he must have done when he awakened abruptly to someone shaking his shoulder. He groaned and tried to roll over, remembering just a little too late that he'd been sitting on the window ledge.

Strong hands broke his fall and pushed him back on to the ledge.

"That looks comfortable!" the person remarked and at Loras's voice Renly opened his eyes, smiling sleepily at him.

"Good trip?" He managed, rubbing his eyes.

Loras laughed, grabbing his hand and pulling him to his feet. "I'll tell you all about it in the morning if you like"

Renly opened his mouth to protest, but instead only yawned, making Loras laugh again. He wanted to curse him. How could anyone be so awake and chirpy at this hour? He was too tired to complain though and let himself be led to his chambers, collapsing on to the bed and back to sleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.

…...

Loras was there in the morning when he woke, already dressed and sitting cross-legged on the end of his bed like he'd never been away. Renly was pleased to see him there. He had woken with a vague recollection of seeing him last night but had feared he'd only dreamt it.

"Morning" Loras was smiling.

Renly returned the smile, sitting up and blinking in the morning light. It seemed like a nice day outside. Sunlight was streaming through the curtains, warming the room with its glow and making Loras' curls shine like golden silk.

"You never did tell me about your trip" he yawned, leaning back against the headboard.

"It was late"Loras shrugged nonchalantly.

"Still I would have listened"

"I know" Loras said simply.

Renly grinned "Well will you tell me about it now?"

"Later, first I have something for you" He shifted, leaning over the edge of the bed to pick something up off the floor.

Renly regarded him curiously. They had agreed the year before not to do name day presents. Renly hadn't wanted him to feel pressurised into buying him something, and besides, both of them had enough money to buy anything they desired anyway.

"I know we agreed not to, but I didn't actually spend any money so it doesn't count"

Renly laughed "You really didn't have to but I guess that seems fair enough!"

Loras tossed him the bag. "I know you like them, and the ones you Storm Lords try to grow here are really really bad..."

Renly opened the bag and peered in. He laughed. Trust Loras to bring him peaches.

He grinned "All the way from Highgarden?"

"Not quite." Loras admitted "To tell the truth I completely forgot until we got to Cider Hall, but I'm sure the Fossoways wont miss them..."

"You stole them!?"

"Well technically I guess... But the Fossoways wont mind. Garlan's just been betrothed to one of them. And besides I only took eight"

Renly glanced in the bag, only five. "What happened to the other three then?" He asked, curious.

"Well I ate one" he admitted "And then Penrose sat on a couple. He says it was an accident but personally I have my doubts."

Renly couldn't help but laugh. He rather enjoyed the feud that Loras and Penrose seemed to be engaged in, even if it did leave him stuck in the middle between the two of them.

"It's surprisingly difficult transporting fruit by horseback" Loras insisted "You should appreciate the effort it took to get these to you. First I had to steal them, and then I had to hide them from Garlan so he wouldn't know that I'd stolen from his betrothed's house, and then I had to protect them from Penrose's backside. Surely you have to appreciate the effort"

Renly continued chuckling "I'm not sure I should be condoning theft, but yes I definitely appreciate your efforts Loras!" He leant over to ruffle the younger boy's hair, rather pleased that Loras had evidently thought of him while he'd been away.

"Anyway let's not stay in here. I can tell you all about my trip outside, in the sunshine" Loras grabbed Renly's hand and pulled him out of bed, going to his wardrobe and chucking clothes at him. "Get changed" he ordered.

Renly did as he was told, sighing dramatically. How did it happen that his squire was the one giving him orders now. That was not how this relationship was supposed to work.

…...

There was barely a cloud in the sky as they wandered down through the courtyard, aimlessly following the path that would lead them out of Storm's End. Renly smiled, glad things were back to normal. He felt more content than he had in months. The sunshine was warm on his face, and Loras was at his side.

They stopped just beyond the gates, Renly sitting down in the shade of a large chestnut tree that grew a few hundred yards outside the castle walls. It was a marvellous specimen of a tree, tall with sturdy branches that could withstand the raging winds that often swept over the land off Shipbreaker bay. Renly had been told once that the tree had stood since before the demise of the last Storm King several thousand years ago. It sounded rather like an unlikely tale to him, but still, he liked to believe that it was true. He had a vague memory of gathering chestnuts from underneath its boughs with Maester Cressen when he'd been very young. He lay back, reminiscing about the brief few years he'd enjoyed before Robert's rebellion had stolen his childhood from him. He had not collected chestnuts since before the siege and before Stannis had taken Maester Cressen from him. Renly sighed, he had loved that kindly old man.

Loras had not joined him on the grass like he had expected him to.

Glancing up, it seemed that Loras had other ideas in mind. He was staring up at the tree, and Renly could see him mentally working out the best way to go about climbing it.

Sure enough he turned to Renly. "Want to climb it?" He asked, grinning.

Renly laughed. Loras could be very predictable sometimes. Or maybe he just knew him that little bit too well.

"Why not" Renly agreed cheerfully. He supposed really that he was probably past the age where it was at all dignified to climb trees, but seeing as he'd never had anyone to join him in such activities when he was younger, he was not going to pass up the opportunity now.

Still laughing he got to his feet and pulled himself up on to the lowest branch, admiring how little it bent under his weight.

Loras followed up after him, pulling himself up onto the branch almost effortlessly. Renly was rather surprised by the sheer amount of strength Loras seemed to have for someone so slender. Indeed he seemed to have filled out slightly during his stay at Highgarden, no doubt as a result of training with his brother who Loras told him was unrivalled with a sword.

Smiles on their faces, they both climbed higher and higher up into the tree, ducking branches and pushing themselves through leaves until Renly found what looked like it might be a relatively comfortable branch to sit on.

Swinging one leg over the branch, he settled himself against the trunk, Loras joining him further along the branch. The branch was narrower there but it seemed to bear Loras' weight with ease. It no doubt helped that Loras probably weighed next to nothing Renly thought.

"So how was Highgarden?" He asked, leaning lazily back against the trunk.

"Good" Loras answered "Just how I remembered it"

"And Willas?"

Loras frowned "He'll never joust again" he said rather sadly "But he insists that he doesn't mind. To be fair to him, he's probably telling the truth. He always was much more interested in books than anything else. I think he probably only jousted in the first place to please my father. Regardless I will still tear that Oberyn limb from limb if I ever lay eyes on him."

Renly didn't doubt it judging from the bitter note in Loras' voice "Do I take it that we are going to have yet another war between the Reach and Dorne?" He teased, trying to lighten the tone. "My brother wont be pleased!"

Loras rolled his eyes "If I had my way there would be. But Willas is too forgiving. He says he doesn't bear him any ill will."

"Well it was an accident wasn't it?"

"He claims it was. But we all know his reputation. No one concocts lies like the red viper of Dorne."

Renly smiled. He was going to point out the lack of motivation for injuring Willas, but he didn't much fancy setting off Loras' temper. so he decided to change the subject.

"And Margaery?" Renly's words seemed to have the desired effect. The anger went out of Loras' eyes instantly, and his expression softened.

"As well as ever" he was smiling again "It was a lovely surprise when she came to meet me at Bitterbridge. She's grown a lot and she seems much more a young lady than a girl now, but she's still the same Margaery I always knew."

"Penrose tells me she's beautiful" Renly confided.

Loras nodded, before raising an eyebrow "What was Penrose doing leering at my sister?" He demanded indignantly. "I always knew he was a bad sort" he added under his breath.

Renly laughed "You know Loras, you should be nicer to Penrose. Despite the fact that you drive him up the wall, he's surprisingly fond of you."

"It's my charm" he said, smiling lazily up at Renly, curls falling over his eyes.

Renly grinned. He didn't doubt it.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, Renly watching the leaves dancing in the breeze. A few chestnuts were already growing on the branches, and Renly made a mental note to gather them up when the time was right. They were nice cooked in the ovens he remembered. Even Stannis had enjoyed the roasted chestnuts that Brella had used to make.

"You know, apparently Stannis found a hawk round about here once." he said absent-mindedly to Loras after a few moments.

Loras looked at him curiously.

"mm hmm it was injured and they say that he nursed it back to health."

"From what you've told me about him, your brother doesn't sound like the sort to be taking in injured animals." Loras laughed. "Sounds more like the sort of thing Willas would do."

"To be honest I can't imagine it either really. But the older servants insist that he did. It was a goshawk and he named it Proudwing. He tried to train it but it never flew higher than this tree. It would only fly to to the lower branches and back again no matter how hard he coaxed it. Apparently Robert laughed at him, and called it Weakwing instead."

"And what happened to it?" Loras asked.

"You know what" he said looking up at Loras "I really don't know what happened to it. Or if it even happened at all. It's probably just a tale made up by servants who have taken one too many trips down memory lane."

Renly glanced down at the ground, trying to imagine Stannis nursing an injured bird back to health. It certainly didn't sound like the Stannis he knew. The Stannis he knew was cold and uncaring. He had cared for Renly, but out of duty not affection. Perhaps the tale was made up after all Renly mused. Servants were always making up tall tales.

…...

The sun was entirely gone by the time they returned to the castle. Renly had remembered to tell Loras about the Tourney that he had began organising in his absence. As he had expected, Loras had been excited. He was too young to compete and he had accepted this with surprisingly good grace. He would enjoy watching and helping Renly prepare like any squire should he had said.

They were still discussing the plans when reached Renly's chambers, Loras flopping down on the bed lazily. Renly smiled at him as he sat himself down at the table, running his hands over the smooth mahogany.

"I was going to send out the invitations tomorrow Loras. I've had Brella write letters to all of the smaller lords, but I thought I should do the great houses personally. " He reached for his quill and the pot of ink. Before putting pen to paper however, he grinned, having a sudden thought "You know Loras, maybe you should do it, seeing as before you left you were complaining about how little you actually do as my squire!"

Loras rolled his eyes but dutifully sat up and came to join him at the table. "This wasn't quite what I had in mind" he muttered under his breath. "But if you insist my lord" he sighed, smiling rather insolently up at Renly. "Who do you want me to write to?" he asked.

"Hmm lets see" Renly ran through the great houses in his mind "Well the Tullys, the Arryns, your family of course. We should probably invite the Starks too even if we know they wont come... I'll write to Robert and Stannis myself" He paused, before grimacing "and let's not forget the Lannisters either... We wouldn't want to slight the great Tywin would we!"

Loras laughed, writing down the list. His hand was just as Renly had expected it to be, elegant with no traces of the ink smudging. "My family probably wont come either" he said as he wrote down the Starks, a note of disappointment in his voice "Willas wont be able to travel by then, and there's no way they'd go off to a tourney and leave him."

Renly nodded. "That's a shame, but invite them anyway."

Renly left him to it, crossing the room to look out of the window. He was sure he'd forgotten somebody. Pacing slightly he racked his brain. He had left out the Greyjoys on purpose. They would probably consider it a slight to be invited to such a frivolous thing as a Tourney, and besides he didn't much fancy the raping and pillaging that the Iron Islanders tended to bring with them. Brella was taking care of all the lesser lords. Surely that constituted everyone. And yet he was still sure that one of the houses had slipped his mind.

He sighed as it dawned on him. "Oh and of course I forgot the Martells!"

Loras dropped his quill in horror. "I will never forgive you if you make me write to the snake that crippled my brother" He said, eyes flashing daggers at Renly.

Renly smiled "Don't worry I'm not going to force you to write to Prince Oberyn. Its Prince Doran that I'm asking you to write to, not his more volatile brother." He paused, looking imploringly at Loras. "I know how you feel about the Martells Loras. But I can't not invite them."

"Fine. If you insist" Loras did not look happy, but he did as he was told for once, writing an invitation for Prince Doran and his family. Renly watched over his shoulder as he wrote, making sure that Loras didn't write anything incredibly rude that he hoped Renly wouldn't see. The handwriting was slightly less neat than the others had been Renly noted, but it was at least devoid of anything offensive.

Loras glared up at him when he'd finished, shooting the invitation he'd just written a look of pure disgust. "I hope they don't come."

"They wont" Renly laid a hand on Loras' shoulder. "They say Prince Doran has trouble walking these days. There's no way he's travelling through the Red Mountains for a tourney" Prince Oberyn might though he thought rather guiltily. Loras would not be happy to say the least. Sighing though, Renly pushed the thought aside. They would cross that bridge when and if they came to it.


	12. Chapter 12

It really did seem to be the height of summer Renly thought as he tossed and turned in his bed, trying desperately to get to sleep despite the intense heat. He sighed. The hot weather showed no signs of passing, and even at night Renly's chambers felt like a furnace. Dawn was already on the horizon by the time Renly fell into a fitful sleep.

It seemed like he'd only just drifted off when he was rudely awakened, Loras tugging on his arm like he often did in the mornings, calling his name.

Renly groaned and rolled over. There was no way he was getting up quite yet. He was exhausted and the only thing he wanted to do right now was go back to sleep. Preferably for a long time.

Loras however was annoyingly persistent, laughing as he did his best to drag Renly forcefully out of the bed. Renly hugged his pillow tightly as he tried to resist his squire's efforts. It was quite easy it seemed, he was much heavier than Loras, and without his cooperation, Loras had very little chance of dragging him forcefully anywhere.

Renly smirked into his pillow when Loras eventually let go, seemingly thinking it a lost cause. Indeed shortly after he felt the bed dip slightly as Loras presumably sat himself down on the end.

Renly sighed contentedly, glad that Loras seemed to have given up. Letting go of his pillow, he was just getting comfortable when Loras spoke.

"I thought you were supposed to meeting with Penrose and Brella this morning to go through the arrangements for the Tourney." Loras stated. He had changed tack, trying to reason with Renly to get him out of bed, hoping words would move him where Loras' strength couldn't. "You do remember don't you?"

Renly did remember. He just didn't care that much. He was too tired to care.

"Just let me sleep" He yawned, rolling over.

He heard Loras sigh dramatically, before the door clicked shut softly. Renly smiled sleepily. It seemed Loras had lost patience and given up. Stretching out, and trying to ignore the stifling heat, he shut his eyes to go back to sleep.

He fell asleep almost immediately, dreaming of the cool snows of Winterfell. He was standing on the edge of a great snow bank, Loras at his side, mustering up the courage to jump into it when he suddenly got a face full of snow.

Spluttering, he shot up in bed, icy water running down his neck. Glancing around him in shock, his eyes fell upon Loras, smiling innocently, as he held a now empty bucket in his hands.

"What in the seven hells!" Renly exclaimed, the water dripping from his hair into his eyes.

Loras shrugged "As your squire, it's my duty to get you up in the morning"

"Yes but not like that!"

"To be fair I did try everything else first." He grinned "And besides I thought you might like to cool down on such a hot morning. I went specially to the well to find you come cold water."

Groaning, he dragged himself out of bed reluctantly and got himself dressed. He sighed as he rubbed his hair roughly with a cloth, trying to get at least some of the water out. It seemed Loras had won this particular battle.

…...

Entering the solar, it seemed that Penrose and Brella were indeed waiting for him, a pile of letters on the table in front of them.

Smiling sheepishly at them, he apologised for his lateness and took a seat beside Brella, deliberately ignoring Penrose's curious glance at the water that was still dripping from Renly's hair. Instead he turned his attention to the letters in front of him.

Ravens had been flooding in all week from great and small lords alike but Renly had not had the time to sort through them until now.

Opening the first he wasn't surprised to see that it was from Stannis, his ever efficient brother informing him that while the King and his household would be travelling down for the tourney, he himself would be staying behind. Renly couldn't help but laugh. Most men would have at least feigned disappointment that they couldn't make it, and yet Stannis was not most men. He never wrote anything that he didn't mean, and Renly knew that he wouldn't be the least bit sorry that he wouldn't be coming to the tourney.

The second was from Jon Arryn and Renly was surprised to read that he would be attending, along with his lady wife and their young son. Renly guessed that explained why Stannis was not coming. With most of Robert's household and Jon Arryn vacating the capital, someone vaguely competent would have to be left behind to run the realm.

The Tullys too would be coming, or at least Edmure and his uncle whom they called the Blackfish would be, as would several of their bannermen. Renly sighed, he wasn't overly fond of the Freys whose lord had a reputation for being difficult and proud, and yet he couldn't exactly tell them not to come.

Opening a letter sealed with a red lion, Renly was glad that Lord Tywin seemed to feel the journey too far to vacate Casterly rock for. This was indeed a blessing, even if they would still have to deal with all three of his children. Cersei would of course be accompanying Robert, as would Jaime as part of the Kingsguard. Renly had never met the third Lannister, but he had heard rumours of his betting and gambling, and did not doubt that the imp would also be in tow.

Highgarden surprised him. As Loras had said he would, Lord Mace had indeed written his condolences that he would not be able to make it. He had had gone on to say however that his son Garlan would be delighted to attend as he would be accompanying the Fossoways and his betrothed. Renly smiled. Loras would be pleased, and he was very much looking forward to meeting at least one of Loras' family.

The Starks however did not surprise him. As Renly had known full well he would, Lord Eddard had politely declined the offer. Renly couldn't blame him really. It was over a months ride from Winterfell, hardly worth undertaking for a tourney.

Prince Doran also declined, citing prior engagements. Renly read that letter curiously. He had heard many rumours of the Prince's deteriorating strength and yet the letter made no mention of it. Renly sighed however as he read on. It seemed that Prince Doran's brother on the other hand would be more than happy to attend. Renly shared a glance with Penrose. He dreaded having to tell Loras that news.

Coming to the end of the pile. he was glad to see that Penrose had already dealt with all of the replies from his bannermen and the lesser lords. He and Brella had already made a list of those that had replied and Renly was glad to see that many of them would be attending.

"It's going to be a large Tourney" Renly said, smiling at Penrose "Will we be able to accommodate everyone?"

"Well all the men that are taking part can camp below the walls as happens as most Tourneys" Penrose said "The ladies and older lords will however need rooms in the castle."

Brella turned to him "We'll of course need to ensure that the King's chambers are sufficiently grand. I was thinking that we should put them in the late Lord Steffon and Lady Cassana's chambers."

Renly contemplated this. He wasn't sure how Robert would feel about staying in his dead parents' old rooms. He might be happier Renly thought staying in what had been his own chambers. They were still empty, almost as he had left them. They were not quite as grand as his parents' chambers, but they had been his.

"I think Robert would be happier in his old rooms" he said confidently.

"But my lord, those chambers have no adjoining ones for the Queen?" Brella seemed concerned.

"And I should imagine they'll both be happier for it!" Laughing, Renly got up, leaving Penrose and Brella to work out the finer details without him. The remaining lords and ladies should be easy enough to sort out he reckoned.

That all over and done with, Renly wandered down to the courtyard to seek out Loras who would just be finishing up training for the morning. He had pondered going back to bed, but found he no longer felt tired. Besides he didn't think his bed would have dried yet despite the heat.

Approaching the training yard, he stood watching the squires for a while. They were just packing away, the master at arms shouting criticism at them as usual. Sighing, Renly supposed he ought to start getting some practice of his own in before the Tourney. His skills were probably getting rather rusty. Perhaps he would ask the master at arms now he thought. Today was as good a day as any to start practising.

Forgetting that he was still supposedly irritated at his squire for rudely awakening him that morning, he gave Loras a grin before going over to the master at arms.

"My lord" The master at arms greeted him amiably "What brings you down here today?"

"I mean to practice jousting in the afternoon" Renly said, grinning when he saw the smile spread across the usually sombre face. "I'm out of practice, and I was hoping you would be able to advise me"

"Aye I'd be glad to." He smiled, pleased that Renly was taking an interest. "There are several knights among your guard that will also be competing. Perhaps you could all practise together this afternoon?"

"Sounds like a plan. I'll come down again in the afternoon then" He smiled and headed over to Loras. He'd decided he couldn't be bothered to be angry at him.

"What are you doing here?" Loras asked, curious.

"Nice to see you too!" Renly greeted, grinning at him.

Loras snorted "It's just that you don't usually come down here is all."

"Well seeing as this Tourney is fast coming up, I felt it necessary to get some practice in so that I'm not completely humiliated in it. The master at arms is going to help me refresh my memory this afternoon"

"Can I come watch?" As ever, Loras' eyes lit up whenever jousting was mentioned.

Renly laughed "I've half a mind to say no after that little stunt you pulled this morning. But of course you can. I'm surprised you even bothered asking to be honest. Have I ever refused you anything Loras?"

"Well no, but it was only polite to ask"

It was Renly's turn to snort. "You? Polite? Don't make me laugh Loras."

Loras frowned "I can be very polite when I want to."

"I don't doubt it!" Renly laughed "You Highgardeners seem to have a way with courtesy when it suits you."

Loras rolled his eyes, shoving Renly playfully in protest. Renly pushed him back, slightly harder than he usually would. The ice cold water still lingered in his mind and besides he reckoned that Loras could be doing with being put in his place at least once every now and again.

…...

Renly soon regretted having chosen such a hot day to practice jousting. His armour was uncomfortable in the intense heat and the weight of it felt rather unfamiliar as Loras helped him mount his horse in the courtyard. It had been quite a long time since he'd worn it he thought. Too long perhaps.

Leaving Loras sitting lazily on the fence at the edge of the yard, he headed over to where the master at arms was already standing with the other knights.

Lance held firmly in his right hand, he listened intently to what the master at arms was saying as he tried to instruct Renly and three of the younger knights of Storm's End on the finer points of jousting. Glancing sideways at his companions for the day, Renly could see that one of the young knights was rather edgy. The upcoming tourney would be his first Renly knew and was probably anxious to prove his worth. Renly himself had already ridden in several tourneys, but not for over a year now. He could definitely do with brushing up on his skills before entering the lists he thought.

Turning his horse about, he tried to remember everything the master at arms had said as he pushed his horse into a gallop, trying to keep his arm steady as he aimed his lance at the knight charging towards him.

Renly braced himself for the impact, pain shooting up his arm as he collided with his opponent, the noise of lance on armour deafening. His opponent's lance had missed him entirely Renly was pleased to note, yet his aim had not been much better. He had only managed to hit the knight rather harmlessly on the shoulder, not even hard enough to crack the lance.

Slowing down to a walk, Renly grimaced. He had forgotten quite how hard the impact jarred his arm when jousting.

"Not bad" The master at arms called to both of them. "Neither of your aims were true though. We'll go through what you did wrong in a moment after we've seen the other two have a go."

Renly smiled, watching the remaining two knights prepare before flipping up his visor and steering his mount towards Loras who was still sitting on the fence.

"How did it look?" He asked when he reached him. The master at arms would tell him later how he should improve, but he knew that Loras would be pleased to be asked.

"It wasn't bad" Loras shrugged. "You made quite a few easily avoidable mistakes though."

Renly laughed "Like what?"

He sighed "Well for one you took too long to get into a gallop which didn't give you enough time to get into a decent rhythm. And you didn't couch your lance enough. You need to hold it much closer to your body, otherwise you can't put enough force behind it. Besides it hurts like hell if you do it the way you just did."

Renly grinned, he didn't really want to admit quite how sore his arm felt right now. "Anything else you'd like to criticise me on?"

Loras laughed. "Well if you're asking... You tilted your lance way too late, your aim was way off and I'm surprised you hit him at all with that angle. It was much too high. Next time you want to get your horse moving quicker, start tilting your lance as early as possible and angle it much lower than you did last time. While you're at it, keep your eyes forward instead of looking at your opponent. He's moving way too fast for you to track him properly and it just unbalances you if you try"

"You can tell an awful lot from just watching one joust!" Renly said, rather sceptical. He wondered if the master at arms would agree with Loras' criticisms.

Loras just shrugged and Renly headed back over to the master at arms who was frowning at him.

"I see your squire has been educating you" He said, face grim.

Renly grinned "Is that a bad thing? He had a tremendous amount to say!" He related all that Loras had said.

The master at arms sighed and was silent for a while."Well his advice is not misplaced." He said eventually."I admit that the boy certainly knows what he's talking about. He could probably unhorse the lot of you with his eyes closed. That's not the problem my lord. The problem is that he knows it."

Renly laughed"Well we have to allow Loras his faults!"

The master at arms did not laugh "There are dangers in being too good too young my lord. It makes a man arrogant. And rash. It does no knight any good to believe he is invincible."

Renly just smiled "I'm sure Loras will turn out just fine." he insisted, turning his horse around to ride once more at his opponent.


	13. Chapter 13

Renly had forgotten quite how much work went into hosting a tourney. Life at Storm's End had been unbelievably hectic for the past week, the whole castle busying itself making the last minute arrangements for what would be the biggest tourney the Stormlands had hosted in over a decade. The tourney ground had been cleared, the stands set up, and huge pavilions erected, draped in the Baratheon colours. Maids scurried down every corridor making the final touches to the guest chambers for the lords and ladies that would be flooding in over the next few days, and pages hurried back and forth carrying in huge casks of wine that had arrived the day before from Dorne. Renly was determined that the feast following the tourney would be the biggest and best that the castle had ever seen, Renly refused to do anything by half measures and so he had made sure to order the finest Dornish wine available and see that the tables were laden with the most exotic fruit Highgarden had to offer.

Now two days before the tourney would begin, Renly was walking about the castle, making sure that all their hard work had paid off. Indeed everything seemed perfect. The corridors had been swept spotless and even the chambers for the lesser lords were exquisitely dressed. Renly was just stopping to help a maid pick up a bundle of sheets she had dropped when a page came running down the corridor, feet clattering on the stone floor.

The boy stopped as soon as he saw Renly, leaning against the wall to catch his breath for a moment. "The King my lord" he eventually managed to get out in between gasps "His Grace is but a league from the gates"

Renly grinned and thanked the boy, who swelled with pride. He had evidently sprinted the entire way from the gates just to tell him that.

Thinking he ought to head down to the courtyard soon, he handed the dropped sheets back to the maid, who hurriedly took them, blushing furiously as her hands briefly brushed against his. Renly smiled at her, used by now to how some of the maids would giggle and blush in his presence. He sighed, unfortunately smiles seemed to be all they would ever get.

He stood watching her for a while as she hurried back down the corridor with her newly assembled bundle balancing precariously in her arms. She was an pretty girl, her body shapely with a figure any lady would envy. Renly followed her with his gaze, wondering whether the sight of her would stir anything in him if he stared at her long enough.

Soon however she disappeared around the corner, and Renly sighed. It seemed a pointless venture anyway. Giving up, he went to find Loras instead. He couldn't face welcoming the entire royal household on his own.

…...

Flanked now by Penrose and Loras, Renly made his way down to the courtyard to await Robert's arrival. The King's banner was now visible just beyond the castle's outer gates, the huge procession making its way slowly but surely along the road, the royal wheelhouse leading the party.

Eventually the wheelhouse ground to a halt at the end of the courtyard, the knights of the Kingsguard following close behind, their white cloaks billowing out behind them in the strong wind. Jaime Lannister stood out like a sore thumb though Renly thought, his armour a brilliant gold underneath the white of the Kingsguard.

The Kingslayer smirked slightly as he dismounted and strode over to the wheelhouse, opening the door with a flourish. Renly could see that he was trying not to laugh as Robert almost stumbled out of it, his queen following much more elegantly behind him, taking her brother's hand as she stepped daintily out.

Renly headed over to them. It had been over two years since their last meeting, and Renly noted that his brother seemed to have gained even more weight since then. No-one had been exaggerating when they had told him quite how fat the King had recently become. Still, Robert seemed pleased to see him.

"RENLY!" he boomed, embracing him roughly "Gods you've grown. you're practically my size now!"

"Perhaps in height my dear brother, but hopefully not yet in girth!" Renly replied, laughing easily. To the Queen's evident disgust Robert had laughed back, conceding that Renly had a point.

"What can I say Renly, a Kings has to eat!.And drink!" Robert said, taking another swig from his flagon as if to prove his point.

It was hardly necessary Renly thought. The point didn't need to be proved in the slightest. It was barely noon and Robert already seemed to be rather unsteady on his feet, his words slurring ever so slightly if you listened closely.

"Your grace" Renly moved to greet the Queen, still stunningly beautiful even after bearing three children. "I hope you find Storm's End to your pleasing" He smiled warmly at her but she seemed unmoved by his charm, merely thanking him rather coldly as her handmaidens ushered her children out of the wheelhouse.

Crown Prince Joffrey descended first, a blonde boy of eight, much grown since Renly had last seen him. He had the same look of disdain on his face that his mother wore so well and seemed every

bit the sort of child that Stannis had warned him he was in his letters.

"Lord Renly" He drawled, almost sneering. Renly had almost laughed in surprise. He might be a relatively young lord but he wasn't overly in the habit of being looked down on by eight year old boys quite yet, even if they were princes. Thankfully, the sight of the Crown Prince's sworn shield looming behind the young boy was enough to stifle any laughter that might have escaped. Instead Renly had to suppress the urge to shudder. He was a wreck of a man Renly thought, as hideous as Jaime Lannister was comely. The left side of his face was a mass of twisted scar and raw flesh, liquid oozing from between the cracks, a hint of bone visible near his jaw. Renly tried not to stare. No wonder Prince Joffrey seemed overly sure of himself he thought, with a man such as that at his side no-one would ever dare to cross him.

Prince Joffrey's sister however seemed as delightful as her brother was not. She skipped over to Renly, and to her mother's obvious disapproval put her arms around his legs, calling him uncle Renly. Renly laughed and picked her up. She couldn't possibly remember him he thought, she'd been barely two when he last saw her but perhaps Robert had reminded her who he was. Her younger brother followed after her, a small meek boy of three, who gave Renly a shy smile before his mother swept him away.

Putting Myrcella down, he patted her curls as maids appeared to escort the royal household to their chambers. The little princess scurried to her mother's side as they prepared to head up to the castle. Such a shame Renly mused, a lovely girl like that having Cersei Lannister as a mother.

"Renly?" Loras' voice brought him out of his thoughts. "Don't take this the wrong way ok?"

"Don't take what the wrong way?" Renly turned to him, confused.

"Well... It's just I can see why everyone at Storm's End says you look so much like your brother"

Renly glanced over to the King. His brother was sharing a crude joke with one of the maids, his hands sliding around her waist. His flabby bearded face was already rather ruddy, and his lips stained with wine. Renly grimaced. "Thanks Loras"

Loras just laughed. "But it's true! He may be slightly larger than you... and perhaps a little, well.. less nicely turned out, but you do strongly resemble each other! You'll have to show me a portrait some time of when he was your age."

Renly laughed, rolling his eyes at him before turning to follow the royal household indoors. The rest of the Kingsguard had now dismounted and Renly found himself walking beside Barristan Selmy, the Lord Commander of Robert's guard.

Renly smiled at him. He had always had great respect for this particular knight of the Kingsguard. He seemed as honourable and fair as Jaime Lannister was treacherous. Glancing sideways at Loras, even his usually brazen squire seemed slightly in awe of him.

"Lord Renly" Ser Barristan inclined his head respectfully "You've grown into quite the young man it seems. You''re the spitting image of Robert as he was when he fought on the Trident"

"So I'm told" Renly laughed "The similarities stop there though I'm afraid. I may well have his look but unfortunately I seem to be greatly lacking his prowess in battle."

Ser Barristan smiled "Indeed your brother certainly was a fearsome warrior" He looked almost wistful for a moment, as if back in a now distant past. "Rhaegar Targaryen never stood a chance."

Renly didn't really know what to say to that. So he just smiled back and they walked in a comfortable silence up to the castle, Loras at his heels.

…...

Renly was glad when he was finally able to retire to his chambers in the evening. Dinner had been an intimate affair, consisting only of the King and Queen's immediate family. It had not been a particularly enjoyable.

Somehow he'd managed to end up sat between his brother and the Kingslayer. He had been bored stiff. Robert had talked only of war and the good old days, his words becoming more and more frenzied as consumed flagon after flagon of wine whilst Jaime Lannister had sat there looking on, a smirk on his handsome face as he occasionally made what Renly took to be very subtle jibes at his brother. Robert however had been too drunk to notice.

The crown prince had not grown on him either. Renly had noticed him slyly kicking his younger brother under the table several times throughout the meal. Eventually Tommen had cried, inciting Cersei to declare that the hour was too late for her youngest children. She had swiftly ordered both Tommen and Myrcella taken up to their chambers. Renly had almost wished he were a child, so that he too could leave too and go to bed. He was already sick of thinly veiled insults that the King and Queen kept making to each other and it had only been several hours. Renly had begun to think that suggesting Robert marry Cersei had been one of Jon Arryn's less sensible ideas.

He had excused himself as soon as was politely possible, looking forward to the other guests arriving on the morrow which would hopefully diffuse some of the tension. He didn't think he could face having to make any more small talk with the Lannisters.

There had been no sign of the third Lannister though Renly had noted. He had not spotted the imp among the Kings household that afternoon and he hadn't appeared for dinner either. Perhaps he would be arriving tomorrow with the other guests Renly mused.

His thought were interrupted then by a soft knock at the door. He knew immediately who it was. He smiled and bade Loras enter. He could really do with some decent company after that ordeal of a dinner he thought and was glad when Loras came to sit beside him on the bed. He had evidently just had a bath Renly thought, his hair was still wet, curls slightly looser under the weight of the water

Loras took one look at Renly's face and grinned. "How bad was it?" He asked.

"Terrible" Renly collapsed back against his pillows, sighing dramatically.

"How so?" Loras shifted to face him, lying down and propping himself up on his elbow.

"The King and Queen seem to forever be at each other's throats" Renly complained "I can only feel sorry for the Kingsguard. Just the thought of having to put up with that every day makes me want to lock myself in my chambers and never come out again."

Loras laughed "I imagine it would be worth it though, to be a member of the Kingsguard."

Renly smiled "You know, when I was very young, I used to imagine that I was in the Kingsguard. Apparently I used to run around wearing this piece of white cloth I'd found as a cloak. I must have looked ridiculous"

Loras looked up at Renly "I can well imagine it" he said, smiling back at him.

"Have you never fancied it Loras? Joining the Kingsguard I mean? Not running around in a pretend white cloak."

"Of course I have." Loras shrugged. "Hasn't everyone? They're the elite of the elite."

"They have to give up a lot though" Renly said, sighing. "Lands...children...marriage... Do you think it would be worth it?"

"I don't think I would mind all that much." Loras said softly, looking up at Renly with an intensity that made Renly feel strangely uncomfortable all of a sudden. He found he had to look away.

He made himself take a deep breath, the easy smiles that came so naturally to Renly returning as quickly as they had disappeared. "You're still young Loras, you'll change your mind." He laughed. "You don't know what you'd be giving up yet!"

Loras snorted "You're as bad as Penrose sometimes Renly. I'm hardly a child. I'll be ten and three before all that long. Which gives me a little over two years to replace Jaime Lannister as the youngest Kingsguard member ever."

Renly laughed, not quite sure if he was joking or not. Knowing Loras it might have been said in all seriousness. He looked at him. "Don't tell me that you've got such an idea in your head now Loras? It's hardly at all achievable!"

"Why not?" Loras seemed slightly put out at Renly's lack of faith."Although I guess on second thoughts, seeing as the Kingsguard serve for life, one of them would have to conveniently die in order to make room for me..."

Renly continued laughing "Too true Loras. And all seven of them seem to be in perfectly good health! I can't see any among them dropping dead in the next two years!"

Loras sighed dramatically "Perhaps the Kingsguard is not for me then... It would hardly be worth giving up my freedom if I didn't even get to be the youngest ever. Would be a bit mediocre."

Renly shook his head in exasperation. All this talk of the Kingsguard and yet not once had the notion that he wouldn't be good enough crossed Loras' mind. Loras seemed to have taken it for granted that he had the skill required. Smiling, Renly let out a soft sigh before leaning over to run his hand affectionately through Loras' hair. He really was unbelievable sometimes.


	14. Chapter 14

For once Renly managed to rise bright and early the next morning, well before Loras would usually come to wake him up. He dressed quickly, not lingering over what to wear as he usually did. The tourney would get under way on the morrow, and Renly was eager to meet all the arriving guests.

Exiting his chambers and descending the stairs, he ran straight into Penrose, young Edric at his heels as always. He stopped to talk to him, noting that Penrose looked rather more strained than usual. Perhaps their new guests were getting to him Renly mused. Cersei and Robert were certainly getting to him. Edric on the other hand was grinning from ear to ear.

"I was just looking for you" Penrose said to Renly wearily. "The Estermonts arrived just after dawn this morning, as did the Tullys and the Redwynes. I told them all that you'd receive them at dinner this evening. The Estermonts in particular are eager to see you. "

"Very good" Renly smiled. The majority of his own bannermen would be travelling up on the day of the Tourney itself but the Baratheons had particularly close ties with the Estermonts. That being so Renly had arranged for the members of his mother's house to be accommodated in Storm's End.

"And a page has informed me that Fossoways have just arrived now." He sounded exhausted Renly thought. "Loras' brother is among them I believe"

"Why don't you get some rest Penrose" Renly suggested "It sounds like you've been up all night. I'll deal with the Fossoways."

Penrose raised an eyebrow and Renly laughed. He knew that there was no way Penrose would go back to bed when there was so much to be done, but he thought he should suggest it anyway.

"As you wish Renly. You take care of the Fossoways whilst I inform the kitchens of how many we'll be feeding tonight."

Renly smiled "That sounds like a plan." He turned to his nephew, laughing "And may I ask why you are so happy this morning? You look like the never ending summer has come early!"

Edric bounced up and down on the spot happily before answering "My father just told me what a strapping young man I'm becoming. He said I looked just like you when you were my age!" He beamed proudly. "Isn't my father wonderful?"

Penrose rolled his eyes as Renly laughed. He was aware that Robert's behaviour towards Edric irked Penrose. He'd play the doting father to Edric on his occasional visits to Storm's End, but it was clear that he promptly forgot all about him as soon as he returned to Kings Landing. Even the extravagant gifts that were sent for the boy's name day were most likely sent by Varys or some other member of the small council.

Renly on the other hand could relate to how Edric felt. He had first hand experience of worshipping Robert. He had adored his eldest brother as a young child, longing for Roberts rare visits from the Eyrie. Robert had used to pick him up and swing him around in his powerful arms until Renly had been so dizzy he couldn't stand. And Renly had used to beg him to tell him stories of his life at the Eyrie. Renly smiled, reminiscing. His brother had seemed so perfect back then and he had idolised him. He laughed remembering the way that his adoration had used to drive Stannis crazy.

"Well it's true" He said, winking at Edric "You couldn't look like me and not be a strapping young man" He grinned at Penrose before continuing down the stairs to greet his guests. He could already hear the hum of conversation in the entrance hall below.

Indeed when he entered the hall there was a small group milling about, all engaged in cheerful conversation.

He smiled. It looked like Loras had already found his comrades from the Reach. He was standing chatting to who Renly assumed to be lord and lady Fossoway. He sighed, trying to remember their names. There were two branches of House Fossoway he knew. The red apples of New Barrel, and the Green apples of Cider Hall. Or was that the red apples of Cider Hall and the green apples of New Barrel? Renly couldn't remember. Whether the pair that Loras was talking to were of the red apple branch or the green apple branch Renly had no idea. He thought he recalled that Loras' aunt had married the Lord Fossoway of New Barrel. Perhaps it was this lord and lady Fossoway that Loras was with.

Approaching them, he cursed himself for not paying more attention to Maester Jurne and Maester Cressen when they had tried to teach him the noble houses and their sigils. It simply wouldn't do to get his red and green apples mixed up.

"Lord and Lady Fossoway." He greeted. Two couples turned round. Still having no idea which was which, he simply tried to smile at all of them.

"Let us kindly introduce our daughter, Leonette" One of the them said, beckoning a girl forward. She was very pretty Renly thought, dainty, with long brown hair and bright eyes. She curtseyed slightly to her head, her head bowed.

"My lady" he said, kissing her hand. "It's a honour."

She smiled prettily at him, before retreating back to her family, taking her place beside a tall young man, handsome, with curly hair and the beginnings of a beard. He looked vaguely familiar and Renly suddenly recalled Loras telling him that his brother was engaged to a girl called Leonette.

"And you must be Garlan" Renly said, grinning, glad that he could deduce the identity of at least one of the guests before him. "Loras has told me ever so much about you."

"All favourable I hope!" Garlan laughed.

Renly laughed back. "Of course. I've yet to hear Loras say a bad word about his family."

"You evidently haven't spoken to him about our grandmother then" Garlan jested, and Loras rolled his eyes, elbowing his brother in the ribs.

Renly grinned. He got the feeling he was going to get on well with Garlan. He was but a year older than himself and seemed to have a good sense of humour. Loras, he knew, idolised him.

"Loras tells me that you are a very skilled knight" Renly said "Will we get to see you in the lists tomorrow?"

Garlan laughed, a friendly easy laugh. "No my lord. I do not hunger after glory like someone I know. " He nudged Loras playfully. "Besides I think my father would have a turn if I rode in the lists so soon after our brother's fall."

"How is your brother?" Renly asked.

"Much better. He is walking now with some aid. And he is in good spirits."

"That's good to hear." He smiled, before suddenly realising he'd forgotten the Fossoways. He turned back to them hurriedly. "How rude of me. You must be very tired from the road. Allow my guards to show you to your chambers."

The Fossoways thanked him kindly, and turned to their own servants, sorting out what would need to be taken up to their rooms.

Renly was just about to turn back to Loras and Garlan when one of his guards managed to catch his attention. He glanced nervously at Renly, and beckoned him aside "My lord the red apple branch is being roomed in the keep and the green behind the sept. But which pair of Fossoways is which my lord?"

"I have absolutely no idea" Renly confessed, laughing whilst the guard looked rather alarmed.

Turning back to his guests, Renly called Loras over, trying to sound casual. "Can I borrow you for a moment?"He asked.

Loras came to his side instantly, regarding him with curiosity. "What is it Renly?"

"I need you to point out to the guards which set of Fossoways is which" He said, his voice low so that the Fossoways wouldn't hear.

"Well it's easy really, the green ones are-"

"Later Loras" He hissed "I don't want them to know that I don't know who's who."

"Oh" Realisation dawned on Loras' face. He grinned and went over to the nervous guard, leaning up to whisper a few words in his ear. The guard looked relieved, and began to lead the Fossoways out of the hall. Renly smiled as he saw the young Leonette kiss Garlan on the cheek as she followed her family out of the hall.

He was just about to ask Garlan about his betrothal when the castle doors swung open once more, and Penrose entered. He wore a smile on his face, but a rather forced one Renly thought.

"My lord." He said, meeting Renly's eyes "Announcing the arrival of the Prince of Dorne."

Renly felt Loras stiffen beside him. Renly sighed. He could have done without Loras being present when Oberyn Martell arrived. He glanced at him to make sure he wasn't about to do anything rash but it seemed that Garlan had already had the same thought, placing a firm hand on his younger brother's shoulder.

The prince had followed Penrose in, his gait confident, and a dark twinkle in his eyes. He was a tall man, slender but powerfully built, with lustrous black hair that fell to his shoulders. The red viper of Dorne they called him, and meeting him now, there certainly did seem something rather snakelike about those eyes, Renly thought.

"Lord Renly" Oberyn regarded him long and hard, a small smile playing at his lips. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Renly resisted the urge to squirm under his gaze. There was something mildly unsettling about this dornish Prince.

"You're too kind" He said, forcing himself to smile at him.

Prince Oberyn seemed then to notice Garlan standing beside Renly, and turned to him, mild surprised on his face. "I hope your brother is recovering?"

"Yes he is " Garlan replied politely. He was smiling but it didn't quite meet his eyes Renly thought. He wondered whether Garlan too blamed Oberyn for his brother's injury. If he did, he was very good at hiding it Renly thought.

"No thanks to you" Loras muttered under his breath.

Prince Oberyn cocked his head slightly, a thin black eyebrow raised in mild amusement as he regarded Loras, looking him up and down as a snake might study its prey.

Garlan hurriedly tried to rescue the situation."Pray excuse my brother. He means no offence"

Renly begged to differ. One look at Loras' face proved otherwise.

Oberyn however laughed. "None taken my little lordling. A snake saves its venom for more.. threatening targets.." There was a twinkle in Oberyn's dark eyes as he bent down slightly so that his face was in line with Loras' "So this must be the other rose" He murmured softly and to Renly's surprise he reached down to cup Loras' chin, a thin smile playing on his lips."Very pretty" he commented after a moment "but perhaps with more thorns than the others..."

Renly and Garlan looked on in a tense silence. For the moment Loras was simply staring at the Prince in disbelief, the expression on his face somewhere in between total shock and pure rage.

In the end the rage won. His eyes full of anger, he pulled away violently from the Prince's touch, giving him a look of pure disgust before turning on his heel and storming out of the door.

Garlan sighed, exasperated, and looked apologetically at Oberyn. "It appears my brother needs to learn some manners."

Oberyn's eyes glinted, he was clearly amused. "It is is enough to know that your elder brother bears me no ill will" He said, eyes on the door that Loras had just left through.

Garlan nodded and hurried after Loras, making his excuses to Renly and Oberyn. Renly assumed he was going to try and calm Loras down.

The door swung shut after him, leaving Renly alone with the prince and his fellow Dornishmen. He'd expected the atmosphere to be less tense now that Sunspear and Highgarden were no longer in the room together, but if anything, Renly felt even more uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry if my squire offended you" He said, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Ah so the little rose belongs to you does he?" Oberyn's eyes gleamed.

Renly laughed rather nervously. Something about the prince put him on edge. "Yes Loras is currently in my service." He said simply. "Anyway you must be tired. I will have my men show you to your pavilion"

Oberyn smiled, and turned to follow one of Renly's guards out of the door, a hand on his own squire's shoulder.

The squire was handsome Renly thought, probably of an age with himself, with a strong jaw and gleaming blue eyes. He was looking up at Oberyn with an expression that Renly couldn't quite decipher.

Letting his master move ahead of him, the boy turned those gleaming eyes on Renly now, looking him up and down. The boy's gaze seemed to bore into him, and Renly suddenly felt rather exposed. He had the distinct feeling that he was being sized up. He felt a flush creeping to his cheeks, and quickly turned away so as to hide his discomfort.


	15. Chapter 15

Renly breathed a sigh of relief as Oberyn Martell disappeared through the door, his blue eyed squire with him. He'd felt rather uneasy throughout that exchange to say the least. He was glad that the prince was heading down to the very far side of the tourney ground, as far away from the Tyrells as Renly could put him. And the Lannisters too, Renly recalled. In his haste to keep Oberyn away from Loras, he hadn't even considered the Lannisters when choosing where to place Oberyn Martell. Yet it was common knowledge that Oberyn laid the blame for his sister's murder at Tywin Lannister's feet and that he yearned for revenge. It may have been Gregor Clegane who carried out the atrocities but Renly had no doubt that the orders to kill Elia and her children had come from the mouth of Tywin Lannister himself. He didn't imagine however that Tywin's golden twins would agree. Yes it was definitely best that he kept Oberyn away from both the Lannisters and the Tyrells.

Sighing, he contemplated following Garlan to Loras' chambers. Renly didn't doubt that Loras would still be furious. Loras' distaste for Dornishmen in general was no secret and he particularly loathed Oberyn Martell. If there was one thing that Renly had learnt about Loras from the whole sorry incident involving Willas, it was that Loras held grudges almost as bitterly as Stannis.

He had just decided to seek his squire out and calm him down when Penrose re-entered, looking worried. Even Edric Storm looked a little bemused.

"Renly" He said wearily. "Could you kindly explain to me quite why your squire has just stormed off to his room, slamming every door possible on the way, and looking like he wants to murder someone? What in the seven hells has gone on?"

Renly grinned sheepishly "Er.. well we may have had a slight provocation involving him and Oberyn Martell... But I think we've managed to smooth it over."

"Good" Penrose said "He's not a man that you want to get on the wrong side of. And besides, Loras was alarming some of the guests"

Renly laughed "Everyone loves a bit of drama. Think of it as entertainment!"

Penrose rolled his eyes. "I don't think I've ever seen Loras so angry. It was a nice change for once that his moods weren't aimed at me."

Renly laughed "Admit it Penrose! You don't hate Loras all that much. And trust me, he doesn't hate you either. Secretly I expect he's rather fond of you."

Penrose sighed "I've never claimed to hate Loras, my lord, I just find him exasperating. Surely you can see that."

Renly shrugged cheerfully. "Tell me Penrose. Did Loras seem very angry? Do you think I should go to him?"

Penrose raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure the pair of you can survive at least a few minutes outside of each other's company." he said dryly. "Last time I checked the two of you weren't joined at the hip." He paused "Besides I need to borrow you my lord. The Arryns have just arrived in the courtyard. It's only proper that you're there to greet them."

Renly rolled his eyes. Penrose was forever admonishing him for his seeming inability to be separated from his squire. For the moment however it seemed that Loras would have to wait. Jon Arryn was the hand of the King and as such, merited a personal welcoming into Storm's End. Sighing, he followed Penrose dutifully out.

Jon Arryn was waiting patiently in the courtyard, helping his wife out of the wheelhouse whist she fussed over a small child that she held in her arms. It was crying incessantly despite her evident attempts to soothe it and Renly tried to remember if it were a boy or a girl. He hadn't seen Jon Arryn or his lady wife for years now, since he'd last been in Kings Landing in fact. Almost half a decade ago now. He had however heard the news that Lady Lysa had finally given birth to a child, after the misfortune to lose so many.

He remembered Lady Arryn as being rather beautiful Renly thought, but watching her now with her child, it was plain that her looks had faded. She looked weary, her features drawn and her child clutched to her breast with such ferocity that Renly wondered if she feared he was about to take it from her.

Jon Arryn however was smiling and looked just as Renly remembered him, albeit a fair bit older. He walked over to Renly, leaving his lady wife still fussing over the child.

"Renly" He embraced him lightly "My, how you've grown up. You were just a child when I saw you last." He paused, looking Renly up and down almost proudly. "Has anyone ever told you-"

"-that I look just like Robert?" Renly finished his sentence for him, grinning.

Jon Arryn laughed " The resemblance is uncanny. Robert was just a little younger than you are now when he was sent to foster at the Eyrie. It was just after the death of your parents. Such a tragedy..."

He looked lost in memories for a few moments, and Renly wondered whether he was mourning the man his brother had used to be. Even from the rather limited time that he'd spent with his brother yesterday, Renly could see that Robert was a shadow of his former self.

"Would you like me to show you to your chambers my lord? I imagine you must be tired from the road." Renly asked, bringing Jon Arryn out of his thoughts.

Jon Arryn glanced back at his wife."Perhaps that is best. Lysa will be happier when the child is safe indoors. Robert is a sweet boy... but sickly." He sighed."We were originally travelling with the King but the fast pace seemed to be hard on the poor child. We had to make several stops and let the royal party go on ahead of us. "

The child was a boy then, evidently named after his brother. Renly smiled. "In that case let us get young Robert out of this wind. My Maester will be pleased to be at your service if you require anything." Renly imagined that Lysa would have brought her own Maesters with her if the child was indeed as sickly as Jon Arryn had suggested, but he thought he should make the offer regardless.

"You're too kind." Jon Arryn took his his lady wife's arm, and guided her indoors, the child now suckling at her breast. Renly wondered how old he was. He was sure that he ought to be about two, but Lady Arryn seemed to treat the child as if he were a babe.

He took his leave when they reached their chambers, thinking that they would want to settle in in peace. Or as much peace as could be had with the child still kicking up a racket Renly thought, the noise ringing through the corridor loudly.

Renly was glad to walk away from it, finally free to go and find Loras. He went the long way round to his chambers, deliberately avoiding the part of the castle where the Queen was roomed. He could not be bothered with making small talk with the Lannisters.

Reaching Loras' room, he knocked gently.

He wasn't surprised when Garlan opened it. He'd assumed that Garlan would have remained with his brother. Glancing at Garlan's face, Renly thought he looked cheerful enough. Loras must have calmed down at least somewhat then he assumed.

"How is he?" He asked Garlan in hushed tones.

Garlan grinned "Fine, now that he's broken a few things"

Renly looked round the room. Indeed it looked like Loras had smashed rather quite a lot of things in his rage. He laughed "That sounds like Loras!"

"What are you two whispering about over there?" Loras asked indignantly from the bed. He sounded rather put out.

"You" Renly said simply, grinning at him.

Loras chucked a pillow at his head. Used to this sort of thing now from Loras, Renly dodged it, going to sit beside him on the bed.

"I see you've calmed down. Penrose said you were causing quite the scene earlier!"

"Can you blame me?"Loras rolled his eyebrows. "Who does that dornish snake think he is?" He muttered under his breath.

Renly laughed. "Like him or not, Oberyn Martell is one of my guests here Loras, and as such you have to be nice to him. Otherwise I'll..." He trailed off, thinking of some king of punishment he could threaten Loras with to keep him in line.

"Otherwise you'll what?" Loras sounded amused.

"Otherwise I'll.. I'll...order you to spend every day helping Penrose. As his personal slave."

"Is that really the best you can come up with?"

"Hmm well let's see. I could send you away."

Loras just looked at him disdainfully, evidently not thinking this idea even worthy of a response.

Renly raised an eyebrow "You don't think I'd do it?"

Loras scoffed "As if. You wouldn't last a day without me."

"That's not true!" Renly was indignant. "You're the most under-worked and unnecessary squire in the history of Westeros. Pray tell me Loras exactly what it is that I need you for?"

Loras smirked. "Well for one you'd never manage to get out of bed in the mornings without me. And besides, you'd die of boredom before long."

"Well maybe we'll find out wont we?" Renly's voice sounded petulant even to his own ears.

"You'd never do it." Loras stated evenly.

"I would." Renly shot back.

It was only then that Renly remembered Garlan was still in the room.

He turned round, slightly embarrassed at the rather immature exchange he and Loras had just had. Indeed Garlan was still stood behind them, an expression of curious amusement on his face. He looked like he was fighting the urge to laugh Renly thought.

Renly just grinned sheepishly at him.


	16. Chapter 16

Loras came early the next morning to Renly's chambers, bringing Renly's armour with him, ready to help Renly prepare for the tourney that would be starting later that day. It was new armour, silver plated steel that Renly had ordered specially made for the occasion. It looked splendid Renly thought as Loras brought it in. His squire had evidently polished until it shone almost as bright as the golden armour that Jaime Lannister seemed to favour.

Loras started at his feet, first fitting the sabatons and greaves before working upwards. Eventually the steel gorget was in place and Renly admired himself in the mirror before putting on his helm. The blacksmith of Storm's End had certainly done a very good job. He was very pleased with the end results.

"You'll have to wish me luck today" Renly said to Loras, removing his helm and laughing "There's more very accomplished knights riding today than I would have liked!"

Loras rolled his eyes. "Luck doesn't come into it. You should have worked harder."

Renly just laughed "Well it's too late now. I can only hope that I don't face anyone too formidable in the first few tilts."

Loras grinned "I wish I were old enough to take part. You wouldn't catch me praying for luck the morning before."

Renly laid an armoured hand on his shoulder "You will be soon enough Loras. And I'm sure that when you are, you'll do well enough for the both of us"

"Of course I will" Loras said simply, as if it were obvious.

Renly didn't doubt it.

…...

They rode down together to the Tourney ground, accompanied by what seemed like most of the castle. Jon Arryn rode beside him, majestic despite his age on a bay mare. Robert and Cersei meanwhile led the procession in the royal litter, the small folk along the road cheering loudly as they passed. No matter how badly Robert ran the realm, Renly imagined that his brother would always be popular here. Most of the Stormlands smallfolk would still remember when Robert was their lord paramount Renly thought. Now he was their king and they loved him for it.

The welcome Robert got however was nothing compared to how the smallfolk received Renly. They went mad for him, the men shouting his name as the maids threw flowers under his horse's feet. He smiled at them, well aware that he was adored by the people of the Stormlands. It's no wonder Renly thought, considering that they were due to get Stannis as their lord paramount after Robert became king. Anyone would have been a more popular choice than Stannis Renly imagined. Though of course his irresistible charm and remarkable good looks could also have something to do with it Renly thought, laughing.

Jon Arryn turned to him, steady on his horse despite his age. "The small folk love you lord Renly." He said warmly "It seems charm comes as easily to you as it does to Robert. He has always had a way of making friends even out of enemies. A useful talent you both seem to share."

Renly laughed "You're too kind my lord. Perhaps charm runs in the family. Though that would only account for two out of the three of us."

Jon Arryn smiled slightly "Stannis may not be as.. personable as Robert and yourself. But he has many other qualities that are just as valuable." His voice was quiet.

"Like grinding his teeth?" A voice cut in from behind them.

Whipping round, Renly was surprised to see that it was Jaime Lannister who had spoken, riding alongside what Renly assumed could only be Tyrion Lannister, judging by the fact that he only sat four feet high on his pony. He must have arrived some time in the night then.

Renly turned to the imp. "You must be Lord Tyrion. I did not know you had arrived?"

"Was it my size that gave me away? Or perhaps my dashing good looks?" He flashed Renly a crooked grin.

Renly laughed "I trust you've been made comfortable at Storm's End?"

"Don't mind me" The dwarf said "I've found a remarkably comfortable bed in one of the nearby villages and both me and my sweet sister will sleep easier for it. A lovely establishment just on the edge of Bronzegate. Such charming hostesses..."

"You're referring to the local brothel" Renly laughed, catching on.

"Why? Do you know it?" His mismatched eyes twinkled with amusement "Even a man of my stature could do with recommendations. A man never knows what he's getting with these southern girls... Give me the whores of Lannisport any day."

"Unfortunately I can't say I've paid all that many visits myself so any recommendations I could make would be very poor indeed." Renly said, grinning.

"Ah forgive me. Of course you haven't." He gestured up to Renly "I imagine a lord such as yourself must have the maids begging all the way from Dorne to Casterly Rock. Some of us however are not so fortunate. Alas I make do."

Renly laughed. "You flatter me lord Tyrion"

The imp grinned. "Now pray excuse me, I fear it time that I reveal my presence to my sweet sister. I do know how she misses my company" The imp's pony trotted off, the dwarf swaying slightly in the saddle.

Jaime laughed. "Send my regards!" He called after him before falling back in line with the rest of the Kingsguard.

The handsome Kingslayer and his misshapen brother made such an unlikely pair Renly thought as he watched the imp pick his way over to the royal litter, barely visible amidst the much taller knights and lords that surrounded him. Family indeed seemed an odd thing. It brought together the most unlikely individuals.

Loras brought his horse closer to Renly's own, leaning over slightly. "Renly? Can I ask you something?"

"You already have" Renly jested "Of course you can."

"I was just curious as to whether it was true, what you said to the Lannister imp?"

"Which part?"

"The bit about how you haven't paid many visits to that establishment in Bronzegate."

Renly laughed "If truth be told. I've never even set foot in that establishment Loras. Surely you'd have noticed if I went gallivanting around the Stormlands frequenting pleasure houses?"

Loras shrugged, grinning "True. But you were already ten and four by the time I arrived. It might have been that you used to."

"Do I really strike you as the type Loras?" Renly asked, eyes sparkling with amusement. "I doubt very much that your older brothers go around frequenting brothels either."

"You know I have no idea" Loras laughed "I doubt it very much too, but then again I was only ten when I left Highgarden. It's not the sort of thing that gets brought up in casual conversation is it?"

"And yet we're having this conversation now" Renly said "On the road, in broad daylight"

"That's true.." Loras looked up at him "But no-one's listening. I was just curious was all. You know some of the squires sneak out often to ride up there."

Renly laughed "Have you never wanted to join them?"

"I've never really thought about it before to be honest" Loras said, shrugging. "But I guess thinking about it now, the idea doesn't really appeal to me. Don't you find it passing queer that men lower themselves to paying coin for such a thing?"

Renly grinned "I shouldn't worry Loras. I doubt very much that you will ever be forced to pay for such pleasures. As the imp said some men are rather more fortunate than others."

Loras laughed "I'll take that as a compliment shall I?"

"It was meant as one" Renly smiled at him. "And don't play coy with me. I know full well that you know full well that you're as pretty as they come."

Loras grinned "Well it's polite to at least pretend to be modest."

"I don't dispute that." Renly smiled "Just don't bother with me. I'm well aware of what you are. The good and the flaws alike."

"And there are too many flaws to count!" Garlan rode up suddenly beside them, a grin on his face. "What is it that you two are talking about so secretly over here. Myself and Leonette are dying to know."

Renly and Loras looked at each other before they both burst out laughing. Garlan watched them, amused.

Eventually Loras managed to stop laughing. "We were just trying to decide whether you and Willas were the sort who frequented brothels." He said innocently, doing a very good job at keeping a straight face Renly thought.

Garlan looked bemused. "What an odd choice of conversation topic! I had imagined that you'd both be excitedly discussing the tourney we've almost arrived at."

"Well I'm sure you'd agree dear brother that this topic is far more interesting" Loras said mildly, looking up at Garlan "Especially with dear Leonette here. I'm sure she'd be very interested in your answer."

Garlan laughed "Well fortunately for me she is unlikely to be offended by my answer. I'm surprised you even bothered posing the question. Willas and I were brought up to be nice young men. You were too. Which is why I still can't figure out how you turned out so insolent!"

Loras scowled and shoved his brother playfully. Garlan looked about to retaliate but he was forced to just roll his eyes for at that moment they had reached the tourney grounds.

Renly smiled as the crowds of small folk parted before them, allowing them to make their way to the stands.

Robert and Cersei took their seats in the centre, Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen at their sides, golden haired like their mother. The Kingsguard gathered about them, their white armour glinting in the sunlight and swords at their hips. All seven would be riding in the lists and all seven would be formidable opponents.

Taking his own seat, the most prominent after those of the immediate royal family, Renly surveyed the Tourney grounds. It was a sight to behold Renly thought. The smallfolk had turned out in force to watch and everywhere finely armoured knights and lords were milling about, waiting for their tilt to be called.

Renly was joined in the stands by some of the more noble guests. Garlan and Loras as sons of Highgarden were able to take the seats next to him, whilst the two Tullys and Tyrion Lannister took their places behind him, next to Jon Arryn and his lady wife. Renly was again glad that Prince Oberyn had been seated far away from here, on the other side of the Tourney grounds. It would not do to have him and the Lannisters exchanging pleasantries. The Lannister imp seemed to have a particularly sharp tongue Renly thought, not very unlike the Dornish prince himself. It would be best for all involved if the two did not meet.

He turned to the two Tullys behind him, one still of auburn hair and the other now greying. "My lords Tully" He greeted "I am pleased to make your acquaintance." He spoke now to the older man. "Ser Brynden I have heard great tales of your valour in the War of the Ninepenny Kings. My brother oft used to tell me stories of the great feats you performed when I was a child."

The imp chipped in at that point "My brother too was rather an admirer of yours in his youth good Ser. The Blackfish they call you is it not? For how you differ from the rest of your lord family I am told." He grinned that crooked grin at the Blackfish. "That should make me the black lion should it not? I do feel we have ever so much in common."

The redhead, who Renly knew to be Edmure, Lord Hoster's heir to Riverrun and the nephew of the Blackfish, bristled at this. He was evidently displeased at the imp comparing himself to his valiant uncle. Renly was unsurprised. He had indeed heard tales that the Tully heir was a rather hot headed man.

The imp turned on him now "And lets not forget you my good lord Edmure, I have heard many tales of you too. I seem to remember one particular song in a Riverlands brothel where they sung of the floppy fish? Ever such an amusing analogy."

This seemed to enrage Edmure slightly, but he seemingly had no words to respond. He just glared at the dwarf, the Blackfish putting his hand on his arm.

The imp continued. "Pray don't assume I meant any offence. Mayhaps we should settle this in the only way this Lannister knows how." He grinned "With gold. I may be a rather small Lannister but I am still a Lannister nonetheless and as such I always pay my debts. What say you to some small bets among friends?"

"I'll take that bet" Edmure shot at him "My uncle against your Kingslayer brother. 50 gold dragons that Ser Brynden lasts longer in the tourney than Ser Jaime?"

The imp laughed "And I was told you were an intelligent man... I accept."

Renly laughed, turning back to Garlan and Loras who had also been watching the exchange. "Who would you bet on?" He asked Garlan.

Garlan thought for a moment. "Out of those two? I would put my money on Jaime Lannister. The Blackfish is a very seasoned warrior but seasoned warriors do not always make Tourney champions. It is like that we will see a Kingslayer victory. Though perhaps the hound or even Barristan the Bold could take him."

Renly laughed "I am just thankful only one of the Clegane brothers has come. I fear if the mountain that rides were here, we'd have a bloodbath on our hands before we'd even started, what with the red viper here too."

Loras grimaced. "If only the mountain that rides were here. They say he can hack a man's head off with one blow. That snake would be a mere worm under his feet."

"They do say the mountain that rides is near unbeatable in the lists." Renly said.

Loras snorted "I doubt that. From what I hear, the mountain for all his strength is rather dim witted. You'd just have to be clever about it."

Renly laughed "If you insist Loras."

The first tilts were now being called and Renly listened for his own name, smiling when he heard it. He would be facing a Fossoway. A Ser Bryan to be exact. He turned to Loras, about to speak.

"He's a red apple" Loras said, answering his question before Renly had even opened his mouth. "You should beat him easily. He's not very good."

Renly smiled. It would not be pleasant to be knocked out in the first round, and that would have been an almost certainty had he been placed against the hound or one of the Kingsguard. Loras had done his best to correct what he called Renly's appalling jousting technique, but there was only so much his young squire could do.


	17. Chapter 17

Pulling himself up from his seat, Renly made his way over to the end of the lists to prepare for his tilt. Loras followed after him, leading his mount. Renly's tilt would be the second joust of the day following a match between Lothor Brune and one of the Estermonts which was just starting now, the two riders just finishing with their preparations.

Loras helped him up into the saddle and Renly watched as the two men charged at each other, lances held high. There was a deafening crunch as Luthor Brune's lance cracked on the Estermont's shield, splintering into a thousand pieces and leaving a visible dent in the centre of the green turtle sigil. A shame Renly thought, he would have liked to see one of his cousins and bannermen triumph.

It would soon be his turn Renly realised, as soon as the Fossoway was ready. A red apple Fossoway Renly remembered rather proudly.

Loras leant up to speak to him. "Right, try to remember what I told you. Eyes forward, lance couched, tilt it as early as possible."

Renly grinned at him. "I'll do my best." He said, pulling his visor down and urging his horse towards the lists.

It began, Renly pushing his horse into a gallop, trying to remember Loras' words of wisdom. The Fossoway was charging towards him, a large apple on his shield. _A red apple _Renly noted before cursing himself. He was supposed to be looking forward, not at his opponent. He corrected himself and slowly brought his lance down, holding it in position and trying to remember to breathe as he braced himself for the impact.

He winced slightly as they collided and Renly felt the force jar through his arm. He couldn't see whether his opponent had fallen but the clang of armour on dirt told him all he needed to know.

He grinned and lifted his visor, turning around in the saddle. It didn't look like Ser Bryan was hurt. He was already picking himself up,and brushing off his clothes. They congratulated each other politely and quickly moved out of the way for the next joust which would be between a Florent and one of the many Freys.

Renly made his way back over to Loras, still grinning.

"That was much better than usual" He told Renly, which coming from Loras must have meant he'd done well.

They heard the crowd roar then and turned around to see that both the Florent and the Frey had somehow ended up on the ground, pieces of broken lance lying about them. Both stumbled to their feet, the Frey looking more than a little dazed.

Renly and Loras laughed as the Frey's squire ran out to aid him and tried to guide him gently towards the tent where Maesters would be on hand to administer aid.

It was Jaime Lannister's turn next, gold armour glinting in the sunlight as he charged towards Thoros of Myr. The crowd cheered even for the Kingslayer as he unhorsed the red priest with an elegance that Renly found himself rather jealous of.

"He's good" Loras said, and for perhaps the first time since he'd known Loras Renly thought he heard just a trace of respect in his voice.

"Unlucky for Thoros of Myr to have to face the Kingslayer in the first round though" Renly said laughing. "No matter, I should imagine he'll perform very well in the mêlée tomorrow. Have you heard the tales of that famous flaming sword of his? I hear he even beat Sandor Clegane in the last mêlée in Kings Landing."

Loras just nodded, eyes still on the golden knight that had just come to a stop at the end of the lists. Renly sighed, he didn't think Loras was really listening. He was probably caught up in dreams of being half as good as Jaime Lannister.

It really was an exciting Tourney Renly thought as the day went on. The Redwyne twins took out a Royce and a Westerling between them, before being unhorsed one after the other by Meryn Trant and Arys Oakheart respectively whilst the eldest son of Lord Grandison, one of Renly's bannermen took out yet another Frey. Prince Oberyn, much to Loras' annoyance, then went on to unhorse Ser Boros Blount, a rather fat knight of the Kingsguard, with relative ease, looking magnificent on a black stallion with a mane of fire. A huge roar came up from the crowds when it was announced that Ser Barristan Selmy would be facing Lord Arstan Selmy. The two embraced rather fondly before lord Arstan was then knocked unceremoniously from his horse by his great uncle.

Renly himself rode the lists several times, taking down first Lothor Brune then, a Frey and finally one of the Swanns. He sighed though when it was announced that he would be facing Ser Brynden Tully in his next tilt. He had very little chance of triumphing over the Blackfish who had already defeated his own nephew in the last tilt.

Indeed, as he knew full well he would, Renly fell to the much older Tully, hitting the ground with a loud thwack. It wasn't a bad fall though and Renly reckoned he would be none the worse for it aside form a slightly sore shoulder. After congratulating the Blackfish on his victory, Renly made his way back to Loras.

Loras took his horse from him, untacking the animal rapidly even as he cheerfully listed off all of the mistakes that Renly had made against the Blackfish. Renly laughed, Loras could probably tack up and untack a horse in his sleep, he seemed to spend so much time in the saddle.

"Are you alright?" Loras asked, once he'd finished admonishing Renly for his errors.

Renly smiled. "I'm fine Loras, as right as rain. A bruised shoulder at most. I could do with getting this armour off though. I always forget how uncomfortable wearing plate all day is."

Loras nodded and they made their way over to Renly's own tent, a large pavilion draped in the Baratheon colours.

Entering, they chatted about the various victories of the day so far whilst Loras set about removing the heavy plate armour. Renly was beyond relieved when Loras finally got the breastplate and backplate off, his shoulders finally able to move properly.

He was even more relieved when he was able to take off thick padding underneath. It was a hot day and the armour had been stifling in the midday sun. Loras' hands however were cool against his skin as he pulled the garments off so that Renly was just in his breeches.

Sighing, Renly sunk into a chair, feeling unnaturally light now that the armour was all off. He should really get dressed Renly thought. It was hardly proper to lounge around in just his breeches in a tent whilst a busy tourney went on around him. His skin was still flushed however and the tent was shady and cool. Stretching his legs out in front of him, Renly remained seated, relishing the soft breeze that was coming in from a slight gap in the tent flap.

Loras had seemingly finished putting away his armour and came back over. He prodded Renly's shoulder. "Does it hurt?" He asked, leaning over to inspect it.

"It's a little sore" Renly admitted, wincing as Loras prodded a bit harder. "And that's certainly not helping" He added, rolling his eyes at his squire.

Loras paid him no mind, and continued rubbing his shoulder, surprisingly strong hands pressing against where Renly was most sore. It was rather painful and Renly contemplated asking him again to leave him be. He decided in the end though not to bother. The pain wasn't unbearable and beside he knew that Loras would ignore him anyhow.

Eventually the pain started to dissipate and Renly found he rather began to quite enjoy the feel of Loras' hands against him, palms rough from the amount of time he spent in the practice yard.

In fact, the soreness had all but completely subsided by the time Loras was finished, and he came to sit down in front of Renly, leaning back lazily against Renly's thighs, his curls tickling Renly's bare stomach.

Renly couldn't help but stiffen slightly. Loras leaning against him like this was familiar. Usually it was a comforting presence even. But usually Renly was wearing slightly more clothes. He felt himself blush slightly as Loras sighed against him, head almost in Renly's lap.

Renly was just running his hands through Loras' curls, trying to occupy his mind with teasing out the tangles rather than anything more improper, when the tent flap opened and Penrose stepped in.

Renly froze, his hand still entangled in Loras' hair and painfully aware of the adoring way he was probably staring at Loras.

Penrose just raised an eyebrow, and gave Renly a rather strange look before carrying on speaking as if Renly wasn't sat there only half dressed stroking his squire's hair.

"The final couple of jousts for today are about to start my lord." Penrose informed him "There's only six of them left. The semi-finals and final will be conducted on the morrow." He glanced at Renly's half-dressed state. "Perhaps you ought to put some clothes on Renly."

He went to leave and was half way out the flap when he turned back around. "And on second thoughts, perhaps you should come with me now Loras." He added quietly, and Renly thought he could see traces of pity on his face.

Loras got up obediently, glancing at Renly and shrugging before following Penrose out of the tent.

Renly got himself dressed quickly, cheeks still burning, but from embarrassment now. He was fully aware of how strange the intimacy between him and Loras must look to outsiders.

Fully clothed now, he made his way back to the stands, trying to put the incident out of his mind.

Loras was already back in his seat, chatting with his brother animatedly. Renly took his seat next to them, Garlan quickly explaining what had happened in his absence. "The hound's safely into the semi-finals as is Jaime Lannister and Barristan Selmy. The Blackfish is just about to joust against Beric Dondarrion for the final spot." he said.

Renly nodded. He liked the Blackfish, but it would be nice to see Lord Beric in the finals. He was one of his own bannermen, and with him and Ser Barristan, that would make half of the semifinalists born and raised in the Stormlands. The crowds would love that Renly thought.

Indeed the crowds seemed to go mad as the lightning lord sent his opponent crashing to the ground, the red and blue Tully cloak brilliant against the brown of the earth.

Robert stood up then and announced the tourney over for the day, his speech rather unclear. The crowds reluctantly dispersed at his words, no doubt to return tomorrow though Renly thought. He was about to join them in filing out of the Tourney grounds, when Robert stopped him.

"Renly" he boomed, throwing an arm around his youngest brother's shoulders "What say you to riding back in the royal litter with me. I haven't seen near enough of you yet and besides I've been surrounded by bloody Lannisters all day." His words were slurring badly. He was evidently already drunk Renly thought.

"If it please you Robert" Renly smiled at him. In truth he would rather not ride back with the royal family in the litter, but it had not been posed as a question. He glanced at the Queen's stony face. It was going to be an enjoyable ride...

He walked over to Loras, pulling him over to the side of the stands.

"The king wants me to accompany him" He sighed "Join Garlan and the Fossoways if you like and I'll have one of my guards walk my horse back. I'd ask if you could join me in the litter as my squire, but I doubt there'd be room with how fat Robert's got"

Loras glanced at the royal litter, watching the Queen and Crown Prince Joffrey climb in, bored expressions on their faces. "Trust me, I really don't mind" he said, grinning at Renly before heading over to his brother.

Renly grinned back, watching his squire depart with the Fossoways. Both the red and green apple branches he noted from the shields that the men were bearing. Why couldn't they carry around their shields all the time Renly thought, it would make life a lot easier. In reality it seemed like the Fossoways went out of their way to confuse him. The day before, Ser Jon, who Renly now knew to be of the green apples, had been wearing a red cloak. It was if the man was deliberately trying to trick Renly into getting it wrong.

Sighing, he climbed up into the litter after his brother, having to practically push Robert in he seemed so unsteady. As Renly had suspected, the litter was cramped with the addition of himself. Noting this, Robert merely grunted and thrust Myrcella onto Renly's lap.

"Be a good uncle and amuse your niece Renly" Robert slurred.

Renly smiled, patting the girl's curls. He had very little experience with children but Myrcella seemed to be happy enough on his lap. She beamed up at him, cheeks flushed with the excitement of the day as she leant up to play with the stag broach on his cloak.

"I hope you've got a good feast prepared for us tomorrow" Robert said, laughing gruffly.

"The best Storm's End has ever seen" Renly promised, wincing slightly as little Myrcella leant up to tug on his hair, having evidently grown bored of the broach.

"Ah it's good to be home" Robert said, looking at out the countryside "I'll bet the Stormland wenches have missed me."

Renly dared to glance at the queen. Cersei had pursed her lips, her face murderous. She turned away disdainfully.

No-one spoke after that, the gentle lull of the litter and the influence of the wine seemingly sending Robert to sleep. Cersei held herself in a stony silence, her face now impassive. Renly was rather glad for it. He was happy to sit there quietly with Myrcella, watching the smallfolk out of the windows.

All seemed calm enough until Tommen clambered down from his seat and tried to climb up on to Renly's lap too, evidently feeling left out.

The Queen shot Renly a venomous glance then and wordlessly scooped Tommen up and placed him back in his seat. Renly thought she would have taken Myrcella from him too if she'd have been able to without seeming extraordinarily rude. He couldn't quite understand her evident distaste for him spending time with her children. They were his nephews and nieces after all.

Needless to say, he was glad when he could finally descend from the litter just outside the walls of Storm's End. He sighed with relief as took his horse from his guard and was just about to mount it to ride up the rest of the way up to his stables when out of the corner of his eye he saw Oberyn Martell watching him.

He approached, and Renly forced himself to smile politely.

"You rode well Lord Renly" he said. "The Blackfish is a worthy opponent to fall to."

"I thank you" Renly said "You rode excellently too" He added for indeed it was true. The red viper had defeated many worthy opponents in the lists.

"Yes" the prince said dryly "It's a successful tourney indeed when one doesn't inadvertently cripple the heir to one of the great houses isn't it?"

Renly just laughed, trying to think of something to say to that. "I hope you'll be pleased that I'll be serving Dornish wine at the feast tomorrow" he eventually managed.

"That's all good and well, but tell me lord Renly, when will _justice_ be served?" He asked, his black eyes looking into Renly's own. "I've been waiting a long time for your king brother to bring his precious Lannisters to heel."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about Prince Oberyn." Renly said evenly.

"Is that so?" Oberyn raised an eyebrow.

"Lord Tywin is not here anyhow"

"So you do know what I'm talking about?" His eyes glinted for a moment. "It is no matter. I've waited ten years. I can wait a little longer. But make sure to warn your king brother. The viper's patience is running out."

"I am sure Robert has done what he think fair" Renly said, trying to be diplomatic.

"A loyal brother to the last" Oberyn smiled before taking on a more sinister tone. "As am I lord Renly."

He turned away from him then, and Renly set about mounting his horse, not knowing what to make of that encounter. He cursed as his mare danced away from him, skittish from all the excitement of the tourney. He sighed. Loras would have been able to calm her. Alas Loras was not here. He looked around for his guard instead, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Prince Oberyn however was watching him again. "My good lord Renly." He said "You appear to have lost your squire. Let mine own help you."

Before Renly could protest, Oberyn's boy had sidled forward to help him, his blue eyes gleaming. He held the mare steady as Renly pulled himself up into the stirrups, before then coming to his side, adjusting the saddle for him. He was good with the mare and Renly couldn't deny that he was grateful for the aid, but he did wonder whether it was quite necessary that the boy rest his hand on Renly's thigh in quite that manner as he tightened the girth strap.

Renly was rather grateful he'd chosen to wear rather loose breeches today and spurred his horse on hurriedly as soon as the boy had drawn back. He felt colour rising to his cheeks even as he rode away, the prince's soft laughter behind him.


	18. Chapter 18

The castle was surprising quiet that evening and most of the guests seemed to have retired early to their chambers. Renly was glad for it. The long day of riding and excitement had taken it's toll; he was exhausted.

It was with great relief that he finally dragged himself up the stairs to his own chambers, Loras following behind him.

He pushed the door open wearily and collapsed straight onto his bed, not even bothering to change into his night clothes. Yawning, he stretched out his tired limbs. He would be glad to turn in for the night. It would be another long day on the morrow, and this time they had a feast to look forward to. And perhaps more importantly, to stay awake for.

Loras wasted no time in lying himself down next to him, sighing as he leant his head against Renly's chest, as if Renly were a pillow. Renly laughed and leant down to ruffle his curls. He doubted he was particularly comfortable pillow but Loras seemed to be happy enough.

"Did you enjoy today Loras?" He asked, staring up at the ceiling absent-mindedly.

"Of course I did." Loras said and Renly could tell he was smiling.

Lying flat on his back as he was, Renly couldn't see his face but he could picture the exact way Loras would be smiling perfectly, down to the way slight dimples would be forming at the corners of his mouth. Renly smiled at the image, reaching down to run a hand through Loras' hair.

Loras leant into the touch, sighing ever so softly and relaxing against Renly.

They lay in a comfortable silence for a while, Renly playing with one of Loras' curls, enjoying the way that he could pull it straight and then watch it spring back into shape. It was something that Renly had got into the habit of doing recently and he often wondered whether Loras found it irritating.

Raising his head and looking down at him now, eyes closed and smiling slightly, he reckoned it was safe to say Loras didn't.

"Renly?" Loras opened his eyes as if he'd known Renly had been staring at him. "You know what you were saying earlier? about how you've never been up to that whorehouse in Bronzegate?"

"Yes. What about it?" Renly regarded him curiously. Garlan had interrupted their conversation, but he'd thought there nothing further to say on the topic really.

"I was just wondering if you had any other experience with that sort of thing?"

Renly laughed, rather surprised at the question. "A little. Not much."

"Have you ever... you know?"

"No" Renly shook his head.

"But you've done some things?"

Renly sighed, returning to studying the ceiling. He'd been dreading this sort of conversation ever coming up. He wondered how best to answer.

"Like most I've had the odd kiss and a bit more with one of the servants. Nothing serious." He said eventually, choosing his words carefully.

Renly frowned. He had failed to mention that the servant in question had been a stable boy rather than a kitchen wench but he thought Loras could most definitely do without that particular piece of information.

He sighed. He remembered the incident well. It had indeed been no more than a few kisses and, Renly blushed, a rather inexperienced hand down his breeches. Even so he'd found the stable boy a new position at one of his bannermen's halls, he'd been so embarrassed. Ever since he'd tried to erase it from his memory, usually preferring to pretend to himself it had never happened. It had been back when he'd naively assumed that eventually he'd come to want to chase after girls like the rest of the boys at Storm's end. Renly sighed. It seemed he was still waiting for that now. Perhaps he'd be waiting forever.

"But nothing more?" Loras pressed.

"No." Renly laughed. "Its rather shameful at my age really. My King brother would be sorely disappointed if he knew."

Loras laughed. "Well it's not like I've had any experience with that sort of thing either, so you're in good company."

"Well its fine for you." Renly nudged him playfully."You're not ten and three yet. In my case however... I'm so old that if I were a maid they might call me past it!"

Loras pulled himself up then, sitting cross-legged facing Renly like he often did in the mornings. "You're not so old Renly" He said. "You're only ten and six Renly, hardly all that much older than me. And besides, you'd be shocked if you knew what some of the squires my age do get up to. You know the master at arms caught Dendric Storm having a quick tumble in the hay with a serving girl the other day, and he's younger than me by several moons."

Renly laughed. He was not surprised in the slightest. He suspected Robert had probably been gallivanting around fathering bastards by the time he was Loras' age. Stannis on the other hand probably hadn't been. For the first time in his life, it seemed that Renly had something in common with Stannis. The thought made him smile wryly.

"Well as I said this morning. You could if you wanted to." He told Loras. "I'm sure the maids would fall at your feet if you even just deigned to look in their direction."

His tone was teasing but the words was true enough. He sighed. He doubted that Loras had noticed, but it really did seem that half of the young girls of Storm's End imagined themselves madly in love with his young squire. Nowadays Loras could hardly walk down a corridor without one of the maids giggling. And often Renly had overheard groups of girls whispering about him, the shy ones merely blushing and remarking how very beautiful he was, while the braver ones would make crude innuendos about how skilled he was with a lance. Renly always pretended not to hear.

"You think?" Loras asked.

"Of course." Renly said, laughing.

And for good reason Renly thought. His squire had always been pretty, but it was becoming more and more evident each day that Loras was growing up to be remarkably attractive, uncommonly so. He'd started to fill out, and was practically a young man now, no longer a boy. He was sure that the younger maids would jump at the chance to have a romantic tryst with his squire.

.

Loras sighed. "Why haven't you Renly?"

"I've never sought it deliberately out and as such the opportunity has never arisen" Renly said simply. It wasn't a lie he guessed, but it certainly wasn't the whole truth either. "But just because I haven't doesn't mean you can't." He thought back to what Penrose had said yesterday about them being not quite being joined at the hip.

Loras just shrugged and changed the subject."Who do you think is going to win tomorrow?"

Renly sighed, perfectly happy to let the matter drop. "The Kingslayer most likely."

"I'm going to be better than him one day" Loras said confidently, yawning slightly and lying back down against Renly.

Renly rolled his eyes. Loras seemed to have a habit of giving himself rather difficult goals. This was perhaps the most unachievable yet. Jaime Lannister was the best of the best and near unbeatable. Some said his skill was comparable even to the late Arthur Dayne. He contemplated telling Loras this, but imagined he wouldn't take it overly well. Instead he just pushed Loras gently off him and pulled back the covers, quite happy to go to sleep now.

Loras didn't bother to ask if he could stay. He just climbed in beside Renly, tucking his head under Renly's chin and putting his arms loosely around his neck.

Talk about brazen Renly thought, his squire didn't seem to have any notion of boundaries. He supposed it was his fault really though. For allowing it.

He sighed. Loras was going to be the death of him before long. This intimacy he and Loras shared had been easy enough when Loras had been a child, but now... now things were different. He wasn't sure how long he could continue to allow it to go on for. It was becoming increasingly difficult to lie here quietly next to him, feeling nothing, wanting nothing. Before long he wouldn't be able to cope.

He smiled wistfully. It had to stop soon he thought sadly.

He sighed. Loras would be upset. And confused. He'd grown used to being able to climb into Renly's bed like he was one of his brothers. He wouldn't understand why things had to change. And Renly wouldn't be able to explain that to him.

Renly glanced down at his Loras rather sadly but didn't move him. One more night couldn't hurt he decided. He pressed a soft kiss to Loras' curls.

Leaning his head against Loras', he closed his eyes and drifted into a restless sleep.

Notes

I'm going on holiday to America tomorrow, and so wont be updating for two weeks I'm afraid. I'll get back to posting as normal when I'm back in good old England :) Sorry to keep you waiting in such an awkward place! Totally not planned...


	19. Chapter 19

As Renly and Loras had anticipated, Jaime Lannister did indeed win the tourney on the morrow. A huge roar went up from the crowd as the Kingslayer's lance found its mark with an accuracy that made the spectators gasp as it hit the hound square between the shoulders, sending him crashing into the dirt with a dull clang.

Renly found he cared little. Once the hound and the Kingslayer had unhorsed Ser Barristan and Lord Beric respectively in the semi-finals, it was all the same to him who emerged the victor. It was of no matter to him whether it was the Lannister or the Lannisters' dog that won. Either way it was a Lannister victory.

Still, he rose to congratulate the Kingslayer warmly on his victory, gesturing for his winnings to be brought out. He tried to ignore the rather smug expression on the Queens face and keep his voice polite as he presented the bag of gold dragons to her golden brother.

He then sat back to watch as Ser Jaime rode about the lists to choose his queen of love and beauty. He made a full circle of the grounds, eventually coming to a halt in front of the royal pavilion where he handed the wreath of flowers to his sister.

Renly was not surprised. It was in good taste to crown one's sister, especially when that sister also happened to be the Queen of the seven kingdoms. Her beauty might have done nothing for him personally, but even Renly had to admit that Cersei Lannister was the most beautiful woman present that day by far. Her golden hair glittered in the sunlight as she accepted the wreath from her brother with the faint hint of a smile.

This final ritual over, Renly finally declared the tourney at its end and the crowds began to disperse for the last time. Renly smiled as the small folk passed by, excitement still running high in the air. No doubt they would all be heading to the local inns and whorehouses to continue the celebrations, as would some of the noblemen too Renly mused, laughing, thinking back to what Tyrion Lannister had told him.

Any whoring done by the lords however would have to wait until later. First would be the feast, likely the biggest and most splendid one the Storm's End had likely ever seen.

Making their way back up to the castle, Renly watched with amusement as Edmure Tully reluctantly handed over the fifty gold dragons promised to Tyrion Lannister in the event that the Kingslayer progressed further in the tourney than the Blackfish. The imp pocketed them with a grin before waddling away to catch up with his brother and congratulate him.

The feast got underway immediately upon their arrival for the hour was late and many of the guests famished. Before anyone had even taken their seats, the servants were bringing out huge casks of wine from the cellars to quench the guest's eager thirst. Eager to offend nobody, Renly had asked for wines from both the Arbour and Dorne to be brought out for the celebrations.

Robert himself led the festivities, ordering for his glass to be filled before he'd even sat down. Renly couldn't help but laugh. Even in the presence of his three children, his brother seemed to have no qualms about showing desire to drink the night away. He was in good spirits, chuckling as serving girls scurries about him, eager to refill his glass.

Renly looked up and down the table before taking his seat next to him. The Dornish were sat at one end, and thankfully the Lannisters were at the other. There was enough distance too between Loras and Garlan and the Dornish company, for which he was also grateful. The only potential issue Renly could see was that somehow the Redwynes had ended up sat beside the Dornish Prince. Already he could hear one of the Redwyne twins complaining loudly about a dornish vintage one of the servants had just poured for him. He spat out the mouthful he'd just taken into his goblet, declaring it bitter and undrinkable. Prince Oberyn pursed his lips at this, swilling his glass and commenting dryly that he for one was glad they weren't serving the grape juice the Arbour passed off as wine at this end of the table. His blue eyed squire sat at his side, eyeing the Redwynes with poorly concealed disdain.

Renly beckoned one of the serving girls aside."Can I trust you to see to it that Lord Paxter Redwyne and his household are served some of the arbour red?" He whispered in her ear.

She blushed and nodded, hastily going for the wine, evidently eager to please. Renly smiled at her as she left. She seemed a sweet, diligent girl and he could rely on her to ensure relations were kept relatively friendly between the Dornish and the men from the Arbour.

Robert roared with laughter. "Is that one of my younger brother's wenches I see?" He asked, clapping Renly on the shoulder. "How old are you even now? Fourteen? It's about time you found yourself a nice woman to warm your bed."

Jon Arryn on Robert's other side looked despairing. He seemed ashamed on the king's behalf that Robert couldn't even remember the age of his youngest brother.

Renly merely grinned "I'm sixteen actually."

He shouldn't have bothered. Robert didn't appear to have heard the correction, his attention was already turned to Thoros of Myr who was sitting a few seats down from the Queen and her children. He was challenging Robert to some sort of drinking competition, which Robert seemed to be accepting eagerly from the way he was thumping the table with his fist.

"PASS ME THE WINE" He roared to one of the serving girls, pinching her backside and making her squeal. She hurried to pour several more glasses, almost spilling it in the process. Renly gave her a sympathetic glance. He made a note to apologise later to the girl for his brother's conduct.

Leaving Robert to Thoros of Myr and their drinks, Renly made his way down the table to where Loras was sitting, thinking he'd take the chance to enjoy some decent company before the food was brought out. Approaching them, he noted with exasperation that they were sat amongst the Fossoways and that once again Ser Jon of the Green apples was dressed in red and Ser Tanton of the reds was in green. Renly sighed. This could surely not be coincidental.

He sat himself down next to Loras, who shifted along the bench to make room for him.

"How did the Redwynes end up at the Dornish end?" Renly asked him, grinning. "They're ruining my plans for an entirely peaceful feast"

Loras laughed, shrugging. "I guess they got unlucky" He said. "Anyway I was about to come look for you. I need to ask you something."

"Go on" Renly regarded him curiously.

"Would it be ok if I had some wine?" He sounded rather put out. "I've been told I need your permission." He added, shooting a venomous look in his brother's direction.

Renly laughed. He had no issue with it. He tried to recall when Penrose had first allowed him to drink wine. Renly thought. He'd probably been roundabout the same age as Loras was now and there was hardly anything wrong with drinking a few glasses with a meal. Besides, he couldn't remember the last time he'd denied Loras something he'd asked for and he wasn't keen on starting now. If he was going to insist Loras stop his habit of frequently spending nights in Renly's room, he'd rather he remained on Loras' good side with respect to all other matters. But with Loras' elder brother here, he wondered whether it was really his place to make the decision. He decided to try and be diplomatic.

"As far as I'm concerned you can do as you please Loras. But perhaps it would be best to ask your brother." He said, looking to Garlan for guidance.

"You were supposed to take my side" Loras muttered, flipping his hair out of his eyes in annoyance and glaring at him.

Garlan laughed however. "Lord Renly's halls, Lord Renly's rules. He has no issue with it, so I can hardly see cause for me to complain. Only one glass though. You're still young."

Loras rolled his eyes. "I'm almost three and ten." He retorted, looking to Renly to back him up.

Renly just grinned at him, and Loras shoved him playfully in mock irritation.

"As I said. Young" Garlan said, ruffling his younger brother's hair from across the table.

Renly laughed, leaning over to whisper conspiratorially in Loras' ear. "When you are three and ten Loras, I promise I'll let you drink a whole cask of wine if you so desire it. And I will never tell Garlan about it."

Loras grinned and brushed his hair out of his eyes. It fell straight back into his face. Garlan had evidently done a good job when he'd messed it up moments earlier and Renly couldn't help but laugh at his squire's rather futile attempts to make it tidy again. Their eyes met for a moment then and Renly had the sudden urge to tuck one of Loras' more stubborn curls behind his ear. He probably would have done had it just been the two of them. He pushed the urge aside.

The first courses were beginning to be served now. Great trays of breads and pastries and all manner of foods were being brought in and placed on the table. To everyone's surprise, as a plate of fruit was set down in front of him by a particularly pretty serving girl, Ser Tanton Fossoway leapt to his feet, clambering up onto the table and declaring in very slurred tones to the girl that he would win the next tourney and dedicate his victory to her. The table roared with laughter as the girl blushed and scurried back into the kitchen. Renly laughed along with them, finding it incredulous that Ser Tanton had already managed to get himself well and truly in his cups.

He was trying to descend now from the table and was swaying from one foot to the other as he tried not to step on the fruit brought so lovingly by his beloved serving girl. Taking an unsteady step forward, he succeeded in knocking over an entire plate of pastries, sending them flying across the table in Renly's direction. Renly laughed even as the crumbs landed in his lap.

He was waving away Ser Tanton's profuse drunken apologies and was about to sweep away the bits of pasty that had ended up on his lap when Loras did it for him. Renly couldn't help but tense slightly as Loras' hands brushed against his thighs, sweeping the crumbs onto the floor. It was a casual gesture, a friendly one, but still Renly felt butterflies flutter in his stomach and his heart skipped a beat as Loras' fingers lingered tantalisingly on his inner thigh as he brushed the final remaining crumbs away.

Taking a deep breath and composing himself, Renly stood up to make his way back to his proper seat by his brother's side. He resisted the urge to meet Loras' eyes again and forced himself to walk away. He sighed as he reached his seat. That hadn't been so hard had it.

He sat back down, determined to enjoy himself tonight. Even more food had been set out on this part of the table and Robert had already piled his plate and was tucking in enthusiastically. Renly however found he'd lost his appetite somewhat. Instead he picked up his glass of wine, taking a long drink from it. He couldn't get the feel of Loras' hands against his thighs out of his mind. Glancing down at his lap, he could still feel the warmth of Loras fingers, the way they'd send shivers running down his spine. He forced the memory out of his mind and drained his glass. The wine would help he decided.

The wine didn't help. In fact, if anything, it did the opposite. With every glass of wine, Renly found himself longing more and more to return to Loras' end of the table, inventing more and more extravagant ways in which he could make it appear acceptable that he was abandoning the King's company in favour of his squires. It was only when the desserts arrived however and Renly found he couldn't hold his spoon quite steady that he realised he was well and truly tipsy. His head was spinning slightly and he was losing his battle with himself not to return to Loras and look into those liquid gold eyes and run his hands through his curls.

Determined not to give in to what he knew to be a ridiculous urge, he stood up and announced he was going out for some air.

Jon Arryn made to rise, offering to accompany him. Renly waved his insistences away with a forced smile as he strode out of the hall with long strides, noting with displeasure that the Dornish Prince's snake like eyes had followed him to the door. Thankfully he stayed in his seat, as had Jon Arryn. Renly breathed a sigh of relief. He needed to be alone. He needed to collect himself. And most of all he needed to get the feel of Loras' hands on his lap out of his head.

Once outside Renly strayed from the path, going to a secluded area by the walls, away from the prying eyes of any guests that might fancy an evening stroll around the grounds. Breathing deeply, he leant heavily against the cold stone wall. It looked a lot more sturdy than it currently felt and Renly suspected he was drunker than he had previously thought.

He tried to collect his thoughts but his head was spinning. He thought about sitting down on the grass, but had a vague recollection that the evening dew would probably ruin his clothes. Instead he remained leaning against the wall, lost in imaginings of quite how wonderful it would feel if Loras were to repeat what he'd done earlier. In his imagination Loras hands did not remain only for a few fleeting moments, but lingered. And instead of brushing the crumbs to the floor, his fingers were moving in the opposite direction, up his leg, warm against the inside of his thighs.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of footsteps. Somebody had followed him out. He tensed nervously and stared into the darkness. Part of him hoped desperately that it would be Loras, and yet another part of him, an equally irrational one part, was terrified of the same prospect.

His breath hitched when he saw that the figure had left the path and was approaching him. Perhaps it was Loras indeed. He could think of very few other people who would follow him out here. The figure was not tall enough to be Penrose. It must be Loras. His heart raced at the thought, butterflies again rising in his stomach.

As the figure got closer however, it became evident that it wasn't Loras. Even in the pitch black he could tell that the person approaching was slightly taller and much broader than Loras. He held himself differently too, with much less elegance than he'd come to recognise in Loras' movements.

The figure finally reached him, leaning casually against the stone wall, mirroring Renly's own posture. In the moonlight Renly could make out dark skin, gleaming eyes, brown locks framing a strong jaw. He recognised him instantly. The piercing blue eyes of Prince Oberyn's squire were almost as captivating and impossible to forget as Loras' golden ones.

Renly stood there frozen to the spot as the boy regarded him coolly. After a time he reached out to grasp Renly's arm, rough fingers snaking their way around his wrist. Renly pulled back slightly, head spinning. He knew that he ought to protest, that he ought snatch his arm away, and yet he wasn't sure he wanted to. The grip was strong, firm against his racing pulse and the rough fingers reminded him of Loras'.

The boy's breath was warm against his cheek now, his thumb trailing down Renly's wrist whilst one hand moved to his stomach, finding its way beneath his doublet to rest against his bare skin, tantalisingly lingering at the top of his breeched. The boy leant in.

Renly gulped, expecting the boy to kiss him.

He didn't.

Instead, Renly found himself pushed roughly against the cold stone wall, the boy's strong chest pinning him there. Renly felt his own body respond and the dornish boy looked up with a smirk as he felt Renly's grow aroused against him. Flicking his tongue along the edge of Renly's chin and down his neck, he eased his leg in between Renly's thighs, pushing his own erection against Renly's own, a deep throaty laugh escaping as the hand on his stomach crept down to Renly's breeches.

Renly tensed as a rough hand unlaced his breeches in one smooth stroke, easily, expertly as if the boy wanted Renly to be quite sure of how many times he'd done this before. Renly desperately tried to compose himself, to stop his breaths coming in ragged gasps as the boy eased Renly's breeches down past his hips.

Renly's breath hitched as he felt the evening air cold against his cock and the boy took him in hand, firm, deft fingers stroking him from base to tip, sending shivers up Renly's spine and making his heart race.

With an insolent smirk that reminded him painfully of Loras, the boy dropped to his knees. Renly closed his eyes, unable to prevent the almost low moan that escaped his lips as he felt a wet tongue tracing along his length, teasing him, drawing his cock slowly into the warmth of the boy's mouth.

Heart racing, Renly had to grip the wall behind him for support as he came undone, his eyes still clenched shut and trying not whimper in pleasure. His breath came even more frantically as the boy quickened his pace, taking Renly deeper into his mouth with every stroke, sending spirals of pleasure rushing through his body. Feeling his release draw near, Renly reached down, tangling his hands in the boy's hair. It felt strange under his fingers, straight and coarse. Regardless, he gripped the strands tightly as the tension in the depths of his stomach wound tighter still, his body craving every movement of the boy's tongue with yet more insistence. His release would be soon, it had to be soon, every fibre of Renly's being ached for it.

Head flung back against the stone wall, Renly couldn't help but cry out as the boy's tongue tipped him over the edge. Lost completely in his own pleasure, for a blissful moment Renly could forget everything. He could forget the cold of the wall behind him, his shame at having a boy's mouth wrapped deliciously around his cock, he could even forget Loras.


	20. Chapter 20

The light patter of rain against his windows woke him. Renly groaned, his head throbbing and the world still spinning slightly around him. He clutched the sheets to make it stop, relieved to find that the silken covers were familiar. He was in his own bed. He stretched out tentatively, breathing another sigh of relief when he found he was alone in the bed. Eyes still shut, he tried to recall how he got here. He had a vague memory of coming in through one of the back staircases, but the events of last night were hazy in his mind, a confused mix of what he thought he remembered and what he might have imagined.

He opened his eyes and winced, the dull morning light making his head pound again. Slowly the room came into focus. His eyes fell on Loras, sat at the foot of the bed, cross-legged as usual.

He shot up in bed, regretting it instantly as a wave of nausea washed over him. Glancing down, he noticed with alarm that he wasn't wearing anything. Hurriedly he gathered the covers more tightly about his waist. He didn't know why he bothered really. In almost three years of friendship Renly knew that Loras must have seen him naked, or at least almost so, countless times. Nevertheless he shifted uncomfortably, pulling the covers up as high as they would go.

"How long have you been here?" He asked Loras, the slight note of distress in his voice evident even to himself.

Loras looked taken aback at Renly's tone. "Hardly any time at all" he said, frowning and regarding Renly curiously. "Why? Is something wrong Renly?" He hopped off the bed, and came to Renly's side, slightly disconcerted it seemed at the rather wild look in Renly's eyes.

Renly visibly relaxed. Loras seemed entirely ignorant of whatever had gone on last night. "No, nothing is wrong Loras." He said with a sigh.

The frown didn't leave Loras face. He seemed unconvinced.

"Are you sure?" He asked and moved to sit down next to Renly, nudging Renly's shoulder to try and make him move up and make room for him.

Renly shifted awkwardly but didn't move. Loras drew back, seemingly suddenly unsure of himself.

A rather tense silence followed during which neither of them spoke. Feeling oddly self-conscious, Renly fidgeted with the silk covers, not knowing what to say.

"I looked for you after the feast" Loras said eventually. "Where did you go?"

"I.. I just needed some fresh air" Renly said rather lamely, not quite meeting Loras' eyes. "And then I turned in early for the night."

It hurt more than he had anticipated. Lying too Loras like this. He realised with a pang that this might just be the first time he'd done such a thing. He'd no doubt concealed things, maybe even deliberately misled him, but he'd never told an outright lie. He felt an irrational urge to laugh. Lying was second nature to Renly. He'd grown up learning to conceal the truth, to tell people what they wanted to hear, to play the game of the court. But he'd never played this particular game with Loras. And this, he felt, qualified as an outright lie. He had most definitely not turned in for an innocent early night yesterday.

"Oh" Loras sounded like he bought none of it. "Why would you do that?"

Renly felt colour rising to his face. Loras knew him too well. He knew Renly was not the sort to miss the latter part of a feast he'd spent months organising just because he fancied getting some rest. It was a lie and a poor lie at that.

Renly could offer him no answer.

The silence resumed, Loras hovering rather awkwardly in the doorway, looking mildly confused.

The expression pained Renly. It was an expression that didn't belong on Loras' face. Loras who was usually so sure of everything around him.

"I should really get dressed and see off the guests" Renly said finally, finding his voice and hoping Loras would realise that he wanted to be left alone for a moment.

Loras took the hint, nodding and slipping silently out of the room.

Renly sat for a while once Loras had left, head in his hands, not knowing quite how to feel. His head was bothering him, but not nearly as much as the overriding sense of shame that still hung over him, laced with an all consuming guilt that he couldn't quite explain.

He lay back down, burying his face in his pillow and contemplating the events of last night. Perhaps it had been for the best Renly tried to tell himself. He ought to feel more at ease now, more relaxed, less uptight. Perhaps he had got these shameful desires out of his system for a time, and he wouldn't have to push Loras away for him. Perhaps there would be a return to the easy intimacy he and Loras had used to enjoy, the easy intimacy Loras probably imagined they still enjoyed.

Renly sighed. Indeed surely the shame of yesterday would be worth it if it meant he could stop thinking about Loras for a time. When all was said and done the incident with the Dornish boy had ruined nothing, he had nothing to ruin with the dornish boy. Even if he talked, it would be dismissed as mindless gossip, something servants might talk about for a week before forgetting all about it.

He let out another sigh. With Loras on the other hand, he had everything to ruin. He pondered for a moment what he might have done had he not taken himself outside yesterday instead of seeking Loras out like he'd wanted to. All it would have taken was for him to do something unbelievably stupid- like trying to kiss him- and the friendship they'd built over the few years could have collapsed in seconds.

He smiled wryly, picturing all too well the look of horror on Loras' face had he done something of the sort, mind clouded by the wine as it had been. He didn't think he could bear it, seeing Loras look at him with shock, with disgust even. He could only imagine what Loras would think. He'd jump to conclusions Renly thought sadly. He'd assume their friendship was built upon a lie, that Renly desired his company for a reason Loras had never realised or understood, because Renly liked to look at him, to touch him.

That wasn't true Renly thought. He and Loras had been firm friends long before such thoughts had ever crossed his mind, and he went to lengths to push such thoughts out of his mind.

He wondered whether Loras would understand that.

Probably not he thought sadly. He'd probably not even give him the chance to explain himself either. Loras wasn't known for his patience. He would fly off the handle before Renly could even try and convince him that their friendship wasn't built around Renly finding him attractive.

He put his head in his hands. Perhaps he deserved the anger Loras would throw at him. Perhaps it was cruel of him, what he was doing to Loras, refusing to tell him anything, pretending nothing had changed, all the while looking at him mildly inappropriately, resisting the urge to touch him, to put his hand in his hair. Perhaps he was using Loras.

He felt sickening guilty all of a sudden. Thinking about it now, surely he did owe it to Loras to at least try and explain. To tell him why the intimacy between them had to stop. Rather than hiding behind secrets and lies.

Sighing, he forced himself to climb out of bed and got dressed, still not knowing what to do for the best.

…...

Many of the guests had already departed by the time Renly descended the stairs. As luck would have it however, he caught the tail end of the Dornish party leaving, the only guests Renly would have rather not seen off.

He glanced around the entrance hall furtively. Thankfully there was no sign of Prince Oberyn's squire, only Prince Oberyn himself, conversing with Penrose by the door.

Renly approached them reluctantly. He would have preferred to retrace his steps and return to his chambers, but the prince had seen him now and it would be rude to leave without speaking to him. He made himself smile, the mask came more easily than he expected.

"I hope you enjoyed your stay at Storm's End." Renly said warmly, shaking Oberyn's hand.

"It was a most amusing Tourney my lord Renly" the prince said, fixing his viper eyes on Renly. "We were much honoured to attend."

"The pleasure's all mine." Renly forced himself to smile at him.

To his surprise Prince Oberyn returned the smile, black eyes gleaming with amusement. "Yes my lord Renly" He said softly "I'm sure it is."

He turned then, sweeping out of the hall, his sun emblazoned cloak flying out behind him as he joined the dornish men already assembled on the steps.

Renly stared after him, unable now to keep the grimace of his face. Penrose turned to him, mildly amused."He''s a strange piece of work that red viper of Dorne, isn't he my lord?"

Renly nodded, trying to hide his discomfort. "Have you seen Loras?" He asked quickly, desperate to change the subject.

"As a matter of fact I have actually." Penrose said "He was at western gate, seeing his brother off. Ser Garlan apologised for not catching you before he left."

Loras was indeed where Penrose had last seen him, sitting on a low wall outside the gate and absent-mindedly watching the party from the Reach disappear over the hill, not seeming to care that the rain was getting heavier now, the wind whipping at his curls.

He grinned when he saw Renly approaching. If he'd found this morning awkward he didn't show it, for which Renly was grateful.

Sighing, he pulled himself up on to the wall, next to him, determined to make amends for the appearing distant earlier.

"You alright?" Loras asked. "You don't seem yourself this morning."

Renly shrugged. "I'm fine Loras. Just a little tired is all."

Loras turned to face him, laughing as swung one of his legs over the side of the wall. "You know Renly. You're a terrible liar."

"I am not" Renly retorted, genuinely put-out at this. "I am a perfect liar. I wouldn't do so well at court if I wasn't. I spend a great part every day feigning interest, convincing this lord and that one that I care even slightly about what they are saying. I was born lying."

"Fair enough" Loras grinned. "I'll revise my statement then. You're a terrible liar when you try to lie to me."

Renly shifted awkwardly. "That's not true." He said, fidgeting with his sleeve.

Loras laughed. "Well you're doing a very good job of proving otherwise."

Renly sighed. "I guess I'll have to improve then."

Loras smirked. "Not lying to me would be easier you know."

Renly rolled his eyes and turned away from him. He wished Loras was right.


	21. Chapter 21

For all Renly had enjoyed the tourney and had relished the excitement that had come with it, he would very much have been lying if he said he wasn't at least slightly relieved it was all over. He found in fact that he was beyond glad when the last of the guests finally took their leave, and things could finally return to normality in Storm's End.

He was not quite so relieved however when he glanced on the mountain of papers that were stacked on his desk. He'd pleasantly managed to ignore all of his official Lordship duties for the duration of the tourney, and now it seemed he was paying the price.

Sighing, he sat down dutifully at the desk, rifling through papers and trying to work out what the tourney had cost them.

He laughed when he saw the figure. Stannis would most definitely had called him frivolous had he seen it.

He called over to Loras who was sat by the window, watching the waves crash against the walls below as he often did when Renly was too busy too be able to pay him any attention.

Renly smiled as he too glanced out of the window. The good weather seemed to have departed along with the guests. The summer showed no signs of fading, but the glorious sunshine had vanished, powerful, unrelenting summer storms taking its place. Ominous black clouds rolled in off the sea, masking the sky and rattling even the walls of Storm's End with the thunder they brought. Renly rather enjoyed the storms, he loved nothing more than lying in bed awake, listening to them.

He glanced at his squire. Loras on the other hand did not seem to share his love of the storms. Whilst Loras had never been frightened of them and even seemed to have a grudging sort of respect for them, he certainly was not overly fond. He had a rather glazed look of boredom on his face at the moment as he stared absent-mindedly out of the window, the rain lashing against the glass panes. It was the sunshine Loras loved, the lazy sunny days he'd grown up with in Highgarden.

He called to him. "Care take a guess Loras at how much this tourney has cost us?"

Loras frowned. "I don't know? Fifty thousand gold dragons? Sixty? Seventy?"

Renly laughed "Double your last guess and you'll be almost there!"

Loras shrugged. "It could be worse."

Renly sighed. He always managed to forget that Loras came from a much wealthier family than he did. His brother may have been the King, but even the crown's wealth was pittance when compared to the vast fortunes of the Tyrells or the Lannisters.

"It's your name day in a few weeks Loras?" Renly said, trying to put his squire back in good spirits. "Do you have anything in mind as to how you want to celebrate it?"

Loras shrugged again. "I don't want to celebrate it at all if the weathers like this"

Renly turned back to his papers, sighing. He knew better than to bother trying to cheer Loras up when he was in moods like this. "I have to go show these Penrose" He said, waving the papers at him. "And apparently he has important things to discuss with me."

"Sounds dull."

"It probably will be." Renly agreed. "Perhaps even more dull than those papers I've been looking at all morning."

"It's times like this that I'm rather glad I will never inherit Highgarden." Loras yawned, running a hand through his hair before returning to staring sulkily out of the window.

Renly laughed. "Well do you have anything better planned for the afternoon then? You look bored out of your wits at the moment."

"I was thinking about seeking out one of the squires and getting some practice in."

Renly laughed incredulously, gesturing out to the weather outside. "In this?"

Loras shrugged. "It's only rain. It's hardly cold out."

Renly couldn't argue with that. The days were hot and humid. Even the rain felt warm to the touch. "Well suit yourself. Rather you than me!"

Loras smiled. "I'll come find you later" he said, jumping down from the window ledge and heading off down the corridor, seemingly in much better spirits now he was off to do something he enjoyed.

Renly couldn't help but laugh as he made his way to Penrose' study. He ought to be surprised at Loras braving even this violent weather all for the sake of practising with a sword for a couple of hours, but he knew Loras far too well to be surprised. Practice with the master at arms had halted for the duration of the tourney, and watching the great lords and knights who had come to compete had only served to make Loras more restless. His squire had high standards it seemed, and high standards required practice, in all weathers apparently.

Renly was half way to Penrose's study when he heard voices giggling in the corridor up ahead. He knew he ought to carry on walking, but curiosity got the better of him. He stopped, out of sight, listening to the tittering group of girls, presumably serving girls or maids.

One of the voices Renly recognised. She was a serving girl who'd been in Renly's employ for a few years now. Robert had paid her rather a lot of unwanted attention at last weeks feast if he remembered correctly.

Catching a few words, he sighed when he realised they were talking about Loras. That was all the girls of his household seemed to discuss nowadays and it was exactly what Renly didn't particularly want to hear.

"He's beautiful" One of them was saying. "I'd say he's much more attractive than that young lord from Blackhaven you seemed to favour Celia!"

One of sighed dreamily. "You mean Lord Beric, and he looked at me once last week, actually looked at me."

Renly couldn't help but smile. He personally had to agree with the first girl, though it would be hard not to see the appeal that Beric Dondarrion also had.

The girls laughed. "Stop being silly Celia! He probably was just being polite was all."

"Well a girl can dream!" The seemingly lovestruck girl retorted.

"But lord Renly's better looking than all of them." One of them piped up, the girl whose voice Renly thought he recognised.

Renly grinned. It seemed the girl had taste.

"And you said my dreams of Lord Beric were hopeless!" the girl Renly now assumed to be Celia laughed. "You must have heard what the kitchen girls were saying this morning?"

"No?" The girl asked, and Celia's voice dropped to a whisper.

Renly winced. He could no longer hear what they were saying but he didn't think he needed to.

He was just about to turn back when one of them squealed, and they all burst into laughter.

"Where did she hear that?" the girl asked, incredulity in her voice.

"Well..." the girl paused for effect. "Gwen heard it from Roslina, and she was told by that new girl who works in the pantry, you know, the ugly one? Apparently she overheard one of the serving girls from Sunspear laughing about it. And I can well believe it, you know Gwen herself spent months practically throwing herself at him a while back, and he never batted an eyelid."

She had? Renly frowned. That was news to him. The name didn't even ring a bell with him. He wondered fleetingly if he'd hurt the poor girl's feelings by not noticing her interest. He knew he was attractive, he was keenly aware of it in fact, but whilst he had noticed the odd girl blush in his presence, he'd never for one moment noticed that one of the servants was apparently throwing herself at him, to use the girl's expression.

He sighed, unsure of whether he wished he had noticed. Maybe he'd have even taken her up on the offer. He'd probably have to marry someday, and as such would be required to at least feign interest in women. Perhaps he ought to get some practice in before it became inevitable. A serving girl might not laugh at him like a proud high-born one might.

Or at least not to his face anyway.

Renly was sure they would laugh about it afterwards, if he failed to bed the girl that was. He cringed slightly as he recalled the nickname the Lannister imp had thrown in the face of Edmure Tully at the tourney, imagining the serving girls calling him something similar, sharing yet more gossip about him.

He didn't think his pride could endure it.

Sighing, he turned on his heel, determined to go the long way round to Penrose' study rather than face the girls and see them try to hide the fact that they had been whispering about him.

Continuing walking, he tried to push it to the back of his mind. It was only mindless gossip, and as such it would probably stay amongst the servants. Soon it would be forgotten about and the servants would find something else worth talking about. Or so Renly tried to tell himself.

Still, it stung a little, hearing his servants laugh about him like that. Perhaps what stung more was that Renly knew what they were saying was true.

Reaching Penrose's door, he pushed the thoughts aside, smile firmly back in place and knocked.

…...

Penrose almost had a heart attack when he saw the figures Renly showed him.

"How in the seven hells did you manage to spend that Renly?" He asked, face disbelieving.

Renly laughed. "Its no matter. It's hardly made a massive dent in our funds."

Penrose nodded curtly. "True, but it's made rather a bigger dent than I expected."

Renly grinned. "I did warn you that I was sparing no expense. You should have taken me at my word!" He laughed. "Anyway that aside, what were these official matters you wished to speak to me about."

"You came officially of age months ago Renly when you turned six and ten" Penrose said, stroking his beard absent-mindedly. "Now that this god forsaken Tourney is over, it's high time you visited your bannermen in their own halls. It will be expected of you my lord."

Renly smiled. That was considerably less dull than he'd been expecting. "Sounds like a good idea Penrose. What arrangements need to be made?" He frowned, thinking of the boring stack of papers that were already heaped upon his desk.

"Don't trouble yourself over it Renly." Penrose said as if reading Renly's mind. "I'll make the arrangements. I know how these things bore you."

Renly grinned. "Did I ever tell you Penrose quite how invaluable you are to me? I really couldn't find a better man to take care of my affairs than-"

"Yes yes" Penrose interrupted, waving Renly's compliments away. He was pretending not to be flattered at Renly's words but Renly could see he that the older man was smiling despite himself. "Do you have any preference as to which order we do it in? We either go north towards Bronzegate and Tarth, or south towards Mistwood or Greenstone."

"South" Renly said decisively. "My lord grandfather did not come from Greenstone to the tourney. And they say he is growing rather frail as of late. We should start there."

"A prudent decision." Penrose said. "Very well. We should go to Mistwood first then as it is closest and then take a boat over to Greenstone to your grandfather, lord Estermont. I shall write to Lord Mertyn and your grandfather now."

"Wonderful" Renly said, turning to leave. "But can we not go until after Loras' name day? It's only a couple of weeks off and it would be awfully dull if he had to spend it in Mistwood. If I remember correctly the Mertyns are not the most high-spirited of people. "

Penrose laughed. "If it please you Renly. Do you two have anything planned for it then?"

Renly smiled. "No, not really. Though I was playing with the idea of having a sword forged for him. He's old enough now to carry real steel surely. I was thirteen too when Robert sent me my first proper sword."

Penrose nodded. Well he's certainly got the skill to use it my lord. And the arrogance that comes with that skill" he muttered under his breath.

Renly laughed "Well we must allow Loras at least some faults Penrose."

"I thought you two had an agreement that you didn't buy each other gifts." Penrose said. "At least that was the impression I got."

Renly regarded him curiously. "How did you know that Ser Cortnay?"

"You'll find not much escapes me around here Renly." He looked at Renly rather intently for a moment before frowning. "And besides, you might recall that I accidentally sat on part of his present for your last name day Renly. It was on the way back from Highgarden, and he'd brought you peaches. He wouldn't speak to me for the rest of the journey after I'd sat on two of them."

Renly laughed. "You're right. He wasn't best pleased. Well anyway. I've decided that agreement is boring. And besides, having something forged isn't technically buying something, not truly." He paused, deep in thought. "I was thinking gold filigree handle maybe? Or perhaps wrought silver, set with gems? What do you think? It's a shame Ser Donal saw fit to join the wall. His steel was beautiful."

"It was" Penrose agreed. "But the smith now will do just as well. Nothing too ostentatious mind you Renly. With all due respects, Loras is still your squire. Don't treat him like he's already the great knight he imagines himself to be."

Renly sighed. "I suppose you're right. As usual... Maybe I can get him a fancier one when he's knighted. Although no doubt his lord father will make him a present of one then. I hear Loras is his favourite son after all."

"I can't help but wonder why." Penrose said dryly, although Renly could see the hint of a smile at his eyes. "I'll inform the armoury then shall I my lord?"

Renly laughed. "Please Penrose."


	22. Chapter 22

As Renly had anticipated, the stack of papers on his desk took him all evening to sift through despite his best efforts.

It seemed like the entire of the Stormlands had problems. The market towns near Bronzegate had been plagued by an elusive horse thief who so far House Buckler had not been able to bring to justice. The settlements along Cape Wrath were in danger of flooding, the raging wind had torn the roof off Griffin's Roost, whilst a band of thieves were apparently using the old ruins of Summerhall as a base for their raids.

Renly considered what to do for the best. The horse thief would be easy enough to deal with. He would put a price on his head and dispatch several knights on the morrow to track him down. The damage at Griffin's Roost too was simple to solve and he would send Ser Ronnet Connington a couple of stonemasons to help with the repairs.

He sighed, Renly was no stranger to such requests for aid from Griffin's Roost. Since losing most of their incomes and lands during his brother's rebellion, the Conningtons' fortunes seemed to have gone from bad to worse and Ser Ronnet forever seemed to be asking for help. He had heard talk however that the young knight of Griffin's roost was to be married shortly to Lord Tarth's daughter. A young girl who Renly had never met but who was the sole heir to the prosperous lands Tarth held. Perhaps this would reverse the Conningtons' fortunes. Hopefully Renly thought, those lands have given nothing but headaches since the Conningtons were stripped of their Lordship.

The thieves at Summerhall however posed more of a problem. The ruined Targaryen castle lay at the border between his own lands and those of both Dorne and the Reach, and neither he, the Tyrells or the Martells seemed to want to take responsibility for it. He sighed. It was tempting to do nothing and let Mace Tyrell or Prince Doran deal with the issue. But perhaps he he should at least write to them to discuss the matter, if only to appear like he was taking some responsibility.

A knock on the door roused Renly from his thoughts, most certainly Loras back from his trip outside. Putting down his quill for the evening and resolving to write to both Lord Mace and Prince Doran on the morrow, he called for Loras to enter.

The spring was back in Loras' step as he came in, soaked to the skin and looking thoroughly exhausted.

Renly smiled. It was still a mystery to him how Loras managed to get quite so much enjoyment out of hitting other squires with sticks and other various blunted objects, but he knew better now than to be surprised.

He pulled up a chair and came to sit next to Renly.

"Have a good time?" Renly asked.

Loras laughed. "Yes. But the other boy wasn't any good."

Renly grinned. Nobody according to his squire seemed to be any good nowadays. "You should change Loras. You'll catch a chill sitting in wet clothes like that."

"Fine fine" Loras said, rolling his eyes, and getting up to pull off his soaked through things until he was in his small-clothes.

Renly bit back a sigh. That wasn't quite what he'd meant when he'd recommended Loras change. He turned back to his papers rather than openly stare at him. He really was a picture though Renly thought, wet curls falling into his eyes and most of his outer clothing now in a crumpled heap on the floor.

Loras sat back down. "What are you doing?" He asked, leaning over to look at the papers on Renly's desk.

"Problems at Summerhall" He said wearily, giving Loras a playful shove back into his seat when he saw the mess Loras' dripping hair was making of the letter in question. "I was about to write to your father and discuss what to do."

"Summerhall isn't in the Reach." Loras said automatically.

"Well where would you say it is then?" Renly asked, laughing. "The Tyrells insist it's not in the Reach, the Martells that it's not in Dorne, and I'm certainly going to insist that it's not in the Stormlands. You know Loras, before the great fire there, all three regions used to claim Summerhall as part of their territories."

Loras shrugged. "Make the dornish bastards handle it then. It's not like they've got anything better to do. All they do down there is fuck up-jumped whores and bring them to court and call them ladies."

Renly couldn't help but smile. "Did I ever tell you Loras what a talent you have for diplomacy?"

Loras grinned. "Paramour, whore. Same thing really. They even rhyme."

Renly laughed. Perhaps it was really for the best that Loras would never inherit Highgarden. "If you insist Loras." He stood up, yawning. "I might go to bed now actually Loras. I've had a tiring day."

Loras rolled his eyes. It seemed his definition of a tiring day differed greatly from Renly's. "Can I stay here?" He asked, getting to his feet and leaning back lazily against Renly's pillows without waiting for an answer.

Renly bit his lip. He'd told himself this had to stop and yet he really couldn't be bothered to argue tonight. "For a little while." He said eventually, trying to find a compromise.

"Why?" Loras asked, eyebrow raised "Is there a reason you don't want me here?"

"Maybe I want to stretch out in bed, maybe it takes me ages to get to sleep when you're here." Renly forced himself to smile. "Does that bother you?"

Loras laughed. "You sleep on the left side of the bed even when I'm not here and you almost always fall asleep before me."

Renly rolled his eyes despairingly at his squire. "Fine then." He said, admitting defeat. "Must you always have an answer for everything Loras?"

Loras shrugged, grinning, "I did warn you against trying to lie to me. It never works."

"That's what you think." Renly muttered under his breath, climbing into bed next to him.

"That's what I know" Loras corrected, still grinning.

Renly couldn't help but laugh. He never managed to stay irritated at Loras for long. Recently he'd found that he couldn't even pretend to stay irritated. Shaking his head in exasperation, he blew out the candle, plunging the room into near darkness.

They lay in a comfortable silence for a while, listening to the howl of the wind outside and the thunder rolling overhead.

"Why do you like this weather so much Renly?" Loras asked after a time, rolling over to face him.

Renly smiled. "Storms are exciting. Imagine, even now, a silk merchant might be navigating a path through the treacherous rocks in Shipbreaker bay, clinging onto the wheel as the rain lashes at his face and the waves crash against the hull, threatening to throw him overboard. Or maybe there's a tradesman sheltering in his wagon out in the Storm Woods, the wind tearing at his clothes, and his horses rearing at every crash of thunder."

Loras rolled his eyes. "You're making stuff up."

Renly sighed. "Life's more interesting when you tell stories. Why do you prefer the sunshine then?"

Loras shrugged "Because I grew up with it I guess. Because it's warm."

"You really are the most creative person I've ever met Loras."

Loras laughed. "Stop complaining, you asked me a question and I answered it. Truthfully. That's a great deal more than you do sometimes!"

Renly shoved him under the covers. "Will you ever just drop it and go to sleep?"

"Fine. Fine." Loras indulged him for once. "Whatever you like."

Renly sighed and tried to get comfortable, closing his eyes and looking forward to being able to get some sleep.

…...

The weather however seemed to have other ideas. It seemed like Renly had lain awake for hours, the wind whistling through the shutters and the waves crashing against the walls seemingly determined to prevent him getting any rest.

He sighed and rolled over, giving up on sleep for the time being. "Loras." he whispered into the darkness. "Are you asleep?"

"No. And I'm still wondering quite why you seem to love this weather so much." Loras sounded like he had likely never got to sleep either.

Renly laughed. "Does it frighten you?" He asked, not being able to resist winding Loras up a little.

"No." Loras snorted. "It's just loud and annoying. And everyone insists you have to stay indoors. I've never found it frightening."

"Not even when you first came to Storm's End?" Renly said, propping himself up on a pillow.

"You know I wouldn't admit it even if I had."

Renly laughed. "That is true. But I was curious. What did you first think of Storm's End then if not that the storms were terrifying?"

"I wasn't too impressed to be honest. You weren't here when I arrived, apparently you were off gallivanting on a beach somewhere. And Penrose irritated me. Come to think of it, he still irritates me. He spoke to me like a was some spoilt child when I first came here from Highgarden."

"Well..." Renly couldn't help himself.

Loras whacked him over the head with his pillow. "As if you can talk. Your king brother gave you a Lordship for your seventh name day. Bit extravagant don't you think?"

Renly laughed. "True. But if it makes you feel better, Penrose used to lose his patience with me too sometimes. When I'd rather play games than do anything vaguely useful."

"Doesn't sound like either of you have changed much then."

It was Renly's turn to hit Loras with the pillow. "Is that what you thought of me then when you arrived?" He asked, grinning. "That I didn't do anything vaguely useful?"

Loras laughed. "Maybe a little bit. But everyone here assured me otherwise. I'd barely been shown to my room and the chambermaid was singing your praises."

Renly grinned. "What did she say about me?"

"Oh, all the usual. Something about how you're the kindest man she'd ever met and how handsome you are, how charming, how witty."

Renly laughed. "And do you agree?"

"of course I do. I spend a lot more time with you than I have to don't I?"

Renly smiled. He was used to kind words and compliments but somehow they meant more coming from Loras. His squire's words made him feel warm somehow and he felt a sudden rush of affection for him. "And you like it here don't you Loras?"

"That's a ridiculous question Renly. Have I ever asked to go home?"

"But it must have been hard at first." Renly said.

Loras was silent for a moment. "I was homesick for a while" he admitted after a time, "I used to miss Margaery terribly."

"Do you not miss her now then?"

"I guess I do. But somehow it doesn't hurt like it used to." He reached out as if to touch Renly's arm, sincerity in his voice for once.

Renly shifted awkwardly away from his touch, and Loras' arm came to rest on the covers instead. He felt a stab of guilt. Loras was being so open with him, and here he was hiding things from him. He would find out eventually Renly suspected, would hear gossip in the courtyard, a giggling serving girl filling him in on the strange rumours that surrounded their handsome young lord. He wondered whether Loras would feel betrayed at having to hear such things from others, rather than from himself.

Probably he thought. Loras took offence easily.

Loras sat up slightly as if sensing Renly's discomfort. "Are you sure you're alright Renly?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Renly responded stiffly.

"I don't know. You haven't seemed yourself recently. And you're acting like there's something you're not telling me."

Renly sighed. "You wouldn't understand." He said eventually.

"You could let me try." Loras said quietly.

Renly bit back another sigh. He didn't know what to say for the best. Say nothing and Loras would be hurt, disappointed in his lack of confidence in him. Say too much and Loras would recoil from him, disgusted and not wanting to be near him again.

"Alright" Renly said quietly, to the ceiling more than to Loras himself. "I guess I could let you try to understand." He paused, choosing his words carefully. "I well might have got myself into a rather compromising position after the feast last week." He took a deep breath. "With one of the Dornish squires."

He'd said it now and he couldn't take it back. He cringed, waiting for Loras to react to his words, sure any moment that he was going to sit up in horror, and turn away from Renly, disgusted that Renly would do such things with a man. And that was only the half of it Renly thought sadly, who knows how horrified his squire would be if he knew the extent of his feelings towards him in particular.

He was surprised thus when Loras remained silent for a time. He glanced up at his face but it was too dark to read his expression.

"With a boy?" Loras said eventually. "From Dorne?"

Renly forced himself to nod, feeling the shame creep into his cheeks. "Oberyn Martell's squire. I don't know his name."

"You didn't even know his name?" Loras' voice was quiet. "And yet you... But why?"

Renly continued to stare up at the ceiling. "because he was there I guess." and because I needed to stop thinking about you, he added silently to himself. The admission, even if only to himself, made cringe in shame.

"Because he was there." Loras echoed Renly's words softly before a bitter edge crept into his voice. "You're right Renly. I don't understand."

And with that he rolled over, turning his back to Renly and leaving him feeling suddenly very alone.


	23. Chapter 23

Renly was restless for the remainder of the night, his heart heavy. He felt no better for his confession and regardless of how tightly he shut his eyes, he couldn't quite forget that Loras was there next to him, beside him but turned away in disgust. He cursed silently to himself as he tossed and turned, if only he'd been able to keep his breeches laced and his mouth shut then he would have been able to avoid this. Loras would have gone to sleep smiling at him, blissfully ignorant.

Light was creeping through the shutters by the time that Renly fell into a fitful sleep.

He awoke alone, the bed empty and cold beside him.

Renly climbed silently out of bed and opened the shutters. The storm seemed to have blown itself out but the sky remained overcast, rain still pattering gently against the windows.

He glanced down to the courtyard. It was empty. The master at arms must have finished with the squires for the morning. Indeed he could hear the distant clatter of plates echo from the kitchens below as the servants no doubt prepared for lunch.

He bit back a sigh. Usually Loras would have come back up to find him by now, having concluded arms training for the morning. He thought sadly of how Penrose had often that they were inseparable.

Not today it seemed Renly thought bitterly, despite the fact that he couldn't find it in him to really blame Loras for what was after all the sort of reaction he had anticipated and probably deserved.

He dressed miserably and descended the steps to find him. Perhaps he could try to repair the damage. Surely Loras would not throw away almost three years of friendship all for the sake of a mistake Renly had made after too much wine. Perhaps he would have calmed down he tried to tell himself.

Loras wasn't in any of the usual places. Renly had started with Loras' own chamber, knocking on the door several times before eventually losing patience and pushing open the door. It had been empty, the bed unslept in. He had not been in the solar either, nor was he sat eating lunch with the other squires and young knights.

Sighing Renly made his way into the courtyard, ignoring the curious glances of the servants as he waved away their offers of lunch and surveying the yard for any sign of his squire. He was hopeful that he would find Loras here, it would not be unlike him to continue training even after the other squires had finished up for the day.

To his disappointment the courtyard was empty, save for a lone knight, sat under a tree sharpening his sword against a whetstone. His shield lay at his feet, a vivid green emblazoned with a black crow in flight.

"Ser Guyard" Renly greeted the young knight with as much warmth as he could muster in his current spirits."You haven't happened to see my squire have you?"

"The Tyrell pup my lord?" the knight asked.

Renly found it in him to laugh. "Yes that one. I appear to have lost him."

"Not since this morning my lord. He was with the other squires, mine own included. He seemed in a bit of a strop."

"Sounds about right." Renly said frowning.

"I am at your service if you need someone to fetch him my lord." The knight got to his feet and bowed with a flourish.

Renly considered him for a moment. He was an ambitious, handsome young man, the youngest son of his bannerman Lord Morrigen of Crows Nest and a recent addition to the guard at Storm's End. Renly knew very little about him, save for the fact that he fought well, but sang absolutely terribly. The man had the unfortunate habit of composing songs and poems and then insisting on performing them at meal times.

"That would be much appreciated." Renly said eventually. It couldn't hurt to have an extra pair of hands and Renly thought it unlikely that he would inflict his singing on him quite this early in the day.

The knight nodded eagerly, and they parted to search separate areas of the grounds, Ser Guyard even riding up to the outer gates to check with the guards there whether they had seen him.

"None have my lord." The knight informed Renly when he reported back. "But he must be here somewhere. He can't have left the castle or the guards would have seen him. Not unless he jumped from the walls." he laughed.

That gave Renly a thought. He glanced upwards. "I know where I haven't looked." He said, more to himself than the knight, and he turned back towards the castle, Ser Guyard dutifully at his heels.

Despite Renly's insistences, Ser Guyard accompanied Renly up the steps that led to the parapets and Renly got the feeling that the knight was rather pleased with himself for speaking so extendedly with his liege lord.

"Does anyone ever even come up here my lord?" He asked, as they began to climb the steps.

Renly laughed. "I used too. Often. Surely you must be used to steps Ser Guyard, I have never had the honour of visiting your home but I fear Crows Nest must have many judging by its name."

"It does my lord. It would be an honour to show it to you sometime my lord if you cared to visit."

"That would please me greatly Ser Guyard" Renly smiled at him. "As a matter of fact I am to leave for a tour of the Stormlands in less than a moon. You may form part of my personal guard if it please you."

The young man seemed pleased, evidently hopeful that he was currying favour with Renly.

"So is he any good with a sword my squire?" Renly asked, trying to make conversation as they came to the final flight of stairs.

"As a knight I can't say I see much of the squires my lord." He admitted, chest swelling with pride as he spoke of his knighthood. "But my squire Narbert, Lord Grandison's son my lord, admits if rather grudgingly that he is one of the best among them."

Renly smiled despite his misery. Ser Guyard's words made him feel prouder than any lord had right to be about their squire. The smile didn't leave his face even as Ser Guyard began to prattle on about a particular song he was currently writing about King Robert's valiant deeds.

Renly was glad though when they reached the top and Ser Guyard finally ceased his ramblings as they made their way around the battlements, looking for any sign of Loras.

They found him in the most secluded part of the parapets, sat very still on the edge of the battlements themselves and staring moodily out to sea. He didn't appear to have noticed them, seemingly wrapped up in his own thoughts.

"Shall I call him for you my lord?" Ser Guyard said.

"No Ser." Renly put a hand on the knights arm to caution him. He didn't want to startle Loras. It was a long way to fall.

Loras swung round at the sound of Renly's however, and for a fleeting moment Renly thought he saw his eyes light up before his face fell and he regarded Renly sulkily. "My lord?" He asked stiffly, eyeing the two older men stood there warily.

Renly winced. That stung more than he would have anticipated. He hadn't heard Loras address him with his title for years now, except when he was poking fun at him. He glanced up at Loras' face, his squire certainly wasn't jesting now.

Ser Guyard too seemed to have noticed Loras' sour mood. He took his leave rather quickly, raising an eyebrow and evidently assuming Loras was in trouble for something.

Loras glared after him.

Renly sighed. It seemed that nobody was to be spared the repercussions of Loras' mood, not even innocent bystanders like Ser Guyard. He moved to sit beside him, not even noticing the mess the damp walls were making of his clothes.

Renly laughed nervously, trying to lighten the air. "What's Ser Guyard done to make you glare at him so Loras? I dare say you'll join him as a knight soon enough, and a better one probably. There's no need for envy."

Loras just looked at him disdainfully and Renly shrunk under his gaze. He ought not to have said anything he thought bitterly. he had much preferred Loras' wrath when it was partly directed at Ser Guyard rather than solely towards him.

Renly bit back a sigh, sorely wishing that he had kept his mouth shut last night. The servants would have probably informed him sooner or later about the incident with the dornish boy, but perhaps Loras would have dismissed such talk as mindless rumours and given Renly the benefit of the doubt. He should have learnt long ago in court that telling the truth was never advisable. He ought to have known better.

Renly reached out to touch his arm, desperate to close the chasm that seemed to have opened up between them.

His heart sunk as Loras flinched and turned away from him. He struggled to maintain his composure, trying to keep his face from falling in disappointment, racking his brain for anything, truth or lies, that would make Loras smile at him again.

"Loras." he implored. "Let us talk about this."

Loras just stared at him sulkily and got up. "Not now Renly" he spat bitterly, walking away from Renly and down the steps Ser Guyard had just disappeared down moments earlier.

Renly stared after him for a while before too trudging down the steps to his own chambers, trying not to dwell on the painful way Loras had looked at him as he walked away.

He climbed straight into bed when he reached his rooms, not having the heart to even try and do anything vaguely useful. Instead he pulled the covers over his head, trying to block out all thoughts of Loras. He had used to do this as a child during the siege, when he'd been hungry and frightened, Stannis being unwilling or perhaps unable to offer any comfort to his terrified younger brother. It had been the Tyrells then too that had caused his pain Renly thought sadly, as Mace Tyrells armies slowly tried to starve them out when Stannis had refused to yield.

Eventually he fell into a restless sleep, dreaming fitfully of the siege, and of kind Maester Cressen and Stannis. Most of all however he dreamt of Loras, walking away from Renly like Maester Cressen and Stannis had before him.

He woke to a soft knock on his door, and sat up to see it being gently pushed open.

He was surprised to see Loras step in, looking rather awkwardly down at his feet. "Is it alright if I come in?" He asked, and Renly was relieved to note that the anger seemed to have gone from his voice.

Renly nodded wordlessly and they stood in a tense silence for a while, Loras hovering awkwardly by the door before eventually sitting down on the stool by Renly's desk.

"I'm sorry about earlier." he said after a time, still looking at his feet. "I shouldn't have been like that. It was unfair of me."

Renly sighed. "No Loras. The fault is all mine. You reacted how anyone would."

Loras shook his head. "No It was wrong of me. You didn't have to tell me. And yet you did." He ran a hand through his curls, frowning. "I don't know what's got into me recently Renly. I've never been able to be patient, like you or Willas, but nowadays I seem to lose my temper so easily. One moment I'm in a perfectly good mood and then I can't help but sulk."

"I shouldn't worry about it Loras. I'm sure that will pass with time, and besides it wasn't as if I didn't give you reason to be in a less than perfect mood with me. "

Loras didn't answer for a while. Eventually he looked up from his feet. "Can I come sit?" he asked rather hesitantly.

"Of course you can." Renly said, trying to hide his surprise and gesturing to the spot beside him.

He was even more surprised when Loras leant against him, resting his head against Renly's shoulder and pulling Renly's arms around him as he'd often done when in need of comfort after Willas' injury. Renly held him close, resting his head atop of Loras' curls and listening to the soft breathing of his squire.

"Did you enjoy it?" Loras asked after a while, pulling away slightly and looking up at Renly with curiosity in his eyes.

Renly didn't need to ask what he referring to, though of all the questions he had been expecting, that had not been not one of them. "I guess so." He said eventually. "But I'd drank so much wine that I can't say I remember all that much. Which is probably for the best."

"Do you think it's wrong then?"

Renly shrugged. "I suppose so. The Septons always preach that it is."

"True." Loras pushed his curls out of his eyes. "But they also preach that it's wrong to whore and drink. And most men do those. Why should what you did be any more wrong?"

Renly frowned. He was grateful for Loras trying to make him feel better but it didn't ease his guilt in the slightest. He imagined Loras would be significantly less blasé about it if he knew quite how often inappropriate thoughts about such a thing were directed at him. "I guess." he said, fidgeting awkwardly.

"If you ask me, you should be more ashamed that it was someone from Dorne."

Renly couldn't help but smile at that. "You think I have bad taste then?"

He snorted. "I know you have bad taste Renly."

"Well there wasn't much of a choice in the matter to be honest Loras. Taste hardly came in to it."

"I guess not." Loras said rather quietly, a rather strange expression creeping into his face. Renly was just trying to put his finger on it when his squire grinned. "But really Renly? Dorne? Does that make you his paramour?!"

Renly pushed him off him even whilst laughing and whacked him over the head with his pillow for good measure. He had a feeling Loras was never going to let him live this down.


	24. Chapter 24

The weeks leading up to Loras' name day passed quickly. Too quickly Renly couldn't help thinking as he sat down for what seemed like the fiftieth time that week to go through the arrangements that Penrose had made for his upcoming tour of the Stormlands. He'd barely had time to see Loras in the past few weeks, and it had been all he could do to make time for him today, his thirteenth name day.

He'd promised Loras that they could get out of Storm's End for the afternoon, irregardless of the weather and irregardless of how many lords and ladies demanded audiences with him. And so it had been with a decisiveness unusual for Renly that he had turned people away this morning and told them to return on the morrow. Instead he had headed down to the kitchens to have food prepared for his and Loras' escapade about the Stormlands that afternoon.

The girls in the kitchens had fallen over themselves in delight when Renly asked them to prepare things they thought Loras might like for his name day. To Renly's irritation, many of the girls had seemed to have a suspiciously good memory of what his squire liked and they had all but reeled off a comprehensive list of the foods they knew Loras to be particularly fond of.

Renly sighed as he dipped his quill into the ink pot. He knew it was irrational, unfair even, but he couldn't stand the interest that all the girls of his household seemed to have in Loras. They fawned over him, blushing when they saw him and leaning in seductively when he spoke to them. It was nothing but harmless flirting Renly knew, but still it was enough to irritate him beyond belief.

Loras was not helping matters either. Almost overnight he'd seemed to turn into the worst flirt Storm's End had ever seen and he seemed to have developed a maddening habit of pointedly flirting with the serving girls under Renly's very nose as if he knew that it frustrated Renly to the point that he wanted to tear his own hair out with jealousy.

Renly tried not to let it show. He really did his best. And yet sometimes he couldn't help but scowling when Loras flirted particularly shamelessly right in front of him. And sometimes Renly had to wonder if Loras knew he was driving him crazy, more often than not he'd glance casually in Renly's direction, all the whilst charming some besotted kitchen girl with the easy courtesies that came so naturally to him.

Renly bit back a sigh. He supposed it was inevitable though that Loras would start taking an interest in women. He was practically a man full grown now, turning ten and three as he was today. Renly could only be grateful that the flirting seemed to be rather meaningless and as of yet Loras seemed to have little real interest in the girls' attentions. Renly hoped it would stay that way.

Pushing the issue from his mind, he glanced out of the window. It looked like the squires were close to finishing up for the morning. Many of them were leant against the walls, panting with exhaustion and the very young ones had begun removing the padding they wrapped themselves up in. Even his name day had not been enough to make Loras skip practice and he'd taken himself off to the training yard this morning as dedicated as ever, all the more happy it seemed for the name day gift Renly had given him.

It was a finely crafted blade that the smith had worked hard on and yet Renly couldn't help but think it a little plain with its leather grip and alabaster pommel. Penrose had insisted however and Renly supposed it could be considered simple but elegant, assuming one went in for that sort of thing. If Renly had had his way however he would have at least gilded the pommel or added at least a few jewels.

Loras however had seemed to like it well enough, practically launching himself at Renly when Renly had given it to him that morning, yawning and still half asleep. He'd been awake enough however to feel a slight thrill as Loras flung his arms around his neck. Whether this had been from Loras' touch or the mildly terrifying knowledge that Loras was holding a sword in his hand Renly hadn't quite known.

Thinking Loras would probably be about finished now, Renly put down his quill and got up from his desk. Running his hands through his hair wearily, he made his way down to entrance hall. The kitchen girls had already packed all the delicacies they'd so lovingly made for the occasion in saddle bags for him and so, laden with food now, Renly made his way to the training yard.

He stopped when he reached the edge of the yard, leaning against the castle walls to watch the squires in their final activities for the morning. Loras' current opponent surprised Renly. It wasn't a squire at all but one of the younger members of Renly's guard, a boy from Mistwood, recently knighted. Renly couldn't help but smile as he looked on. Loras was plainly toying with him and the young knight was evidently more than a little indignant at being outmanoeuvred by a mere squire, cursing with every blow of his that Loras managed to parry almost effortlessly.

Within moments the young knight had yielding, throwing his shield down to the ground in irritation. Loras meanwhile had looked more than a little pleased with himself.

He walked over when he spotted Renly, his hair an unruly tumble over his forehead and his cheeks still faintly flushed.

"Glad to see you finally escaped your Lordship duties." he said, grinning as he reached Renly's side.

"A promise is a promise Loras. You still up for riding out somewhere and having lunch? You wont believe the wonderful things the kitchens have made for us." He forced himself to smile. "The girls all but fell over themselves when I told them it was your name day. I think half of them fancy themselves madly in love with you."

For a fleeting moment he thought Loras looked mildly awkward, but the smile returned to his face so quickly Renly thought he may have imagined it.

"They're quite... forward aren't they some of those girls that work in the kitchens?"

Renly laughed. "Do they chase you around? Brandishing their rolling pins at you?"

Loras grinned. "Not quite. But I wouldn't put it past them"

"Ah the inconveniences of being attractive..." He sighed dramatically. "It's a heavy burden Loras. I should know."

Loras rolled his eyes. "You're so humble my lord."

Renly grinned. "Yes. I'd say I'm almost as humble as you are Loras. It's so kind of you to notice."

Loras shoved him playfully. "Come on Renly, enough talk of kitchen wenches, let us get out of here." He glanced up at the sky. "And let us pray to the Gods that the weather improves at least slightly."

…...

The weather did not improve. By the time they had saddled their horses up it seemed if anything that the rain was coming down slightly more heavily and that the gentle breeze had picked up.

Still it seemed not to dampen Loras' spirits as they rode up to the cliffs overlooking Shipbreaker bay, slowly leaving Storm's End behind them. It was a breathtaking view Renly couldn't help but think as they neared the Cliffs' highest point. The waves rolled below them, sending spirals of foam crashing against the cliffs as they broke and in spite of the clouds they could clearly make out the beautiful island of Tarth to the north, the faint outline of Evenfall hall just visible against the stormy horizon.

Renly would have liked to stay and admire the view but the wind was picking up even more now, no longer a gentle breeze as it swept in wildly from the sea, the taste of salt heavy in the air. If they wanted to stay even a little bit dry they would need to find shelter.

Sure enough Loras soon found a jutting out rock that suited their purposes and, tying their horses to a nearby tree, they took shelter under it. It was hardly the ideal conditions for a picnic but Renly couldn't help but think it rather cosy, sheltered from the wind and with the soft patter of rain above their heads.

"Did you not want to invite any of the other squires along Loras?" Renly asked, stretching out and reaching to grab as many apple cakes as he could fit in his hands. "Do you not get along with them?"

Loras laughed. "They're alright I suppose. Even if most of them still don't know the difference between a longsword and a greatsword."

"But you didn't want to invite any of them today?" Renly pressed, taking a large mouthful of cake.

"I guess I like having you all to myself." he said, grinning wickedly at him as he too reached in for the apple cakes.

That made Renly smile more than he thought possible and he couldn't help but blushing slightly. Thankfully he suspected it was too dark underneath their piece of rock for Loras to notice. All the same, he turned away just in case, pretending that he had a sudden desire to try the honey sponge one of the kitchen girls had made.

"And what about you Renly?" Loras asked. "Why is it that I appear to be your only friend?" He raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly.

Renly laughed. "Well until recently all the knights here were older than me, and all their squires never seem to able to think of me as anything but their liege lord." He sighed. "Apparently you're not supposed to be friends with your liege lord. It's not proper."

Loras leant back against the rock, laughing. "Somebody should have thought to tell me."

Renly grinned. "It's probably has something to do with what Penrose likes to affectionately call your utter and blatant disregard for authority."

Loras laughed. "Perhaps." He admitted.

Renly leant back too against the rock, feeling rather content in their make do shelter with Loras beside him. He was about to voice this opinion when he caught sight of Loras' hair. He'd always thought Loras' curls to be rather unruly, but now he could see that they were usually perfectly well behaved in comparison to the state they were in now. Strands were flying away everywhere and he looked positively wild.

He couldn't help but laugh. "Loras what in the seven hells has happened to your hair?"

Loras rolled his eyes, running a hand through the offending curls. "The rain." He offered simply.

"Does it always get like this when it rains?"

Loras laughed. "It's alright if it gets really wet, but it tends to get like this when it only gets damp. Usually I wash it straight after so that no-one sees." He sighed. "You should count yourself lucky Renly. It really is a nightmare having curly hair. One of these days I'll cut it all off just to be rid of it."

He must have seen the alarm in Renly's eyes at this revelation, for he grinned. "I'll leave it though if you like it Renly." he added, eyes sparkling with amusement.

Renly laughed nervously, not sure what to say to that.

Thankfully Loras didn't seem to expect an answer. Instead he yawned, stretching out and leaning his head against Renly's thighs, a rather unsubtle hint for him to untangle his hair for him.

Renly tensed rather awkwardly, unsure whether this was a good idea. He already had felt a rather inappropriate shiver down his spine when Loras had placed himself there. He didn't think stroking his hair would help matters. Following his better judgement for once, he played safe and let his hands lie limp at his sides.

Loras however seemed to have other ideas, and after a few moments, Loras yanked his hand up from his side and placed it in his hair.

Renly sighed, seeing no alternative now but to indulge his squire's whims. It was his name day after all he guessed, Besides, despite his initial reluctance he couldn't help but smile when he saw the seemingly content way Loras had shut his eyes. Stretched out like this, with his eyes closed and his head on Renly's lap, Loras rather reminded Renly of a cat and he almost expected Loras to purr as he ran his hair through his wind tousled curls.

After a while Renly shut his eyes too and he couldn't help but let his imagination run away with him. With Loras warm and solid against him and his hand in his hair, he could almost imagine that Loras too regarded him as more than the friends they were. He could feel now how exquisite it would be if he leant down and kissed him, tangling his hands in his hair and pulling him to him. In his imagination Loras kissed him back, sliding his hands up Renly's shirt and-

His eyes snapped open as Loras' voice pulled him from his fantasies. "What was that Loras?" He asked, blushing as he realised he was gripping Loras' hair rather too tightly. He let go hastily and Loras sat up, raising an eyebrow.

"Well if you're quite finished tearing my hair out..." Loras grinned, looking more than mildly amused. "I was just saying we better start heading back. It's beginning to get dark."

Renly just nodded meekly, busying himself gathering the little food they hadn't managed to eat, and packing it back into the saddlebags as he tried to compose his thoughts. He felt mildly flustered, and part of him held Loras largely responsible for it. No normal squire would insist that he play with their hair. He was starting to think Loras got some strange kick out of tormenting him so. Knowing Loras, he wouldn't put it past him.

When he looked up Loras was still regarding him with amusement, smirking slightly. Wordlessly, he took the saddlebags from Renly and grabbed his wrist to pull him to his feet, fingers tantalisingly warm against Renly's skin.

Loras had been right about it getting dark. The sun was beginning to set as they set off, sending vibrant colours shimmering across the surface of the the bay. It made a pretty sight and Renly couldn't help feel suddenly proud to be Lord Paramount of the Stormlands. His lands may not have been as classically beautiful as those of the Reach that Loras seemed so fond of, but even he couldn't deny that the Stormlands certainly had its moments.

They were half way back to Storm's end, Renly following Loras at a comfortable canter when Renly felt his horse stumble underneath him, throwing him slightly off balance. He frowned, slowing to a walk and calling for Loras to stop.

Dutifully Loras rode to his side, and Renly couldn't help but feel slightly envious at how elegantly Loras had turned his filly around. He had a way with horses that Renly couldn't quite understand and was forever claiming that good riding was the key to jousting well.

"Is something wrong?" Loras asked, pulling up beside him and slowing too to a walk, letting the filly have her head.

"Something doesn't feel right." Renly told him, shifting in the saddle slightly to try and work out quite what didn't feel right.

Loras frowned and dismounted. "Hold." he said, pushing the reins of his own horse into Renly's hands. He then bent down, examining the legs of Renly's mare. Renly could feel her shifting underneath him as Loras picked up her feet one by one, inspecting each hoof in turn.

He seemingly found what he was looking for when he examined the front left one. "She's thrown a shoe." he said, putting the hoof back down and coming back round to Renly's side.

Renly frowned. He didn't really know anything about this sort of thing. "Is that a problem?" he asked. "Can she still be ridden?"

"On grass you could." He glanced down at the ground, pushing a stone around with his shoe. "On this... well I wouldn't advise it." He sighed. "It hasn't come off very cleanly either."

"So what now then?" Renly asked, dismounting.

"We walk her home. Then we get the farrier to replace the shoe."

Handing the reins of both horses to Loras, Renly bent down too to have a look at her front left hoof. He could just about see in the fading light that Loras had been right, the shoe was missing, part of her hoof with it.

He turned to Loras and was surprised to see that Loras seemed to be untacking his own horse, unbuckling the girth and lifting the saddle off.

"What are you doing that for?" Renly asked, rather confused.

"You're not thinking of walking all the way back to Storm's End on foot are you?" Loras laughed and went to pat his filly. "She can carry both of us." He then proceeded to hang his own saddle over Renly's own mare's back, securing it somehow to the saddle she was already wearing.

"Can you do that?" Renly asked. "Get two people on one horse I mean"

Loras laughed. "Of course you can. I always forget you grew up without siblings. Margaery and I used to ride together all the time. It's really easy."

Renly frowned. "Without a saddle?"

"Don't you trust me?"

Renly sighed. "Of course I do. I've never seen that done before is all." He glanced doubtfully up at Loras' filly, who was prancing about rather worryingly. "Just tell me what to do. Do I sit in front of you or behind you?"

Loras ran a hand through his hair. "Well technically the better rider is supposed to sit in front. But equally the lighter rider is supposed to sit behind. Seeing as I am both of those, we have an issue." He sighed, ignoring Renly rolling his eyes at him. "I guess the weight is more important though. So I'll go behind."

He was rummaging through the saddle bags now, eventually pulling a length of rope out and looping it through Renly's horses' bridle.

"Need a leg up?" He asked, seeing Renly still standing at the filly's side.

"Thanks." Renly said, letting Loras push him up on to the horse's back. He felt more than a little unstable up there without a saddle, and the filly's back rather bony and strange underneath him. He trying to get comfortable when Loras pulled himself up behind him. Quite how Renly had no idea for there were no stirrups to aid him and no saddle for him to grip onto. Perhaps it was one of those things one learnt when you grew up on horses as Loras had.

"So what now? We just walk back with my mare on a lead rope?" he asked, trying to ignore the way Loras was putting his arms around Renly's middle,warm and solid against Renly's back. He was suddenly glad Loras had decided that it was better he sit in front.

"Pretty much" Loras laughed softly, his voice warm against Renly's ear. "And I put my life in your hands" .

Renly snorted. "I may not be as good as you but I can ride you know. And what do you think I'm going to do? Ride us off a cliff or something?"

Loras laughed. "You say that. But my grandfather managed exactly that."

"What? He rode of a cliff?"

"Precisely. While on a hunt. Apparently it's easier than it sounds."

"Well I'll try to concentrate then." He bit back a sigh. That was easier said than done Renly thought. With Loras pressed against him and his arms wrapped tightly round his waist, it was all he could do to keep his mind from wandering, let alone keep his eyes on the path.

It was easier than Renly had expected, riding without a saddle. Yet he suspected it would have been an altogether more harrowing experience had he not had Loras behind him, giving him instructions and telling him precisely what he needed to do. He may have relinquished the reins to Renly, but he certainly was still the more in control of the two of them. For which Renly was rather glad, for he had certainly failed at trying to concentrate, leaning back further and further against Loras as they neared Storm's End, enjoying rather too much the way Loras was gripping round his waist.

They made it back however without Renly steering them off a cliff, and Loras immediately hopped off and went for the farrier, leaving Renly free to compose himself before he returned.


	25. Chapter 25

Renly picked up one of the letters on the table wearily, hoping it was the one he was waiting for. Prince Doran had replied to his raven concerning the thieves at Summerhall several days ago but as of yet he had received no answer from Highgarden.

Sure enough, when Renly turned the letter over in his hands, he could see that it was sealed with a wax rose, the same seal that had been on the letters Lord Tyrell had sent Loras for his name day a week previously. Hopefully this one will be more promising than Prince Doran's Renly thought as he broke the seal. Dorne had said in very certain, though not impolite, terms that they would be taking no responsibility for the ruined castle.

Renly was wrong to get his hopes up, realising very quickly as he scanned the lines that this letter was going to be about as promising as Prince Doran's had been. It was all very courteous, as he would have expected, filled with apologies and meaningless compliments. It seemed Mace Tyrell's language was as flowery as his sigil. He may as well just have written _Summerhall is not my problem _and saved Renly the bother of sifting through his superfluous words. He could just imagine the way Stannis would be grinding his teeth if he'd had cause to read it. His brother despised letters such as these, where the writer didn't ever say quite what they meant.

Still, he would have to reply despite it being the most pointless letter Renly had ever received and so he picked up his quill reluctantly, trying to think of some equally superfluously polite phrases to return to Mace Tyrell. Two could play at this game.

He was just putting quill to paper when there was a knock at his study door.

Renly called for the visitor to enter and moments later Penrose pushed the door open and strode in, Edric tailing behind him as usual.

"I thought we agreed everything is arranged for the tour of the Stormlands Penrose?" Renly asked, barely looking up from his letter.

"Indeed it is my lord. This is another matter entirely. Your presence is needed in the yard." He sounded exasperated.

Renly sighed. He could really do without such interruptions at the moment. They were to embark on their tour of the Stormlands in a few days now and Renly was eager to resolve the issue of Summerhall before they left. "Is it urgent?" He asked.

"The master at arms requests your presence my lord he's having trouble with the squires."

Renly laughed. "The master at arms needs my help with discipline you say? He's a fierce man. I'm sure he know how to whip the squires into shape if they've stepped out of line. What happened to knights disciplining their own squires anyway. Have today's squires become so feral that Lords are required to put them in their place? " He chuckled and went back to composing his letter

"Actually Renly it's your squire he's having difficulty with."

Renly looked up then, his attention finally on Penrose.

The corners of Pernrose's mouth turned up slightly for a brief moment, as if he'd had an inkling that that would get Renly's attention.

"Loras?"

"Yes Renly, I don't believe you've got any other squires squirrelled away."

"Very well then." Renly said, frowning as he put his quill down and stood up.

Penrose nodded in appreciation, holding the door open for Renly to follow him out. When Renly had passed, he bent down slightly, gesturing to the black haired child next to him. "Edric run and get Maester Jurne will you."

Renly spun round. "Maester Jurne?"

Penrose sighed. "Yes Renly we've got some wounds that need dressing."

Renly's frown deepened. Wordlessly he followed Penrose down the stairs and into the courtyard.

A large group was assembled when they reached the yard, worryingly silent. As he got closer Renly could see they were huddled round a boy who looked to be a couple of years younger than himself. He was clutching his arm, leaning on some of the other squires for support and even from a distance Renly could see that he was grimacing, blood leaking from between his fingers.

As he neared the scene, Renly got a closer look at the boy. He was a big lad, sturdily built with a mop of light brown hair. Renly found he recognised him. It was Narbert Grandison, the youngest son of one of his bannermen, Lord Grandison of Grandview.

The small crowd parted when he reached them, some of the younger squires seemingly disconcerted by their liege lord's presence among them. They hadn't yet learnt that Renly was not a lord they ought to be wary of.

Renly glanced about, eventually spotting Loras stood to one side by the master at arms, refusing to meet his eyes.

Renly sighed and gestured to the master at arms "You required my presence Ser?"

The man paused before he answered. He'd never been a particularly gentle soul but Renly didn't think he'd ever seen the man so displeased. There was such a look of fury on his face that the younger squires were all but cowering away from him, hiding behind their older counterparts to avoid meeting his gaze.

"Why don't you let your squire explain." Roughly he pushed Loras forward.

"That's probably a good idea." Renly said slowly. studying Loras' face. If possible Loras looked even more furious than the master at arms. His usually handsome face was all but contorted in rage. He gritted his teeth and merely looked down at his feet, refusing to answer.

"Insolent boy! You dare refuse your lord's commands?!" The master at arms' voice was enough to make even Renly step back slightly. He thought he heard some of the younger boys whimper at the back.

Loras' eyes flashed, but he kept his silence. The master at arm cuffed him roughly round the ear and turned to speak to Renly himself.

"My Lord your squire here lashed out at Grandison there. Cut him almost to the bone. I've never seen such uncouth behaviour from a squire, especially one old enough to know better."

Renly glanced over at the wounded boy. He was standing unsupported now, Maester Jurne binding his arm up silently. He had rather a smug expression on his face at the Master at arm's words.

The master at arms too seemed to notice the boys expression, for he turned on him now, voice booming. "I don't know why you're looking so pleased with yourself Grandison. Perhaps you'd like to explain as well to our lord how you let a boy several years younger than you and half your size disarm you?"

That took the smile of the boy's face remarkably quickly. Renly frowned, turning back to Loras. He was still scowling, glaring furiously at the wounded boy.

"Loras?" Renly frowned. "Do you not have anything to say for yourself?"

Their eyes met briefly and Loras shook his head, his eyes still flashing daggers.

Renly sighed. He turned back to the master at arms "I'll deal with this, come Loras" He gestured for Loras to follow him.

They walked for several minutes in a tense silence. Once out of sight, Renly stopped and sat down on a low wall, gesturing for Loras to sit down next to him. Loras hesitated but obeyed.

They sat a while, Loras still seething and Renly trying to work out what to say. He'd all but forgotten he was supposed to have authority over Loras. This was the last sort of conversation he wanted to have with Loras.

"What happened" Renly asked eventually, considering that was as good a place to start as any.

Loras remained silent.

Renly sighed. "I'm not going to bite Loras."

"I lost my temper." He said simply, pushing a pebble around with his shoe.

"I gathered that." Renly rolled his eyes. "Care to elaborate?"

Loras sighed and turned to face him. "He insulted Willas." He said eventually. "Called him a good-for-nothing cripple."

Renly sighed and put his head in his hands wearily. "So that's the whole sorry tale is it? Someone insults Willas and you tear their arm off?"

Loras glared up at his defiantly. "He had it coming."

"But you just can't do things like that Loras." Renly told him, exasperated. "It was meaningless. That boy has no doubt even met your brother. He was likely trying to do with words what he couldn't do with his sword."

Loras scowled, opening his mouth to protest before seemingly thinking better of it. Instead he merely shifted rather awkwardly, biting his bottom lip.

Renly raised an eyebrow, sensing there was more to this story than meets the eye. "What else did he say?" He asked, forcing Loras to meet his eye.

Loras hesitated, seemingly choosing his words carefully. "He made fun of you." He said eventually.

Renly frowned. He didn't need to ask what the boy had said, he could imagine the gist of it quite well on his own. Ever since the Tourney, rumours had been spreading through the castle, most of them Renly was ashamed to admit more true than he would have liked.

He sighed. "Look Loras. I'm flattered that you saw the need to defend me like that. But you just can't lose your temper like that. It's not worth it."

Loras stared at him in disbelief. "You don't care that he insulted you?"

Renly shrugged. "Of course I care Loras. But it's inevitable really that people will make such comments about me. It's best that I learn to laugh at them unless I want to spend my days being miserable."

Loras just gritted his teeth and returned to staring at the ground.

Renly continued when it was clear Loras wasn't going to reply. "It's of little consequence really what the boy said Loras. You just can't do things like that." He sighed. "We leave for a tour of the Stormlands in a few days. Lord Grandison is one of my bannermen, and he's not going to be happy. Do you remember the Grandison's words Loras?"

Loras shrugged.

"_Rouse me not_ Loras." He forced Loras to meet his eyes. "And Lord Grandison is true to them. He'll expect me to discipline you."

Loras snorted. "You wouldn't do that would you Renly?" Defiance still laced his voice.

Renly sighed. "I have to be seen like I'm taking the matter seriously. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't discipline you Loras."

"Because we're friends." Loras offered.

"And you expect me to treat you differently and make exceptions because we're friends?"

"Yes" He said simply.

Renly sighed, knowing he ought to contradict him but knowing it would be futile. It was his duty as the lord of Storm's End to be fair in regard to all matters, irrespective of how he felt about the individuals involved. They both knew however that Renly wasn't capable of doing anything of the sort.

It would be easy for his brother Renly thought bitterly. Stannis showed no favouritism, would never make exceptions. Nobody could ever accuse Stannis of allowing his personal feelings to interfere with his decisions. That was assuming Stannis had feelings of course. Renly sighed and thought back to the smuggler who'd dared to run the Redwyne Blockade during Robert's Rebellion. He hadn't managed to bring much, but it had been enough for them to survive until Ned Stark had arrived to lift the siege. Renly had wanted to kiss the onion knight that day and yet weeks later Stannis had chopped off the poor man's fingers with a butcher's cleaver.

Renly bit back a sigh. He wasn't like Stannis and more importantly he had no desire to try to be either. "Look Loras." He said eventually. "I'll do my best but I can't promise that I wont have to at least give the appearance of disciplining you slightly. I'll have to talk to Penrose about it."

Loras grinned and Renly couldn't help but laugh.

…_..._

Penrose was in the solar when Renly found him. He'd just written a letter to his lord father of Parchment hall and had evidently agreed to let Edric seal it, smiling as the boy poured the wax onto the letter as carefully as a seven year old could manage.

He looked up though when Renly entered and drew him up a chair.

"Did you get to the bottom of the incident in the yard?" He asked.

"More or less. At least I've heard Loras' side. The Grandison boy mocked his brother, called him a cripple or something along those lines apparently."

Penrose frowned. "And Loras took the bait."

Renly sighed. "Of course he did Penrose."

"It's of little consequence really though. Regardless of whether Narbert insulted every single member of his family one after the other, Loras' behaviour was inexcusable."

"I know." Renly admitted. "I told Loras as much."

"So what action are you going to take?"

Renly frowned. "Loras has agreed very reluctantly to apologise to the boy."

Penrose laughed. "I have to admit I'm impressed Renly. I dare say nobody could force an apology out of that boy save you." His tone then became serious. "It wont be enough though Renly. Maester Jurne has assured me that the wound will scar. Lord Grandison will not be a happy man."

Renly sighed. "What would you do Penrose?"

"I'm not going to bother suggesting you punish him Renly. We both know you'll do no such thing. But you can't have Loras tail behind you when you visit Grandview in the next few weeks. Lord Grandison will take it as a slight."

"You're suggesting I leave him behind." Renly said slowly, grasping his meaning.

Penrose regarded him seriously. "You are of course free to ignore everything I say my lord. But Lord Grandison will not be happy with what happened in the yard today and I can promise you that he will be even less happy if Loras accompanies you to Grandview."

Renly didn't say anything. He saw the logic of Penrose' words but the thought of leaving for his tour of the Stormlands without Loras was not one he cared to entertain.

Penrose glanced over to the child sat behind him. "Be a good boy Edric and run along to the cellar and fetch me some wine."

The child dutifully left and the door swung shut behind him.

Penrose turned back to Renly imploringly, "Look Renly, I like Loras. Don't get me wrong. I've grown fond of him despite his stubbornness. But surely even you must see that he went too far today? That was how he reacted to mere words. He's an accident waiting to happen."

"You're probably right. He'd have most likely tried to kill Prince Oberyn on the spot if he'd been there when Willas was crippled." Renly admitted grimly.

"Exactly. Thankfully Loras wasn't there when that happened." He looked at him seriously. "But there will likely come a day when one of his loved ones is hurt and Loras _is_ there."

Renly sighed. "And you think leaving him behind will make him reflect on his temper?"

Penrose nodded. "It would be good for him. He needs to learn that his actions have consequences."

Renly bit back another sigh. "I suppose you're right Penrose. As usual. But it's not you who has to tell Loras I'm leaving him behind." He forced himself to laugh. "And it will be awfully dull without him."

Penrose didn't laugh back, but rather smiled at Renly rather sadly, his expression softened. "Perhaps it is for the best Renly that the two of you spend some time apart."

"What's that supposed to mean? He asked, indignant.  
"Forgive me my lord, it's hardly my place to tell you who you should and shouldn't spend time with."

Renly sighed. "As if you've ever cared about overstepping your position. Besides I've been told every lord has to have someone that tells him the truth no matter how much he doesn't want to hear it."

Penrose looked like he was choosing his words carefully. He took a deep breath. "Your and Loras' friendship worries me Renly." He smiled sadly at Renly, pity in his eyes. "I've seen the way you look at him Renly. It's going to get you hurt."

And Renly finally understood what he was getting at and felt his face burning.

"I don't know what you mean" he said stiffly, refusing to meet Penrose's eyes.

Penrose sighed. "I've been here since Robert named you lord of Storm's End Renly. You'll find that I know you better than you think. The last thing I want to see is you upset. Just remember that." Penrose patted his arm uncharacteristically gently and stood up. "I'd better go and see what Edric has got up to."

The door clicked shut behind him.

Renly leant his head in his hands, breathing deeply. Penrose was right he knew. Probably more right than he realised. It already hurt. Every time Loras flirted with some serving girl, whispered conspiratorially in their ear, gave his attention to someone that wasn't him, it hurt. A lot more than Renly liked to admit. Even just looking at Loras, knowing he wanted what he could never have, felt like someone twisting a knife in his heart. And he knew that these feelings would no doubt serve eventually to drive a wedge between the two of them.

He sighed. Perhaps this separation was for the best.


	26. Chapter 26

It was with trepidation that Renly eventually knocked on the doors to Loras' chambers late that evening. He had put it off as long as possible, finding all sorts of official duties to immerse himself in that he would usually all but completely ignore. He had even resorted to seeking out Penrose and poring over the castle's accounts, which was without a doubt the dullest duty Renly had to carry out as the Lord of Storm's End.

Eventually however he had exhausted all of his possible Lordship duties and found that he could not put off informing Loras of the decision he and Penrose had made any longer. He took a deep breath as he waited for Loras to open the door, steeling himself for what he'd come to tell him.

It took Loras a little while to open the door and when he did he was dressed for bed and holding a candle, his curls sticking up all over the place.

"I didn't wake you did I?" Renly asked, a new wave of guilt washing over him.

Loras yawned. "It's not important. Do you want to come in?"

Renly nodded and followed him in, sitting himself down firmly on a chair as Loras climbed back into bed. He ran over what he was going to say for one final time, mustering his courage before taking a deep breath.

"Loras." He started, trying his best to sound firm. He took another deep breath and forced himself to carry on, his rehearsed speech quickly turning into an incoherent ramble as Renly stumbled over his words and found he'd quite forgotten what he'd planned to say.

Loras watched him with thinly veiled amusement for a while before eventually seeming to take pity on him. "Penrose already told me Renly." He said at last.

"He did?" Renly stared at him.

"Yes. He said he doubted you had the backbone to do it." He raised an eyebrow. "He was probably right."

Renly blushed. "And you're not angry?"

"I was for a while. Quite a long while actually." He admitted. "But I cheered up significantly when Penrose told me Narbert's wound will scar."

Renly couldn't help but laugh. "You're incorrigible Loras. Do you know that?"

Loras shrugged. "It will be a constant reminder for him to keep his insults to himself when I'm around. It's definitely worth it. And you should have seen his face when I cut him. It was incredibly satisfying."

"You don't mind staying behind then?" Renly couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed. He was still unsure how he was going to cope without Loras for such a long time, and a selfish part of him had hoped Loras would be as upset as he was about it.

He scowled. "Of course I mind Renly. But despite what Penrose obviously thinks, I do actually understand that the bastard's lord father would take offence if you brought me with him on your visit." He sighed. " We Tyrells really do understand the importance of appeasing the bannermen. We've been having to placate those good-for-nothing Florents ever since we were given Highgarden instead of them."

Renly laughed. "You know I expected you to sulk. I thought you'd be absolutely furious."

Loras shrugged. "No doubt I'll sulk when you leave but I guess Penrose took the brunt of my anger over it. Besides, as much as I would have rather come with you, there's a lot to be said for several months of training without any distractions."

Renly snorted indignantly. "And I'm a distraction?"

Loras leant back lazily against his pillows. "Take it as a compliment. Very few people manage to pull me away from training and you're one of them."

"In which case I'm flattered." Renly couldn't help the grin spreading across his face. "I wont be gone too long anyway." He added, more to reassure himself rather than Loras. "I'll probably be back before you even notice I'm gone."

Loras raised an eyebrow. "I sincerely doubt that Renly."

Renly smiled. "Did you apologise to the boy like I asked you too?" He said, changing the subject.

Loras scowled. "Yes." He muttered grudgingly. "I don't think I'll ever forgive you for making me do that Renly. He deserved everything he got this morning and most definitely did not deserve an apology."

Renly laughed. "But you did it? With sincerity I hope?"

Loras rolled his eyes, still scowling. "Obviously not with genuine sincerity, but I feigned it well enough."

Renly grinned. "I can well believe it. Penrose once told me that you Tyrells wear false courtesy like most people wear clothes."

"That's probably true." Loras admitted. stifling a yawn. "But a little rich coming from you. It'll be a miracle if you ever say plainly what you mean."

Renly just rolled his eyes. "You know as well as I that you can't get through life saying what you mean all the time. Some things are better kept to oneself." He couldn't help but yawn too. "Anyway Loras, it's probably time we both got to bed. You look like you're still half-asleep and Penrose is suggesting now we leave on the morrow to avoid the storm that he's sure is brewing."

Loras' face fell slightly at that. "So soon?"

Renly sighed. "The sooner I leave the sooner I'll be back." He said as cheerfully as he could manage, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in his own stomach.

The frown didn't leave Loras' face. "Stay?" he asked plaintively, rolling over to make room for him without waiting for an answer. "Seeing as you'll be gone tomorrow."

"For a while." Renly told him, not feeling up to arguing with him. "We're leaving at a ridiculous hour tomorrow, with the aim of reaching Griffin's roost by midday. Penrose has arranged for one of the chambermaids to wake me. They wont be able to though if I'm not where I'm supposed to be."

"I guess not." Loras' voice was laced with disappointment. "But you'll stay a while?"

Renly nodded and clambered into bed next to him, leaving a considerable gap between them. He might as well not have bothered though, for Loras merely grabbed his arm and tugged him closer, leaning his head on Renly's shoulder. He was stronger than he looked Renly had to admit.

Renly shifted rather uncomfortably next to him. He wasn't sure what to think. Half of him couldn't breathe, his heart skipping a beat as Loras deigned to let him touch him, hold him almost. The other half resented his squire for forcing him to endure such intimacy, for inciting desire to course through him without any hope of release.

He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Don't you think its rather odd Loras that we lie together like this?"

Loras looked up. "Do you think its odd?" He shifted slightly, leaning against Renly's chest and wrapping his arms around Renly's neck.

"Well- I-" Renly stammered incoherently, trying to pull away. "Yes." He managed to choke out eventually.

Loras smiled innocently at him. "Why is that?"

"Well its just not done." Renly tried desperately to keep his voice even, to give no clue as to the shivers that Loras' touch was currently sending up his spine.

Loras frowned and glanced down at the way he was pressed against Renly. "Evidently It's not." He said dryly, smirking. "Does it bother you?"

"I guess not." Renly mumbled almost incoherently.

"I don't mind. You claim not to either. Then what's the problem then?" Loras reached up and brushed Renly's hair out of his eyes as if to prove his point.

Renly grimaced. The problem lay between his legs but he wasn't about to admit that to Loras.

"I'd better get back to bed." He muttered, wrenching himself out of Loras' grip and standing up, turning away from him slightly, determined to hide the effect Loras had on him.

Loras rolled his eyes. "Fine fine. But promise me you'll write to me?"

That made Renly smile despite his pent-up frustration. "Of course I will." he replied, making his way to the door.

"I'll take it personally if you don't." Loras called after him.

…...

Renly didn't think he'd ever experienced a more dismal day. It was raining when they departed and, as far as Renly was concerned, it was much too early to be awake, let alone out of bed and on the road. He glanced miserably back at Storm's End behind them and wondered briefly whether Loras had got himself up to watch them leave despite the hour.

He sighed irritably, forcing himself to turn his attention back to the road. It was unlike him to sulk like this and yet all he wanted to do was turn back around and return to Storm's End. He tried to tell himself that it was only the rain and early start that was making his mood quite so sour but he knew both of these things would have been completely bearable had Loras been at his side as he should have been.

Even his escort seemed to have picked up on his bad mood, and he could see some of them exchanging curious glances, evidently wondering why their usually boundlessly cheerful lord seemed so sullen this morning.

Renly ignored them and looked ahead. Despite their extremely leisurely pace, they would certainly arrive at the ancient seat of the Conningtons before midday Renly thought. The red cliffs that surrounded Griffin's Roost were already clearly visible, looming to the South and hiding the Griffin's Roost from view. It would be one of the few knightly houses Renly was going to visit, a nod to the Conningtons' previous status as lords.

The knight of Griffin's Roost was there to greet them when they arrived, mounted astride a magnificent chestnut courser. He was a young man, a couple of years older than Renly, with long red hair that fell to his shoulders and a matching red beard. Renly tried to remember if he'd met him before, and thought he vaguely remembered the late knight of Griffin's Roost, bringing his children to court once when both he and the current knight of Griffin's Roost had been boys. He sighed. He supposed they were both young men now.

Renly nudged Penrose next to him. "It seems red beards are the fashion of late my good Ser Cortnay. Though I must say yours is much more impressive."

Penrose laughed, seemingly glad that Renly had recovered at least some of his spirits. "I hear they call him Red Ronnet for it my lord."

Renly grinned. "I like it. very memorable."

They hushed as they approached the knight, dismounting and handing their horses to waiting squires and pages.

Red Ronnet bowed with a flourish. "My lord. We are honoured by your presence here today. May I have the privilege of showing you around Griffin's Roost?"

Renly smiled. "I would be honoured if you would walk with me good Ser. I'm sure we have much to talk of."

The young man nodded and came to Renly's side, leading the way up to the castle. They talked of many things, Renly asking him about the damage to Griffin's Roost caused by a particularly ferocious storm before the conversation eventually came round to the tourney Renly had recently hosted.

"It was such a shame my brothers and I were unable to make it." Red Ronnet told him. "My father had sent me to Evenfall Hall, and my siblings were forced to remain at his bedside for he was ailing quickly."

"Your father was a good man." Renly said. "I was saddened to hear of his death this past month. He served my brother loyally during his rebellion."

Red Ronnet nodded in agreement. "It's kind of you to say so my lord. He is much missed."

"I hear he arranged a betrothal between you and Lord Tarth's daughter is that not?" Renly laughed. "I do hope you'll invite me to the wedding."

Red Ronnet grimaced. "That betrothal is no more my lord."

"Such a pity. I do love weddings." Renly regarded him quizzically. "Perhaps it is rude of me but may I inquire as to why?"

To his surprise Red Ronnet smirked. "I take it you have not met the maid of Tarth then my lord?"

"No I have not had that pleasure yet."

"You will understand when you meet her my lord. The wench is a laughing stock of a woman."

Renly frowned. Unless he was much mistaken Red Ronnet was implying that the maid was rather homely. He bit back a sigh. It was evident that Ser Ronnet had much to learn when it came to courtesy. And politics too it seemed. Considering the all but ruined state of Ser Ronnet's house, a marriage to the only heir of Tarth was not to be sniffed at. Renly resisted the urge to shake his head in exasperation, embarrassed for him.

He did not comment however and merely changed the subject, turning the conversation back to tourneys and other such innocuous small talk.

Soon they reached the castle and Ser Ronnet proudly beckoned his recently widowed mother forward to greet their liege lord, his two younger siblings trailing behind her. Both seemed rather shy Renly thought, lacking somewhat in the confident airs Red Ronnet exuded. The girl particularly seemed very nervous, fidgeting with the buttons on her bodice and trying to hide behind her mother's skirts despite being far too old for such things.

Red Ronnet pushed her forward, giving her a pointed glance. Hurriedly she gave a wobbly curtsey and smiled at Renly, gazing up at him and blushing slightly.

Renly bit back a sigh as he leant down to kiss the young girl's hand. He'd forgotten that everywhere he went lords and ladies would likely all but throw their daughters at him, desperate that he might one day marry one of them. He groaned inwardly as the girl flipped her hair over her shoulder in what Renly supposed she'd been told was a seductive gesture. It was pitiful really. Of all the girls he might one day be forced to marry, Renly was sure it would certainly not be this one, the daughter of a shamed knightly house all but entirely stripped of its lands and titles.

He imagined this would be the first of many such attempts to seduce him in the next couple of months. And most likely it was going to get tiresome all too quickly.


	27. Chapter 27

Renly had made it as far as Harvest Hall by the time he celebrated his seventeenth name day and as such, Lord Arstan Selmy had arranged a particularly elaborate feast for him that evening. Renly had thanked him graciously, not mentioning the fact that he had been to so many feasts in the past couple of months that he had quite honestly lost count of the number. He imagined that he could dance in his sleep by now; the steps of every dance had become second nature to him as he swirled girl after girl around hall after hall, their names and faces all blurring into one.

He smiled though as he thought back to just how welcoming all of his bannermen had been. Each and every one of the Stormlords had been gracious towards him and they had evidently appreciated Renly taking the time to visit each of them in turn.

They had journeyed south from Griffin's Roost to Rain House and then west to Crows Nest where Renly had made good on his promise of allowing Ser Guyard Morrigen to give him a tour of the castle. He had not been left unimpressed. With Tarth to the north and Estermont to the south, the view from the topmost battlements of Crows Nest had been beyond spectacular, superior, Renly had been forced to admit, even to the view from the parapets of Storm's End which he loved so much. Ser Guyard had swelled with pride as his liege lord had admired his house's seat and swiftly had announced that he would write a song in Renly's honour.

They had then briefly visited Mistwood, paying their respects to House Mertyn, before crossing the narrow stretch of water that separated the isle of Estermont from the mainland. Renly had particularly enjoyed his stay at Greenstone. His mother had been an Estermont, and despite not remembering her at all, Renly had somehow felt at home in the old castle overlooking the sea as his lord grandfather told him stories of the mother he'd never known and never would know. He had listened eagerly, not sure quite how to feel as his grandfather told him not only of his late mother's beauty but of her gentle nature and kindness. Often Renly felt grateful for having no memory of his parents, and yet during his stay at Greenstone he had found himself feeling inexplicably jealous of Robert and Stannis, for knowing the woman that he ought to have known too, and he had wondered, not for the first time, how his, Stannis' and Robert's lives might have been different if Cassana Baratheon and her husband had lived. He'd wondered whether Robert would have turned to drink in the way he had, and whether Stannis would still have been so cold, but most of all he'd wondered whether he would have been so lonely had he had a mother there to care for him, instead of being passed around various Maesters and castellans as he had been. He'd left Greenstone with a heavy heart and determined to visit his parent's empty crypts on his return to Storm's End.

House Swann at Stonehelm had been their next stop though, and Renly had had little time to dwell on Steffon and Cassana Baratheon there as his days had been filled with any number of amusements. They were a proud house but the Swanns had been more than hospitable. Stonehelm lay at the mouth of one of the larger rivers in the Stormlands and Ser Donnel, Lord Guilian Swann's eldest son and heir, had been kind enough to take him fishing whilst his younger brother had put Renly to shame with a friendly game of archery. Renly had been transfixed as he watched the young man handle the bow, hitting his desired target perfectly almost every time. He had missed Loras terribly then and had wished more than ever that Loras had been there with him, daring to think that even his squire would been impressed by the talent that Balon Swann displayed with the weapon. He'd told Ser Balon as much, inviting him to come to Storm's End some time so that he could show his squire a thing or too. Ser Balon had laughed, and making Renly's heart leap, had commented that he'd heard tell that Loras Tyrell was good beyond his years and would indeed enjoy challenging him.

From Stonehelm they had then crossed the river and moved further east to Grandview. This had been the one place Renly had not been so eager to visit. As he had expected, Lord Grandison had all but immediately brought up what he called a _vicious unprovoked attack on his son, _demanding to know exactly how Loras had been disciplined. Renly had answered him as solemnly as he could manage, telling Lord Grandison exactly how furious he'd been with his squire and the lengthy extents to which he was going in order to make Loras understand the horrific nature of his actions. He hadn't been able to help catching Penrose's eye then, and he'd had to make a significant effort to keep a straight face as he detailed the various punishments he'd supposedly inflicted on Loras. Lord Grandison had not been so easily appeased however and their words _Rouse Me Not _had certainly seemed to hold true. Renly had been forced to use all the charm at his disposal to un-rouse them and throughout his visit, Renly had tried to placate them, dropping very unsubtle hints that Narbert would be knighted soon and granted a place in his personal guard. The boy wasn't really good enough yet Renly thought, but he was the proper age to be knighted and it seemed a fair enough price for getting his lord father to shut up. This had seemed to do the trick and he had left Grandview with Lord Grandison all but entirely wrapped around his finger. Renly had only been glad that Lord Grandison had no daughters for else he was sure that he would have been pressurised into marrying one as further apology for the apparently grievous injury Renly's own squire had given his youngest son.

Not that there had been any shortage of daughters at the other houses Renly had visited. As he had expected, at almost every hall it had seemed that Lords were throwing their daughters at him, hopeful that he'd take a fancy to one of them. Renly had had to laugh at their pitiful attempts, nothing seemed more unlikely. Still, he'd made sure to get a good look at most of them. Regardless of how much the thought filled him with trepidation, it was not unlikely that eventually he would find himself married to one of them. The least he could do was try and find a relatively agreeable one, a girl who would be good company and who looked sturdy enough to provide him sufficiently with heirs. He would need heirs Renly thought sadly, unless he wanted Storm's End to pass to one of his brother's children or grandchildren. Joffrey of course, as the next King, would need no seat, but Tommen might. The boy had seemed sweet enough when Renly had seen him briefly at the tourney, but he couldn't help but fear he would grow up to be just like his brother. The thought of such a boy ruling over Storm's End made him feel quite ill. It would most certainly be better to find it in himself to marry, perhaps one of the daughters of his bannermen that he had so recently been introduced to, and hope that in time he would learn to appreciate her as most men appreciate a comely woman. He wouldn't be a bad husband Renly thought, even if he never came to love her as a husband should, he could learn to love her in a different way, and he wouldn't beat her or force himself upon her like some men did with their wives. Perhaps she would even be rather glad of the fact that he would likely show very little interest in lying with her.

He sighed, looking absent-mindedly out of the window over the lands of Harvest Hall. Of course it was possible that Robert had bigger plans for him. His brother could easily choose to marry him off to a daughter of one of the more powerful houses in some political scheme of his. Renly ran through the Great Houses in his mind, making a mental tally of eligible females. He was relieved to discover that he couldn't think of any suitably aged female Lannisters. It seemed the Gods had some mercy after all. Though he took this back rather quickly when he remembered just quite how many daughters Walder Frey seemed to have...

Whoever his lady wife turned out to be, Renly hoped she would at least be kind and gentle as Lord Estermont had told him his mother had been. The Starks he knew had a couple of daughters, and from what he remembered of Ned Stark, he imagined that they would be agreeable enough. Though, from what little news he heard from Stannis' rare letters, there was talk in the Small Council of a potential betrothal between Crown Prince Joffrey and the eldest Stark daughter. Renly couldn't help but pity the poor girl, condemned to such a miserable existence so very young. A Martell might not be too bad either though he thought, although he didn't think Loras would ever forgive him if he married into the house that he held responsible for Willas' injury. Still, Renly mused, Princess Arianne was said to be very beautiful, and she might not be too unhappy married to him. They were more liberal minded in Dorne he knew, perhaps she would judge him less harshly than most if she ever discovered that he preferred the company of men to women. He shuddered though when he remembered that marrying Arianne Martell would give him Prince Oberyn as a good uncle; the thought made him feel quite uneasy.

Sighing, Renly tried to force the issue of marriage out of his mind. Hopefully it would be many years before he had to think seriously about the issue. And perhaps, if the Gods were very good, Loras would stay by his side for some time yet. Perhaps he would be able to bear marriage if he had Loras there to make light of the situation with him and keep his spirits up. He imagined that he could endure an eternity of desiring Loras and yet never having him if it meant that the young Tyrell wouldn't leave him.

It was a reassuring thought, the idea that Loras would stay by his side for the sake of their friendship, but an unrealistic one Renly knew. Even if Loras miraculously decided to remain at Storm's End after he was knighted, one day Loras would surely marry himself. It was glory that Loras pursued at the moment but eventually he would probably want to settle down with a woman and a family as most men did. Even as a third son with no land to his name, he imagined that Loras would have plenty of suitable matches, especially if he made a name for himself as a Tourney knight. The Tyrells were famous for marrying into their bannermen, and Loras would probably be no different. The thought pained Renly and he wasn't sure quite how he'd be able to bear the knowledge that someone else would have Loras, would kiss him, hold him like Renly wanted to. He wondered sadly whether his feelings for Loras would fade when Loras left Storm's End. Somehow he imagined that they wouldn't.

Renly bit back a sigh and began dressing for the feast, trying not to dwell on the miserable inevitability of it all. Instead, he focused on what he was going to wear to the feast and he was just putting the finishing touches to his outfit, pinning a large broach in the form of a stag onto his doublet, when Penrose appeared at the door, a letter in his hand.

"For you my lord." He said, handing Renly the piece of parchment.

Renly recovered his spirits immediately, grinning as he recognised the handwriting and knowing instantly who had sent it.

"What's that... the ninth letter perhaps that you two have exchanged?" Penrose asked in exasperation. "You've only been gone a few months. What more can he possibly have to tell you since last week?" He raised an eyebrow. "I'd tell you this is getting ridiculous but as it's your name day my lord I shall not say a word."

Renly just smiled, not liking to correct him and tell him it was in fact the twelfth letter they had exchanged. Loras seemed to never run out of things to tell him and even though most of it was rather trivial things concerning what was going on at Storm's End in his absence and which squires Loras had beaten effortlessly that morning, Renly found himself hanging onto every word, rereading his letters so often that Renly had committed his handwriting to memory. Often, after retiring from the hustle and bustle of the feasts, he would lie in bed and imagine Loras writing them, lying on his bed maybe, or sitting in the solar perhaps, his curls falling over his eyes as he bit down on his bottom lip absent-mindedly, as his squire often did when he was thinking.

He knew that he ought not to and that such thoughts were likely to make his life harder for him in the long run, but even so Renly found he couldn't help himself, and often he would stay up late into the night poring over Loras' letters once more in the dim candlelight.

He tore open this newest letter as soon as Penrose had taken his leave and sat himself down to read it, estimating that he had just about enough time before the feast.

The letter seemed mainly to have been written to wish him a good name day and Renly was flattered that his squire had remembered despite his absence from Storm's End. When he'd come to the end, he folded it up carefully and put it in a small box where he was currently keeping all of Loras' previous letters. He wondered vaguely whether it was normal to cherish such paltry things as letters quite as much as he did. No doubt maidens did similarly Renly thought, young lovestruck girls who'd fallen head over heels in love and passed each day hoping desperately for the object of their desires to deign to glance in their direction or give them a kind word. He felt suddenly rather ashamed. Here he was, the lord of Storm's End, behaving like some foolhardy maid who too adored someone she couldn't have.

He sighed, and resolved to wait at least a few days before replying to Loras, to prove to himself that he had at least some dignity and self restraint left when it came to his squire.

He was still grinning however when he made his way down to the feast, lost in imaginings of how Loras was spending his days.

He was in such a good mood that evening that even the inevitable advances of the women didn't make him feel quite as awkward as they usually did.

Thankfully though, Lord Arstan himself had no daughters or sisters to pursue him which pleased Renly greatly as he'd found it incredibly difficult to walk the very fine line between firmly resisting their advances whilst still appearing charming, and slighting them outright. The last thing he wanted was to offend one of his bannermen by appearing to give insult to his daughter.

There were however an abundance of girls from the surrounding lesser houses, many of them daughters of landed knights there at Harvest Hall. The daughters of knights were the worst Renly had found. Whilst the daughters of lords were duty-bound to carry themselves with at least some decorum and restraint as was fitting of their position, the daughters of the less noble houses showed no such restraint. Quite the opposite Renly had found.

They were particularly relentless today. On finding out that it was his name day, one of the bolder ones insisted on kissing his cheek in lieu of a name day present. The others rapidly followed suit, and Renly had found himself showered in kisses he most definitely didn't want whilst his escort and hosts merely looked on, laughing as their lord all but disappeared in a sea of skirts and elaborately curled hair.

Renly groaned inwardly as a one of them bent down seductively to pass him a plate of pastries, the sole purpose of such a venture seeming to be to allow him to get a decent look down her bodice. She was particularly shapely, and yet this served only to make Renly want to blush, from embarrassment rather than any kind of arousal. He'd gulped though and forced himself to laugh as the table burst into a chorus of lewd japes about just how obvious some women could be.

He'd thought he'd seen the worst of it by the time the main courses arrived, and yet one girl clearly outdid all of her fellow competitors, making her way over to him during dessert and shamelessly pretending to trip over her skirts so that she landed neatly in Renly's lap.

Renly just laughed, and gently set her back on her feet. She was a pretty girl Renly thought, presumably the daughter of one of the landed knights or maybe one of Lord Arstan's stewards. She must have known that she had no remote hope of the lord of Storms End taking a serious interest in her, and Renly wondered briefly whether it was something else entirely that she wanted from him. Indeed, the way she was looking up at him through her long lashes seemed to imply that something else entirely other than marriage was on her mind.

He sighed. Their smiles were pretty and yet they did nothing for him. He thought back to the letter that Loras had sent him, carefully stowed away upstairs now. Even that simple letter set his heart more aflutter than all these women combined.

Regardless, he danced with almost all of them, resolutely ignoring the way that they pressed themselves against him as they swept across the dance floor together. Instead, he found himself wondering if Loras could dance, surprising himself when he realised that in the whole three years of knowing his squire he'd never actually seen him dance. He probably could though Renly decided, it was likely the sort of thing Tyrells were taught to do from birth, like riding a horse.

Loras remained on his mind for the rest of the evening, and when he finally returned to his room after the dancing had come to an end, he found himself reaching for the parchment on the table immediately.

Ignoring his earlier promise to himself, he then set a vial of ink on the bedside and climbed into bed still clutching the parchment, wasting no time in composing a reply to Loras. His squire would no doubt find the antics of the various girls that night amusing and he did so enjoy making Loras laugh.

He went to sleep still thinking of Loras, and in his dreams it was Loras who threw himself into his lap, flipping his hair out of his face in that way women seemed to assume he'd find attractive. Usually Renly would awake feeling rather ashamed of such dreams, but today was his name day and surely a man was allowed some small indulgences on his name day no matter how ill advised they were.


	28. Chapter 28

It was early afternoon by the time they boarded the ship that would carry them across the narrow stretch of water to Tarth, the island that would be their final port of call.

Renly looked forward to it. Tarth was said to be very beautiful and and Lord Selwyn very hospitable. He would be the last lord Renly would dine with on this particular trip.

He had quite lost count of the other lords that he had dined with. From Harvest Hall they had travelled to Poddingfield, home to House Peasebury. His stay at Poddingfield had been rather less amusing than some of his previous ones, for the castle all but lay in the shadow of Summerhall and, having given up on action from Mace Tyrell or Prince Doran, Renly had no longer felt able to ignore the issue. Reluctantly, for he felt Summerhall really wasn't any of his concern, he had dispatched some of his escort to clean out the thieves there that were using it as a base. They had returned victorious and much ale was drunk that night in celebration. Renly had a vague suspicion that his knights may have done little more than simply driven the thieves over the border into the Reach but he said nothing. That was Mace Tyrell's problem now.

Parchments had been the next stop and although Renly had been glad to finally meet Penrose's lord father, he had been restless throughout their stay there. Parchments was but a few miles from Storm's End, the walls of the Baratheon seat clearly visible to the east. It had been sorely tempting to ride back there, even if only for for an afternoon.

He realised later that he ought to have sent a raven to Loras and tell him to join him there for the day, but he had not thought of that until well after they had set off for Fawnton.

The lords Cafferen at Fawnton had been pleasant, as had the Rogers at Amberly and the Bucklers at Bronzegate. Lord Sebastian Errol meanwhile had been so welcoming that he had been kind enough to accompany Renly and his escort the short way to the coast in order to see them safely on their way to Tarth.

The island was coming into view now, masked as it had been by the thick cloud and fog that hung over the bay.

Usually the island could be seen plainly from the mainland but today the weather had seemed to have other ideas and so Renly had had to put his trust in the captain of the ship and trust that he was steering them in the right direction.

It was a shame, Renly thought as he peered into the mist. Tarth was famed for its beauty and he'd been looking forward to getting a decent look at it. Still, there was some hope that the fog would lift on the morrow. The weather certainly couldn't get any worse Renly thought cheerfully. The rains at Haystack Hall had been unrelenting and even now the water was still rough and choppy, many of his men were clutching the side of the boat, desperately trying to ignore the growing nausea in their stomachs as the boat swayed beneath them.

Renly had not suffered like some of his escort but nevertheless he too was glad when they finally drew into the port and he had solid ground beneath his feet.

Lord Selwyn was there to greet them, shaking Renly's hand warmly and embracing Penrose like an old friend.

Whilst the two older men were exchanging kind words and fond memories of a past he had no part in, Renly glanced around the group that Lord Selwyn had brought with him.

He was mildly curious to see the girl that Red Ronnet had so tastelessly slighted and yet there appeared no sign of her. This was odd Renly thought. At every other hall the daughters had usually been lining up to be introduced to him, whereas this one appeared to be hiding. Only guards surrounded the Evenstar and he made no mention of his daughter and only heir.

It wasn't until the feast that evening that Renly managed to lay eyes on the elusive Maid of Tarth.

Lord Selwyn had evidently coaxed her out from wherever she had been hiding for she was sat on his right hand side. Even from his vantage point at the door Renly could see that she was a homely creature. Lank blonde hair the colour and texture of straw fell about her face, and the smattering of freckles that covered her nose and cheeks did nothing to disguise her coarse broad features. She seemed to know it too, shifting awkwardly at her father's side, her head bowed and eyes on the table. Renly didn't think he'd ever seen a person look more ill at ease than that unfortunate maid.

Lord Selwyn rose as he approached and laid a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

Renly had to stop himself doing a double take as the maid scrambled to her feet, almost knocking her chair over in her clumsiness. The maid can't have been any older than Loras, thirteen at most, and yet she towered over most of the men in the room. Renly had always considered himself a tall man, at well over six foot, and yet this maid could look him straight in the eye. Her shoulders were broader than his too and she made the girls standing behind her look like miniature dolls in comparison.

As inappropriate as Ser Ronnet's comments had been he could certainly see why this maid had not been to his taste.

The maid didn't offer her hand for him to kiss like many of the maids before her had done. She didn't even look at him, staring solemnly down at the floor as though she wished she were any place else other than her father's hall.

Lord Selwyn spoke however in her stead. "My lord this is Brienne, my daughter."

"My lady." He gave her a smile. "It's a pleasure."

She looked up at him then, her eyes wide. She didn't return his smile but hurriedly mumbled some courtesies back, words most likely taught to her by her septa Renly could guess from the way she recited them rather woodenly.

Renly then took his place at the head of the table, Penrose at his side. The food was arriving now and Renly tucked in heartily. This might have been the last in a very long line of feasts but Renly had found that he had in no way grown tired of the rich food or splendid entertainment his bannermen had lavished on him.

It was a merry feast. Now that home was firmly in sight, his men seemed eager to enjoy the last of their trip. Glasses were filled and then refilled again, until even the most austere of his guards seemed to be in good spirits. As soon as the servants had begun to clear away the plates, many of them leapt to their feet, approaching the women with outstretched hands and begging a dance of them.

Duly the musicians struck up a tune and soon the hall was filled with music and swirling skirts. The comely girls were claimed first, those creatures who were blessed with shapely figures and pretty smiles. Their laughter rang out through the hall as they allowed the knights to spin them round, soft dainty hands pressed against the sword-calloused ones of the men. The plainer ones were approached next, those girls whose handmaidens had no doubt spent much time and effort earlier that evening lacing them tightly into their bodices and curling their hair to give them a more appealing appearance.

Soon almost all of the women were on their feet and no man lacked for a partner. When the first couple of dances had finished, Renly could feel the women's eyes on him, many of them glancing hopefully in his direction. Smiling, he took the arm of the nearest, a remarkably pretty girl with flaxen hair that fell to almost to her waist. He'd found he'd enjoyed the dancing these past few months, even if he desired nothing more than that from his partners.

Looking over his current partner's shoulder however Renly could see that there was one girl whoever who had not been approached to dance.

The maid of Tarth still sat solemnly by her father's side, her hands folded in her lap. She was not watching the dancing, her head was bowed and her eyes firmly on the table.

When the dance came to an end, Renly relinquished his partner and walked over to her.

"My lady." He held out his hand for her to take.

She stared up at him, her eyes slightly wary. They widened when she realised he wasn't jesting and the maid blushed slightly, taking Renly's outstretched hand.

She felt strange in his arms. Large and broad as she was, it felt rather like he was dancing with his eldest brother whilst her hands were much rougher than those of the other maids. They were almost calloused and although they were much larger, Renly was reminded rather of Loras' hands, roughened from his sword as they were.

She wasn't what Renly would call graceful, but she was surprisingly quick on her feet for such a large girl. She held herself awkwardly though, seemingly unsure whether to lean against him like all the other maids seemed to have done. Renly was glad when she refrained, he wasn't quite sure whether he would have been able to support her weight whilst still managing to lead her elegantly around the dance floor.

She even smiled back at him as the dance continued, her mouth widening to display rather prominent crooked teeth and her face becoming less solemn as some life came into her eyes. They were remarkably blue Renly noted, rather like his own, though distinctly with less greenish hues.

They parted when the tune came to an end and Renly flashed her another smile before he was rapidly claimed by another partner. This one was much prettier than the previous one but much more irritating Renly thought for she seemed insistent on staring up at him like she was a rapid animal and he was a piece of meat.

He could see the Maid of Tarth out of the corner of his eye as he led his partner across the floor to prepare for the next dance. She seemed to be making her way back to her seat and her lord father. She was stopped however by Ser Guyard who held out his hand and led her back in the direction she had just come.

Renly couldn't help but grin. Ser Guyard had run around in circles these past few months to please him. Every view that delighted Renly had delighted him also, and every dish that was Renly's favourite became an object of praise. The knight seemed so eager to win favour in Renly's service that he'd have probably leapt off a cliff if Renly had expressed a liking for such an endeavour. He was unsurprised thus that the young man seemed to have taken to claiming his previous partners as well.

The Maid of Tarth danced long after even Renly had sat down for a rest. Ser Herbert Bolling claimed her next, then several of the landed knights at her father's halls; even an overgrown squire approached her and begged her for a dance.

Renly smiled as he watched on. Self indulgent as it was, he couldn't help but feel rather flattered that his example seemed to be one that his men wanted to follow. He couldn't imagine Stannis' example having the quite same effect, though he conceded that Robert's may well have done, especially in years past.

Penrose even danced the final dance with her, one of the very rare occasion in fact that Renly had ever seen the older man take to the floor with a girl. He wasn't surprising though. Penrose was an old friend of the Evenstar and must have known the maid as a girl.

Renly looked away still smiling and glanced absent-mindedly out of the large windows that lined the hall. The fog had indeed lifted and the night was clear. Even in the dim moonlight Renly could make out the cliffs of Shipbreaker bay and the towering walls of Storm's End on the mainland. His heart skipped a beat as he remembered he would be seeing Loras in little over a day.

…...

Renly rose surprisingly early the next morning, even without Loras to wake him. The sun was streaming in through his windows and glancing through them Renly could see that it was a beautiful day.

He wasted no time in getting outdoors, eager to see the famed beauty of Tarth.

He found his way easily to the courtyard, and amused himself by strolling along a path that led up a small hill, hoping there would be a good view from the top. He was not left unimpressed; tit offered him spectacular view of both Evenfall hall and the rest of the island below. There was even a bench there, conveniently placed it seemed for those people who wished to sit and admire a while.

He took a seat and turned away from the hall, looking out over the island. He didn't think he'd ever seen such beauty. Countless waterfalls had chiselled their way through the rock below, and to the west the sea stretched out before him, a deep blue like none Renly had ever seen before. The water certainly wasn't quite this colour in the rest of Shipbreaker bay and he understood immediately why they called Tarth the Sapphire Isle. The beauty was quite breathtaking.

He laughed, recalling a discussion he'd with Stannis about the island when he'd been a child. One of the serving girls had always been fond of telling him stories and that particular day she had told him of the piles and piles of sapphires that the Evenstar secretly kept locked away in dark vaults, hidden deep under Evenfall Hall. He had been enchanted and had gone straight away to ask Stannis about it. His brother had snorted and informed him curtly that it was the colour of the water, not countless jewels, that gave the island its name and that he would do well to stop letting his imagination run away with him.

Renly smiled. He'd been disappointed at the time and yet now he was quite sure that even all the sapphires in the world couldn't match the beauty of the water that stretched out before him.

He wondered absent-mindedly whether Loras would find Tarth as beautiful as he did. His squire seldom admitted that any place was beautiful and without fail he would compare it to his native Highgarden and declare adamantly that nothing could compare to the beauty of their gardens. He laughed. Loras' obstinacy that nowhere was half as beautiful as Highgarden never failed to amuse him.

The sudden clang of steel on steel brought Renly out of his thoughts and he swivelled around back towards the hall.

Two knights were practising in the courtyard below. Both were fully armoured despite the heat, the larger one among them wielding a morning star whilst the other grasped a sword.

Renly amused himself watching them for a while. The pair seemed to be evenly matched, giving blow for blow, and striving to parry the other's attacks.

Eventually the more slender one among them held up his hand to call a halt and both men dropped their shields to the ground, the sound ringing out loudly across the empty courtyard.

Wearily, they removed their helms and wiped their brows. Renly's eyes widened as the larger one turned around. He thought he was mistaken at first, but looking closer he could clearly make out the broad features of the Maid of Tarth. The morning star was still in her hand, and she seemed to lift it as easily as Robert would have lifted his war-hammer.

The notion seemed bizarre but Renly had to concede that the armour suited the maid better than the dress had and indeed she seemed to move easier in the heavy plate than she had in the soft satins of the night before. What struck him most however was how skilled she had seemed. The man looked to be thrice her age, most definitely a battle-seasoned knight, and yet she had held her own with ease. He most certainly wouldn't fancy challenging her. He imagined that he would be rather ashamed of the outcome.

Chuckling, he turned back towards the sea, dozing off slightly in the warm sunlight as he tried to guess what Loras would make of such a strange woman, stronger than most men and dressed in the garb of a knight.

It was midday by the time he woke and the sun was still warm on his face.

Yawning, he got to his feet, shielding his eyes from the bright sunlight as he made his way back to the courtyard. Loras had crept back into his thoughts and he couldn't help smiling as he made a mental list of things he had to tell Loras on their return tomorrow. He'd told his squire most of his goings on in their letters but he had saved some of his more amusing anecdotes to tell him in person.

He was still caught up in imaginings of his squire when he walked headlong into what felt like a brick wall.

Snapping out of his daydreams, Renly looked up and saw the maid of Tarth, clad now in more traditional dress, staring back at him rather embarrassed. He was mildly surprised to see that she hadn't been knocked even slightly off balance. He was a big enough man, tall and reasonably broad of shoulder. Most girls would have ended in a heap on the floor had he walked so clumsily into them. He supposed he ought not to be surprised though. Having seen the way she had wielded that morning star this morning, he had no doubt in his mind that, had the fancy taken her, she would have been able pick him up and throw him across the courtyard if he weighed no more than her petticoats.

"I'm sorry my lady" He apologised. "I wasn't looking where I was going" He glanced up at her, noting how solemn her expression was. "Pray, take a turn about the yard with me, Evenfall is so very beautiful and I would be delighted if you would show me around the courtyard." Smiling, he took her arm as he would any lady's, noting the surprise that came over the maid's face as he did so. Evidently she was not used to such gallantry.

She didn't say anything. She just bowed her head graciously and allowed Renly to take her arm.

Together they walked through the yard as she pointed out some of the more interesting features of Evenfall Hall. They had just passed a group of young men training, when Renly suddenly heard stifled laughter behind them.

"Look who it is!" One of them muttered under his breath. "She's playing with men now instead of swords"

It would have been clear who they had been talking about even if the maid next to him hadn't turned a violent shade of beetroot.

Renly bit back a sigh. He briefly debated turning around so that the men would realise who they had just insulted her in front of, but he imagined that this would only serve to increase the young girl's embarrassment.

Instead, he steered her across the courtyard as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened.

…...

She came to see them off the following evening, standing meekly at her father's side as any noble maid would as they boarded the boat that would return them to the mainland.

Soon they were nothing but distant figures in the distance and Renly turned away, looking instead towards the nearing coast. Storm's End lay to the south west, visible and impressive atop the cliffs of Shipbreaker bay.

Renly sighed. It would have been quite possible to cross the bay and navigate a direct course back to Storm's End. He, Penrose and the captain however had unanimously agreed that it was probably wiser to take the most direct course back to the mainland and then travel the remainder of the way on horseback.

Renly glanced down at the water below them. The water seemed calm and was rippling innocently in the fading sunlight. It was deceptive though Renly knew. The weather in Shipbreaker Bay could change as quickly as a fickle person might change their mind and as such Renly intended on spending as little time on the water as possible.

"The maid was different." He commented idly to Penrose beside him. "A maid in a man's armour. I've never seen anything quite like it."

Penrose nodded solemnly. "She has... unusual tendencies I'll grant you my lord, but she's nice girl Brienne. I knew her when she was but a small girl playing on her father's steps. She was homely then, and is even more so now, but she has a good heart."

Renly sighed. "Homely or not, Tarth itself is beautiful. Red Ronnet was a fool for turning such a union down. I dare say she'd have made him a good enough wife as any."

Penrose pursed his lips angrily. "Lord Selwyn told me of the manner in which that betrothal was broken my lord. Red Ronnet turned up at Evenfall hall with a rose for the poor made. He looked her straight in the eye as he gave it to her and then told her that that was the only thing she would be getting from him."

Renly laughed in disbelief. "No wonder she was hiding when we arrived if that's how visitors treat her. He seems a complete fool that Red Ronnet. It's not hard to at least be courteous."

"True my lord, but you'll find courtesy comes less easily to most than it does to you. I doubt Brienne sees much courtesy." He sighed."That's the second marriage proposal that has fallen through for her."

"And I doubt it will be the last." Renly said, shaking his head in pity.

"Perhaps not." Penrose agreed sadly and they drifted back into a comfortable silence, Renly watching the setting sun cast its dimming light over the bay.

They were nearing the shore when Penrose spoke again. "I forgot to tell you my lord, I sent a raven to Maester Jurne yesterday to let them know to expect us tomorrow morning."

Renly spun round. "Tomorrow morning? Why not later this evening?"

The disappointment must have shown on his face for Penrose raised an eyebrow sceptically.

"Night is already falling my lord and we're not even back on solid ground yet. It would be very late indeed by the time we arrived at Storm's End. It is much more sensible to spend the night in an inn. There's a suitable place just outside Bronzegate. We'll be able to have a decent meal there and we can set off for Storm's End in the morning."

Renly laughed. "This tour of the Stormlands was supposed to mark my coming of age. And so how is it Penrose that you still make all the decisions?"

Penrose shrugged, smiling. "I guess old habits die hard my lord. And besides, you did charge me with making arrangements for this trip so you didn't have to."

Renly rolled his eyes. That was true enough and Penrose's logic was sound. Regardless, he would have much rather have pushed through the night and reached Storm's End that evening, irrational as it was.


	29. Chapter 29

Renly was almost glad that he had taken Penrose's advice by the time they reached the inn. Had they pressed on to Storm's End, he was quite sure that there would have been a definite possibility of him falling asleep in the saddle.

They dismounted wearily and Renly glanced round at his men. They looked as tired as he felt, dead on their feet as they handed their horses to waiting stableboys. They seemed in good spirits though, laughing and joking and complaining about how empty their stomachs were.

Renly found himself agreeing. The generous lunch they'd been given at Evenfall Hall seemed in the distant past now. He'd obviously become accustomed to the lavish feasts each evening.

He was just about to make his way inside when he was startled by someone calling his name from one of the inn's windows.

Renly couldn't help grinning even as he looked up. There was only one person audacious enough to call him Renly in public and it was the person he most wanted to see.

Sure enough Loras was leaning lazily out of the upper windows, smiling down at him.

Renly could only grin back at him, his tongue tied suddenly in knots.

His squire laughed. "Are you coming up or should I come down?"

Renly found his voice. "Come down." he said laughing. "I fear I'm going to have a mutiny on my hands if I don't feed these men soon!"

Loras laughed and disappeared from the window.

Penrose turned to him as they walked in. "If you don't mind me asking my lord, what on earth is Loras doing here?"

Renly shrugged, still grinning. "I've genuinely no idea Penrose." He laughed. "I certainly had no part in it that's for sure."

Penrose raised an eyebrow. "If you insist my lord." He said, shaking his head in exasperation as he made his way over to the innkeeper to discuss having a meal prepared.

Renly left him to it, surveying the room for Loras.

It didn't take him long to spot him,standing as he was some way across from him with his arms folded and leaning casually against a table. It had been over half a year since Renly had last seen him and yet he looked just as he remembered him. He was a few inches taller perhaps and his hair a bit longer and more unruly, but for the most part he looked exactly as he had when Renly had left him.

Renly wasted no time in heading over to him. Loras seemed as pleased to see him as he was to see Loras and for one gloriously terrifying moment Renly thought he was going to embrace him, in full view of the entire inn. He was mildly disappointed when he merely grabbed Renly's wrist impatiently and pulled him onto the bench beside him.

Renly laughed. "What in the seven hells are you doing here Loras? You're supposed to be at Storm's End are you not?"

Loras grinned. "You're not going to try and scold me again are you Renly? Because it really didn't work." He lay a hand on Renly's arm. "I thought I'd surprise you is all."

Renly grinned. "How did you even know I was going to be here though?"

Loras smirked. "Well you see Borrys there?" He gestured over to a plump boy sitting nearby that Renly vaguely recognised. Loras leant up to whisper conspiratorially in his ear and Renly was pleased to note that Loras was still significantly shorter than him. "Well he was Ser Gladden's squire but he was dismissed when he got too fat to sit properly atop a horse, and since Maester Jurne's eyes are growing weak, the old man took pity on Borrys and gave him the duty of reading his letters for him. And yesterday he received a letter from dear Penrose over there saying that you would be spending the night here." He threw a scathing glance in Penrose's direction.

"So you decided to ride out and meet us?"

Loras shrugged. "It's not like there was anyone to tell us not to."

Renly laughed. "And I doubt you'd have listened anyway if there had been."

"Probably not." Loras admitted."You don't mind do you?"

"You know I don't." Renly couldn't help but roll his eyes at the ridiculous suggestion.

Loras just smiled, brushing his curls out of his eyes.

"Your hair's got long." Renly commented

Loras shrugged, smirking slightly. "I seem to remember you being rather alarmed when I last spoke of cutting it. So I left it." He sighed. "I can't leave it much longer though. I can barely see a thing though during practice. I've had to resort to having to tie it up. You can only imagine how ridiculous it looks."

Renly couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Loras with a sword in his hand and a ribbon in his hair. "I imagine it's very intimidating." He told Loras. "You'll be giving the hound a run for his money soon."

Loras sighed dramatically. "I'd show you but I don't think I could bear the shame, what with so many people around. And besides I am currently ribbonless." He held up his hands, laughing. "I'll make sure to show you later sometime though, when we don't have such a large audience."

"I look forward to it." Renly grinned. "But I can't promise you that I wont laugh."

Loras just rolled his eyes, leaning back on his stool. "You know from you told me in your letters I expected you to come back the size of your brother."

Renly laughed. "Thankfully I'm not. Though I admit I feel myself quite the expert now on feasting. That's virtually all we did throughout the whole trip. "

Aside from sorting out those thieves at Summerhall though." Loras commented lazily.

Renly regarded him curiously. "I most definitely didn't tell you that in my letters." He said slowly.

Loras laughed. "I know you didn't. But you're not the only person who writes to me you know. It seems like you made shoddy work of it Renly. The thieves turned up in Ashford a week ago. My brother was sent to deal with them."

Renly grinned sheepishly. "I hope Garlan had more success than we did?"

Loras laughed. "I'd love to say that he did, but it seems they're rather elusive buggers. He settled for driving them up into the red mountains. They're Dorne's problem now." He smirked. "I admit Renly, Garlan tells me he had half a mind to drive them deliberately back over the border into the Stormlands just to give you a taste of your own medicine, but alas it seems that you made a good enough impression on him to stay his hand."

Renly joined in the laughter. "Well I'm very grateful that your brother desisted. You'll have to pass on my thanks for me."

"I shall." Loras assured him.

It was then that Renly caught sight of the table next to them. It had been piled high with food and already the squires and knights had gathered around, hurriedly tucking in. "Food?" Renly asked Loras.

Loras nodded eagerly and they made their way over to the table. Loras sat down with the other squires, and Renly found himself joining him. Usually Renly would be expected to sit with the knights as was fitting of his station and yet this was an inn and Renly hardly felt that social etiquette applied in places such as these.

The squires seemed mildly surprised at their lord sitting himself down in their midst, but they smiled and shifted along the bench hurriedly to make room for him.

The talk was as lewd as Renly had expected it to be. They were eagerly discussing one of the tavern girls there at the inn, one of the boys sharing the sort of vulgar things he fancied doing to her.

Renly nudged Loras next to him. "So who's this beautiful wench they're all gushing about?"

Loras laughed and gestured over to where a young girl was standing at the bar wiping plates with a very dirty looking cloth. She indeed was rather attractive Renly thought. Her long dark hair fell down her back in waves and she had a very lovely smile.

"She is indeed pretty" Renly conceded, thinking he may as well say what was expected of him.

"Pretty my lord?" One of the boys boomed "She's bloody gorgeous. What I'd give to have her warm my bed tonight!"

The table erupted into laughter, the boys making crude innuendos that Renly pretended not to hear but couldn't help smiling at. He glanced at the boy who'd spoken. It was the fat boy that Loras had pointed out to him earlier.

Renly bit back a sigh. Somehow he didn't think Borrys was the sort of boy a pretty peasant girl like the tavern girl would go for.

"You'd be lucky Borrys!" one of the older boys quipped, echoing Renly's sentiments exactly "She wouldn't give you the time of day even if you were as rich as a Lannister!"

Boris guffawed "A man can try can't he!"

The older boy snorted. "Try all you like Borrys, but you know as well as I that the wench has only had eyes for Tyrell all evening!" He laughed, giving Loras a pointed look.

Loras merely rolled his eyes while the other boys laughed.

Renly forced himself to laugh along with them, ignoring the sinking feeling in his chest. He glanced back over at the girl, studying her, trying to find some flaw in her that would make him feel better. He frowned as he found none, the girl indeed was very pretty. She was dressed like a harlot though and Renly liked to think that Loras wouldn't go for a girl who made herself so easily available.

It seemed true enough though what the boy had said. She kept shooting hopeful glances in Loras' direction, flipping her hair in that irritating way girls seemed to do. She was most definitely interested Renly conceded bitterly.

The girl seemed to notice him watching her, so he turned back to the table. He bit back a sigh when he realised the boys were still teasing Loras about the girl.

"You interested?" One of them was asking Loras.

"I don't know." Loras shrugged non-committally. "Probably not."

"Why are you always no fun?" One of the boys laughed, clapping him on the shoulder as he got to his feet.

The other boys were quick to follow his example and together they wandered over to the bar in the hope of soliciting the girl's company, leaving Renly and Loras alone at the table again. Renly glanced back at his squire who seemed lost in thought.

He wondered bitterly whether he was dwelling on the girl who seemed so interested in him. He tried to push the thought out of his mind. Loras had made an effort to come and meet him tonight and here he was, seething silently over some girl who had happened to take an interest in him.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Penrose, who had tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to face him.

"Your rooms have been made up on the top floor my lord, to the left of the stairs." He said. "I might turn in my lord. It's very late."

Renly nodded, suppressing a yawn as he did so. He was tempted to join Penrose in calling it a day too. He was all but completely worn out and the thought of bed was a very enticing one.

He watched Penrose ascend the stairs wearily. His mind was made up when his eyes fell on the tavern wench and jealousy coursed through him once more. He bit back a sigh. Perhaps it was his exhaustion that was making him quite so bitter that evening.

He turned back to Loras. "I think I might turn in for the night too Loras."

"You've no stamina Renly. But if you insist." Loras laughed. "Do you need my help with anything before you go to bed?"

"It's fine Loras" Renly sighed. He'd have very much liked Loras to come with him. And yet he knew that Loras would probably end up staying like he did in his rooms at Storm's End. Such behaviour was hardly appropriate in an inn. He gestured over to the group of boys and young men at the bar. They were laughing jovially, all with pints of ale in their hands and a lucky few with a girl on their knee. "Stay Loras. Enjoy yourself. Everyone else seems to be."

Loras rolled his eyes. "I didn't come to enjoy myself. I came to see you."

Renly laughed. "I see those two things are mutually exclusive then?"

Loras shoved him in mock irritation. "You know I didn't mean it like that. I was just making a point was all."

Renly grinned, his smile quickly turning into another yawn. He stood up, putting a hand on Loras' shoulder. "I'll leave you youngsters to it then shall I?"

"If you're completely sure you don't want me to come with you?" He asked.

"I'm sure Loras. I'm going to go straight to bed, and likely I'll fall asleep instantly I'm so tired."

Loras grinned. "Don't speak too soon Renly. You haven't experienced the beds in this place yet." He gestured over to the other squires. "It took us only moments sitting on mine this afternoon to tell that they're unbelievably uncomfortable!" He laughed. "Most of us made the instant decision not to go to bed."

Renly laughed. "I assure you that I am so tired I could sleep on the floor."

Loras smirked. "I'll take your word for it!" He got to his feet to head over to the squires. "I'll be down here if you change your mind and fancy some company."

Renly just laughed and made his way over to the stairs. He stood watching the squires for a few moments before heading up. They seemed to be getting rowdier by the second, many of them on their third or fourth cup of wine.

The tavern girl however had made an instant beeline for Loras. She was standing next to him now, practically hanging onto his arm.

He glanced up to look at Loras' face. He seemed to be listening politely enough to whatever she was saying but he didn't seem to be giving her his full attention. Nevertheless, her face was tantalisingly close to his and she'd only have to shift slightly to lean in to kiss him.

Renly sighed, suddenly wishing he was somewhere else entirely. He turned wearily to climb the stairs.

He found his chambers easily, and collapsed onto his bed instantly.

Loras had been right about the beds. Considering that he'd allegedly been given the best room in the inn, he dreaded to imagine how uncomfortable the beds in the worst rooms were. Still, he pulled the covers up over him and shut his eyes, determined to at least get some sleep.

He tossed and turned for what seemed like hours, the slats beneath the mattress digging uncomfortably into his back before he finally fell into a restless sleep.

…...

He'd only been asleep for a few hours when he was awakened sharply by loud shouts from downstairs.

Rubbing his eyes, he sat up, wondering sleepily what all the commotion was. He was sorely tempted to ignore it and try to go back to sleep, but his curiosity got the better of him.

Rising from the uncomfortable bed, he pulled on his a tunic and breeches over his small-clothes and exited the room.

He ran into Penrose on the floor below, also looking as if he'd just climbed out of bed.

"What is going on down there?" Renly asked him, yawning.

Penrose muttered something very rude under his breath, before answering him properly "The youngsters have been enjoying themselves my lord. I had assumed you were with them."

Renly smiled. "Sadly I seem to be too tired for such amusements."

"You should thank the gods that you were on the top floor then my lord and at least managed to get some rest." He sighed. "This racket has been audible all night from this one. You've missed very interesting renditions of the Dornishman's Wife, the Bear and the Maiden Fair, and even, dare I say it, the rains of bloody Castamere."

Renly laughed, "Shall we go and check they haven't drunk themselves to death then?"

Penrose followed him downstairs, still muttering under his breath.

The scene downstairs was something Renly imagined Robert would be proud of. Most of the youngsters were no longer standing but leaning heavily on the stools at the bar, nursing cups of wine, and those that were still on their feet were swaying wildly.

Renly picked his way across the room with Penrose at his heels, the floor sticky under their feet from the copious amounts of alcohol that had evidently been spilt. Renly wondered vaguely how much money the inn had taken this evening. More than he cared to imagine.

He was pleased to see though that Borrys, the fat dismissed squire who'd been eyeing up the tavern girl daughter earlier, had succeeded in persuading a girl to keep him company. She was a plain thing, with a dull complexion and lank hair, but he seemed not to notice or care. She was sat on his lap, her browned arms around his neck, hanging onto his every slurred word, and planting kisses every now and again on his fat cheek. Renly chuckled as Penrose merely shook his head in dismay.

"They're not even supposed to be here." He muttered. "This is what happens my lord when you fail to instil any discipline in squires."

Renly just grinned. He could see most of the Storm's End company by the bar and headed over to them. He scanned his eyes over the group but Loras didn't seem to be among them.

"Have you seen my squire?" Renly asked one of the more sober looking ones, a soon to be knighted lesser member of House Wylde.

"Tyrell my lord?"

"Yes Tyrell"

"Yes my lord, I've seen him." The boy laughed, "I've seen him look better though my lord, he might have drunk a little too much this evening."

The group erupted into laughter.

"Yeah Tyrell's taking a nap at that table over there my lord." One of the older ones quipped in, words slurring slightly. "Loras's never been able to hold his liquor. I think he may have passed out poor thing."

"Don't feel sorry for him!" another retorted, gripping a fellow squire's arm for support. "Did you see that wench he got his hands on? She was a right catch!"

Renly grimaced as the young men continued to roared with laughter. He turned to Penrose, ignoring the sinking feeling in his stomach. "Come on Penrose, lets go and sort him out shall we."

Penrose raised an eyebrow but said nothing, following Renly duly over to the table the squires had pointed out.

They found him as the men had said he would be, leaning heavily against the table, with his head in his arms and looking rather worse for wear Renly thought.

"Loras?" Renly shook his shoulder gently "You ok?"

Loras lifted his head slightly and looked up at Renly, eyes slightly unfocused. He managed to nod though, before laying his head back down on the table.

Renly exchanged a glance with Penrose, and Penrose dragged Loras to his feet. The two of them then half carried him, half dragged him up the stairs.

"Lets put him to bed then shall we then my lord." Penrose muttered.

"Yes, I think that's for the best Penrose" Renly said, shaking his head at the state of his squire. "I think I'll sit with him for a while though."

"If you're sure that's a good idea Renly?"

Renly ignored him.

When Loras was safely in bed and Penrose had left Renly perched himself on the edge of the bed, stroking Loras' hair softly. He bit back a sigh, cursing Loras for how devastatingly attractive he remained, even when practically passed out.

He stirred after a time, opening his eyes and gazing up at Renly.

"That feels nice" he said, gesturing to Renly stroking his hair. His words were rather slurred but the fact that he was at least managing to form words was reassuring Renly thought.

"How are you feeling?" Renly asked gently, one hand still twisted in Loras' curls.

Loras groaned. "Ask me again in the morning" he mumbled. He groped for Renly's arm in the darkness, eventually finding his target and tugging roughly on Renly's tunic until Renly consented to lie down next to him.

Loras smiled and wrapped his arms around him."Stay." he mumbled into Renly's shoulder.

Renly sighed and let him rest his head on his chest. He resumed stroking his hair softly, listening to Loras' breathing until it was clear he was asleep. He thought back bitterly to what the other squires had said about Loras and the tavern wench. He liked to think that it had only been a few kisses Loras had exchanged with the girl but he knew it would be naïve of him to assume so. Most boys Loras' age would have taken a girl by now and many would have already fathered bastards.

Renly supposed he ought not to be so bitter about it. As far as he knew, Loras' flirtations with girls had never led to anything more in the past, but it had always surely only been a matter of time. He glanced down at Loras beside him, fast asleep now. Somehow he felt slightly less jealous of the girl now that Loras was curled up against him, his arms still wrapped loosely around Renly's chest.

Renly smiled into Loras' hair and pulled him closer. Drunk or not, Loras had wanted him to stay. It was him that he was lying next to, not some tavern girl.

It wasn't everything Renly desired, but it was something, and most likely it was the best he was ever going to get.

…...

The ride back to Storm's End was not a pleasant one. It took near all morning to coax many of the young knights out of bed, they were so worse for wear after their heavy night of drinking the night before. Even when they were mounted up and ready to go, most looked like they were cursing their existence.

Renly didn't think he'd ever seen Loras look so unwell, nor so ill at ease in the saddle. He was rather more quiet than usual this morning and in a strange reversal of roles, Renly had had to forcefully drag Loras out of bed and help him get dressed, seeing as his squire had seemed rather incapable of doing it himself.

Renly rode over to him when Ser Gladden requested that they stop, claiming to have suddenly come over all queasy. Renly couldn't say he was surprised. The young knight had been knocking back cups of wine last night as if it had been water. He dared to day that Ser Gladden would have given his brother Robert a run for his money.

"How are you feeling Loras?" Renly asked gently.

"I've been better." Loras mumbled.

Renly laughed. "That's what you get Loras for not being able to hold your alcohol."

"Well we can't all be Baratheons." Loras retorted feebly. "Robert was probably spoon feeding you liquor when you were still in the cradle."

Renly snorted. "Robert was rarely around when I was a very young. And as if Stannis would have allowed it if he had been. Stannis would have probably outlawed wine by now if he was king instead of Robert."

Loras gave a ghost of a smile.

Renly just patted him on the shoulder and they fell into silence once more.

It was afternoon by the time they reached Storm's End, and Renly wasted no time in putting his squire immediately back to bed. To his great amusement, many of the other young men appeared to be doing the same, stumbling to their chambers, their faces pained.

Renly returned to his own rooms as soon as Loras was asleep and immediately climbed into bed himself. He had savoured lying so intimately beside Loras last night but it had exactly not been conducive to getting a good night's sleep.

It was evening when he awoke and the castle was still largely deserted, only servants seeming to be up and about.

He contemplated going to find Loras but suspected he would still be sleeping. Sighing, he went off in search of some other form of company.

He eventually found Penrose in the solar, going over letters with Edric. Renly sat down opposite them, watching the pair quietly for a while. Edric was a nice boy, but Renly had always been rather bemused at quite how much care Penrose seemed to take over the young bastard child that wasn't his own. He was surprisingly patient with the child, correcting the mistakes he made without losing his temper.

Renly thought back to when he too had been first been taught his letters. Maester Cressen had been beyond patient and had used to sit with him for hours, teaching Renly to read and write. Renly smiled, lost in memories. He wondered whether he would ever see that kindly old Maester again.

Penrose glanced up at him, leaving Edric to copy out some of his mistakes. "How is Loras feeling?" He asked.

Renly laughed softly. "He's paying the price for over indulging yesterday, but I dare say most of the squires and young knights are."

Penrose shook his head wearily. "It serves them right." He muttered. "Especially the knights. I'd have thought that having been feasted in every castle in the Stormlands during the past few months that they wouldn't see the need for such amusements at the moment."

Renly smiled. "Try telling my brother Robert that. He feasts and drinks and whores every evening and still feels the need to do the same on the morrow."

Edric raised his head. "What is it that my father does uncle Renly?"

Penrose shot Renly an exasperated look. "Never you mind Edric. It's nothing that would interest you."

Renly grinned sheepishly, he'd quite forgotten the child's presence. It was probably not the wisest idea to discuss Robert's wenching and drinking in front of him.

"What have you got up to in our absence Edric?" He asked, trying to distract him from the topic.

"Lots uncle Renly. Maester Jurne taught me all about how my father became king, and how the Targaryens kidnapped his betrothed. It's sad uncle Renly isn't it, that the Targaryens murdered the woman my father loved?"

Renly sighed. "Yes it is sad Edric. But your father acted honourably, he did all he could to save her."

Edric smiled and turned to Penrose as if he'd suddenly thought of something exciting. "Ser Cortnay? Can we visit the Ruby Ford sometime?"

"We'll see" Penrose sighed. "Perhaps when you're older."

Edric frowned. "I'll be able to go by myself when I'm a knight." He turned to Renly. "Did I tell you uncle Renly that I'm going to be the best knight there ever was? Just like my father."

"Is that so?" Renly grinned at him.

"Definitely" Edric said confidently, drawing himself up to his full seven year old height."I've even started learning to joust."

Penrose spun round. "What's this Edric?"

"As I said Ser Cortnay. I've been learning to joust."

"And who's been teaching you?" Penrose raised an eyebrow. "I refuse to believe the master at arms has made time to instruct you on such matters."

"The squires have been showing me how to do it." Edric said happily.

"What sort of fool thinks it's a good idea to put a lance in the hand of a seven year old?!" Penrose said, jaw clenching. "Come to think of it, I take that back." He looked pointedly at Renly."I know exactly who would think it a good idea."

Renly grinned. Penrose had taken the words out of his mouth. "Don't look at me Penrose. I had no hand in this."

Penrose turned back to Edric. "May I ask which squires Edric?" He asked tersely.

"Many of them." Edric told him cheerfully. "But mainly Loras."

Penrose groaned. "I should have known."

Renly shrugged, still grinning. "Well no harm done Penrose. Edric seems in perfectly good shape. He's probably sensible enough to start learning anyhow."

"Perhaps." Penrose muttered. "But it wasn't Loras' decision to make. Edric's not his child."

"He's not yours either." Renly reminded him fairly.

"True." Penrose sighed. "I suppose you're right my lord. No harm done even if Loras is as reckless as he is stubborn."

"Speaking of the devil, I should probably go and check on him." Renly said, laughing. "He was in a bad way this morning."

"You do that my lord." Penrose said wearily.

Renly grinned and took his leave, ascending the stairs to Loras' chambers, passing a chambermaid on the way. She was carrying several baskets and Renly knew her to be the girl that took charge of the part of the castle where Loras' chambers were located.

He called her over, smiling. "Do you happen to know if my squire is up yet?" He asked.

She beamed. "Yes m'lord. I brought him some water for a bath an hour ago m'lord."

Renly thanked her and continued up to Loras' chambers, glad to know that he would most likely not be waking Loras up.

Indeed Loras was sat up in bed when Renly came in, his curls still slightly wet.

"Feeling better?" Renly asked, standing at the foot of the bed.

Loras yawned. "The bath helped. But I don't think I'm ever drinking wine again."

"I'll hold you to that Loras." Renly said, laughing. "I've heard a lot of people say that and somehow they never follow their words through."

Loras rolled his eyes. "Come keep me company Renly?"

Grinning, Renly went to join him, leaning back against one of Loras' pillows lazily on the other side of the bed.

Loras sighed and closed the gap between them, moving to his side and resting his head against Renly's shoulder, his curls tickling Renly's neck slightly.

Renly glanced down at him. He had his eyes closed and Renly wondered what he was thinking about. He felt a stab of jealousy when he wondered bitterly whether his mind was on the tavern girl of last night. Assuming Loras remembered it of course. He'd seemed so worse for wear this morning that Renly wouldn't have been surprised if he didn't.

He bit back a sigh. The squires who had enlightened him about the girl and her success with Loras had been very vague. He couldn't help but wonder what exactly had gone on. He wasn't quite sure whether he wanted to know the answer, but eventually his curiosity got the better of him. He mustered up the courage to ask.

"I hear that girl gave you a fair amount of attention last night?" He asked mildly, fighting to keep his tone light, to give no indication of the jealousy that was coursing through him.

Loras tensed beside him. "Who told you that?" He asked stiffly.

"One of the squires. They were jesting about it last night while you were passed out on that table."

Loras chewed on his bottom lip. "I suppose she did." He frowned. "If draping herself across my lap and trying to kiss me counts as giving me a lot of attention."

"Well surely you kissed her back though?" He knew that whatever Loras told him would most likely twist the knife further and yet he couldn't help himself.

"No" Loras said simply. He glanced up at Renly mildly. "Unlike some people I don't just kiss people because they're there."

Renly frowned, trying to remember why that phrase sounded familiar. He bit back a sigh when he recalled that those were in fact his own words, the words he'd told Loras when his squire had asked why he'd found himself in a compromising position with that dornish boy after the feast.

He squirmed uncomfortably. "I thought we'd moved on from talking about that god forsaken dornish boy? Do you have to bring it up now?"

Loras shrugged. "It always just seemed rather ridiculous to me."

"Well he _was _there." Renly retorted indignantly.

Loras gave him a scathing look. "Well would you kiss anyone who was there then?"

"It's not like that Loras. Just try to understand that."

Loras sat up, eyes flashing. "Well explain it to me then Renly. Because I'm quite sure that I don't understand."

Renly just fidgeted nervously, not quite sure what Loras was getting at. He sighed. "What are you trying to insinuate Loras? That I'm wanton? That I have loose morals? That I'd kiss anybody just because they were there? You know that's not true."

Loras regarded him coolly. "Well I'm here now. Would you kiss me?"

Renly laughed nervously. "It's different. The dornish boy wanted me to kiss him. He made that very clear. It's not like I'd just kiss anyone."

Loras leaned forward so they were almost touching, his curls brushing ever so slightly against Renly's cheek. "Well then" He sighed softly, reaching up and twisting one hand in Renly's hair. "Just quite how clear do I have to make it Renly?"

Renly's breath hitched as Loras lips met his own, softly, hesitantly even. His thoughts raced, he'd imagined this moment so often, vividly, almost desperately, and yet now all he could do was reel in shock, frozen to the spot.

Loras pulled away moments later, his eyes full of confusion. "Renly?" He looked up at him, biting down on his bottom lip, his voice soft, painfully plaintive.

Renly just stared at him, his voice failing him.

A look of hurt passed across Loras' face and he suddenly he seemed smaller, nervous even, very much four years Renly's junior. "Is that not what you wanted?" He asked in a small voice when Renly said nothing, looking down at his hands. "I wont do it again if its not."

Renly shook his head wildly, his breath ragged. "Don't be ridiculous." He whispered.

"Was it bad?" Loras asked quietly, all the usual bravado gone from his voice. "I can't say I have much experience with such things."

Renly didn't answer him. He just reached over to him, looping his fingers around his wrists gently as he pulled him back into his lap.

His breath hitched as guided Loras to him, one hand finding the small of his back while the other twisting in Loras' curls, brushing them out of his eyes. Loras gazed up at him, his breathing uneven as he leant in closer, allowing Renly to tilt his head ever so slightly to the side, exhaling softly against Renly's cheek as Renly closed the gap between them.

There was no hesitancy this time and Renly's heart raced as Loras pushed himself up against him, his hands tangling in Renly's hair as he returned the kiss desperately. He gasped slightly as Renly trailed his hands down his back, sliding one ever so slightly up Loras' shirt, feeling silky smooth skin under his fingers.

Tipping Loras' head back, Renly moved to kiss his neck, his breath coming in ragged gasps as he felt Loras pulse racing under his open mouth. Loras melted underneath him, collapsing back against the pillows and tugging Renly down on top of him, sword-roughened fingers clumsily trying to unlace Renly's shirt.

Renly had to remember to breathe as Loras arched up against him, warm and solid underneath him, his curls falling back into his eyes as Renly leant in once more to kiss him.


	30. Chapter 30

Sunlight was streaming in through the windows when Renly awoke, the light casting playful shadows across the room, their shimmering forms dancing in the light breeze that crept in through the open window. Renly yawned and rolled over, stretching out slightly, shielding his eyes from the bright sunlight.

Loras was sat next to him, fully clothed and lounging lazily back against the pillows, the light playing in his hair and bringing out the gold flecks in his eyes.

Renly blinked sleepily. He had a distinct memory of kissing Loras the night before and yet he couldn't help but wonder now whether it had been only a particularly pleasant dream. He remembered taking at least the outer garments of Loras' clothes off and yet Loras sat before him completely dressed, clad in Baratheon colours for once instead of his usual green and golds.

He was still trying to make up his mind when Loras leant over and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth, answering Renly's question for him.

"You're awake." He commented, lying down next to him and wrapping his arms around his waist. "You took your time about it."

Renly could only smile, stifling a yawn and feeling happier than any man had right to be. "You'd be tired too if you'd spent the last half a year travelling from one holdfast to another." He said eventually, his heart soaring as Loras leant his head against his shoulder.

"Fair enough." Loras laughed, the exhale of breath warm against Renly's neck. "After all feasting does sound very tiring." His eyes sparkled with amusement as he looked up at Renly. "I admit it's no feast, but I do bring breakfast. Perhaps that will be less tiring for you." He paused, glancing out of the window. "Or perhaps we better call it lunch." He added, gesturing to a tray piled high with fruits and pastries.

Renly laughed. "Is this some kind of subtle ploy to get me to stay in bed?"

Loras shrugged. "It wasn't supposed to be subtle."

Renly grinned and sat up in bed as Loras hopped off the bed to pass him the tray.

Renly's heart sunk slightly as he bit back a sigh watching him. He'd all but managed to forget that Loras was his squire and suddenly he found himself feeling rather guilty. As the lord of Storm's End, he had a duty towards Loras, and yet here he was, sitting in the younger boy's bed, clad only in his small-clothes and his skin still tingling from Loras' kisses.

He ate the food Loras had brought silently, battling with his conscience as Loras leant against him once more, slipping his arm around his waist and fiddling absent-mindedly with the neck of Renly's small-clothes. He couldn't help but wonder what Mace Tyrell would think if he knew the lord he'd sent his youngest son to squire for was using him in such a manner. It was hardly appropriate and he didn't imagine that the fact that he wanted more from Loras than merely sexual gratification would mean much to the lord of Highgarden either.

When Renly had finished his meal, Loras leant in to kiss Renly's neck readily, twisting a hand in his hair and trailing kisses along his jawline, not seeming to care that Renly desperately needed a shave.

Renly took a deep breath. "Loras." He said tentatively. "Wait a moment will you?"

Loras glanced up at him. "What's the matter?"

Renly gently tugged Loras hands out of his hair. "Why are you doing this?" He asked, not meeting Loras eye. He couldn't help but wonder guiltily if this was Loras' way of trying to please him, duty bound as he was to obey his lord's whims no matter quite how odd they were.

"Do we have to have this conversation quite now?" Loras pointedly twisted his hands back into Renly's hair.

It took all of Renly's nerve to pull them out again. "Yes Loras. We most definitely do."

"Right now?" Loras asked, wrapping his arms back around Renly's waist and glancing up at him, a small smile playing on his lips.

Renly closed his eyes. It was tempting to push his worries to the back of his mind and let Loras push his hands back into his hair, and yet he couldn't quite ignore his concerns. He knew that if he were to remain silent, they would gnaw away at him, a small voice of doubt in his mind that told him this wasn't actually what Loras wanted.

"Yes right now" He said firmly.

Loras sighed and pulled back slightly so he could look at Renly properly. "What is it then?" He asked, his tone resigned.

"You're not doing this to just to make me happy are you?" The words tumbled out of his mouth in a hurried rush. "Because you feel you have to?"

"No" Loras said simply.

"Then why are you doing it?"

Loras raised an eyebrow. "For the money actually." He said dryly.

Renly snorted. "I was being serious Loras."

"So was I." Loras told him. "Didn't you realise I'd want paying?" He traced his fingers along Renly's arm, biting down on his bottom lip as if deep in thought. "Hmm by my calculations, you owe me several gold dragons by now."

Renly couldn't help but laugh despite his exasperation. "That's ridiculously expensive Loras. You've done nothing but kiss me."

"Well you pay extra for quality individuals such as myself."

"As if!" Renly laughed. "Some whore you'd make Loras. You admit yourself that you're hardly well practised."

"Exactly." Loras grinned. "Us untouched ones command a higher price."

Renly rolled his eyes. "As wonderful a whore as you'd make Loras, I was being serious. Are you sure you definitely want this?"

"Yes." Loras told him firmly.

"Are you sure?"

"Quite sure."

"But why?"

Loras sighed. "If I didn't know better I'd say you were trying to talk me out of this."

Renly shook his head. "I just want to make sure you know what you're doing Loras. My own selfish desires aside, this isn't the sort of life I'd choose for you."

"Why not?" Loras looped his fingers around Renly's wrist.

Renly bit back a sigh. "Well you've heard the things some people say about me behind my back. The jokes they tell, the unpleasant rumours they spread."

Loras shrugged. "Choice doesn't come into it Renly. You should know that just as well as I."

Renly frowned. Loras' words were true enough and he thought fleetingly back to the girls he'd tried to force himself to have feelings for in his younger years. Needless to say, none among them had ever managed to incite any spark of desire in him.

Loras continued. "Besides, I wouldn't change it if I could Renly. I'm doing this because I want to. Because I've wanted to for a long time now."

A small thrill of elation ran through Renly then but it wasn't enough to completely shake the doubt in his mind. He looked at his squire rather sadly. "You're so young Loras. I don't want to think I'm taking advantage of you."

Loras glared at him. "I'm old enough to know what I want."

Renly bit back a sigh. "You're thirteen Loras. That's hardly old enough to really know what you want."

"Then show me what to want?" Loras retorted, tightening his grip on Renly's wrist.

"That's not what I meant Loras and you know it."

Loras sighed. "Plenty of maids marry at my age."

"It's different Loras. This sort of thing, well it's not seen as right." He paused. "And besides you're my squire Loras, you're practically my ward. I'm supposed to teach you what's right, not kiss you behind closed doors."

"You're being ridiculous Renly. You haven't treated me as your squire for years." Loras rolled his eyes. "Besides, this is a pointless conversation. Regardless of how inappropriate you think it is, we both know you'll do it anyway."

Renly couldn't help but smile. "Do you think that little of my self control?"

Loras grinned. "That, and the fact that I think a great deal of my powers of persuasion."

Renly laughed. "You're right, as usual. I couldn't make myself say no even if I wanted to. I've wanted this too badly for too long."

"Exactly. So come back here and let me kiss you again?" He gave a rough tug on Renly's wrist.

"Are y-"

"If you ask if I'm sure one more time Renly I think I might actually change my mind."

Renly shut his mouth hurriedly.

Loras laughed and wrapped his arms back around Renly's waist. "Stay?" He murmured against his ear.

Renly glanced down at Loras and laughed. "Do I have a choice in the matter?"

"No." Loras pulled him closer and leant his head against Renly's chest, tangling his legs with Renly's.

"It's a bit late in the day to still be in bed don't you think?"

"Why? I wasn't suggesting sleeping?"

Renly rolled his eyes. "You're incorrigible Loras."

Loras grinned. "Would you have it any other way?"

"Probably not."

Loras laughed, "I always get what I want one way or another. You should have known better than to bother questioning it."

Renly sighed dramatically. "Yes it was ridiculous of me to feel slightly guilty at pursuing such illicit activities with my squire. Foolish, mad even."

"Well I guess the Targaryen blood in you has to show itself somehow."

Renly laughed. "I'm only a quarter Targaryen."

"Well it's obviously enough to make you think all sorts of ridiculous notions."

Renly snorted indignantly. "That was one ridiculous notion I would hardly that's a regular occurrence."

"I don't know Renly..." Loras smirked. "the notion that I wouldn't notice your infatuation with me was rather ridiculous too."

Renly smiled sheepishly. "Was it really that obvious?"

Loras just stared at him, an eyebrow raised.

Renly looked down at his hands. "You know, I always thought I was rather good at hiding it."

"Well you no longer have to. Which is thankful as you really were terrible at it." He grinned. "It probably didn't help either that you have this bizarre habit of talking in your sleep."

Renly looked up at him sharply. "I what?"

"Oh yes." Loras grinned wickedly. "You practically moaned my name some nights, whispering it desperately into the darkness, clutching the sheets as if they were me."

Renly flushed red. "I refuse to believe that."

Loras shrugged. "Well I might have elaborated slightly. Perhaps even a little more than slightly. But the gist of it was true. Just you wait, I'll have to tell you all the wonderful things you s-"

Renly didn't let him finish, pinning him down under him and clamping a hand over his mouth. He laughed. "If I kiss you will you please shut up?"

Loras nodded and Renly released him, leaning down to kiss him as promised, lifting Loras up slightly to slip the doublet off his shoulders. Loras responded instantly, gripping Renly's hair tightly and pushing himself up against him, kicking off his breeches unceremoniously.

A shiver went up Renly's spine as he trailed kisses up Loras' neck, tilting his chin up so he could kiss the delicate skin there, tracing hot wet patterns with his tongue. "So what was it you wanted?" Renly murmured against his ear, feeling Loras harden underneath him.

"I thought you were going to show me?" Loras said breathlessly, still pinned under Renly's weight, his curls fanned out behind him.

"You know I'm hardly experienced at such things?" Renly told him mildly, tracing a finger along Loras' jaw, voice thoughtful.

"But you know better than me." Loras glanced up at him, his eyes full of impatience.

"Perhaps" Renly rolled off him slightly.

It seemed to Renly however that Loras had a very clear idea of what he wanted, for he gripped Renly's hands and pushed them downwards, arching his back so that Renly could slip his hand under the hem of his small-clothes. His breath was coming in quickly now and he clutched Renly to him with an urgency and need Renly had never seen in his squire before, kissing him fervently as he wrapped his arms around Renly's neck, his fingers digging into Renly's shoulders.

Renly kissed him back with an equal need, exploring Loras' mouth with his tongue, biting ever so softly down on Loras' bottom lip, desperate to taste him, to kiss him like he had so often imagined. His heart thundering in his chest, he slid his hands lower under the thin fabric of Loras' small-clothes, teasing a path down to Loras' hips, grazing ever so slightly against Loras' cock, erect and almost flat against his stomach. Loras moaned against his mouth at his touch, melting underneath him, clinging to him.

Renly broke the kiss, hands coming to rest just below Loras hips. "Is this what you want?" He asked panting, unable to keep a slight smirk off his face.

"You know it's not." Loras retorted breathlessly, his eyes dark with desire.

Renly slid his hands down to the tops of Loras thighs. "What about this?" He asked, his thumbs tracing small circles against his skin.

Loras just whimpered.

The sound alone almost tipped Renly over the edge, and Renly could bear to tease him no longer. He felt a desperate ache between his own legs as he took Loras in hand, the skin of Loras' member silky smooth under his fingertips. The angle was strange to him, but the movements familiar enough and soon Renly found a rhythm, sliding up Loras' length with long smooth strokes. Loras arched his hips to meet him, his breath coming in ragged gasps as he tangled his hands in Renly's hair, gripping the strands roughly, desperately, letting out soft cries that Renly thought he would never get tired of hearing.

Renly's own breath was coming in gasps now and he couldn't resist shifting slightly, nudging one of Loras' legs between his thighs, pushing against him slightly, desperate for some temporary relief.

He tried to catch his breath, pressing one last kiss to Loras' mouth before he moving to sit in between Loras' legs, leaning over him and trailing kisses down his stomach, tracing the taught muscles with his tongue.

He reached the crease of Loras thigh, and tried to remember exactly what that Dornish boy had done to him. It hadn't seemed all that difficult. Slowly, he eased down Loras' small-clothes. "Let me know when you're close" He murmured breathlessly, leaning up to whisper against Loras' ear. Loras just nodded frantically, gasping as Renly took him into his mouth, his hips jerking up to meet him.

Renly moved a hand to Loras' hips, doing his best to pin him down as he tried to imitate with his mouth the firm strokes that his hands had just ceased doing . The movements were less smooth than Renly had been aiming for, but from the way Loras was moving underneath him, the sensation must have been a pleasant one.

He felt Loras' fingers clench in his hair. "I'm close." his squire panted breathlessly.

Renly pulled back, resuming his motions with his hand. It only took a few more strokes before Loras was shuddering underneath him, his head thrown back against the pillows as he cried out.

Renly smiled, ignoring the throbbing ache in his own cock as he moved back up the bed to Loras' side. Loras clutched him to him, his body pliable and soft against Renly's own. Renly stroked his hair, pressing a kiss to his tangled curls.

Loras yawned, his eyes shutting as he buried his head in Renly's shoulder. "Teach me how to do that?" He murmured sleepily. "It's only fair that I repay the favour."

Renly laughed. There wasn't all that much to it if he were to tell the truth although that dornish boy had most definitely made it look easier than it was. He ran a hand through Loras' hair, enjoying the soft sigh Loras let out.

"Later." He told Loras gently. For the moment he was completely happy to lie there while Loras fell asleep against him.


	31. Chapter 31

Renly supposed he must have dozed off too for he awoke with the sun warm on his face and Loras half curled up against him, his arms still wrapped loosely around Renly's neck.

Renly smiled and sat up, doing his best not to disturb Loras as he disentangled himself. He didn't think he could bring himself to wake Loras just yet, not lying beside him as he was, stretched out in all his glory and his curls gleaming in the sunlight. Renly was quite sure now that Loras was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on.

Sitting back on his heels, Renly tried to soak in the image, determined that he should never forget it. The shadows from the shutters formed dappled patterns on Loras' bare skin, dancing slightly as the shutters fluttered in the breeze outside. Renly wanted to reach out and touch him, knowing how lovely his skin would feel, silky under his fingertips and warm from the afternoon sun.

He smiled from the ridiculousness of it all. He'd spent so long desiring this beautiful creature stretched out beside him and yet and only hours earlier Loras had permitted him to touch as he pleased

He reached out and laid a hand against that silky skin, golden almost in the sunlight. Tentatively, he ran his hands over him, tracing the curve of Loras' spine, the shallow dip of his waist, the long lithe limbs stretched out on the bed, the delicate hollows behind his ankles. He was quite sure that he would never get used to being able to do this.

After a time Loras stirred slightly and Renly withdrew his hands rather hurriedly, placing them innocently in his lap. Somehow it felt rather illicit to touch him so freely when Loras had not been awake to give him explicit permission.

"It's alright" Loras said sleepily as if he could read Renly's thoughts. "You can touch if you like." He rolled over onto his back and reached out for Renly's hand, pulling it to rest on his stomach.

Renly smiled, tracing small circles against Loras' skin with the pad of his thumb. "Do you enjoy me touching?"

"Mm-hmm" Loras hummed lightly, his eyes closed and arching slightly under Renly's touch. He reminded Renly somehow of a cat that wanted to be stroked, and he half expected Loras to purr as his fingers came to rest just under the hollow at the base of his neck, tracing the line of his collarbone with his thumb.

Loras sighed as Renly looped his fingers around his wrists. His pulse was slow now, beating steadily under Renly's palm, a far cry from how it had raced under his fingers only a few hours earlier. He leant down to press a kiss there.

A smile crept onto Loras' face then and he stretched out, yawning slightly, his lithe limbs growing taught under Renly's hands.

Renly gazed at him. He looked somehow vulnerable stretched out like that, completely bare under Renly's hands and with no covers or clothes to hide behind. And yet Loras seemed to feel none of the vulnerability Renly ascribed to him. He lay calmly under Renly's hands, making no effort to cover his modesty and sighing ever so slightly as Renly's fingers continued their exploration of his skin.

Renly thought it perhaps the sweetest sound he had ever heard.

Yawning once more, Loras took Renly's hands in his own and sat up, the rough skin of his palms worlds away from the silky skin Renly's hands had just left, parts of Loras which had never felt the friction of a sword's grip. "Have I been asleep long" He asked, reaching now for his small-clothes strewn across the bed and pulling the thin fabric over his head.

"Not long." Renly assured him, shivering slightly as Loras took his hands back in his own and kissed the tips of fingers lightly.

Loras laughed as if he too felt the shivers running up Renly's spine and grinned up at him, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

Renly returned his laugh, suddenly reminded of a promise Loras had made to him a couple of days previous. He reached up to tuck one of Loras' curls behind his ear. "Remember you promised me to show me what your hair looks like tied up?"

Loras grimaced. "I did didn't I?" He sighed dramatically and flopped back down onto the bed, running a hand through his curls despairingly."You're going to take one look and walk out of here and refuse to ever come back."

Renly laughed. "You could shave it all off and I wouldn't do that."

Loras shrugged, laughing. "Alright then, a promise is a promise I guess." He hopped off the bed, rooting around in a drawer until he found what he was looking for, a long piece of green ribbon.

"I'm sure it wont look as terrible as you seem to think it does." Renly said. "I tie mine up sometimes when it gets long. I like to think it looks quite regal."

"Your hair's not curly though." Loras laughed, pulling his hair back off his face. It took him a few moments, his hair not seeming to be cooperating as much as Loras would have liked.

When he was done Renly sat back to have a good look. Indeed Loras' hair didn't seem to like being constrained by the ribbon and strands were already escaping, curling wildly at the nape of his neck. The curls that remained in the ribbon meanwhile were sticking up all over the place at odd angles, refusing to lie flat. The overall effect was quite comical and Renly found himself rather glad that he hadn't promised not to laugh back at the inn.

"It's very.. um bouncy isn't it your hair?" Renly said, reaching up to tug one of the curls and chuckling slightly.

Loras rolled his eyes and undid the ribbon, his curls falling back around his face elegantly. "Well that's one way of putting it I suppose."

Renly laughed and pulled him to him as firmly as he dared, kissing the top of his head. "We should probably get dressed" he said with laughter. "I haven't made an appearance since yesterday afternoon."

"You should probably go back to your chambers and change your clothes first." Loras suggested. "People might get suspicious." He glanced over at the clothes strewn across the bed and then back to Renly with amusement."It probably says rather too much about how selfish I am that I managed to lose all of my clothes whilst you seem still to be clad in the majority of yours." He paused, glancing at the small-clothes Renly was still wearing. "Or at least the ones that count anyway."

Renly grinned. He couldn't imagine how Loras could possibly think that taking all of his clothes off could ever be seen as selfish. It was true though what he said about Renly's clothing. It would not do at all to descend in the same clothes he'd been wearing the night before. "You're right." He said absent-mindedly, as much to himself as to Loras. "I should probably bathe and get changed before I make an appearance."

Loras hopped up and pulled the rest of his clothes on. "I'll go and fetch some water for you."

Renly made to pull him back. "You don't have to do that." he said hurriedly, grasping the end of Loras' sleeve. Loras might still have been his squire, but somehow it felt wrong for him to act as such now. It made Renly feel more uncomfortable than he already did about quite how much he could be viewed as taking advantage of his young squire.

Loras smiled though and tugged his sleeve out of Renly's hands. "It's fine Renly." He insisted, disappearing through the door.

Renly sighed and leant back against the headboard. He knew better than to argue with Loras once he'd said he was going to do something. And it was a rare occasion indeed when Loras offered to be helpful. Renly supposed he ought to be grateful.

It took Loras a few trips to bring enough water, but it wasn't long at all before Loras had filled the large free-standing tub that he'd dragged to the centre of the room.

Renly smiled and stripped off his small-clothes to step into it, sinking down into the water with a sigh. It was warm against his skin and Loras must have poured something vaguely perfumed into it. He couldn't quite lay his finger on what scent it was, but it was pleasant and familiar, reminding him strongly of Loras. He supposed Loras must put whatever it was in his own baths.

Loras came to sit beside him, kneeling on the floor and leaning over the side slightly, swirling his fingers through the water absent-mindedly.

Renly grinned, an idea occurring to him. He glanced down at the tub. It was easily big enough for two he reckoned. "Want to join?" He asked, shifting to make room for him without waiting for an answer.

Loras laughed. "Would you like me to?"

Renly tugged on the younger boy's sleeve impatiently. "Yes."

Loras laughed again and stood up, stepping in to join him once he had taken off his clothes. Renly pulled him towards him so he was sitting in between his legs, leaning back against him, his skin smooth against Renly's chest. Renly leant down to kiss his shoulders, wrapping his arms around Loras and holding him to him.

Loras laughed. "Are you planning on keeping me here?" He leant his head back against Renly's shoulder, his curls tickling Renly's neck.

Renly nodded, tightening his grasp around Loras' waist as an answer.

Loras grinned. "You'll have to let me go at some point Renly." He tugged a hand despairingly through his curls. "I need to wash it. This steam is making it frizzier by the second" He tilted his head back further to glance up at Renly, clearly amused. "And besides, if you wanted me to sit here all you had to do was ask."

Renly laughed, releasing his grip on Loras. He had fond memories of quite how ridiculous Loras' hair looked when it got damp, but he imagined Loras wouldn't share his amusement. The notion that Loras might allow himself to be seen in public with his hair looking anything less than perfect was laughable.

Loras wasted no time in dunking his head under the water and reaching for the soaps. He looked quite different with wet hair Renly thought. His own hair didn't change colour in the slightest when wet but Loras' did rather a lot, becoming much darker. His hair looked particularly long now, pulled down by the weight of the water. He was surprised to see however that despite the weight of the water, Loras' hair was still not completely straight. It was no longer in the tight corkscrews Loras' hair usually formed, but was still in very loose curls that fell down onto his shoulders.

"You know Loras." Renly said, playing with one. "I don't think I ever realised just quite how curly your hair is."

Loras laughed. "You're slightly obsessed with my hair aren't you?" He twisted a strand round his own finger. "You know if I had a gold piece for every time you touch it or look at it dreamily I'd probably be as rich as Tywin Lannister by now."

Renly blushed slightly. "Well your hair is nice." He said defensively, dropping the curl he'd been playing with. Loras words rang true though; he found something inexplicably captivating about Loras' hair.

Loras glanced at him then almost guiltily. "I'm cutting it tomorrow." He confided, fiddling with a curl absent-mindedly. "It's just got too long. I can't see anything."

Renly couldn't keep the woeful expression of his face, but he didn't argue. He could see why Loras' hair was no longer practical and he imagined that trying to fight off an opponent with your hair continually falling into your face would be beyond irritating. "Don't get rid of too much?" He asked instead, painfully conscious of the hopeful not in his voice.

Loras laughed. "I was thinking about shaving it all off actually. I always have admired that bald look Penrose has going on."

Renly snorted. "As if. You're probably the vainest person I know."

Loras smirked and leant back against Renly's chest, rubbing soap in his curls. "You obviously don't know yourself very well then." he quipped back.

Renly opened his mouth to argue but stopped mid-protest, thinking better of it. Unfortunately he had to admit that Loras most likely had a point. He liked to think that he wasn't any _more_ vain than Loras was, but it was probably fair to suggest that he was equally so.

He grinned. "There's worse crimes." He said. "And besides, it's not our fault that the Gods blessed us with such dashing good looks!"

Loras laughed which Renly took to mean he agreed. Pressing a kiss into Loras' damp curls, he reached for the soap himself and started scrubbing his own hair.

...

It was early evening by the time they had dressed and found something to eat, and they headed outside to make the most of the evening sunshine.

Renly smiled as they leisurely made their way along the path that wound through the castle grounds. It was a lovely evening, the sun still hot against their skin and a light wind coming in off the bay, making the leaves of the trees dance in the breeze.

They'd got a little way from the castle when Loras decided he'd done enough walking and lay down in the shade of the old chestnut tree.

Renly flopped down next to him, gazing up into the old tree's branches. He and Loras had climbed it once, sitting up in its boughs for the greater part of an afternoon after Loras had returned from a visit to Highgarden. Renly had been too old for such things at the time, and now they probably both were. He smiled as he imagined just quite how bemused the Stormlords he'd spent the past half a year visiting would have been if they'd been witness to their liege lord engaged in such a childish activity. Even now, sat idly on the grass in his silken clothes with his squire stretched out next to him, he imagined that he would make a rather strange sight for onlookers.

He told Loras as much and Loras laughed, agreeing that some of the things Renly did privately might surprise the lords of the Stormlands. Shielding his eyes from the afternoon sun, he rolled over to lie beside Renly. "Did you miss me on your trip?" He asked mildly. His tone was light and he asked as if it was merely a question of casual curiosity, but there was an intensity in his eyes that Renly thought anyone aside from himself may have missed.

Renly was quite bemused that Loras even felt the need to ask the question. He thought he'd made himself quite clear that he'd missed Loras while he'd been away. He gazed at Loras a while before answering. Stretched out on the grass now as he had been on his own bed earlier, Renly was still quite he'd never meet anyone whose beauty would compare to Loras'. But it hadn't been Loras' beauty that he'd missed the most Renly thought. It had been his squire's dry comments, the sarcastic remarks he ought to have kept to himself, the way Loras would never hesitate to put him in his place and the times Loras would laugh with him, or perhaps even at him, when no-one else dared to. He'd missed the tiny habits Loras had, the way he'd bite down on his lower lip when deep in thought, and the one curl that he'd constantly be tucking behind his ear because it wouldn't stay put.

He smiled and nodded. "I missed you more than you'll ever know." he told him, tangling his fingers with Loras' despite being out of the privacy of Loras' room now.

Loras returned his smile warmly and for perhaps the thousandth time in the past day Renly thought he might melt from sheer joy. "Did you miss me?" He asked with equal coyness. He knew full well that Loras had, he had done since Loras turned up at that inn to meet him, and yet he couldn't quite resist hearing it from Loras' own mouth.

"Of course I did." Loras said, squeezing Renly's hand slightly and meeting his eyes. "Promise me you'll never leave me like that again?"

Renly bit back a sigh, sharply reminded of just quite how young Loras was, more naïve in truth than Loras would ever let on. "I can't promise that Loras." He told him."They'll be times when I'll be needed here while your family will want you in Highgarden. It'll impossible to be together all of the time."

Loras frowned. "Well promise me you'll always come back then?"

Renly smiled. That he could promise.


	32. Chapter 32

Renly thought he might cry as pieces of Loras' hair fell to the floor. He supposed that the barber wasn't taking that much off, probably only a few inches if Renly forced himself to be entirely honest about it but all the same he found that he couldn't watch as yet another lock of hair fell to the floor.

He turned away and bit back a sigh. It was hardly becoming, he thought, that the lord of Storm's End should fret so over the length of his squire's hair.

Leaving them to it, he exited the room, wandering aimlessly around the corridors for a time until he supposed that he really ought to find something useful to do. He had very much ignored every single one of his Lordship duties since his return from his tour around the Stormlands, a fact he liked very much to blame on Loras, and he dreaded to think how many letters he'd have received that would need answering.

Indeed, as he'd expected it took him the greater part of the day to respond to the various ravens he had been sent during his absence. It was boring, dull work, not helped at all by the fact that the castle seemed to have turned into a furnace overnight. The sun beat down outside as if the never-ending summer was already upon them and even the most dedicated of knights had foregone arms practice that morning and had instead sat in the shade of the castle walls, willing a breeze to pick up. The serving girls meanwhile had resorted to wearing nothing but flimsy swatches of fabric that did little to cover their modesty. Renly had raised an eyebrow when he'd seen them, but hadn't had had the heart to tell them to dress properly; he too was cursing the heat as much as them. Every window in his study had been flung wide open and yet even in his cool silks the heat was unbearable. Had it been an option, he would have been sorely tempted to respond to his letters in the nude.

It was perhaps fortunate he refrained, for Penrose entered after a few hours to help him, diligently writing replies to those requests that were less pressing and didn't require a response from Renly himself.

They worked in a comfortable silence for a time, eventually broken by Penrose who glanced up to smile at Renly. "You haven't been around much these past few days my lord." he commented as he sealed a letter to one of the knightly houses on Cape Wrath.

Renly laughed, smiling to hide his discomfort. He'd suspected that his absence around the castle would have been noted over the past few days, but even so the question made him shift rather uncomfortably. "I've been rather tired" he said eventually, not meeting Penrose's eye and cursing himself inwardly for quite how poor his excuse was.

Penrose didn't comment further however and so Renly relaxed, making casual conversation with the older man for the rest of the evening.

It was dusk before the last letter was finished, and Renly thanked Penrose gratefully before heading as discretely as he could back to Loras' chambers.

He knocked softly and entered, smiling when he saw Loras lying on his bed, reading a letter by the dimming light of the setting sun. His hair looked decidedly shorter Renly thought wistfully, his curls falling now just past the tops of his ears.

Renly smiled. His squire looked as comely as ever, even with the shorter hair, and yet Renly couldn't help but feel Loras looked bare somehow without his curls tumbling around his face.

His expression must have betrayed his thoughts for Loras laughed and raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry you hate it so much."

"I don't hate it." Renly insisted, the words true enough for him not to feel guilty. "I'm just used to seeing you with longer hair is all."

"It'll grow." Loras said, grinning and turning back to his letter as he patted the bed beside him.

"Anything interesting from Highgarden?" Renly asked, flopping down next to him and fanning himself with a piece of parchment lying on the bed, presumably the first half of Loras' letter.

Loras smiled as he always when he was thinking about his family. "Nothing out of the ordinary." He said, sighing fondly. "My grandmother insulted my father at dinner again the other day, apparently he's lent yet more money to the crown which my grandmother thinks is unwise, Willas' mare has birthed very nice filly that I'm going to try and persuade Willas to let me have, Garlan and Leonette are trying to set a date for the wedding."

Renly cocked his head as Loras continued his seemingly endless list of how his siblings were passing their days. He'd known that the crown was struggling for finances, Stannis had implied as much in his rare letters, but he hadn't been aware that Robert had resorted to loans. Especially from the Tyrells from all people. He bit back a sigh, feeling more distant from his siblings than he had done for a long time. "I didn't know that." he said slowly.

"Know what?" Loras had already turned his attention back to his reading.

"That the crown was borrowing money from the reach."

"You didn't?" Loras glanced back up. "How do you suppose then that I got to be your squire?" He laughed. "I believe squiring for the king's brother was supposed to be an honour that would make my father more agreeable to such financial agreements." He grinned. "Knowing how well flattery works on my father, it probably worked."

Renly thought about that. He'd been told at the time that Loras was being sent to squire for him in an attempt to heal the rift between the Stormlands and the Reach, to rebuild the bridges burned during the siege of Storm's End.

He sighed. He probably should have guessed that there were financial motivations in such a venture. "Is it a lot of money Robert has borrowed from your father?" He asked.

Loras shrugged. "In the grand scheme of things? Probably not. From the impression I get from the very little that my father and Willas let slip, it's pittance compared to what it's rumoured has been borrowed from the Lannisters." He thought for a moment. "If I took a rough guess I'd say it was a million maybe, perhaps a little less."

Renly stared at him. He refused to believe that his brother was one million gold in debt to Mace Tyrell. And if what Loras said was correct about the debt to the reach being a paltry amount in comparison to others taken out by the crown, he dreaded to think how much Robert had borrowed from Tywin Lannister. He felt rather insulted now that neither Stannis nor Robert had thought to inform him of such a dire state of affairs. He couldn't say he was surprised though; he suspected that even the occasional letters he received from his two brothers were sent only out of an obligation to show at least some interest in him.

He sighed and glanced back to the letter in Loras' hands, from Loras' own much more beloved siblings no doubt."Is it from Margaery?" He asked. They usually were it seemed.

"No, Willas." He smiled. "Margaery's last letter came the day before you got back."

Renly laughed. It was a mystery to him how the Tyrell siblings managed to write so often to each other. Margaery had written weekly ever since Loras had come to Storm's End, while Willas and Garlan wrote monthly. Admittedly, letters from lord and lady Tyrell came less often, but Renly suspected that this would not be the case if Loras' siblings actually left their parents anything to tell their youngest son.

"Whose letters do you like best?" Renly asked, moving to lean against Loras' pillows.

Loras thought about it for a moment, biting down on his lower lip as he did so. "It depends." he said eventually. "Everyone's letters are different. Garlan's make me laugh the most, and Willas is the best at actually telling me what's been going on at home. Whereas Margaery is useless at that." He laughed. "Her letters are probably the most interesting but often she'll say very little about what she's been up to from one day to the next."

Renly regarded him curiously. "Well what sort of things do you find to talk about with Margaery then? You send her an awful lot of letters." It was true, and often the letters Loras' sister sent would be lengthy, reels and reels of parchment that took Loras a whole afternoon to read.

Loras just shrugged cryptically, getting up to light the candles as the sun finally disappeared over the horizon.

Renly frowned, feeling a slight stab of jealousy towards the girl Loras so evidently adored that he had never met. Loras seemed to tell Margaery everything, and he bit back a sigh, vaguely anxious about quite the sort of things Loras would be capable of telling her now. "Have you replied to Margaery's last letter yet?" he asked, trying to hide his restlessness.

"Not yet." Loras replied simply, returning to his spot next to Renly and sitting cross-legged.

That made Renly feel slightly more at ease. "And what will you tell her when you do?" He pressed, fidgeting anxiously with one of the tassels on Loras' pillow.

Loras frowned. "Is it of any matter what I tell her in my next letter?"

Renly shifted uncomfortably. If truth be told he'd rather Loras didn't mention certain aspects of the past week in his correspondence with Highgarden. He knew nothing of Margaery except what Loras had told him, and he had no idea whether she was the sort of girl, as Renly had been led to believe many young girls were, who kept no secrets from their mothers. He imagined that much of what Margaery could potentially tell her parents would very much not be to their liking. At the same time, he knew better than to try and interfere too much in Loras' dealings with his precious sister. "Um well I'd rather you were... well discrete I guess about certain things." He said eventually, not quite meeting Loras' gaze.

Loras looked up at him with wariness in his eyes. "Are you ashamed Renly of how things have changed between us?"

Renly bit back a sigh. He wasn't ashamed, not truly. But still he'd rather that the sort of things that had passed recently between him and his squire were kept under the rug, most of all where lord and lady Tyrell were concerned. "I'm not ashamed Loras." He told him, reaching out to tug Loras closer. "I just think it's.. well best that what we do together is not spread around. For both of our sakes."

Loras considered that for a moment and seemed to think it fair. "I'll tell her not a word then if you ask me to."

Renly smiled. He was probably more flattered than he ought to be that Loras was willing to do such a thing with his precious Margaery. He was surprised too, he'd expected Loras to refuse to do anything of the sort. "You'd truly do that?" He asked incredulously. "Lie to your sister I mean?"

Loras shrugged. "I didn't say anything about lying. I'll just refrain from mentioning certain things."

Renly took his hand. "Thank you Loras."

Loras smiled and pulled him to him. "You don't need to thank me Renly." He wrapped his arms around his waist and leaned up to press a kiss to his neck. "In fact Renly, as I remember it, it's me who should be owing you favours, not the other way around."

Renly laughed and closed his eyes, the kisses that Loras was tracing down his jawline were soft and warm and very very inviting. It was all too easy to let Loras wrap his legs around his waist and push him back against the pillows, his kisses still warm against his neck.

He felt his breeches grow tighter as Loras adjusted himself atop him, moving to sit astride Renly's hips. He heard the younger boy laugh slightly as he no doubt felt how hard Renly already was beneath him, and he couldn't help but let out a soft moan as Loras moved against him.

Loras' hands were already on his doublet now, unbuttoning it and throwing it aside carelessly. It fleetingly occurred to Renly to tell him not to throw such fine rich fabrics across the room but then Loras' fingers were in his hair and his mouth was warm against his own and Renly found he didn't care anymore. Not in the slightest.

His breath coming hurriedly now, Renly ran his own fingers through Loras' hair. It was as silky as ever but felt strange under his fingers, his hands finding empty air rather more quickly than he expected to.

He could sense Loras' growing impatience now though, and he arched his back slightly so that Loras could slide his breeches down past his hips, gasping as Loras' fingers brushed ever so slightly over his cock.

He shuddered deeply as Loras took him in hand, scrunching his eyes up and enjoying the sensations rippling through his body. His head swum as Loras' grip tightened slightly, his fingers applying pressure where Renly desired it most. His squire obviously knew what he was doing here and Renly's breath hitched as he imagined Loras touching himself in this manner. The thought was almost enough to tip Renly over the edge there and then.

As it was though, Loras moved his hands up to Renly's hips then, shifting and moving so that he was kneeling over Renly, leaning down so close that Renly could feel the warmth of his breath tickling the skin of his stomach.

"How do you do that thing you did?" He asked, kissing Renly's stomach softly. "You know, what you did yesterday, with your mouth?"

"I'm no expert" Renly breathed, his need growing. He pushed Loras' head down slightly. "Um you sort of do what you were doing with your hand I guess, but with your mouth?"

Loras laughed breathlessly. "Useful instructions there Renly." He shrugged. "Trial and error it is then." He took a deep breath and took the tip of Renly's cock into his mouth. It was the contact Renly had been craving and he tried to remember how to breathe as Loras took him further into his mouth. It was deliciously warm and soft and wet and Renly fought the urge to push himself further into the younger boy's mouth.

It was not long at all before Renly was clutching at the sheets and warning Loras breathlessly that he was close.

He was rather surprised when Loras stayed put despite his words, but certainly didn't complain, arching his back as his seed spilled, Loras mouth still warm around him.

For a few moments it was all Renly could do just to lie there, trying to get his breath back. Loras moved to his side and leant against him, panting too and looking very pleased with himself.

Renly grinned and sat up, pulling Loras closer to him and tangling his fingers as much as he could in Loras' shorter hair. "What does it taste like?" He asked curiously.

Loras laughed. "Why don't you kiss me and find out?"

Renly smiled and leant back against the headboard, guiding Loras into his lap and pulling him in for another kiss. The taste was rather bitter but not altogether unpleasant, and Renly deepened the kiss, Loras moaning slightly against his mouth as he did so and reminding Renly of the younger boy's own need.

He reached down and wrapped his hand around Loras' cock. Loras sighed softly and closed his eyes, his expression making Renly smile.

It didn't take long for Loras to finish and when he had done, he wrapped his arms around Renly's neck and leant heavily against him, his head tucked under Renly's chin. Renly kissed his curls and held him tight, pressing their bodies despite the intense heat of the room.

He glanced down, smiling into Loras' curls. "Time to turn in for the night?" He asked.

Loras nodded, already half asleep against him and Renly grinned, shifting Loras' weight slightly so that they could both lie down and drawing the sheet up over them. He wrapped his arms around Loras tightly, not caring for the moment that they were hot and sticky against each other.


	33. Chapter 33

Renly slept badly that night, drifting in and out of a restless sleep and tossing and turning relentlessly. The room was stifling and the sheets stuck to him uncomfortably, clinging to his skin.

Eventually he gave up on sleep entirely and sat up, throwing off the sheet.

He reached out across the bed for Loras, but his hands found only empty air.

"Loras?" he whispered into the darkness.

"Mm hmm" Loras replied, and Renly peered around the room, his eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness. He could make out Loras by the dim light of the moonlight, sitting on the stone ledge by the window, half hanging out of it.

Renly leaned over and fumbled around on the bedside table until he managed to light a candle. He could see Loras clearly now. He'd turned round to face him, his hair all ruffled from sleep.

"It's not even light Renly." he said softly. "You should try and go back to sleep."

Renly groaned. "It's too hot to sleep."

"Tell me about it" Loras laughed. "I thought you lived in the Stormlands Renly, not bloody Dorne." He got up and crossed the room, coming to sit beside Renly on the bed and wrapping his arms around his neck.

They lay intertwined for a few moments, both ignoring the intense heat until Loras eventually pulled away reluctantly. "Can we get out of here Renly? It has to be cooler outside."

Renly laughed. "It's the middle of the night Loras."

"So?" Loras raised an eyebrow."You're the lord of Storm's End. Who's to tell you what you can and can't do?"

Renly rolled his eyes and pulled himself out of bed. "Come on then." he laughed. "I'll be damned if there's not a breeze down on Shipbreaker Bay." He rooted around in one of his drawers and eventually found the old rusty key he was looking for. "I'll take us out the back doors. There shouldn't be anyone there at this hour."

Loras grinned and began pulling his clothes on. Renly laughed and joined him.

The corridors were deserted as they made their way out of Loras' chambers, wincing as the door creaked rather more than they would have liked. The hallways were shadowed and dark and yet Renly found he could navigate them without need of a candle, Loras holding onto his wrist as he led them down to the back doors.

As Renly had expected there were no guards here. There had long ceased to be any need for such high security and the back doors had not been used in near a decade, the only key to them being the one which was currently in Renly's hands.

The doors were stiff and it took both Renly and Loras to make the key turn in the lock.

The air was still outside, and Renly thought he could feel the very weight of the air pressing down on him, suffocating and stifling, damp somehow despite the heat.

He hadn't given much thought to where they would go but he found his feet leading him down a familiar path that led down towards the shore. It was a rocky descent down to the beach from here, and a dangerous one at that, especially in the dark, but Renly had done this walk many times before and he found he could pick his way down relatively easily even with only the moonlight to guide his steps.

It had been many years since he had come down to the shore like this and he smiled as he descended, thinking with some nostalgia of the many afternoons he had spent here. He grinned as he recalled the last particular day he had come down here, remembering well the petulant ten year old that he'd inadvertently kept waiting all evening by being out of the castle that day.

That boy was nearing fourteen now and Renly smiled as he glanced back at Loras, picking his way elegantly down the path behind him, the moonlight gleaming off his curls. He'd changed a lot since then Renly thought. When he'd first seen him he'd almost mistaken him for a maiden, and whilst he was still undoubtedly _pretty_, he had a man's body now, all hard lines and taught muscles. He hadn't changed much in essentials though Renly thought with amusement, they had all but failed entirely at training the insolence out of him, and if anything he had only grown more impetuous with age. Renly smiled. He wouldn't have it any other way.

It was indeed cooler down on the beach, but not by much Renly thought. There was less breeze than he'd been hoping for and the heat still hung heavy in the air, hot and humid. Only the water wasn't still. The waves were as fierce as usual, crashing up against the rocks and sending spray into their faces.

They sat down together on a rock near the waters edge and sat in a comfortable silence for a while, the water lapping at their boots.

Leaning down, Renly felt around for some stones to skip, smiling when he found a few decently shaped ones, smooth and flat that fit comfortably in his palm. He absent-mindedly threw them out over the water, watching them skip across the surface, the water rippling in the moonlight long after the stones had sunk.

"How do you get them to do that?" Loras asked.

"There's a knack to it." he laughed. "Have you never seen it done before?"

Loras shook his head. "The sea is a long way from Highgarden."

Renly smiled. "Robert taught me when I was very young, on one of his rare visits back from the Eyrie. He's better at it than I am." He picked up another couple of stones. "Here I'll show you." He skimmed it and it skipped four times over the water. He handed Loras one of his pebbles. "You've got to choose the nice flat ones."

Loras tossed it, frowning when it sunk after one skip.

Renly laughed. "No you've got to throw it more flat. Like this." He demonstrated, smiling as the stone bounced five times before disappearing under the waves.

Loras tried again, correcting his throw as Renly had told him. It skipped six times.

"Beginner's luck" Renly insisted, laughing. "I'll bet you can't do it again."

Loras raised an eyebrow and tried again.

The stone skipped seven times.

Renly sighed. "Why are you always so good at everything Loras?"

Loras grinned. "I guess I'm just naturally wonderful?"

Renly laughed and leant down to kiss him. "Definitely."

Loras smiled against his mouth and wrapped an arm around Renly's waist, leaning against him even after Renly had broken the kiss.

"Why is it so hot." he grumbled. "It's not even dawn yet and it's baking."

Renly laughed and kicked his boots off, stretching his legs out and dipping his feet in the water. It was pleasantly cool and inviting. He'd often swum in the bay as a child, and he was sorely tempted to do so now, if only to try and cool down.

He glanced up to the sky. Like Loras said, dawn was still some way off. He could do what he liked and nobody aside from Loras would ever see.

He grinned and stripped off down to his small-clothes, folding the rest of his clothes neatly on the rock next to Loras. He gestured out to the water. "Care to join?" He asked Loras.

Loras didn't look too excited about the prospect but obliged, stripping down also to his small-clothes and stepping too into the water to join Renly.

Renly smiled and turned away from him, wading into the water until he was submerged up to his shoulders. He'd forgotten how much he enjoyed the water. The pebbles that made up the seabed were smooth under his feet and the water was cool against his skin, a welcome relief from the stuffiness of the air.

He plunged in the rest of the way, dunking his head under and swimming a little way. He didn't go far, conscious of not straying too far from the shore. The currents could be strong in the bay, and the even one as comfortable in the water as Renly could find himself in trouble if he wasn't careful.

Loras still hadn't joined him though and he glanced back to shore, surprised to see Loras still standing where he'd left him, dithering at the edge of the water

"What's wrong?" Renly called, swimming back towards him and laughing. "Scared to get your hair wet?"

To his surprise Loras didn't laugh back, and continued standing there rather awkwardly.

Worried by Loras' lack of response, Renly moved back to him and put his hands on Loras' shoulders."What is it?" he asked gently, wondering if he'd offended Loras somehow. God knows it was easy enough to.

"It's nothing." Loras frowned, looking down at the water and not meeting Renly's eye.

Renly sighed."Something's clearly bothering you Loras, It is something I said?"

"No really its not." Loras looked earnestly at Renly "its only..."

"Go on"

"Its only... I can't swim."

Renly merely gaped at him. It had never occurred to him that someone might not be able to swim. He'd grown up with the sea out of his bedroom window and he couldn't even remember being taught. Hells, even Stannis had been prone to taking a private dip on the very rare occasion when it didn't conflict with his duty.

He couldn't quite keep the disbelief off his face. "You're telling me that the boy who can joust and and wield a morning star like he was born holding one can't swim?"

Loras shrugged.

Renly laughed. "I'll teach you then, it might be my only chance to ever look more elegant than you."

Loras smiled at that and consented to let Renly lead him into the water, going as far in as they could before Loras wouldn't be able to stand.

"It's times like these Loras when I realise just quite how short you -" Renly was cut short with a well aimed splash. "Alright alright, a touchy subject I see!"

"Being shorter than you does not make me short." Loras retorted, scowling. "Most of the realm is shorter than you."

Renly laughed. "That's true enough. There's very few people I've met who are taller than me." He pressed a kiss into Loras' curls. "I could probably count them all on one hand to be honest." He went through the list in his head, counting off Robert, both the Clegane brothers, Yohn Royce and laughing when he remembered his most recent acquaintance who had been surprisingly tall. "You know Loras, I met a maid on my tour of the Stormlands who could look me in the eyes she was so tall."

Loras scowled as if the thought of a maid being taller than him offended him. "She sounds lovely." he said dryly.

Renly laughed and dropped the subject, pulling Loras to him and kissing his damp curls. "Ideally we'd have calmer water conditions to teach you how to swim." He said, sighing dramatically and running a hand through his wet hair. "But alas, this is Storm's End, what can you expect." He placed his hands on Loras' hips to steady him in the rather choppy water.

He paused, trying to think of the best way to explain how to swim. It seemed so natural to him and he couldn't quite think of how it was actually done. It was something he couldn't remember not being able to do and he found he was quite at a loss to explain it.

"Hmm. I'll do my best to explain the basics to you Loras." He said, smiling. "But it's one of those things which is quite difficult to explain." He sighed. "You sort of lie flat in the water, and well... kick out behind you. That moves you through the water you see."

He rambled on for a while, trying to explain the basics as best as he could. He glanced up when he thought he'd covered everything. "You understand Loras?"

Loras glanced up at him, seemingly lost in thought.

"I asked you if you understood my explanation?" Renly nudged him.

"You didn't actually expect me to pay any attention to a word you were saying when you've got your hands there did you?"

Renly laughed despairingly. "Alright then Loras, if you're not interested in learning how to swim from me, what do you want?"

"This" Loras pulled Renly to him.


	34. Chapter 34

"Where are we going?" Loras asked him for about the tenth time that morning, tugging on his mare's bridle to catch up with him. They'd left the path quite some time ago, and were now leading their horses through the undergrowth, picking their way over logs and around brambles.

Renly just smiled. "I told you. It's just a place I sometimes go to."

"It better not be another beach." Loras muttered darkly. "If I have to spend one more morning getting salt out of my hair I think I might give up trying to be a knight entirely and go back to Highgarden."

Renly laughed. Since their trip down to the beach and Loras' subsequent revelation that he didn't know how to swim, Renly had insisted that Loras learn. They'd spent the past week exploring the coastline around Storm's End, Renly trying fruitlessly to make Loras take an interest in learning. Loras however took instruction badly, and seemed to have a distaste for the water that Renly couldn't understand. He loathed to go near it, and would sit adamantly as far from the the water's edge as he could get and insist that he didn't want to go into the water and that Renly couldn't make him. Renly had managed to coax him in most days, but Loras' efforts would be half-hearted at best and he'd scowl at Renly's words, bolting out of the water as soon as Renly gave him leave to.

"It's not another beach." Renly told him, smiling.

"Good." Loras snorted, looking relieved.

"But I'm not giving up yet." Renly retorted, a wide grin on his face. "You wont leave here knighted before you've learnt."

Loras scowled. "But why do I need to learn?" he almost whined. "Until your brother makes swimming a part of tourneys I see no use for it. It's cold and wet and saltly and it makes my hair all dry and horrible. "

Renly laughed. That he couldn't argue with. The seawater seemed to do wonderful things to Loras' hair, the dried salt making it stick up in ways neither Renly or Loras had ever thought possible. "True" he conceded. "But you'll learn all the same"

"You can't make me." Loras retorted petulantly.

"We'll see." Renly smiled slightly. He was quite sure that he could get Loras to come round to his way of thinking eventually. Loras was stubborn but he wasn't that stubborn.

"We bloody well won't" Loras muttered under his breath.

Renly just laughed and let the matter drop. They were nearing the glade now, the trees beginning to thin slightly and sunlight penetrating the canopy of leaves above them.

The clearing was even more beautiful than Renly remembered. The oak tree stood tall and proud as ever and the wild-flowers were in full bloom now, their white petals dancing in the breeze and shining almost golden in the sunlight.

"It's lovely" Loras breathed, their talk of beaches and seawater seemingly forgotten. He bent down to pick one of the flowers, smiling in such a way that Renly wondered whether the blossoms reminded him of home.

"This is the one place I always promised I'd never show to anyone." Renly confided.

Loras regarded him curiously, his eyes soft. "Then why have you brought me here?"

Renly couldn't help but blush slightly, not meeting Loras' gaze. He wasn't quite sure either why he had decided to bring Loras to this place. It had felt like the right thing to do somehow. "Because I wanted to." he told him eventually, moving to sit in his usual spot by the oak tree and stretching out in the sun.

Loras just smiled, tying their horses to a tall ash tree at the shady edge of the clearing before coming to join him, lying down and leaning his head in Renly lap, a very unsubtle hint for Renly to stroke his hair.

Renly indulged him, playing absent-mindedly with one of Loras' curls, short as they were. He'd learnt long ago that it was best to indulge Loras' whims, and besides, he would be lying if he claimed he didn't enjoy stroking Loras hair.

He had imagined that it would feel odd bringing someone else here. Indeed, he had vowed as a child to show it to no-one, swearing that it would be his own secret place, entirely his and safe from prying eyes. It didn't feel at all strange however to have Loras here with him, and he glanced down at the younger boy fondly. He had never thought it possible to care about someone as much as he cared about Loras and he thought he understood his eldest brother a little better now. He had always expressed disbelief when Robert would tell him he'd fought his rebellion for love, and yet that decision didn't seem half so foolish to him now. He was quite sure that he loved Loras more than his brother had ever loved Lyanna Stark.

"What are you thinking about?" Loras' voice brought him from his thoughts.

Renly felt colour rising to his cheeks. "You'd laugh if I told you."

Loras grinned, sitting up to face him, "Tell me anyway?"

Renly looked away. Loras would pester him he knew until he told. He took a deep breath. "Well I guess I was just thinking about you." he admitted. "and well.. how much I love you." he finished quietly. fidgeting anxiously with a blade of grass. This was the sort of thing lovestruck maidens confessed, not fully grown lords.

He chanced a quick glance up at Loras' face. His squire was no longer grinning.

"Why would I laugh at that?" Loras asked quietly.

Renly looked down at his hands. "Because you might think it silly? Because you might not feel the same way?"

"I wouldn't worry too much about that." Loras expression was soft and took Renly's hands in his own, turning them over and kissing his palms. "In fact I wouldn't worry at all about that." He leant in to kiss him, his hands moving up to rest in Renly's hair.

Renly smiled and closed his eyes. He could have probably stayed in this moment forever. Loras' words were like music to his ears and Renly returned the kiss softly, brushing Loras' cheek with his fingertips.

Their eyes met when they parted, Renly's a vibrant blue and Loras' turning to liquid gold in the sunlight.

"I thought I'd made it blindingly obvious quite how much I love you." Loras told him softly. He smiled then, amusement creeping into his eyes. "I'm mildly offended though that you think loving me is silly."

Renly laughed. "You know I didn't mean it like that."

"Loving you on the other hand..." Loras grinned. "Now that's plain ridiculous!"

Renly rolled his eyes and shoved Loras playfully before taking Loras' hands back in his own and meeting his eyes again. "In all seriousness though Loras, do you really mean what you said just now?"

Loras nodded. "I've never cared about anyone how I care about you." He held the gaze and Renly's stomach flipped. "And I don't think I ever will."

There was a silence for a while where Renly and Loras just smiled at each other, before Loras grinned, lying back down on the grass and pulling Renly down beside him.

"Have you always loved me?" Loras asked, moving closer to fiddle absent-mindedly with one of the fastenings on Renly's shirt.

The question made Renly smile. Only Loras would ask such a self-appreciating question so directly and with no shame. He thought about it for a moment. He couldn't say he had always loved Loras quite like he did now, but he could barely remember a time when he hadn't cared deeply about the boy that had come to be his squire and yet had ended by being so much more. "Not quite always." he said eventually. "I still remember you as that impetuous ten year old after all." He smiled. "But for a very long time yes." His heart swelled as Loras smiled at his words, and found he couldn't help asking Loras the same question. "What about you?"

"I don't know." Loras breathed. "I don't remember really. Not properly anyway." He paused, biting down on his lower lip in thought. "I guess I first realised you meant more to me than everyone else after that week where you sat with me when Willas was injured. But I don't think I understood really. Not until quite a bit later." He laughed softly. "I probably didn't know for certain until that night when you came and told me about your secret love affair with that lovely dornish friend of yours."

Renly laughed. "But surely you must have known even at the time that it didn't mean anything? I never felt anything for that squire of Prince Oberyn's."

Loras shrugged. "I didn't see it like that. Not at the time." he sighed. "I was jealous and angry and I took it personally. I couldn't understand why you refused to see that I cared about you."

Renly looked down at the floor, guilt creeping into his cheeks. "I never realised you felt like that." he said softly. "Otherwise you surely know I'd never have pushed you aside like that? You hardly made it obvious how you felt."

"I tried, I really did Renly. I guess I just didn't know quite_ how_ to make it obvious. I tried embracing you, and touching you as intimately as I dared." He laughed quietly. "I even tried pretending to be interested in other people to try and make you jealous."

Renly grimaced. He remembered that rather too well. "It worked." he muttered darkly.

"I know it worked." Loras sighed. "As I've said before you were so bad at hiding the fact that you desired more from me and yet you refused to see the fact that I was trying to tell you the same thing."

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Renly asked.

"I did eventually." Loras said simply. "When you'd left me no other option and my patience ran out."

"But why not earlier?" Renly sighed. Things could have been so much easier it seemed.

Loras was silent for a while. "You asked me something once. A while ago now, when we were talking about the Kingsguard and I said I quite fancied it. You asked me whether I wouldn't want a wife and children and I told you that I didn't." He sighed. "You told me that would change. But I didn't want it to change, and even then I think I knew it wasn't going to even if I did." He glanced back up at Renly. "So back to why I never told you earlier. I guess I was scared you'd think I was just some child who didn't understand what they were saying."

Renly frowned. He couldn't deny that he may very well have dismissed Loras' feelings as merely a childhood fancy, one that would pass in time.

"Come to think of it actually." Loras added, grinning. "If I remember correctly that is exactly what you did in fact tell me.. What was it you said? That I was too young to know what I want?" He laughed. "It was something along those lines."

"Well you are young." Renly sighed. "You're thirteen Loras."

"Almost fourteen" Loras insisted.

"Almost fourteen" Renly agreed just to appease him, even though it was more than several moons until Loras' next name day.

Loras smiled and laid his head back on Renly's lap. They lay together quietly for a time, the sunlight warm on their faces. Renly closed his eyes and leant back against the grass. It was peaceful in the clearing, almost completely silent save for the rustling of the leaves in the breeze and the soft sound of the stream nearby.

The sound of the water gave him an idea and he couldn't help smirking slightly.

"Loras?" he sat up and glanced down at his squire.

"Mm-hmm" Loras didn't open his eyes and merely hummed to indicate that he'd heard.

"You'd do anything for me right?" Renly couldn't help but grin.

Loras sat up looking wary. "Yes" he said slowly as if he knew he might regret it.

Renly glanced in the direction of the stream and Loras caught his drift immediately.

"No" He said vehemently, shaking his head. "Don't even think about it."

"But you just said you'd do anything?"

"Don't try that with me Renly." He scowled. "I've told you I don't want to."

"It's only because you're not any good at it." The words were out of Renly's mouth before he could stop himself.

It was the wrong thing to say it seemed from how Loras was glaring at him now. He didn't deny Renly's words but if looks could kill, Renly thought he would definitely be dead by now.

Renly grinned sheepishly. "Prove me otherwise then and learn?" If he knew Loras as well as he thought he did, the challenge would be too much for him to turn down.

"Fine." Loras snapped, confirming what Renly had expected. He rolled his eyes and began stripping off his clothes irritably, muttering under his breath.

He very reluctantly allowed himself to be led to the bank of the stream and stood hovering at the edge of the water, scowling down at it as if the water rippling innocently there had done him a personal ill.

"Go on" Renly urged. "The water here's not even salty."

Loras frowned and stepped into it, sighing. It must have been cold for he winced as if the water was physically hurting him and scowled.

Renly grinned, kicking off his boots and rolling up the bottoms of his breeches. He moved to sit on the bank to watch, his feet dangling in the water.

"Are you not coming in with me?" Loras asked, a distinct note of panic in his voice.

Renly shook his head cheerfully. "You seem to get too distracted when I join you." He laughed. "Not that I can blame you of course. Not everyone's liege lord is quite as charming as me."

Loras rolled his eyes and waded the rest of the way into the water, looking like there was nothing he'd rather not do. He listened with good enough grace though to Renly's instructions and only snapped slightly when Renly pointed out all the things he was doing wrong.

He did better today Renly thought as he watched him. He was moving through the water at least, even if it was in the most ungainly manner Renly had ever seen. Loras' lack of elegance in the water had surprised him, he was so used to his squire's usual poise and grace and he had a strong urge to laugh as he watched Loras' arms and legs flail around. He didn't seem comfortable putting his head under the water and he'd strive to keep his head above the surface as if it were poison he was swimming through. It was possibly one of the most comical things Renly had ever seen. Even so, he knew he couldn't laugh. He knew from experience that Loras would not take at all well to being laughed at. He would be out of that water and storming off before Renly would even be able to apologise.

Loras had reached the opposite bank now and had turned back around, continuing his ungainly crawl through the water. It took him so long that Renly wondered whether he was moving at all for a good while. Eventually though, he made it back to where Renly was sitting.

"Is that enough?" he growled.

He looked so pitiful clinging to the bank that Renly felt quite sorry for him. He laughed. "I guess that's enough. You've improved though." This was stretching the truth Renly thought, but it would be necessary to stoke Loras' ego if he wanted him to persevere with it. "And it's more difficult when the water's not salty."

Loras didn't need telling twice. He was out of the water before Renly had even finished his sentence, wringing his hair out and going immediately to sit in the sun and dry off, his back to Renly.

Renly rolled his eyes and went to join him. "That wasn't so hard was it?" he asked sweetly, earning him a rough shove from Loras.

He let Renly put his arms around him though, and only muttered a few obscenities under his breath as Renly kissed his shoulder. They lay there intertwined for a while, Renly not even thinking to care that his squire was making his clothes all wet.

"You know Renly." Loras said after a time, the annoyance mostly gone from his voice now. "If that had been anyone else but you, I would have told them where to go."

"I know." Renly breathed, leaning down to plant another kiss on Loras' wet skin.


	35. Chapter 35

The morning had been a busy one, spent tediously listening to the various complaints of the smallfolk as they droned on about stolen wagons and diseased sheep and other such prattle Renly found he cared very little for. He could only be glad that he had Penrose to keep him company. The older man would always sit beside him on such occasions, entertaining him through the tedium with his dry comments and sarcastic remarks.

The smallfolk went away happily enough though and Renly smiled as he made his way back to his chambers. Loras would probably still be there and he was looking forward to a lazy afternoon lounging across his bed and doing very little.

Loras was where Renly had left him, lying across Renly's bed in his small-clothes and flicking now through a book he'd evidently pulled from Renly's bookshelves.

Renly yawned and lay down next to him, playing absent-mindedly with one of Loras' curls in lieu of a greeting. It was unlike Loras to be reading Renly thought. In almost four years of him being Renly's squire, Renly didn't think he'd ever seen Loras even pick up a book. "What you reading about?" He asked, twisting a silky strand around his finger and leaning over Loras' shoulder to peer at the book.

"The sword of the morning." Loras replied simply, tilting the page to show Renly the sigil of Ser Arthur Dayne, a field of purple emblazoned with a falling star. "I wanted to know how old he was when he was knighted."

Renly laughed. "Come lets do something fun." He tugged on Loras' sleeve. "Books are dull, they're for septons and for maesters, for dull people really." He grinned. "Not like us."

"Not all books are." Loras said, smirking. "For instance I found one just now at the back of your bookshelf that most definitely isn't for maesters."

Renly grimaced. He thought he knew what book Loras was referring to. He'd found it himself years and years ago, buried deep in the main library of Storm's End, evidently confined to some dusty dark corner for the crime of being indecent. It was a heavy bound volume with illustrations of the sort that might turn a septon blind. He'd illicitly pored over the faded pages in his younger years, shamefully aroused by the pictures it showed, before eventually casting it guiltily to the back of his shelves, vowing never to look at such things again. He'd renewed his efforts with women after that, and he smiled wryly as he remembered how he'd tried to flirt with one of the serving girls. He'd been twelve at the time and looking back at it, Renly suspected his attempt had been laughable.

He feigned innocence. "Is that so Loras?" he asked mildly.

"Oh yes. It was a most illuminating book." Loras grinned. "A very very interesting read. I can't understand what it was doing pushed to the back of your shelves and hidden away like that."

Renly sighed. "It's been there for a long time now. Since before you came." He looked away. "I put it there to try and stop myself having indecent thoughts."

Loras raised an eyebrow. "Well that turned out well for you." His eyes gleamed with amusement, and he shifted so that he was sat almost in Renly's lap. His eyes flicked down to Renly's crotch. "I'd hardly dare to think how indecent your thoughts of late have been."

Renly rolled his eyes, shaking his head in fond exasperation as he tried to stave off the very same indecent thoughts Loras was teasing him for. He refused to prove Loras' point for him by giving in to his squire's seductions now. Loras would never let him live it down and his indecent thoughts would be brought up for the rest of eternity. All the same, Renly felt his cock stir slightly and he pushed Loras gently out of his lap, searching for some distraction.

His eyes fell on the half eaten plate of pastries at the side of the bed- the remains of his and Loras' breakfast that morning. "I was er.. thinking of having a feast soon" He told Loras animatedly, as if he'd had the idea in mind for a while. "You'd like that wouldn't you?"

Loras raised an eyebrow and blew a lock of hair out of his face. It was just about long enough now for him to do so. "If it pleases you." He shifted as if to move back into Renly's lap, smirking slightly as if daring Renly to stop him.

"It does please me." Renly said, nodding vigorously and moving up the bed. "It pleases me very very much." He added when he was out of Loras' reach.

"Is that so?" Loras leant back over, running his hands up Renly's thighs and resting them on his hips. "Quite how much does it please you?"

Renly gulped. "A lot." he said lamely. He had a feeling Loras was about to win this particular game of theirs, but he also had a feeling that he probably wouldn't mind all that much. At all really. Still he was determined to hold out a little longer if just to prove a point. "I love the food, the wine, the dancing." He gave one last ditch attempt at distracting Loras. "Can you dance Loras?"

Loras snorted, his thumbs tracing small circles against Renly's hips. "Obviously I can dance."

"Well it's just that I have never seen you dance is all." He batted Loras' hands away and tried to keep a straight face. "If you can dance so well why didn't you dance at the tourney then?"

Loras raised an eyebrow and sat back down on his heels, distracted it seemed for the moment. "I did." he said dryly. "You just weren't around to see it."

Renly cringed. That had quite slipped his mind and now he was going to pay the price.

Loras smirked. "You didn't really think that one through did you?"

Renly laughed sheepishly. "I guess I did leave early at that particular feast. In retrospect though, I would much rather have seen you dance."

Loras raised his eyebrows again. "As lovely as my dancing is, if that is the case, whatever that dornish boy was doing he was most certainly doing it wrong."

Renly laughed, fidgeting anxiously with one of the fastenings on his doublet. He loathed it when Loras brought up this particular topic and he cursed himself for walking rather into it this time. "He wasn't good at all." He agreed, hoping that that would end it. His words weren't strictly true Renly thought though. If he remembered correctly, the boy had been rather skilled, and he'd done quite the most wonderful things with his tongue. He didn't imagine though that Loras would share his enthusiasm.

"What exactly did you do with him?" Loras asked, glancing up at Renly with a wry smile, somewhere between annoyance and curiosity.

Renly sighed. "I don't know. The usual? He used his mouth."

Loras frowned. "How generous of him." he commented dryly. "To give so willingly and yet expect nothing in return?"

"I didn't say that." Renly laughed nervously. "He insisted afterwards that we go up to my chambers."

"And did you?" Loras eyed him, looking rather unimpressed.

"Briefly." Renly admitted. He did have a hazy memory of coming up one of the back staircases with the boy and going the rest of the way up to his chambers. It had however been a very brief encounter and if his memory wasn't failing him, the boy had left shortly after, rather disappointed. Renly remembered being quite relieved the morning after when he woke up alone.

"Did you fuck him?" Loras' voice brought him out of his thoughts.

Renly startled, glancing back up at Loras in surprise. "What?"

"I asked if you fucked him?"

"I heard you the first time." Renly muttered, still rather taken aback at the question.

"Well?" Loras pressed.

"No." Renly said slowly. "He wanted to, but I said no."

"Why?" Loras asked. His face was impassive and Renly couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. The question surprised him. Of all the things Renly had been expecting Loras to ask, it had not been that. Especially in such a direct and crude manner.

He shrugged. "I guess I didn't want to."

Loras bit down on his lower lip as if in thought. "Would you want to fuck me?"

Renly winced. "Do you really have to put it like that Loras? It sounds so vulgar."

Loras raised an eyebrow. "Fine I'll rephrase. Would you like to lie with me? Go to bed with me?" He laughed and pressed a kiss into Renly's hair. "Is that more to your taste?"

Renly rolled his eyes before considering the question. Quite honestly he wanted to do everything there was to do with Loras but glancing at the thirteen year old next to him, he was rather unsure quite how appropriate that would be. He supposed that for all intents and purposes Loras was more or less fully grown. But if you looked closely, the tell-tale signs of his youth were still there. He was still some way off his final height Renly thought and his jaw had never felt the bite of a razor.

He glanced down at his hands and away from Loras' gaze. "It's not something I was thinking about doing any time soon." he said eventually.

"Well why not?" Loras demanded darkly, glaring at Renly. "Do you not want me?" He made to turn away from Renly, scowling.

Renly sighed and grabbed his shoulder, pulling his squire gently back to him. He should have known that Loras would take such a statement personally. "Don't sulk Loras." he implored. "That's not at all what I meant."

"Well what did you mean then?" Loras batted his hands away, still staring moodily down at the bed.

Renly bit back another sigh. "It's just that you're so young Loras. It wouldn't seem right somehow." He smiled. "Of course I want you though. What kind of sane person wouldn't?"

That placated Loras and he seemed content enough to let Renly wrap his arms around him. He even leant into Renly's touch slightly, a small smile playing at his lips.

Renly grinned. "More importantly perhaps, would you want me to?"

Loras grinned wickedly. "What's to say that I wouldn't rather fuck you myself?" He smirked up at Renly. "Would I be too young for that too?"

Renly laughed. He'd never given much thought at all to the matter, but thinking about it now, he thought he would have assumed that, being the older one of the two, it would have been him in the more dominant position. Knowing how stubborn and wilful his squire was on the other hand, he supposed he ought not to be surprised at Loras' words. "Do you think you would prefer it that way round Loras?"

Loras shrugged. "You know what I really don't know." He leant his head against Renly's shoulder, deep in thought. "Probably not." He said eventually. "Not for the first time at least."

"Why is that?" Renly leant down to kiss his curls absent-mindedly.

"I don't know." He glanced up at Renly suddenly amused. "Maybe it's because I'm so very young for such things and because I need someone wise and endowed with years I could only dream of to show me how it's done."

Renly laughed, rolling his eyes. "In all seriousness though you'd want to?" He looked at Loras and frowned.

"Yes." Loras said as if his answer ought to have been obvious to Renly. He wrapped his arms around Renly's neck, leaning in to kiss his collarbone. "Why wouldn't I?"

Renly sighed, pulling Loras closer and leaning his forehead against Loras' own. He moved a hand to Loras' hair, brushing a stray curl from his face and leaning in to kiss him, It was soft for once with none of the desperation that their kisses often had.

Loras shut his eyes and leant heavily against him, tilting his head to deepen the kiss.

Renly pulled away after a few moments. "I wouldn't really know what I was doing though." he said, sighing. He was probably as clueless as Loras was on such acts. Aside from peeking at a few dusty books, he had very limited knowledge of such things.

Loras laughed softly. "It can't be that difficult can it?" he grinned. "I'm sure that book of yours has plenty of useful illustrations to help you out. And besides, I'd be there to help you figure it out."

Renly joined in his laughter. "Well I'd hope you'd be there Loras. Any attempt would be rather doomed to failure if you weren't."

"So..?" Loras looped his fingers around Renly's wrists and glanced up him hopefully. "Do I take that as a yes?"

Renly sighed. He couldn't deny that he wanted to. Quite the contrary in fact, he wanted to more than he probably ought to. But he couldn't shake of the thought of how young Loras still was. He wasn't quite sure if his conscience could deal with it, especially if he ended up hurting him as seemed likely Renly thought. "When you're slightly older." he said, more confidently than he felt.

Loras raised an eyebrow, not impressed. "We shall see about that."


	36. Chapter 36

"Come on Loras" Renly implored. "It'll be fun." He gestured towards the open window and smiled. It was almost dark outside but even by the dim evening light it was evident that the sea was unusually calm, the water a smooth sheet of glass under the light of the setting sun. It was the perfect night for Loras to make some real progress in the water and Renly wasn't about to pass it up.

Loras however didn't move, remaining motionless on Renly's bed. "You say it will be fun every time Renly." He scowled. "It never is."

"Please?" Renly walked over to Loras and bent down to his level. "For me?"

"Nice try Renly." Loras said, laughing. "Every day this past week I've indulged you and yet still you refuse to give me what I might want. So the answer is no."

Renly sighed. Loras was being stubborn just to prove his point it seemed. Everyday Loras would ask him the same question and every day Renly would give him the same answer, telling him he was too young. It was an odd feeling Renly had found, saying no to Loras. He was so used to giving Loras everything he wanted and yet on this particular matter he had surprised himself by remaining firm, even in spite of his own selfish desires that told him in no uncertain times that giving Loras what he wanted would be a gloriously wonderful idea. "It's a lovely evening Loras." He insisted, smiling. "Perfect conditions. If you like I won't even make you put your head under. How's that for a compromise?"

Loras shook his head vehemently and propped himself up on one elbow, smirking slightly.

Renly took a deep breath. "Am I going to have to make this an order Loras?" He couldn't even remember the last time he had done such a thing, but regardless of all that had passed between them, he remained Loras' liege lord. Giving direct orders would be his last resort.

Loras glanced up at him. "Order away Renly." His smirk grew wider as if daring Renly to try.

"Fine then." Renly said. "Out of bed now." He poked Loras when his squire showed no signs still of moving. "Your lord commands it Loras."

Loras just raised an eyebrow and stayed put. "You genuinely thought that would work didn't you?"

Renly sighed. He had hoped that that would work, but he couldn't say he was all that surprised that it hadn't. Loras had been rather useless at following orders even before they had begun sharing chambers every night. He supposed that he could hardly expect Loras to take his authority seriously anymore, not when there was such intimacy between them. All the same though, he decided to try one more time. "I swear it Loras, if you don't get off that bed this instant, I will make you."

Loras snorted. "What are you going to do? Drag me?" He laughed and threw his hands up, smirking again at Renly. "Feel free. I won't stop you."

Renly had to fight to keep a straight face now. The challenge was too tempting to resist.

He shrugged, grinning slightly as he wrapped his arms around Loras' waist and hauled him up over his shoulder. He was lighter than Renly would have expected and put up less of a fuss, allowing Renly to pick him up with relative good grace.

"So what now?" Loras asked, his tone amused. "You're going to carry me all the way out of here like this?"

Renly shrugged as best he could with Loras over his shoulder and laughed. "If I have to."

"Carry away." Loras laughed too. "I'll be damned if you have the backbone to walk through the castle like this. You'll be a laughing stock for weeks if anyone sees us."

Renly grinned. "As if I don't know how to avoid being seen in this castle." He smiled. The back staircases were always deserted and he knew them like the back of his hand. He'd have thought that Loras would have realised that by now.

Loras just shrugged and deigned to let Renly carry him out of the room, even offering to carry a candle for him.

It was easy enough to carry him down to the back door. The only vaguely challenging parts were opening the doors Renly found. The door out of his chambers wasn't so bad and he managed it with only a little awkwardness, shifting Loras slightly as he grappled with the handle. The back doors of the castle however posed more of a problem. The lock was less stiff now from his and Loras' regular use, but even so Renly could have done with two hands to turn the rusty key. Instead, he was forced to keep one arm holding Loras in place and try with just the one, ignoring Loras' dry remarks and jibes at how useless he was at it.

Loras was beginning to feel much heavier as he descended the path, and Renly almost dropped him several times.

It was with some relief thus that Renly deposited him less-than-gently down on a rock when they finally reached the sea shore.

"You're stronger than I thought." Loras said, grinning up at him. "And more naïve too if you think bringing me down here is going to make me any more inclined to get in that water."

Renly grinned back. "Who's to say I won't put you in it?"

"Feel free to try" Loras laughed and his hand moved to his sword belt. "I won't go without a fight." He grinned up at Renly, challenge in his eyes.

Renly sighed and sunk down on the rock next to him. "Can we not negotiate this like civilised people?" Knowing Loras however, his squire would insist on the swords. He had very little head for negotiations.

To his surprise though Loras took his hand off the hilt of his sword and grinned. "Fine." He laughed. "In fact as it happens, I have the perfect proposition for you."

Renly rolled his eyes. He had a feeling he knew what path Loras was about to go down. "Let's hear it then." He said, not particularly hopeful that it would be a proposition he would be prepared to listen to.

"If you stop insisting I'm too young for certain things, then I'll indulge you with the swimming. I'll go willingly, I won't kick up a fuss, hells I'll even try. Alternatively…" He laughed and his eyes met Renly's before he continued. "...If you agree never to ask me to get into that water again, we shall wait until you think I'm old enough and I will not complain once, even though we'll probably be grey and bearded by then."

Renly laughed. "Tempting Loras but not good enough."

Loras shrugged. "Your choice." He grinned. "So where does this leave us then?"

"At an impasse it seems." Renly laughed and held out his hand. "Come on then, fancy going for a walk instead seeing as it seems unlikely I'll be able to coax you into that water."

Loras smiled and took it, letting Renly pull him to his feet. It was not near so useful as teaching Loras to swim, but Renly would enjoy walking along the beach all the same.

…...

It was one of those glorious days Renly had managed to escape from his lordship duties early and as his reward Loras was bent over him, his mouth hot and warm around him as he took him further into his mouth.

He'd improved over the past few weeks Renly thought as his breath hitched. They both had, learning slowly what the other enjoyed and learning how to replicate it. He panted as Loras' fingers dug into his hips. He was almost there Renly knew, teetering precariously on the edge. It would only take one more push from Loras to tip him over entirely.

His hands knotted themselves in Loras' hair in anticipation and he closed his eyes, seeing stars.

It was then that Loras sat up, kissing Renly gently on the lips.

"Don't stop" Renly breathed, arching his back and straining for Loras' touch. His cock ached almost painfully and he reached out for Loras' hand thrusting it downwards to try and get some release.

"Hmmm." Loras hummed against Renly's cheek. "I don't think I will actually."

Renly whimpered. "What have I done now?" he asked. He hadn't tried to take Loras swimming for several days now, not since his last failed attempt. Surely this couldn't be retribution for that.

"You know what you've done." Loras smirked and leant down to kiss him again, his lips brushing Renly's for a brief tantalising moment before he pulled away.

"I really don't" He clutched at Loras' shirt. "All I know is that I want you to carry on what you were doing or I might very well go mad."

"Is that so?" Loras leant down to kiss Renly's stomach. "Well then all you need say is a few words."

"I'll say anything." Renly would probably beg at this point.

"Well then. Let me see." Loras sat back on his heels. "I want you to tell me that I'm not too young to lie with you and that nothing would please you more to do that right now"

Renly raised his eyebrows in disbelief, laughing despite his desperate need. "You'll never make me say it." He insisted. "I've told you. We'll see after you've turned fourteen."

"No we'll see now." Loras trailed his hand down the inside of Renly's thigh.

Renly shook his head. "How weak do you think my resolve is?!"

"Very weak." Loras breathed, moving to sit astride Renly's hips. It was some momentary relief and it made Renly sigh softly. His need only grew worse however as Loras proceeded to sit as still as he possibly could, refusing to move against him even when Renly prodded him desperately.

Renly screwed his eyes shut. He couldn't afford to be blackmailed like this. Loras would never let him live it down. "Nice try Loras but still my answer is not yet." He pushed Loras off him. "When you're fourteen I'll reconsider." He repeated, just to annoy Loras more than anything else.

Loras took that in his stride however, merely rolling over and grabbing Renly's wrists and leaning in to trail hot wet kisses down his neck. "Now" he growled.

Renly was about to protest again when there was a knock at the door.

Loras hopped off the bed as calmly as anything, sitting himself down innocently on a chair with his hands folded in his lap while Renly hurriedly pulled up his breeches and went to the door, patting his hair to make it lie flat. He was still breathing rather heavily but he didn't imagine it was at all obvious what he'd been engaged in.

Penrose stood outside, his expression weary. "We have guests my lord who are requesting an audience with you."

Renly sighed, and glanced briefly over at Loras. Usually he'd turn guests away at such a moment but when Loras was in such a mood he'd no doubt get no satisfaction from doing so. Perhaps Penrose's interruption was for the best. He turned back to the older man. "Guests? Who?"

"Ser Ronnet of House Connington my lord."

Renly groaned. "What's that fool doing here?" He ran a hand through his hair. "Can't you tell him to go away? I can't be bothered with him."

Penrose laughed. "A fool he is my lord. I believe he's paying a visit to thank you for the work you helped him do on Griffin's Roost. It's only just been finished apparently."

Renly sighed. "Those stonemasons took their time about it." He shrugged, failing to find any decent excuse as to why he might be unable to receive the young knight. "Very well then, inform Red Ronnet that I'll be with him in a few moments."

Penrose nodded and shut the door.

Renly turned back to Loras. He was hopeful Loras would suggest that he finish what he'd started in light of the circumstances, but one look at Loras' face told him otherwise. It was an expression Renly recognized well, the particular one Loras wore when he was feeling particularly stubborn. Loras would concede nothing this day.

"Who's this Red Ronnet?" Loras asked, getting up and leaning in to kiss him, his hands finding the small of Renly's back and lingering teasingly there.

Renly batted away his hands. He could do without getting riled up again with no hope of release. "He's the knight of Griffin's Roost." He told him. "One of the Conningtons. An utter fool at that."

Loras didn't attempt to tease him again. Instead his eyes had lit up. "He's a knight. Can I challenge him?"

Renly laughed. "If you like. He's probably quite good though, and he's a good six years older than you. I won't have you sulking if I have to pick up the pieces of your broken pride later."

Loras snorted. "Before you assume that I'll no doubt lose to this knight, when was the last time you actually saw me fight Renly?"

Renly cocked his head, thinking about it. Loras had helped him prepare for the jousting before the tourney, but as for actual sword work, Renly had probably not seen him at practice since he himself had fought him in a friendly match in the yard. That was probably over a year ago now and Renly smiled, remembering how he'd bettered Loras. "Probably when we fought that time." He laughed. "Red Ronnet will no doubt be a lot better than me though. He's got two years on me and I dare say he actually practises."

"I hope you're right in that he's good." Loras grinned. "I've been so bored as of late."

Renly rolled his eyes and straightened his shirt, pulling the door open and beginning the descent down the many steps. Loras' arrogance ought not to surprise him he supposed. Even as a child Loras had had no lack of confidence. He could only hope that Loras would do well enough against the knight for him not to sulk later, assuming Red Ronnet accepted his challenge of course. He couldn't be bothered to soothe Loras' ego later.

Red Ronnet was waiting in the entrance hall, flanked by several guards and with his sister at his side. She had her hair piled up about her head as if she were a woman rather than a young girl who'd been laced so tightly into her bodice that it gave the illusion of maturity.

Renly bit back a sigh. He had no doubt that the sister was the real reason for this visit. Nevertheless he approached the knight and shook his hand warmly. "Ser Ronnet. It's a pleasure."

Ser Ronnet bowed and ushered his sister forward who also curtsied. Renly offered her his arm as was polite and ushered Loras forward in turn. "Ser Ronnet, Lady Alynne, this is Loras Tyrell, my squire. I'm sure he'll be pleased to make your acquaintance."

The pair turned to greet Loras. Usually squires would be all but ignored in such occasions as this, but with Loras being so high born and the Conningtons being merely a knightly house nowadays, courtesies were quickly extended.

"Let us take a turn about the gardens." Renly suggested, falling in line with Red Ronnet, his sister still clinging nervously to his arm. Loras followed behind, looking mildly put out. Renly guessed he wasn't used to having to actually act like Renly's squire. Renly's own household were so used now to the two of them being on such informal terms that no-one even batted an eyelid when the two of them walked together with no thought to their differences in rank.

He listened as Red Ronnet droned on about Griffin's Roost, imputing words when necessary and remembering to nod when was appropriate. Indeed Red Ronnet claimed to have called in order to thank Renly for his aid in fixing the roof of Griffin's Roost. Renly accepted his thanks gladly, even though privately he was quite sure the stonemasons he had sent would have finished months ago. He changed the subject and eventually the conversation turned back to that unfortunate maid, Red Ronnet's former betrothed.

"How did you find the maid in the end my lord?" Red Ronnet asked, a sly grin on his face. "I'm sure you see now why that engagement was broken."

"She seemed courteous enough." Renly offered simply before commenting mildly on how nice the weather was today. He hoped that Red Ronnet would grasp that he had no desire to talk ill of the various maidens Ronnet had slightest, particularly in the company of a lady.

"The weather is indeed lovely my lord." The girl said, agreeing meekly.

Renly bit back a sigh. He could have probably insisted that winter was upon them and she would have agreed just as sweetly.

"Why don't we sit a while?" Renly gestured to a bench and took a seat, the other's joining him. "The gardens aren't much here, but we can at least enjoy the sun."

"We visited Ashford a week past my lord." The girl said, surprising Renly by speaking an entire sentence of her own. "The gardens there were beautiful. I've never seen such wonderful arrangements"

"I've never had the pleasure of visiting." Renly said. He glanced over at Loras. "But I imagine my squire has, being of the Reach himself."

He nudged Loras pointedly.

"What?" Loras evidently hadn't been listening.

Renly resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Lady Alynne was just telling us how lovely the gardens are at Ashford at this time of year. I said no doubt you'd had the pleasure of visiting?"

"Ashford?" Loras sounded unimpressed. "I guess their gardens are tolerable."

Renly bit back a sigh. Loras could be unbelievably rude sometimes. If he wasn't in a mood for courtesies then he could be an utter nightmare in polite company. "It seems my squire has been spoilt by the beauty of Highgarden." He said, smiling at the young girl. "I dread to think what he thinks of the poor excuse for gardens here."

Red Ronnet spoke up now, laughing. "Let the Reach keep their gardening. We have more important things to occupy us here. The best knights of the realm have been born and bred here for centuries."

Renly was about to agree amiably but Loras spoke up first, scowling. "Is that so Ser? He asked tightly "Which knights are you referring to?"

Red Ronnet laughed. "Many. We have Ser Barristan the Bold now, whilst Ser Balon Swann is said to be destined also for the Kingsguard. We've had King Robert himself, Ser Harlan Grandison, Ser Willem Wylde... both of the Kingsguard too. And of course my own ancestor, Ser Alyn Connington." He smirked. "You might know him from the history books as the Pale Griffin. He was one of the best Lord Commanders in history.

Loras snorted. "The Pale Griffin the best Lord Commander in history? Don't make me laugh. The White Bull was much better than him."

Renly sighed. At this rate Loras wasn't going to need to challenge Red Ronnet. The two were scowling at each other so much, their discussion looked like to become a full blown argument. Lady Alynne seemed nervous beside him, her eyes flicking from Loras to her brother and back again. Renly bit back a sigh as he saw that the young girl's eyes lingered on Loras more than would have been usual.

"The white bull was killed in the rebellion." Red Ronnet declared. "He can't have been all that good or he'd still be here."

Loras took this badly, standing up in indignation to defend what Renly remembered now was one of Loras' relatives, if a far removed one. If Renly remembered correctly, Ser Gerold Hightower would have been uncle to Lord Leyton, Loras' grandfather on his mother's side.

"Loras." Renly warned, putting his hand on his squire's arm as the argument continued. He could feel the tense muscles under his fingers, Loras was like a coiled spring and any minute now Renly could see him losing his temper. They were bickering now about Leo Longthorn and again Red Ronnet was scoffing and insisting that various other knights from the Stormlands had been better.

Red Ronnet was on his feet too now and Renly increased his grip on Loras' arm.

Loras ignored him. "It seems we disagree" He glared at Red Ronnet. "Why don't we put both the Reach and the Stormlands to trial? Me, you. Here and now."

Red Ronnet laughed and turned back to Renly. "I do believe Lord Renly that your pup of a squire is challenging me!" He drew himself up to his full height. "How old even is he? Thirteen?"

Loras just scowled, not letting on that Red Ronnet had indeed guessed his age correctly. He responded though to Renly's insistent grip and took a deep breath. "Ser Ronnet." He said as politely as he could through clenched teeth. "Would you do me the honour of a friendly match between the two of us?"

Red Ronnet bowed mockingly and accepted, taking a few paces back and unsheathing his sword with a flourish. His sister ran up and tucked one of her handkerchiefs in his pocket and Renly smiled as he wondered quite how strange it would look if he were to do the same with Loras.

He felt rather nervous as the two circled each other, their gaze locked and disdain plastered on both of their faces. Neither was armoured and yet both had real swords in their hands. Renly frowned, thinking that this could turn out to be a very bad idea indeed. Red Ronnet was six years Loras' senior and of a height with Renly himself. He had more reach and power behind his blows that Loras could hope to have at just shy of four and ten. The young knight could do a lot of damage to Loras very easily. Renly could only hope that Red Ronnet was disciplined enough to handle his steel carefully. He was said to be skilled in combat and he would no doubt know that injuring one of Mace Tyrell's sons in what was technically a friendly crossing of blades would be a bad idea. The worst that would happen no doubt is that Loras would come away with a few bruises and an even more bruised ego. Most likely Renly would have to spend the evening watching Loras sulk and lick his wounds. Penrose would no doubt call the defeat good for him, and as he watched Loras now, Renly had to admit that the older man would probably be right. Loras reeked of over-confidence and there wasn't even a hint of wariness in those lovely golden eyes Renly loved.

For the moment though, Loras seemed to be holding his own. He was parrying the Griffin's blows effortlessly and seemed to have lost none of his agility with age. His legs were longer now than when he'd faced Renly but his steps were just as quick, and he was as light on his feet as if he were dancing.

The sound of steel on steel soon rang out, echoing around the gardens and bouncing of the castle walls. It must have reached the training yard for several knights came up the path before long, standing around the duelling pair as they looked curiously on. The master at arms was among them, leaning on a lance as he studied the pair's movements, his trained eye flicking between the two and picking up the intricate details Renly knew he probably missed.

He returned to watching them, his heart in his mouth as he watched the pair clash again and again. He couldn't help but wince slightly every time Red Ronnet raised his sword too close to Loras' face and he glanced anxiously at the master at arms, feeling slightly reassured when he saw the old knight was still watching intently. He would no doubt step in if things got out of hand and Renly tried to relax.

Loras was no doubt beautiful to watch Renly thought. He was all finesse and grace and beautiful long limbs. If it weren't for his anxiety over Loras getting hurt, Renly no doubt would have enjoyed watching him. Loras' curls flew out behind him as he ducked under blows, and Renly could understand why now Loras had seen fit to cut his hair. It had grown some since then and whilst it fell over his face, it wasn't quite long enough yet to obscure his vision.

Renly held his breath anxiously, waiting for Red Ronnet to turn the tables on his young squire. It had to happen soon Renly reckoned. There was no way a self-respecting knight could allow a squire to hold up against him much longer without there being injury to his pride. Any minute now Red Ronnet would stop messing around and put an end to it with a well-placed blow and Loras would be sent sprawling to the ground.

He had to close his eyes as Red Ronnet lunged and indeed he heard the distinct thump as Loras hit the ground.

He took a deep breath as he opened his eyes to see the damage, and had to do a double take when he saw Loras' blade at Red Ronnet's throat and Red Ronnet with his face in the dirty, his hands up to yield. He was quite sure he'd seen wrongly. He'd known Loras was good for his age but Red Ronnet was a fully trained knight, six years older than him who Renly had been led to believe showed some talent with a blade.

Loras wasn't smiling but Renly could tell he was pleased with himself all the same. He didn't help Red Ronnet up as most opponents would in friendly matches and seemed to take pleasure in watching Red Ronnet scramble to his feet, his cloak soiled from the dust.

The other knights seemed riled up now and several walked up and challenged both Loras and Red Ronnet to another match. Both accepted and Renly got to his feet, with a quick smile at lady Alynne.

"That was poor of Ser Ronnet." Renly commented to the master at arms. "I'd have expected the knight of Griffin's roost to best a thirteen year old. Even if Loras is exceptionally good for his age."

The master at arms laughed gruffly. "He never stood a chance that red bearded fellow. I could have told you as much from the beginning."

Renly smiled. "Is Loras really as good as he makes out then?"

The master at arms sighed. "I don't know how good Loras claims to be, but I dare say he is. I've no idea what to do with him now. Save Ser Guyard perhaps, there's not a knight in Storm's End that could even give him decent sport."

Renly stared at him, his mouth slightly open. "But Loras is not yet fourteen. Surely he's got a lot left to learn."

The master at arms shrugged. "Not that I can teach him." He frowned. "At least not with a sword or a lance. At the moment I'm insisting he perseveres with a mace so that he has at least something to do. I can't have him flouncing around defeating knights left right and centre."

"Couldn't you challenge him?" Renly asked. "Just to give him something to work towards?"

"I could." The master at arms shrugged. "But as shameful as it is, I'd be no real challenge for him either nowadays."

Renly stared at him in disbelief. "You're telling me that Loras is better than you?"

"Aye." The master at arms admitted gruffly. "I hope you don't mind me saying my lord, but the boy's wasted as your squire. The new Jaime Lannister that one is."

Renly didn't really know what to say to that. Instead he laughed, his chest swelling with pride.

It was only later, lying in bed with Loras panting underneath him that the full implications of the master at arm's words sunk in. Loras was better than most knights. The master at arms had nothing left to teach him. Loras was wasted as his squire. The words ran through his head until he could no longer think straight.

He rolled off Loras agitatedly, more frightened now than he had been even watching Loras fight that afternoon. Loras wouldn't be his squire all that much longer it seemed. From the sounds of it he had long had the skill to be knighted.

"Loras." He whispered. "I've changed my mind."


	37. Chapter 37

"Are you sure you still want to do this?" Renly pressed a breathless kiss to Loras' shoulder and raised his head to look Loras in the eyes.

Loras looked like he would very much like to roll his eyes at the question, but nodded nonetheless, his hands pressed stickily against Renly's chest and his legs intertwined with Renly's own.

Renly laughed. Even he had to admit that it had perhaps been a rather pointless question on his behalf. Loras had been all but begging Renly for this over the past few weeks now, and he'd practically jumped at the prospect when Renly had told him he'd changed his mind. Renly smiled. It had been all Renly could do to talk Loras out of trying then and there on the spot, and it had taken Renly several minutes of persuasion to convince Loras that his way would most likely be rather painful. Eventually Loras too had conceded grudgingly that it would not kill him to wait a day or so more and had consented to let them take their time about it.

There was no more time to be taken now however and so Renly took a deep breath, flipping Loras over so that the boy was lying face down on his bed. It was effortless Renly thought, unsettlingly so, like picking up a child perhaps, and Renly couldn't help but worry for the fiftieth time that evening that he was going to hurt Loras. His squire seemed so slim, so breakable, a delicate reed he could snap if he wasn't careful enough. He bit back a sigh. For all Loras' strength and skill, he was a slip of a thing really.

He reached over for the vial of oil and soon a familiar fragrance filled his senses. It was what Renly usually added to his baths, but he'd supposed it would do well enough for this purpose too. He'd been mildly concerned that it would sting but Loras had assured him yesterday that it didn't. He guessed that if both he and Loras ended up enjoying this, he ought to take the time to find something a little more suitable.

Loras was clutching one of Renly's pillows to him now, his face buried in it and the fabric muffling his ragged breathing somewhat.

His gasp was audible however when Renly pushed a finger into him, and Renly could see his grip tighten on the pillow. He was more relaxed than when they had tried this yesterday, but all the same Renly worried he still wasn't relaxed enough. He wasn't sure he'd ever forgive himself if he ended by hurting this beautiful young boy who was permitting Renly to use his body as he pleased.

He leant down to kiss Loras' back, tracing the curve of Loras' spine with his mouth, only adding another finger when he felt the tension seep out of him somewhat.

Soon Loras was making little noises that made Renly want to take him there and then, soft sighs and low pitched hums that Loras seemed to be unaware he was making. Watching him now, gloriously naked and exquisite under his fingers, it was a miracle to Renly how he had resisted this for so long and his own heart was racing as he withdrew his fingers and rolled Loras over, leaning down to kiss him.

"You ready?" he whispered against Loras' cheek.

"Of course." Loras nodded as if it were the most obvious thing in the world that he should be ready for such things. And yet looking at him now, Renly wondered quite how much of Loras' current confidence was put on. There was an edge to Loras' voice that didn't belong there, and unless Renly was sorely mistaken, it bordered on nervousness.

"Are you sure?" Renly decided to check, pressing their bodies close.

Loras didn't deign to answer. He just rolled his eyes with as much of his usual bravado that he seemed able to muster and sighed exasperatedly as if Renly ought to have none better than to ask again. He turned over once more, burying his face again in Renly's pillow and clutching it in anticipation.

Renly shook his head, laying a hand on Loras' back. "Face me for this Loras?" He refused to have Loras turned away from him like he was some kind of whore Renly was using for his pleasure.

Loras obliged and turned back over to face him. He didn't say anything but somehow Renly got the feeling he was grateful for the suggestion. Their eyes locked and for a moment Loras' mask cracked and he appeared to Renly as the thirteen year old he was. "Should I lie here Renly?" He asked quietly, raising his head to meet Renly's gaze and his curls fanning out against the pillow.

"I think that will work" Renly told him softly under his breath as if he knew about such things. He took a deep breath, leaning down to kiss Loras as he moved to kneel in between his legs.

"This is ridiculously undignified." Loras complained, laughing softly as Renly pulled his legs apart.

Renly smiled. He was no connoisseur of such things and yet he imagined there were a great deal many less dignified positions he could have put Loras in.

"You promise to tell me if I hurt you?" Renly leant down to kiss his stomach. The skin was soft and smooth under his mouth and he couldn't help but brush his lips tantalisingly lower before pulling away.

"You're not going to hurt me." Loras said confidently, gazing up at Renly with such complete trust in his eyes that Renly couldn't help but feel guilty already. He wished that he could kiss away Loras' nerves and promise him that he wouldn't hurt in the slightest, but he had a feeling that that wouldn't be the case.

"I can't promise you that." He said quietly. "But you'll tell me immediately if I do?"

Loras nodded and Renly leant down to kiss him once more before pulling back and taking a deep breath. Turning away from Loras slightly, he dipped his fingers back into the oil, smoothing it over himself this time. It was cool under his hands and made everything feel rather slippery which he supposed could only be a good thing.

He hesitated for a good few moments before he finally pushed ever so slightly into Loras. The sensation was tighter and more exquisite than he could have imagined and he was thankful he had thought to stretch Loras wide with his fingers before attempting this. All the same, Loras cried out slightly as he pushed another inch in, his face screwed up in a painful reminder to Renly that he could easily hurt Loras quite seriously through this.

He took a deep breath and tried to bring his desire back under control as he fought the urge to push the entire way in immediately. He could imagine how it would feel now and just the thought was enough to have his breath coming in ragged gasps and his heart racing. He forced himself to think straight however and leant down to kiss Loras, savouring the sensation of his mouth against his own and trying not to think overmuch about the tantalising heat around his cock.

"Relax" he panted, teasing kisses down Loras' clenched jaw. "I'm not going any further until I'm sure you do that for me."

Loras gritted his teeth and nodded, reaching to take one of Renly's hands in his own and holding it tight. Renly let him do so, not complaining even when Loras' fingers dug into him painfully as he continued his trail of kisses down Loras' neck.

It was a good few moments before the tension went out of Loras' hands and Renly felt him relax slightly underneath him.

His own need was desperate now and he moaned slightly as he pushed forward a little more, Loras' eyes widening as he took more and more of Renly in. He cried out again as he took the last inch, and Renly felt a stab of guilt as he saw him wince ever so slightly, his grip tightening once more on Renly's hand. He didn't complain however and merely gazed up at Renly with an expression that made Renly's heart skip a beat. If he hadn't known he adored Loras long before that moment, he knew he would have realised it then. Loras was not submissive by nature, yet here he was underneath him, laying himself vulnerable to Renly, trusting him in the most intimate way possible.

"I really do love you Loras." He panted, leaning in to kiss him deeply and feeling Loras smile against his lips.

Loras seemed to relax slightly then and Renly found he couldn't find it in his self-control to remain still anymore. Breathlessly, he began to move against Loras, his breath hitching as Loras took him again and again. The sensation was more than even he had anticipated and yet Renly couldn't help but feel rather clumsy, his movements rather more jarring than he would have liked. Loras too seemed to be all angles, moving awkwardly against him as Renly's cock forced its entry time and time again.

He was beginning to find a rhythm when Loras' grip on his forearms tightened once more, Loras and he heard the sharp intake of breath. He glanced at Loras in alarm. His squire was shaking his head, his eyes wide and his teeth gritted.

"You want to stop?" Renly asked him hurriedly. From a selfish perspective it was the last thing he wanted to do but he suspected even the loss of such a sensation would pale in comparison to how awful he'd feel if Loras felt obliged to continue despite any pain he might be causing him.

"I don't want to stop" Loras' voice was tight and breathless. "But can we try it somehow else? It hurts a little like this."

Renly pulled out as quickly as he could and tried to ignore the guilt washing over him. The sensible part of Renly was telling him to ignore what Loras had insisted about carrying on and to stop anyway. To Renly's shame however, the more selfish part of him won out. It would have taken the sort of will power he didn't possess to ignore both Loras' words and his own desire.

And so against his better judgement perhaps, he leant down to kiss Loras, rolling them both over so that Loras was atop him, gasping as his cock brushed against Loras' thighs. "Go really slowly." He insisted. "And promise me you'll stop if it still hurts?"

Loras nodded and knelt up, taking Renly's cock in his hands ad trying to align himself right. It took him a few tries to get the angle right but soon Loras was sinking onto his cock, a look of stubborn determination on his face as he slowly took him inch by inch.

Renly placed his hands on Loras' hips and let the sensation wash over him as Loras sank lower and lower onto to him, the tight heat surrounding his cock once more. It was indeed easier like this and soon Loras had taken him all, his breathing heavy as he sat completely flat against him. Renly let out a soft sigh as he glanced up at him. He couldn't kiss Loras lying down like this but he was quite sure that the view all but entirely made up for such a loss. The sight of his cock buried deep within Loras was almost enough to tip him over the edge there and then and have him panting Loras' name.

"You alright?" Renly breathed, though from the way Loras was already moving against him, he was quite sure Loras was perfectly alright.

Renly's breath was coming quicker now, Loras rocking against him as if moments earlier he hadn't been wincing in pain. He was tipping forward now, his back arched and his head thrown back slightly as he sunk again and again onto Renly's cock as if he'd been born doing such things.

Renly closed his eyes and let out another low moan as Loras' heat squeezed around him once more. He was just beginning to lose himself in the sensation when another cry, the loudest and most worrying yet, made his eyes snap open in panic.

He froze, reaching up to grasp Loras' hand and preparing to grovel for the hurt he'd evidently caused the young boy. He cursed himself under his breath. He ought to have been paying more attention, being more careful with the precious creature sat astride him.

Loras glanced down at him, a mix of desire, confusion and annoyance on his face. "Why have you stopped?" he panted.

"Haven't I hurt you?" Renly squeezed his hand, a pang of guilt shooting through his chest.

Loras shook his head vehemently. "What made you think that?" He asked, impatience in his voice. The usual insolent airs were back and Renly almost breathed a sigh of relief despite his worry. It had pained him no end to see Loras nervous. It suited him ill and he'd found it more than a little disconcerting.

"It most certainly sounded like I hurt you though?" Renly moved his hands back to Loras' hips, helping him rock back and forwards against him once more.

"Well you didn't" Loras breathed, rolling his eyes. "In fact whatever you just did, do it again?" Loras nudged him impatiently and Renly laughed. He wasn't quite certain to be honest what either of them had done to make Loras cry out like that, but all the same he did his best. It wasn't until after much experimentation with different angles that Loras gasped again and he let out the most delicious sound Renly had ever heard.

Renly fought to catch his breath and yet he knew despite his best efforts he would be unable to make the pleasure last much longer. Sure enough, his self-control broke as Loras sank back down onto him for a final time and Renly found himself gripping Loras' hips tight enough to leave a bruise as his back arched and he finally took his pleasure, his hands pulling Loras as close as he could get him and his seed spilling deep inside of him.

He withdrew as gently as he could and pulled Loras to him. He reached down to the younger boy's cock and within a few moments Loras had come too, hot and sticky in Renly's palm.

"You alright?" Renly breathed in Loras' ear as his heart pounded in his chest.

"A bit sore." Loras admitted, burying his head in Renly's shoulder. "But most definitely worth it."

"Will you want to do it again then?" Selfishly, Renly hoped that Loras would but he knew that if Loras even so much as implied that he didn't want to, then he would never be able to bring himself to touch him in such a way again. He stroked Loras' curls softly and held him to him.

"Of course." Loras sighed, clutching Renly tightly. "But only ever with you."

Renly smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around him, shifting him slightly to get both of them comfortable. Loras let himself be moved easily, his hair a rumpled mess as he lay calmly in Renly's arms. Renly smiled down at him. For his all squire's spirit, Loras was perhaps not as wilful and stubborn as Renly had always assumed him to be. He very rarely denied Renly anything and more often than not Renly suspected Loras would follow where he led, regardless perhaps of where it took him.

"I didn't hurt you too much?" He asked, pressing a kiss to the corner of Loras' mouth.

Loras shrugged. "It hurt a bit at first." He winced. "Quite a bit actually. But it got better" He grinned.

"A lot better."

Renly frowned. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

Loras laughed softly. "I'm sure I'll forgive you." He yawned slightly in Renly's arms and buried his face in Renly's shoulder. "Why did you change your mind about it?"

Renly didn't answer for a while. He wasn't sure if Loras would have given much thought to what would have to happen once he was knighted. For all he knew, it had never occurred to his squire that he would have little choice but to return to Highgarden when such a day came.

He bit back a sigh. For as long as he had known Loras, his squire had wanted nothing else but to become a knight and Rely would not have that dream tainted for him. It would be futile to voice his fears to Loras. It could not change the inevitable and there was no point both of them fretting over it. "I guess I realised it was pointless to wait." He said eventually. It wasn't a lie he supposed. It was just a kinder way of telling the truth.

Loras smiled against his shoulder. "Was it because I'm too irresistible?" He asked sleepily.

Renly laughed into his curls. "Most definitely." He agreed. There was certainly no lie there. Resisting Loras' wishes had been becoming harder and harder by the day. "You're beautiful Loras."

"Obviously." Loras' eyes were shutting now and he leant heavily against Renly, his breath tickling his neck. Renly smiled and pulled him closer, kissing Loras' forehead gently. He loved Loras when he was like this, all warm and soft and half asleep in his arms.

His weight against him was a comforting presence and he held him tight long after Loras had fallen asleep. He would not be here with him forever Renly thought sadly, but he was here now, and for the moment that had to be enough.


	38. Chapter 38

It got easier and better with practice Renly found. He hurt Loras less and less each time and it had been a week now since he'd caused the young boy to wince or cry out in pain. He suspected this was probably more to do with Loras relaxing than due to any great skill on his part, but privately at least he liked to take at least some of the credit. Either way, he was quickly learning what Loras liked and how to give it to him.

Not that it was at all difficult to work out what Loras liked… Quite the opposite in fact Renly thought to himself one time as Loras rocked against him and let out a loud whimper. That seemed to be the only problem remaining in fact.

"You know what Loras?" He whispered as Loras cried out once more. "You're really loud."

Loras just gasped loudly in response, proving Renly's point somewhat.

Renly laughed breathlessly, reaching up and putting a hand over Loras' mouth. "This is what you get Loras unless you quieten down."

Loras just rolled his eyes and nipped at Renly's hands.

"I'm serious." Renly insisted through laughter, withdrawing his hand away hurriedly as Loras went to bite him again. "If you're not careful you'll alert the whole castle to what we do." He pulled out and turned Loras over, thrusting a pillow in his face. "Here. Use this." It felt rather strange to have Loras facing away from him, but if this was what it was going to take to get Loras to shut up, he supposed he would have to get used to it.

Loras cried out once more as Renly entered him again. The pillow muffled it slightly but still it was rather too loud for Renly's liking. It was early morning, people would already be up and about and many would have reason to be walking through this part of the castle. Renly was all too aware of quite how well sound carried in Storm's End; it bounced off the stone walls and echoed down the corridors, and if he and Loras weren't more careful, gossip would carry just as quickly.

"Shhh" he tried to insist as Loras cried out once more underneath him. He was close now though and he didn't really have the discipline tell Loras to be quiet with any real conviction. Loras, as such, seemed to pay him no mind at all, gasping regardless into the pillow as he took Renly a final few times.

Renly rolled off him once he was done, and turned Loras over to give him his own release. It took barely any time at all Loras was so worked up, and he sighed softly into Renly's mouth as he took his pleasure.

Renly laughed exasperatedly. "See you can be quiet there, why can't you do that earlier?"

Loras grinned sheepishly, an expression that looked quite bizarre Renly thought on Loras' face. He shrugged and glanced around the room as if the right words were written on the walls of Renly's chambers. "It's different." He said eventually.

"How so?" Renly rolled his eyes and kissed him on the cheek. "It can't be overly difficult to shut your mouth?"

"I can't explain it." Loras insisted. "I tried. I honestly did. But I just couldn't help it."

Renly grinned. "You're going to have to get very well acquainted with that pillow then."

Loras laughed. "I guess so." He patted the pillow fondly before hopping off the bed and beginning to pull his smallclothes on. "I'll come find you later Renly?"

Renly nodded. He was long used to Loras running off each and every morning with his sword at his belt for practice and he smiled as Loras went to Renly's wardrobe and tugged the rest of his clothes over his head. Shamefully perhaps, most of Loras' clothes seemed to have migrated to Renly's room and Loras' own wardrobe now was rather bare, mostly containing only garments that Loras had either long grown out of or had torn in the training yard.

Loras leant down to kiss him when he'd dressed and Renly looped his arms around his waist and tried to pull him down beside him. They were both perhaps too old for games but they both took great pleasure in this one. Every morning Renly would do his best to persuade Loras to return to his bed instead of going off to practice and every morning Loras would do his best to thwart him. Renly hadn't won yet, and today seemed to be not his day either for Loras batted his hands away playfully and bounded out of his reach before Renly could even try to grab him again.

Renly sighed and dramatically and collapsed back against his pillows in defeat. He didn't have the energy to get up and chase Loras further today, and he always failed to catch him anyway. "Have fun." he called instead as Loras gave him one last victorious smirk and the door clicked shut behind him.

He smiled to himself and forced himself to get out of bed himself. He was just pulling his smallclothes on however when the door swung back open without warning. Renly startled and pulled his smallclothes up as hurriedly as he could to hide his modesty.

He rolled his eyes though when he saw it was only Loras again. "You just left." He laughed. "Have my charms finally convinced you to return to bed?"

"Unfortunately not. I guess you'll have to try harder tomorrow." Loras grinned. "I have a letter for you." He crossed the room and tossed it on the bed. "Royal seal, looks exciting."

"Where did you get that from?" Renly laughed. "I refuse to believe you found it lying on the floor outside."

"I ran into Edric in the corridor. Apparently Penrose told him to deliver it to you directly." He smiled. "I guess letters from the king are too precious to be kept waiting."

"Well what was he doing giving it to you then if he was told to take it straight to me?" Renly pulled on his breeches and went to sit back on the bed. "You are not me."

"Apparently..." Loras grinned." And these are your nephew's words and not mine. Apparently, it makes no difference which one of us he gives it to, seeing as according to him we're practically the same person anyway."

"Great." Renly laughed. "Even the nine years olds have noticed I spend too much time with you."

"Too much time?" Loras retorted, coming to sit in between Renly's legs. He glanced up and tilted his head back to press a kiss to Renly's jaw. "I'm offended."

Renly rolled his eyes and leant down for a proper kiss. He laughed when Loras showed no sign of getting up again. "I see how it is." He chuckled. "You won't stay for me, but you'll stay for exciting letters from my brother? Perhaps it's me who ought to be offended here!"

Loras laughed. "I can have you anytime I like. Letters from the kings on the other hand… that's quite a rare occurrence. My curiosity forbids me to leave again quite yet."

Renly laughed. "You know curiosity killed the cat Loras."

"Good thing I'm not a cat then." Loras stretched out across the bed lazily.

Renly rolled his eyes before turning his attention to the letter Loras had handed him. It indeed bore the royal seal, and was even in his brother's own hand Renly thought. He didn't really receive enough correspondence from Robert to know for sure though. For all he knew, the writing he assumed to be Robert's could be any one of his small council's.

He smiled as he came to the end and turned to his squire, still lounging elegantly across his bed. He tapped him on the shoulder. "How would you like to see King's Landing Loras?"

Loras grinned. "What's the occasion?"

"Robert's hosting me a tourney for my next name day."

"That's nice of him." Loras nudged him. "See, your brothers do sometimes do nice things for each other. You always make it out to be all doom and gloom between you and your siblings."

Renly laughed. "I guess. I'd be naïve indeed though to think that this reflects any feeling for me. More like that Robert's finally run out of other reasons to hold Tourneys. I'm just his next excuse for over indulging." He smiled. He cared very little to be honest. "It will be good fun. There'll be dancing, and feasts, and skilled knights for you to watch and fawn over instead of me."

Loras didn't laugh as he usually would at such a jest. Instead he seemed deep in thought.

"Renly?" He said cautiously, in a tone that immediately told Renly he was about to ask for something.

"Yes?" Renly raised an eyebrow.

"Can I take part?"

The question surprised Renly and more than unsettled him. Squires weren't supposed to participate in tourney's, and it was very rare that one did. Loras was skilled enough to be one of the rare ones who could probably cope he knew, but it wasn't the worry of Loras getting hurt that made him hesitant to grant what appeared on the surface a very simple request. He worried about quite the opposite in fact. It was the prospect of Loras doing well that bothered him. If he rode admirably, Renly would have no choice but to knight him.

"It's not really done is it, squires entering tourneys." Renly said, frowning and shamelessly skirting around the real reason for his hesitation. "People might think you a little young."

Loras laughed dryly. "It seems like I'm too young for everything nowadays." He leant up to kiss him. "In all seriousness though, I'm not that young at all. Barristan the Bold was but ten when he entered his first tourney." He glanced up at Renly. "You should know that best of all people. It was here, when your grandfather perhaps was lord of Storm's End."

"That was a long time ago." Renly said slowly.

"I'll be fourteen in a fortnight." Loras' face was determined. "Long a man full grown."

Renly laughed agitatedly. "Tell me that again when you actually start growing some hair on that pretty little face of yours."

Loras scowled and rolled his eyes. "If I'm grown enough for you to fuck me, I'm grown enough to ride in a tourney."

Renly grimaced. Loras most likely had a point there. "I'll tell you what." Renly told him, feeling guilty now. "I'll think on it while you're at practice."

Loras grinned as if he'd got his way already and bounced up off the bed, going back out the way he'd come.

Renly sat for a long while after Loras had left. He wondered whether Loras would be as eager to participate if he knew quite what that would mean. He bit back a sigh as he contemplated his options. He either had to forbid Loras from ridingin the tourney, facing his squire's wrath in the hope of buying some more time with him here, or he had to let him ride and face sooner the prospect of Storm's End without him. Neither choice appealed much to him.

He paced anxiously about the room. If Loras were given the choice between staying with him for a little while longer on one hand and being knighted on the other, what would he choose? Renly didn't know the answer and wasn't as confident as he would have liked to be that Loras would choose in his favour if given the choice.

He sighed and walked to the door. He couldn't force Loras to make that choice.

…

Penrose was in the solar as usual and seemed to know something was troubling Renly as soon as he walked in. He glanced up from his letters as Renly sat down across the table from him.

"I trust Edric delivered that letter?" He studied Renly's face. "Bad news from Kings Landing is it Renly?"

Renly forced himself to laugh. "Not at all." He sighed. "Robert's planning on giving a tourney for my eighteenth name day."

Penrose raised an eyebrow. "Seems simple enough and yet you look like something's on your mind."

Renly sighed. He supposed there was little point beating about the bush. "Loras has asked me if he can compete. I wasn't sure if he was a bit young for it?"

Penrose frowned. "He'll be four and ten by then no?"

Renly nodded, his heart sinking. Four and ten and preparing to go back to Highgarden it seemed.

"He's certainly good enough." Penrose said fairly. "But tread carefully. Mace Tyrell has already learnt the consequences once of putting boys into tourneys too young."

"I'd forgotten about that." Renly admitted. "Willas was unlucky though, and nobody could possibly claim Loras is out of his depth. The master at arms told me himself that he's better than most of the knights here."

Penrose smiled. "Then there's your answer my lord. If the master at arms says he's good enough then I would take his word for it."

"Yes, but-" Renly faltered. His reasons for protesting were hardly suitable for Penrose. He would rather Penrose remained very much in the dark about such things.

"But what my lord?"

Renly sighed. "But squires competing in tourneys? Well it's just not done."

It's not unheard of my lord." He frowned and his eyes met Renly's for a moment. "If you're so worried about what people will think, knight him before you go then. It makes no difference really.

Renly had no answer to that and so it was with a heavy heart that Renly eventually left the solar and trudged up to his chambers once more, his unhappy decision made. He couldn't justify forbidding Loras from competing, not when both the master at arms and Penrose believed him ready for it. Even if he could have done, Renly suspected he didn't really have it in him to outright deny Loras something he desired. Loras would have to be knighted before long, tourney or no tourney, and Renly could not see him disappointed so for the sake of buying a few extra months.

Loras had evidently finished practice and was sitting on his bed as if it were his own.

The tourney seemed not to have slipped his mind. "Have you thought about it?" he asked as soon as Renly had come into the room. Part of Renly had been hoping he would have forgotten and he bit back a sigh.

"If that's what you want." He told him rather stiffly. "Then I'm not going to say no."

Loras grinned. "It's going to be so much fun."

"Indeed." Renly turned away so that Loras wouldn't see his expression. His name day was several moons off still. There would be time enough to discuss what would come after.

"Anyway enough talk." Loras was already pulling off his shirt and grinning. "I'll promise I'll be quiet this time?"

Renly was forced to laugh at that. He was surprised Loras wasn't perpetually sore from the amount of times he had asked this of him. Renly wasn't about to complain though, and his breeches were already growing tight by the time Loras was down to his small-clothes.

"That about you promising to be quiet?" Renly grinned as he moved to pull the laces out of Loras' breeches for him. "Can I have that in writing?"

Loras snorted. "And risk having hard evidence of the sort of wonderfully illicit things we get up to?" He grinned wickedly up at Renly, and slipped a hand down into Renly's breeches. "I think not." He laughed and nipped at Renly's bottom lip. "I'll do my best to be quiet. Practice makes perfect you know."

Renly laughed. If that were the case, Loras was going to be very perfect before long.


	39. Chapter 39

The news about the tourney swept through the castle like wildfire and within the week every knight in Storm's End seemed to be training with renewed vigour, some even rising with the sun to try to make the most of the day. For two days in a row now, Renly had woken up alone, the side of his bed Loras usually slept on long gone cold in his absence.

He tried not to take it personally. It was to be Loras' first tourney and besides, he would return without fail every afternoon, covered in dust from the training yard and thoroughly worn out. He'd let Renly kiss his aching limbs and little by little his curls would get yet more tangled in Renly's eager hands.

Renly smiled as he got dressed, looking forward already to when Loras would be done for the day. For now though, it looked like he would have to entertain himself. He scanned his chambers looking for something to occupy himself. His eyes fell on the letter Robert had sent him. Brother or not, he supposed it was rude to keep a king waiting, and so he picked it up dutifully to begin composing a reply.

He took it outside, taking a seat on a bench a couple of hundred feet from the training yard. He could see the knights and squires practising from here and grinned as he watched Loras take on Ser Guyard, the knight's green cloak swirling out behind him as he fought to hold Loras off. He was beautiful to watch Renly thought, his movements fluid and elegant whilst the sunlight played in his curls and made them shine like dark gold.

After a few minutes he tore his gaze away and turned his attention to the letter in his lap, taking his time this time in reading its contents.

Robert's letters were much more interesting that Stannis', though greatly less frequent. His eldest brother always talked little of official affairs, and aside from an offhand comment about yet more talk of betrothing the crown prince to one of Eddard Stark's daughters, he said almost nothing of what was going on in the capital in this particular one. Unsurprisingly, there was certainly no mention of what Loras had informed him about the crown being in debt and Renly wondered if either of his brothers would ever think to tell him. For a change though, Robert sounded in a better mood than he usually did, and Renly thought he might have known why by the time he got to the end. Stannis apparently was to be vacating Kings Landing within the fortnight, and would be spending the next month in Brightwater Keep with his wife's family. Robert seemed like he would be glad to see him leave, and Renly could almost hear his laughter as Robert then went on to make several rather cruel jokes about the unfortunate Florent ears.

Renly smiled and made a mental note to show that part to Loras. His squire's distaste for the Florents was almost as strong as his distaste for the Dornish and he suspected Loras would very much enjoy reading Robert's comments on them. It was such a pity Renly thought, for a family to be cursed with such a set of looks. His nephew too had the Florent ears, inherited from his mother' side, but thankfully had escaped the freckles. The servants often commented that Edric's ears were the only thing that distinguished him from how Renly himself looked at that age.

Renly's heart sunk once more as he reread the part about the tourney. Usually he would have looked forward to such an event but it seemed somehow tainted for him now. Even so though, he couldn't help laughing at his brother's parting words. Robert finished his letter by adamantly insisting that Renly brush up on his drinking skills. Apparently Robert would be expecting nothing but the very best from his youngest brother on his name day. Flagons of Arbour vintage were already being set aside for the event Robert told him.

His laughter brought Loras over, a curious smile on his face and a slight bruise coming up on his cheek.

"That looks painful." Renly laughed and shifted up along the bench to make room for him. "Did Ser Guyard put you in your place?"

Loras just grinned and gestured over his shoulder. Ser Guyard was still picking himself off the ground, his pretty green cloak covered with dirt.

"I guess not then." He sighed dramatically. "I guess I'll have to do it myself later this evening."

Loras laughed, his eyes meeting Renly's for a split second before he glanced down at the letter on Renly's lap. "Another letter?" he asked, his hand brushing Renly's leg as he reached down to pick it up for a closer look.

Renly shook his head. "No, the same one. I was just taking the time to read it properly and think about answering it."

"Anything interesting apart from the bit about the tourney?" Loras leant over Renly's shoulder to peer down at it.

Renly pointed to the part about the Florents and smiled as Loras laughed when he'd read it, obviously appreciating the fact that the king seemed to share at least some of Loras' distaste for the family.

"He has a point." Loras grinned. "I'd feel sorry for them if they weren't such pains in the neck."

"Play nice" Renly said, nudging him. "It wouldn't do for anyone to catch you bad mouthing your father's bannermen."

Loras rolled his eyes and read on. He glanced up when he came to the part about the tourney. "Are you looking forward to your name day?" he asked.

Renly hesitated before answering. "Yes and no" he said eventually, dithering over how much he wanted to say on the matter.

"Why's that?" Loras let the letter fall back into Renly's lap and laid a hand on Renly's arm.

Renly bit back a sigh. Mainly because of you he wanted to say. Instead though he held his tongue and laughed. "Why's that? I don't know- maybe because Roberts going to insist I get so drunk that I'll most likely throw up on the table.

"Well so long as you don't throw up on me that's fine."

Renly laughed. "Anyway enough about my name day. It's yours first. Anything you fancy doing?"

Loras grinned. "Nothing in particular. Staying in bed all day?"

Renly laughed. "Sounds like my kind of day." He smiled and took Loras' hand, glancing around to check no one was chancing to look in their direction. He would be more than happy to spend the entire day in bed with Loras.

…..

It was what Loras had asked for and so that was exactly what they ended up doing.

As it happened, it was past midday by the time they woke up, the sun shining through the drapes and the door securely barred from the inside. Renly rolled over and nudged Loras gently next to him. "You awake?" he asked.

"Mmm hmm" Loras nodded and sat up, yawning slightly.

"How does it feel to be four and ten?" Renly smiled and pressed a kiss into his curls.

Loras laughed. "I feel positively ancient."

Renly grinned and pulled him closer. "So…" He whispered in Loras' ear. "Why was again that it you wanted to spend the entire day in bed?"

"I'm sure you couldn't possibly imagine why." Loras leant back lazily against Renly's pillows, his hair sticking up untidily all over the place.

Renly smiled. Loras was beautiful in his silks and fancy brocades, but somehow Renly liked to think him even more beautiful as he was now, clad simply in nothing but the white cottons of his smallclothes and his hair still ruffled from sleep. It pleased him no end to know that he was the sole person who Loras would permit to see him like this.

He leant over to run his fingers through that beautiful hair now, sighing slightly against Loras' cheek.

"Renly?" Loras' voice brought him out of his musings.

"Mmm-hmm." Renly hummed in reply as he let his hands roam over Loras' shoulders.

"Seeing as it's my name day…" Loras paused and glanced up at him. "How would you feel if we swapped round?"

It took Renly a few moments to comprehend Loras' meaning and when he did he laughed. "So this is your idea of my present to you is it?" He grinned. "You didn't have to wait till your name day you know. You only had to ask."

Loras shrugged. "Well I'm asking now."

Renly laughed again. "I'll eat my hat the day that you ask me something and I say no."

Loras kissed him. "You'll be waiting a long time for that day."

"I dare say you're right" Renly sighed dramatically. "I'm a poor excuse for the lord of Storm's End aren't I?"

To his surprise Loras shook his head vehemently at these words. "Don't say that. You're the best of them all Renly. Your people love you."

Renly smiled. "I'm glad you think so."

He smiled. "I know so." He paused, deep in thought. "And you know Renly don't you, that even though I might be well… rather stubborn sometimes, if you ever wanted something of me, if you ever sincerely wanted something of me, then I'd do it." He smiled. "Without question probably."

Renly felt a sudden rush of affection for Loras and leant down to kiss him. He couldn't help grin though, a sudden thought taking him. "You say you'd do anything?"

"Anything." Loras breathed. "If you asked it of me."

"What ab-"

"Except for getting into water again." Loras interrupted him as if he'd read Renly's mind and grinned. "That is an exception to the rule."

Renly laughed. "I thought that sounded too good to be true." He twirled a strand of Loras' hair around his finger. "Anyway enough about me. Today is about you." He pressed a kiss to Loras' neck and leant in closer to whisper in Loras' ear. "What was it you wanted again?"

"You." Loras said shortly, laughing and propping himself up on one elbow.

Renly sighed dramatically. "So it's my turn to be debauched is it?"

"Most definitely." Loras nipped at the skin of his neck. "Count yourself lucky. I'm the one who had to suffer through neither of us knowing what we were doing. You're getting the easy way out."

He laughed and turned to Loras, letting Loras take his hands in his own. "Well then, this is when I relinquish all power to you then." He grinned. "Where do you want me?"

Loras didn't answer. He just wrapped his arms around him and rolled them over so he was on top of Renly. He eased up Renly's hips and slid a pillow underneath them. It was something he Renly had tried with Loras a few days ago and they had both found it made things greatly easier.

"You don't want me on top?" Renly laughed.

"I might never walk again with how heavy you are." Loras said, the gleam in his eyes betraying his complete lack of sincerity, "I did tell you it might be wise to find something better to do with your time than attend feasts every other day."

Renly laughed. "I have found something better to do with my time." He nudged Loras meaningfully and grinned.

Loras bent down so that his face was inches from Renly's and Renly could see he was trying to keep a straight face. "Renly" he started, laughter in his eyes. "Are you sure y-"

Renly cut him off with a well-aimed pillow and rolled his eyes. "Are you mocking me Loras?" He laughed.

"No." Loras said with as much sincerity as he could manage. "It's just that at only seven and ten… well I thought that you might be a little young f-"

Renly leant up and clamped a hand over his mouth. "Get on with it will you?" he laughed and pushed Loras' hands down.

Loras grinned and kissed Renly's stomach. "In all seriousness though Renly." He started tugging Renly's smallclothes down. "Do tell me if I hurt you. I know how that feels and I can tell you it's not pleasant in the slightest when it does."

Renly laughed and nodded, relaxing back against the bed. It was quite a nice change he thought to hand all the responsibility over to Loras.

Loras' fingers were uncharacteristically gentle as he got to work and Renly sighed as he started to understand why Loras loved being touched in this way quite so much. It was a strange feeling Renly thought as Loras added another finger but he found he was able to relax into it, letting Loras work him wide open. Loras had only done this sort of thing a handful of times, to himself when they were particularly short of time some mornings, but he certainly seemed to know what he was doing and what would feel good to Renly. Indeed, before too long Renly found himself aching for more and he nudged Loras desperately.

Loras grinned and leant down to kiss him, keeping two fingers holding him open. "Are you s-"

Renly laughed breathlessly. "Yes I'm sure." He sighed and tried not to tense in anticipation. He'd hurt Loras enough times to know that he would be letting himself in for a considerable amount of pain if he refused to relax.

He couldn't help gasping slightly though as Loras pushed into him, closing his eyes and trusting that Loras knew what he was doing.

He was relieved when he found it was only mildly uncomfortable. Loras went very slowly, easing himself into Renly with more patience than Renly had ever seen his squire show. He nudged him when he was fully in, pulling Renly's legs tightly around his waist and leaning down so he was pressed against Renly's chest.

"Alright?" Loras was panting already.

Renly nodded. "You?"

"It's quite intense isn't it?" Loras laughed breathlessly. "I'm not quite sure how you manage to keep going for so long."

Renly laughed and wrapped his arms around Loras' neck. "Superior self-control?"

Loras just laughed and shifted, Renly feeling a dull jolt of pleasure as Loras began moving.

It was a rather different kind of pleasure than the other way round, but Renly found he enjoyed it almost as much. There was something rather nice about relinquishing all the responsibility to Loras and it was almost a relief not to worry at all about hurting him. He didn't however understand why Loras found it quite so difficult to be quiet. He himself had no need of the pillow.

Loras paused a few minutes in and glancing up Renly could see that his squire had a look of deep concentration on his face.

Renly laughed. "It is too much for you?"

Loras grimaced. "Maybe." He admitted, and Renly could see the tell-tale signs that his words were true. His eyes were dark with desire and his breathing heavy and uneven above him. Loras would most likely not last much longer.

"It's alright" he said softly. "We can leave it here if you like."

Loras laughed. "We might have to." He gritted his teeth and began moving again, his self-control collapsing around him as he pushed into Renly for a final few times. Within moments he had proved them both right, collapsing against Renly and panting.

"So how did you find it?" Renly breathed against Loras' cheek.

Loras laughed, still out of breath. "It's harder than you make it look."

Renly grinned. "As I said, superior self-control."

Loras rolled his eyes. "What about you?"

"It was interesting." Renly smiled. "I'd be lying if I said I preferred it to the other way round, but it still felt good."

Loras laughed and rolled off him, tucking his head under Renly's arm. "That's convenient. The usual way round is far superior if you ask me." He grinned. "So I guess you'll have to keep putting up with me being loud."

Renly rolled his eyes and tugged him closer again, taking him roughly in his arms. His own desire was as of yet still unquenched and Loras' weight and heat against him only made matters worse. He'd give Loras a few moments or so to catch his breath before returning the favour.


	40. Chapter 40

It was one of those lazy evenings spent in Renly's bed, the drapes half drawn and the fading light casting shadows about the room.

Renly adored evenings spent in this way; he relished moments like these when they did nothing but lie across Renly's bed together and soak up each other's presence, both without a care in the world, and both with nowhere they'd rather be and no one they'd rather see.

Today however it seemed that Loras had got the best of him, and he sighed as he contemplated current situation. Loras had him lying flat on his front and was at present using him as a sort of makeshift writing desk, leaning the parchment against Renly's back as he composed a letter to his sister Margaery.

Renly smiled. There was no doubt that Loras had wrapped round his little finger and sometimes he couldn't help but wondered who the squire was in this relationship. He was the lord of Storm's End and yet here he was, reduced to being used like a piece of common furniture. He sighed, laughing slightly at the ridiculousness of it all.

Loras looked up from his letter and shot a curious glance at Renly. "What's so funny?"

"Do you really have to use me as a table?" Renly teased, craning round to tug on Loras' curls and almost upsetting the vial of ink Loras had balanced precariously against his leg.

"Well you're hardly being a very good one. Keep still will you." He shot Renly a pointed look as if daring him to defy him. "My writing will be all over the page at this rate."

Renly sighed dramatically and stilled, not caring to face Loras' wrath at present. "What you writing about?" he asked instead, leaning his head down against his pillow and trying to move as little as possible.

"Just things."

"Things?" Renly raised his head to look inquiringly at Loras.

"Yes things" Loras frowned and pushed Renly's head down back onto the pillow. "Like what I've been doing, what I'm going to do and so on." He sighed and Renly knew he was rolling his eyes even if he couldn't see. "If you really must know I'm currently telling her about the plans for your eighteenth name day"

Renly raised his eyebrows. Loras was not in the best of spirits today it seemed. Ser Balon Swann had passed through Storm's End this morning and whilst Loras had eventually emerged the victor in the friendly sword match between them by a hair's breadth, he had paled greatly in comparison to Ser Balon's skill with a bow. It was an understatement to say that Loras had not taken well to hearing the words of praise most of the castle had bestowed on the young knight from Stonehelm after he had hit his target flawlessly time after time.

"Is Margaery going to come to the tourney?" Renly asked after a time. Talk of Loras' sister usually didn't fail to cheer his squire up.

"Maybe" Loras said shortly and Renly thought he could hear less sulkiness in his voice. "I hope so."

Renly wasn't at surprised that she might be in attendance. It was to be a big Tourney, with knights coming from all over the seven kingdoms, some even from beyond the neck. At least some of the Tyrells would travel up from Highgarden Renly thought, especially if they did what Loras had of yet failed to do and suspected that he would be knighted there.

He bit back a sigh. He wasn't sure quite how he felt about the prospect of meeting Margaery. He'd heard so much about her and from all Loras told her of him she sounded like a lovely girl. All the same, he couldn't help but feel a slight pang of jealousy every time his squire spoke of her with such adoration in his voice. Loras might well have been the only person in his life that Renly cherished with such fervour, but the same sadly couldn't be said of him when speaking of Loras. Renly knew all too well that he would likely always have to share Loras with his family.

"Your sister must be near a young lady now." Renly commented absent-mindedly.

Loras glanced up. "I'm told that she flowered a few months ago now, so I guess she must be." He paused, and Renly could almost hear him frowning. "It's odd to think of Margaery as a lady."

"How so?" Renly nudged Loras off him and rolled over.

Loras sighed. "I don't know. I guess I just always assumed she'd be a little girl forever." He laughed ruefully. "Before I came here we used to be inseparable you know. I used to sleep in her room most nights." He bit down on his lower lip. "I guess that sort of thing would be out of the question now."

Renly laid a hand on Loras' arm, trying to be reassuring. "It's not all that bad. You have my bed to share now."

Loras leant over to kiss him. "True." He smiled and laid his cheek against Renly's. "But even so I still miss it sometimes. And besides, you won't be there on my visits to Highgarden."

Renly laughed. "Loras…?" He paused, grinning. "Is it just me or do you seem to have a little bit of an aversion to sleeping in your own bed?"

Loras snorted and pulled his arm away roughly. "I do not."

Renly laughed and pulled him back. "Tell me then Loras, when was the last time you slept in your own bed?"

Loras thought for a moment, scowling. "About a fortnight ago." He said shortly. "When you insisted we have a change of scenery."

"And how long since you slept in your own bed by yourself." Renly nudged him playfully, kissing him on the corner of his mouth.

"A long time." He admitted grudgingly. "Probably not since you were away in the Stormlands."

Renly grinned. "Proving my point exactly." He leant in to play with one of Loras' curls.

Loras scowled. "Just because I haven't though doesn't mean I can't." He pulled away roughly from Renly's attempts to kiss him.

Renly laughed. "Go on then."

"Would you want me to?" Loras met his eyes, holding his gaze with such stubbornness that Renly couldn't resist rising to it.

Renly grinned. "Think of it as a challenge."

"Fine." Loras rolled off the bed. "I'll go now."

Renly couldn't help but laugh as Loras stalked out, face set and determined as he all but slammed the door behind him.

Renly shook his head, still chuckling as he rose from his bed to change into his nightclothes. Loras could be unbelievably easy to rile up sometimes, especially when he was already in a bit of a mood.

He smiled as he tugged his breeches off. He himself usually escaped the full brunt Loras' sulks; he was one of the few people within the walls of Storm's End who knew how to calm him down, how to smooth his ruffled feathers until he was pliant as a lamb. It was Penrose usually who had to suffer through Loras' tempers, the older man was beyond skilled at winding him up, and Renly guessed it was Penrose he had to thank in part for Loras' rather sour mood today: his advisor had spent the greater part of dinner that evening bringing up quite how skilful Balon Swann had been with a bow until finally Loras had slammed down his spoon and announced he wasn't hungry.

Renly grinned. He really shouldn't have risen to the bait this evening and yet every now and then even he couldn't resist teasing Loras a little bit. He'd most like pay for it in the morning but he imagined that by the afternoon it would be long forgotten, Loras more interested in the pleasure Renly could give him than in holding a grudge for something he wasn't truly angry about.

Still though, it was odd to climb into bed without him Renly thought. The bed seemed so much larger, and cold somehow without his squire's presence. He'd grown used to the warm heat of Loras' body and the comforting weight of him against him.

As such, sleep didn't come easily that night as it usually did, and after a few hours of restless tossing and turning, Renly started to regret teasing Loras. He wished rather that he'd gone after him and insisted he stay and wondered ruefully whether Loras was feeling quite as lonely as he was.

He sighed, wrapping his arms tightly around one of his pillows and trying to pretend it was Loras. It was a poor substitute and yet it did the trick and eventually Renly fell into a deep sleep, the pillow still clutched tightly to him.

It was just getting light when Renly awoke, the morning songs of the birds breaking through the silence and rousing him from his slumber.

He sleepily recalled going to bed alone and yet now he was dimly aware of a comfortable weight pressed against him and arms loosely wrapped around his chest.

Smiling drowsily, he opened his eyes and pressed a kiss into Loras curls, nudging him gently. If truth be told, he was rather surprised to see him there. It was an unusual occurrence indeed when Loras went back on his word once he'd committed to something and Renly was beyond flattered to see him beside him. "What are you doing here?" he whispered in the younger boy's ear.

"Trying to sleep?" Loras muttered, burying his head in Renly's neck and yawning.

His curls were tickling Renly's chin but Renly couldn't bring himself to push him away. He lay his head on top of Loras' and tugged him closer, wrapping his arms around his waist, pleasantly when he discovered that Loras was naked. "Sorry for waking you." He murmured against his curls. "It's just that I thought you were going to sleep in your own bed last night?" He tried to keep his voice mild but he couldn't help laughing slightly.

Loras just snorted and didn't deign to answer, instead trailing sleepy kisses across Renly's collarbone as if that might distract him from his lack of response.

"Were you lonely?" Renly teased, slipping a hand under Loras' chin and tilting it up so he could kiss him properly. "Did you need me to kiss away your nightmares?"

"No." Loras insisted adamantly. He nudged Renly hard under the sheets. "It's just that I thought it was a stupid idea."

Renly laughed. "I'm pleasantly surprised." He smiled against Loras' lips. "You're usually so stubborn."

Loras rolled his eyes. "Drop it will you?" He rolled Renly over so he was lying on top of him.

Renly smiled. He had no objection to indulging Loras here and was just about to suggest they do something else entirely other than discuss why Loras wasn't in his own bed when there was a sharp tap on the door.

Renly groaned inwardly. It should be against the law he thought for servants to disturb their lord at this hour. "You need to hide." He whispered urgently to Loras. Whilst his squire being in his chambers in the morning wasn't such a problem, Loras being rather under dressed certainly was.

Loras scowled and just pulled the covers over his head. "Will this do?"

Renly sighed. It was hardly the best they could have come up with but there was hardly enough time to stop and think of something better. Standing up, Renly ruffled the covers a bit and rearranged his pillows, trying to hide Loras' outline. He supposed it wasn't all too obvious, Loras was a slip of a thing after all.

Even so, he opened the door quite cautiously, rather relieved when he saw it was only a serving girl who probably wouldn't look too closely.

She blushed as Renly asked her what she desired, most likely from the thrill of seeing her lord before he was properly dressed for the day Renly thought.

"M'lord." She bobbed into a curtsy. "A raven for you."

Renly thanked her and took it from her hands. Usually he looked over all the ravens he received during his daily midmorning meetings with Penrose, and yet this was the second letter in a month that Maester Jurne had obviously deemed important enough to disturb him for. The first had been from Robert and Renly suspected this one would also be from him, most likely it would contain the finalised details for this damned tourney that would end by taking Loras away from him.

He sank back onto the bed to read it, frowning as he found he recognised the handwriting all too well. It wasn't Robert's.

Ripping it open, he began to read, his frown deepening as he read to the end. He'd thought he couldn't look any less forward to this bloody tourney than he already did and yet it appeared he'd been wrong.

"What's the matter?" Loras leant over and tried to peer over his shoulder, impatience in his voice. "What does it say?"

Renly groaned. "It appears we're getting a visitor Loras." He paused, biting back a sigh.

"Well are you going to tell me who or not?" Loras raised an eyebrow and nudged him pointedly.

Renly sighed. "Stannis." He glanced back down at the letter. "He's just written to inform me that he'll be stopping here on his way back from Brightwater keep. We can then travel up to tourney together."

"What's he coming here for?" Loras lay back down against the pillows, tugging Renly down with him.

"He didn't say." He frowned. "And I'll be damned if I know. The inner workings of my brother have always been a mystery to me."

Loras shrugged, leaning down to nip at Renly's neck. "Well from what I've heard, his sense of humour is unparalleled." He smirked. "I'll enjoy meeting him."

Renly sighed under his breath and tugged Loras closer. "I'm not so sure he'll enjoy meeting you though."


	41. Chapter 41

The days passed too quickly Renly found, the time slipping through his fingers like grains of sand regardless of how desperately he tried to cling onto it.

Before long, it seemed like his time left with Loras was almost over.

The morning before Stannis was set to arrive was a bleak one. Dark clouds rolled in off the sea, bringing with them sweeping winds that made the very walls of the castle shake and rains so torrential that panes of glass shattered in their lattices. The thunder too echoed down the halls, an onslaught of noise and anger that Renly thought he could feel reverberate through his very bones.

Renly was quite sure it was a sign, from the Gods, from fate, from someone somewhere. It seemed somehow too fitting to be a coincidence that the weather would be so as the castle steeled itself for the arrival of his brother. Grim preparations had been going on for days now, servants scuttling around hurrying to get everything ready in time. There was to be a great feast on the evening of Stannis' arrival, a luxuriant, extravagant affair that Renly was quite sure his brother would loathe, but that he had organised for him nonetheless.

Today however, Renly had insisted he would have no further hand in the preparations and despite protestations from various members of his household, he had put his foot down, laying down his authority and announcing that in spite of the weather and in spite of his brother's impending arrival, he would be spending the day away from Storm's End.

He'd managed to wind himself up in knots over the whole thing and despite his best efforts, he couldn't quite accept the fact that this would most likely be his last day with Loras before everything changed beyond hope of return. Stannis would be arriving on the morrow and two weeks after that they would all leave together for King's Landing, from where he knew Loras was unlikely to ever come back to stay.

As such, he had done what was quite unprecedented for him and ordered Loras to take the day off from training with no room for negotiation. His squire had seemed taken aback at the order but had been so disconcerted perhaps by quite how agitated Renly had become in the last few days that he hadn't argued, agreeing to do whatever Renly wanted to without argument.

Loras was worried about him Renly knew. His fretting and bad moods had not escaped his squire's notice and even now, sat as they were side by side against that ancient oak in the clearing that Renly loved so much, Loras would shoot him concerned glances from time to time, laying his hand steadily on Renly's arm as if to try and calm him.

As Renly had hoped, this place brought him some comfort. The clearing remained unchanged since the last time they had been here, and at a time where so much change was about to become inevitable, Renly found that a consolation indeed.

The clearing remained beautiful in spite of the Storm, and Renly found some solace in watching the rain. His breathing came more steadily somehow as he watched the water collect in the delicate petals of the flowers scattered about them and run in great rivulets off the broad leaves in the canopy above their heads.

The oak tree provided them some shelter from the onslaught and yet still the water soaked into their clothes, sending chills down the back of their necks and shivers running down their spines. He knew Loras must think him mad for demanding they come out here in such weather and yet his squire said nothing, only sitting beside him and keeping his hand pressed against Renly's arm until Renly found he had quite calmed down.

"Are you truly alright?" Loras asked after a time, shifting closer to him for warmth and forcing Renly to look at him.

Renly nodded, breathing deeply and letting Loras slip an arm around his waist. "I'm just irritated that Stannis will be arriving is all."

He had told Loras little of his fears, preferring to fret silently rather than spoil these last few days they had together. Once Stannis arrived however, Renly knew he would have to change that. Loras would have to be told at some point that by the time the tourney was over, he would no longer be his squire, that he would be forced to return to Highgarden. Renly didn't know how Loras would take the news, and part of him feared desperately that Loras would welcome the chance to return home. He tried constantly to tell himself that this fear was irrational, that everything Loras had said or done over their time together pointed to the fact that he adored Renly as much as he adored Loras, and yet the knowledge that Loras worshipped his family just as much as him was ever in the back of his mind, biting at him and clawing at his already pointless attempts to reassure himself. It was of no matter really what Loras wanted, there would be no question of him having to return to Highgarden after being knighted.

"Are you really that torn up about him coming?" Loras asked, turning to face him and looking rather suspicious of Renly's words.

"Stannis and I don't get on very well." Renly sighed. It wasn't a lie. He glanced around him at the rain that was still continuing to fall without showing any sign of stopping. "Maybe the road will get flooded and he won't be able to come." He added hopefully. Perhaps Stannis would be delayed and he would be able to buy a few more precious days alone with Loras.

"Maybe?" Loras laughed. "Perhaps we should pray for Gods to make it so"

Renly smiled wryly. "I've never been one for getting on my knees and I'm not about to start now. The gods listen but rarely."

"A pity." Loras laughed under his breath. "I can think of all sorts of wonderful things you could achieve on your knees."

Renly raised an eyebrow. "Is that so Loras?" He grinned, feeling more like his usual self by the second as Loras japed with him. "I should imagine the Gods would be disgusted."

"I would hope so." Loras smirked and leant heavily against him. "It'd be a lot more fun than praying anyhow."

Renly smiled and pulled him closer. "Do you not respect the gods Loras?" he jested.

Loras laughed. "Not overmuch. They're not particularly good at giving me what I want you see."

Renly grinned. "So tell me Loras. What is it that you've prayed for and not got?"

"That would be telling." Loras met his eyes briefly before leaning in for a tantalisingly brief kiss.

"Please?" Renly asked, mouthing the word against Loras' lips.

Loras rolled his eyes. "It's really not that interesting, but if you insist." He bit down on his lower lip in thought. "Let's see... well when I was younger I prayed for all sorts of silly things. Like to beat Garlan at sword play, or for the Florent children to fall into a well and die and never to come visiting again."

"That's not very nice." Renly butted in, laughing and poking Loras hard in the ribs.

Loras shrugged. "What? They were particularly unbearable. I dare say you'd have prayed for the same thing if it had been you that they inflicted their company on several times a year for the entirety of your childhood."

It was Renly's turn to shrug. Having grown up with a distinct lack of playmates, he thought that his younger self would have been in no position to turn away any other children, no matter how irritating they might be.

Loras continued. "Later, I prayed to be sent to squire for a great warrior." His grin widened and he nudged him playfully. "That definitely didn't happen did it Renly?"

"You insult me." Renly chuckled and rolled his eyes. He supposed he couldn't really argue with that. Indeed it was true that he'd much rather plan a feast than pick up a sword for any purpose aside from tourneys.

"And as much as I'm ashamed to admit it, when I first arrived here, I asked the Gods to let me go home." He frowned, his voice soft and Renly wondered for the hundredth time that week whether Loras would in fact desire still to go home after the tourney, even if the choice of returning here with him were an option.

Loras sighed. "And more recently, I prayed that Willas' leg might get better." He laughed. "And even more recently, that you might kiss me, or at least notice that I wanted you to kiss me."

"Well you got those last two" Renly interjected, grinning. "Perhaps the Gods do listen after all."

Loras laughed. "Perhaps. But they sure took their bloody time about it."

Renly grinned sheepishly. "That they did."

Loras smiled. "What about you?"

"I haven't prayed since I was very young." Renly admitted. "Not since the siege probably, when Maester Cressen and I used to pray every night for it to end."

Loras had stopped smiling. "Were you ever so frightened during the siege Renly?" He asked quietly, gazing up at him.

Renly shrugged. "I've mostly forgotten now. But I guess I must have been." He laughed. "Frightened enough by any means to apparently try to climb into bed with Stannis on more than one occasion."

"Did he not let you?" Loras turned to face him.

"I can't remember to be honest. But doubt it." Renly laughed. "Stannis has never been one for such things. He did used to come and sit with me sometimes though, when things were particularly awful, and when I was so terrified I couldn't sleep. I remember that well, he would sit on a chair at the foot of my bed until I fell asleep."

Loras frowned. "Do you ever resent me for it? For the siege I mean?"

Renly laughed. "Why in the seven hells would I resent you Loras? You'd have still been at your mother's teat during the siege of Storm's End."

Loras didn't smile. "Yes, but it was my family who did it that to you. My father and my uncles, my cousins and my grandparents."

Renly shrugged. "Robert pardoned them when he became king. I see no reason to hold a grudge." He smiled.

Loras sighed against him and tipped his head back to kiss his neck. "I'm ever so glad you don't."

"I'm glad I don't too." Renly smiled against his hair, sliding his arms around Loras' waist and spinning him round to kiss him properly.

Loras' lips parted easily and he let himself be guided into Renly's lap, wrapping his arms around Renly's neck and kissing him back until both of them had forgotten how to breathe.

"Take me home?" Loras asked breathlessly, his voice warm against Renly's ear. "Please?"

Renly didn't need asking twice. If he hadn't been worried that he'd hurt Loras due to the present lack of the small vial of oil that made everything easier, he would have taken him then and there against the wet grass.

Indeed by the time they got back to Storm's End and up into Renly's chambers, they were both so desperate for each other's touch that they fell onto his bed in a tangle of limbs without even bothering to take their boots off, warm hands slipping beneath soaked through clothes and knotting in wet hair.

Clothes were dispensed of quickly and the thunder rolled on overhead as they rocked together, drowning out Loras' desperate cries as he wrapped his legs tightly round Renly's waist, pulling and pushing against him until Renly's back ached and both of them were trembling.

"I love you Renly" Loras panted, rolling off him and stretching his cramped legs. "I really really do."

Renly smiled breathlessly. "I suspect I love you more."

Loras laughed. "Let's not get into this argument, I'm too tired for it and we both know neither of us will back down on the matter." He pulled Renly back to him, pulling the covers up over them and pressing himself close as they lay together quietly, listening to each other's breathing over the sound of the torrential rain outside.

Renly sighed against Loras' cheek. It was still a fortnight before they would have to leave for Kings Landing and yet Renly was unsure as to whether this sort of thing could continue whilst his brother was here. If Loras were capable of being quiet then it would have been another matter, but as things were Renly didn't know whether he could risk it.

It was with a heavy heart thus that Renly leant his head against Loras' and closed his eyes to go to sleep. The moment was perfect, Loras was perfect against him, and yet he couldn't help but wonder rather sadly whether this would be the last time before Loras left for home that they made love in this bed.


	42. Chapter 42

Renly woke alone on the morning of Stannis' arrival, a hurriedly scribbled note lying on the pillow next to him in place of his squire.

Yawning, Renly rolled over to read it. Loras' handwriting was unusually messy this morning he thought but the content was exactly what he would have expected. It seemed that Loras would be spending the entire day in the practice yard, making up apparently for the time that he'd lost gallivanting around the Storm Woods with Renly yesterday. He would see him at the feast though Loras assured him in an obviously hastily added post-script.

Whilst Renly couldn't say he was surprised, he was rather irritated. He'd been counting on sitting down with Loras this morning and discussing what would need to change between them for the duration of Stannis' visit. As it happened though, the moment to have that conversation with Loras seemed to have passed him by. He was hopeful he still might be able to catch him before the feast, but even that seemed unlikely Renly thought. Loras was taking this tourney seriously; he would not come in from practice until he really had to.

He dressed quickly. It was already midmorning and Renly knew well that his brother was not the sort to be late. Indeed Penrose was waiting for him in the hall, evidently anticipating Stannis' arrival as well.

"Are you here to give me moral support?" Renly jested, coming down the stairs to join him. "Knowing Stannis I'm probably going to need it."

"I've no doubt that everything will be fine Renly." Penrose smiled. "But I'll accompany you to greet them if you so desire. I'm told that the party is but a mile from the gates now."

"That's an offer I could never turn down." Renly grinned and gestured for Penrose to follow him out of the large wooden doors.

It was still raining rather heavily and yet Renly supposed it would be inexcusably rude of him not to meet his brother at the gates, especially if the only reason were that he didn't want to get his clothes or hair wet. Dutifully thus, he stood at the inner gates, watching as the procession of horses slowly came over the hill and into view, a large wheelhouse that no doubt bore Selyse and her ladies following behind.

"Is he bringing that daughter of his with him?" Renly asked, not recalling if Stannis had even mentioned Shireen in his letters. Penrose would know though, he always did it seemed, and it had been him that Renly had charged with overseeing the logistics of Stannis' stay.

Penrose shook his head. "I believe the child was left with her septa in Kings Landing. The journey would be too much for her apparently."

Renly sighed. "Trust Stannis to produce nothing but sickly girls." He was about to add more when he found he had to shut his mouth rather quickly; the party had ground to a halt and the man himself was approaching as Renly spoke, mounted on a large sorrel mare and at the head of the procession.

"Renly." He greeted tersely when he was close enough to speak, dismounting and sloshing his way rather grimly through the mud and rain until he'd reached them.

He didn't look particularly pleased to see him and Renly wondered again why he had come. It had been four years since he'd seen Stannis, since the tourney he'd held for his fourteenth name day in fact, the last name day that he had celebrated before Loras had arrived. The years had not been kind to him it seemed. Stannis had been balding even when Renly had last seen him and yet now he appeared to have lost even that little he'd had left. He seemed unchanged in essentials however, looking Renly up and down with severity in his gaze.

Renly bit back a sigh. He didn't know whether they should embrace, or shake hands, or whatever it was that brothers usually did when greeting each other.

He settled for a smile, thinking that Stannis probably wouldn't even notice how he greeted him. "Stannis." He started. "You must be wet from the road brother. Would you like me to show you inside?"

"I'm sure I can remember the way" Stannis said, curt as usual.

Renly sighed. He wondered whether Stannis was still bitter over the slight Robert had dealt him with all that business over Storm's End and Dragonstone. It seemed not perhaps and Renly couldn't help but fear that the fortnights of Stannis' visit would be a very long fortnight indeed.

"How was your stay at Brightwater Keep?" Renly asked as they made their way up the waterlogged path, the wind tearing at their backs and the rain lashing at their faces.

"A waste of a lot of time which could have been used productively" Stannis said simply. "Unfortunately though, my wife's family seemed intent on keeping Selyse away from Kings Landing for as long as possible."

Renly laughed. "The Florents drove you crazy did they?"

"They were tolerable." Stannis shifted, grimacing and looking suddenly cautious. "Does that bastard child of Delena Florent's still live here?" He asked stiffly after a long pause. "Robert's one."

Renly laughed. "Yes. Penrose has taken him under his wing." He grinned. "But don't worry dear brother, he'll be sure to keep him out of your way. We know how his existence offends you."

Stannis ground his teeth and Renly remembered suddenly quite how much fun there was to be had in winding Stannis up. Perhaps this fortnight wouldn't be so bad at all.

He laughed. "I suppose he must bring back bad memories for you." He suggested mildly. "I mean people say you march to your marital bed reluctantly at best. I can't imagine how terrible it must have been to have to do so when our dear brother had already defiled the bed." He grinned. "Pray tell me Stannis, as I've always wondered, did you and Selyse lie in the stains left by Robert and Delena when you claimed your wife or did you seek out another bed?"

Stannis pursed his lips. "Renly" he warned, his eyes severe.

Renly clapped him on the back and laughed. "Smile once in a while Stannis. I was pulling your leg."

Stannis exhaled sharply but seemed to compose himself. "Does the boy have much of Robert in him?" He asked tightly.

Renly grinned. "He certainly has Robert's look." He laughed. "The servants often say he's a poorer copy of me" He sighed dramatically. "He has his mother's ears though. Such a shame."

Stannis' jaw clenched but he let the slight to his wife's family slide. "You've indeed grown up to look remarkably like Robert." He said dryly.

"I'm hoping you mean before he got fat?"

"Must you always refuse to take anything seriously Renly." Stannis remarked, a muscle twitching in his jaw again.

Renly smiled wryly. "I suppose one out of us Baratheons needs at least some good humour." He sighed. "Robert seems to have lost most of his these days."

Stannis pursed his lips. "And at least one of us needs to do his duty and keep this realm together. For Gods be damned Robert isn't doing it."

Renly sighed. "I did hear that the treasury is rather more empty than how the mad king left it."

Stannis bristled. "I hardly thought the realm's financial woes were common knowledge. And I'll be damned if Robert told you."

Renly laughed. "No my squire's a Tyrell. It seems the master of coin has been borrowing money from many a pocket these days."

"It's not the Tyrells that concern me." Stannis ground his teeth. "We owe the Reach pittance compared to the other debts that god forsaken Littlefinger has racked up." He sighed. "We owe over two million to Tywin Lannister, not to mention what he has borrowed from the Iron bank of Braavos."

Renly inhaled sharply. "That much?"

Stannis nodded curtly but said nothing.

They walked in silence for a while, climbing the steps up into Storm's End with Penrose following behind them. "I visited Greenstone recently." Renly commented, remembering what he'd hoped to ask his brothers. "Lord Estermont talked much of our mother."

Stannis' jaw clenched visibly. "And what of our mother? I doubt very much that you have any memory of her."

Renly shrugged. "What was she like?"

Stannis looked away, his face impassive. "Of what matter is it. There is little point in talking of the dead."

Renly sighed and they walked the rest of the way to the castle in stony silence. He wasn't surprised that Stannis had no inclination to talk about their parents. It was a sore subject for both of his brothers it seemed, and even Robert's good humour would usually fade rather quickly when someone brought up their deaths.

"There's to be a feast tonight." Renly informed him as they reached the entrance hall for lack of anything else to say.

"That was hardly necessary." Stannis frowned. "You needn't have troubled yourself Renly."

"Not necessary." Renly agreed. "But you might even find it enjoyable."

Stannis gave a hint of a smile. "In which case we ought to wash off the dust from the road." He glanced back out of the doors, seemingly looking for his wife. "You can greet Selyse at dinner." He remarked. "No doubt she's faffing around still in the wheelhouse."

Renly nodded, beckoning a few of his guard over and requesting that they escort the lady Selyse to her chambers.

Stannis had already swept off by the time he looked back around and so he and Penrose just shrugged, heading to the solar to discuss last minute arrangements for the feast. His bannermen would be arriving en masse within the next few hours and still Renly was unsure as to where he was going to seat them. There was easily enough space for all of them in the great hall of Storm's End, but it would likely be near impossible to devise a seating plan which left none of the many families feeling hard done by.

They had been hoping for some peace and quiet to work out such things but on entering they found the solar already occupied. Young Edric was sat at one of the many tables, having lessons with Maester Jurne, many books spread about them.

"Speak of the devil." Renly grinned. "Your uncle Stannis and I were just talking about you."

Edric smiled, sitting up excitedly. "Can I go and greet him. I want to ask him how my father is!"

Renly grinned and turned to Edric. "That's probably not the best of ideas." He leant down to whisper conspiratorially in the child's ear. "Between you and me, you and Uncle Stannis aren't on the best of terms". He laughed and winked at the child.

Penrose and laughed whilst the boy looked more than a little confused. "We're not?" He asked "But I've never even spoken to Lord Stannis."

Renly laughed easily. "Well Edric, let's just say you bring back bad memories for him." He paused, grinning, before adding "You know Ser Cortnay here might not be so fond of you either if you reminded him of the day he married Lady Selyse."

Penrose shook his head in exasperation. "I'll be sure to keep him out of sight Renly." He too turned to Edric. "I and your uncle have important business to talk of Edric. Why don't you run along and play now."

Edric pouted. "But there's no one to play with."

Penrose sighed. "Why don't you go and bother Loras. He's in the yard. He might even give you a few more jousting lessons if you make sure to flatter him"

Renly laughed and shook his head. "He won't. Not now this tourney is fast approaching. I dare say Loras will feel he has no time to spare for such things."

"True." Penrose mused. "I dare say he only found the time before because you and most of the household were away."

Renly shrugged. "Possibly. But he'll let you watch is for sure."

That seemed to placate Edric enough and he skipped off with the Maester at his heels.

"Talking of Loras. Where do you want to seat him?" Penrose glanced down at the seating plan. "We've got Stannis and his escort to your right, and the Estermonts to your left already."

Renly sighed. "Well I can't bloody well seat a squire in their midst."

Penrose agreed. "Yes it would hardly be appropriate." He studied the plan again. "Well where shall we put him then?"

Renly thought. "We'll have to put him with the other squires I guess. It's where he's supposed to sit anyhow."

Penrose raised his eyebrows. "He's not going to like that."

Renly laughed but privately he had to agree. Loras was very much not going to like being treated as the squire he was. He bit back a sigh. He couldn't even remember the last time Loras hadn't sat by his side at dinner.

A lot would have to change this fortnight.


	43. Chapter 43

Despite his earlier misgivings, Stannis appeared to be enjoying the feast well enough and Renly wondered not for the first time if Storm's End still felt like home to his older brother. He supposed it must have done. For he couldn't imagine Stannis ever calling Dragonstone or Kings Landing home.

He'd hoped to find Loras before the feast started, desperate to pull him aside and have a few quick words with him before he chanced letting Stannis meet him. As it happened however, several of the starting courses had lapsed before Loras even turned up.

Renly sighed as he watched Loras slip in through the doors at the back of the hall, accompanied by many of the young knights who also were taking practising for the tourney very seriously. Most of them, Renly was sad to say, believed themselves to have a hope in hell of emerging the victor it seemed and as much as Renly would have liked to see a man of the Stormlands champion at the Tourney, any fool could have told them it would almost certainly be Jaime Lannister, or Gregor Clegane, maybe even Barristan Selmy if he rode particularly well. Still, Renly had to admire their determination, if not their grasp on reality.

He had hoped that Loras might follow the knights to their table, but alas that seemed to wishful thinking, Loras was already making a beeline towards him.

Renly bit back a sigh as Loras reached him, and tried to keep his composure as Loras leant down to whisper his apologies for his lateness in Renly's ear. His curls were still slightly damp from having just washed them, and Renly felt a tingle of desire as they brushed softly against his cheek, cursing Loras slightly for not having the sense to keep a more socially acceptable distance between them.

"It's no matter" Renly waved his apologies aside "Come, let me introduce you to my brother Stannis" He had been dreading the two meeting for weeks and yet it couldn't be avoided now. It was best to get it over with he thought. He could only hope that Loras knew the meaning of discretion.

Stannis, meet Loras, my current squire" Renly gave Loras what he hoped was a friendly smile before adding "A very talented squire at that." A lump came to Renly's throat as those words escaped his lips, a reminder that Loras would soon be knighted, but the genuine smile Loras returned was worth it.

"You're too kind Renly" and Renly cursed Loras for being brazen enough to address him as such before Stannis. No-one batted an eyelid nowadays at the lack of formality between the Lord of Storm's End and his squire, but Renly imagined Stannis would pick up on it as quickly as a hawk would spot its prey.

"Tyrell isn't it?" Stannis inquired curtly

"Yes my Lord" Loras said, in the least insolent tone he could manage, catching Renly's eye for a lot longer than necessary and sending shivers up Renly's spine.

Renly made himself break the gaze, forcing himself to think of the least arousing things possible as a precaution. The Small Council Business Stannis kept banging on about was a strong contender, or maybe the accounts of Storm's End. Glancing across the table though he found his prize, Selyse Florent, Stannis' lady wife. The sight of her was enough to curb any man's desire, even one with less controversial taste than Renly.

After a few polite exchanges, Loras turned back to Renly. "Where do you want me to sit?" He asked.

Renly forced himself to smile, keenly aware that Stannis was still watching them. "Why don't you sit with Ser Guyard and the other knights over there?"

Loras looked a little put out but had the sense not to argue, merely frowning and taking his leave, his hand brushed ever so slightly against Renly's back as he turned. Renly bit back a sigh. He had never noticed before quite how often he and Loras would touch each other in public. It would be little things, brushings of fingers, a hand rested on each other's arms when they spoke, a casual playful nudge to the shoulder when one of them insulted the other. He supposed that would all have stop too now that Stannis was here.

Renly sighed and realised then that he'd been gazing inadvertently at Selyse's moustache. He felt Stannis stiffen noticeably beside him, probably aware that the gaze was not favourable.

"So Renly, is he good then the Tyrell boy" Stannis inquired.

"What?" Renly spun round to face him. "Oh yes he's very good." In more ways than one Renly couldn't help adding in his head. He sighed. "I expect I'll have to knight him in Kings Landing"

"Have to?" Stannis queried Renly's choice of words, his face impassive.

"Yes, it's always a shame when one loses a decent squire" Renly said. "You have to go all the way back to the beginning with another young boy who can't even pour wine without spilling it on the carpet" He tried to make it sound like he had vast experience with such things, hoping Stannis wouldn't point out that Renly could probably count the number of his squires he had ever had on one hand. He doubted Stannis bought it.

"Indeed" Stannis conceded curtly, turning his attention sharply to his wife Selyse who was prattling on about some new religious craze sweeping over from Essos. Renly bit back a laugh, the woman seemed as stupid as she was ugly with all this talk of red priestesses and fire gods.

Conversation was strained for the remainder of the feast, and Renly found himself looking forward to the dancing that would follow. As most of his bannermen had travelled up for the feast, there was an abundance of suitable partners this evening.

Indeed, he danced with a great many of his bannermen's daughters that night. He had been introduced to most of them earlier that year on his tour of Storm's End, and he racked his brain to remember all of their names, not wishing to slight any of them. The squires and young knights too seemed to be relishing the chance to twirl many of the eager young girls around the hall, complimenting them on their beauty and grace, stretching the truth in many cases Renly thought.

It made him smile though to eventually see Loras dance. Unsurprisingly, his squire moved with the same grace and elegance that he moved with in the saddle, his feet never seemed to get tangled up like some of the knights' did and neither did he ever miss a step.

Renly was surprised however to see how indifferent Loras appeared to his partners. Evidently Loras would never have any true interest in any of the girl's on his arm but he was usually better at feigning it. Indeed for a boy that Renly knew capable of being an outrageous flirt when he wanted to, Loras seemed rather sullen this evening, not even seeming to appreciate the girls' lingering and adoring gazes as he usually did.

Renly bit back a sigh. He supposed Loras was still put-out from having to sit on one of the lower tables.

He tried to approach Renly after his third dance, making a beeline for him before Renly could be grabbed by yet another girl and trying to put a hand on his arm.

"Not now." Renly insisted under his breath, smiling and taking the hand of a girl from Stonehelm.

She was particularly graceful Renly thought and he danced the next two dances with her before finding himself cornered by Red Ronnet and his sister, the poor girl again dressed up to the nines in the most obvious attempt Renly had seen to win his affections yet.

He asked her to dance eagerly though, thinking it the only way to escape the young griffin's company without having to suffer through yet more conversation with him. The young knight was getting on his nerves already, having already made several jokes about his former betrothed that Renly found to be in very poor taste.

Indeed though, nobody had yet approached the Maid of Tarth to dance and Renly spotted her sitting on her father's left at the far end of the hall. Poor thing Renly thought, she looked particularly awkward tonight, even more so than she had at Evenfall. It was painful to see, the girl had obviously done her best to make herself look agreeable, her straw like hair had been curled and piled up on her head in a style that would look elegant on most women, but only served to make this one's masculine features and strong jawline all the more prominent. The rest wasn't much better, she'd been stuffed into some ill-fitting gown that Renly assumed was supposed to give her a woman's shape but instead made her look rather like how Renly imagined Gregor Clegane would look in a similar blue satin dress.

Feeling a sudden surge of pity, Renly approached her and extended his hand, inviting her to dance as he had done at Evenfall. Her features lit up instantly, and for a moment he was strangely reminded of the expression Loras' face often wore when he kissed him. The effect was fleeting, but for a few instants the maid of Tarth was the most attractive girl in the room, her blue eyes shining as if Renly had declared his love for her then and there.

He twirled her around the dance floor a few times, doing his best to return her smiles, thinking wryly how odd it was to have to look up at a girl. She'd been of a height with him when he'd first met her at Evenfall hall, and yet she seemed to have grown since then. She didn't tower over him so to speak, but she was most definitely a good few inches taller than his six and a half feet.

After they retired from the dance floor Renly stood a while by the table with her, exchanging the usual pleasantries and asking after her family in Tarth.

Out of the corner of his eye though he caught a glimpse of Loras who, unlike the maid before him, had a rather sour expression on his face.

He excused himself politely to the maid of Tarth and headed over to Loras, who was sitting by the door, arms crossed.

Reaching him, he pulled him outside, thinking he'd danced with enough girls now for him to be able to escape unnoticed for a few moments.

"Whatever is the matter Loras?" Renly laughed "I've never seen you look quite so bitter!" He sighed. "Is it because I made you sit with Ser Guyard?"

"It's nothing" Loras said through gritted teeth.

Seeing that the corridor was empty, Renly risked pulling him closer, drawing him in for a kiss. Loras seemed to having any none of it though; he turned his face away bitterly to the side, giving Renly the cold shoulder.

Renly was not deterred, instead planting lots of small kisses on Loras' neck and cheek. "No you're upset about something" he mumbled against Loras' ear, playing with a lock of Loras' hair. "What's the matter?"

Loras' expression softened for a moment and he leant briefly into Renly's kisses, before seemingly remembering that he was angry and tensing up again, crossing his arms and pushing Renly away rather roughly.

"Don't play ignorant with me Renly" he hissed bitterly "It's obvious you don't desire my company"

"What?" Renly turned to face him properly. "Don't be ridiculous!"

"Why don't you just leave me alone and go back and dance with that laughing stock of a girl"

Renly couldn't keep the surprise off his face, but in instant it was gone, and to Loras' evident horror, Renly began to laugh, his face incredulous.

"So that's what all this is about! You're jealous!"

"I am not!" Loras' face was indignant.

"You so are" Renly laughed "I've no idea why though. I've hardly given you reason to be"

Loras stood his ground, biting his bottom lip in a way that made Renly go weak at the knees "You've hardly noticed me this evening" he practically pouted.

"What do you expect me to do Loras?" He pulled him closer and this time Loras didn't resist quite so much "Would you have me kiss you at dinner? And twirl you around for a dance? I'm sure you'd look quite fetching in a dress but somehow I don't think it would be quite proper..."

Loras snorted and pushed him away again though Renly could tell his heart wasn't in it this time.

"Come on Loras" Renly implored, tucking a curl behind Loras' ear "Take that sour look off your face and stop sulking. I'd say in fact that it's worryingly obvious that I have eyes only for you. It's been quite a chore having to ignore you this evening. You know..." He pulled Loras closer to whisper against his ear "I've had to resort to staring at my brother's wife just to get you out of my thoughts"

Loras laughed genuinely at this, and rested his head against Renly's shoulder wrapping his arms around his waist. "Don't deny it though, you have been ignoring me more than usual." his voice was softer now, the anger evaporated in a way that only Renly could have achieved.

Renly sighed, running his hands through his own hair wearily. "Surely you realise that we have to be more careful now that my brother is staying" This is the conversation he'd hoped to have this morning with Loras and yet here they were having it in a corridor now.

Loras didn't answer, he just leaned more heavily against Renly, seemingly content for the moment.

"I'll tell you what Loras" Renly continued. "Let's agree on some rules so that you know where you stand this week, and don't go all stroppy on me again"

"By agree on some rules, you mean you decide on rules and I follow them right?" Loras didn't look overly impressed.

"Well yes" Renly shrugged and grinned sheepishly.

"Fine." Loras stated shortly "Try me."

"Alright then. Well the first rule..." Renly paused, thinking intently. "The first rule is no catching my eye when Stannis is around"

Loras raised an eyebrow, but seemed to think this fair enough.

"Second rule, no brushing your hand against mine, or any of the surreptitious touching you like to do for that matter."

Loras smirked, but nodded "Does it get you all hot and bothered?" He asked, moving his hands down to Renly's hips.

Renly rolled his eyes and ignored him. "Third rule. You have to address me properly."

"But Renly-" Loras began to protest before Renly cut him short.

"No buts Loras. Stannis will not think it appropriate that you don't refer to me more formally."

"Fine, My Lord" Loras retorted, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Renly turned to go back to the feast, his absence would have already been noted. Reaching the door though he turned. He had of course forgotten the most important necessary change to their relationship that he'd needed to tell Loras that morning. "Oh one last thing Loras"

"Bloody hell, how many god damn rules do you have?"

"I want you back in your own room tonight. And you're to stay there until Stannis is gone"

To his surprise, Loras didn't protest indignantly at this one, he merely leant back against the wall, an eyebrow raised and a smile playing at his lips.

"I give you two days Renly, two days before you're begging me to leave my room" And with that, he turned on his heel and walked down the corridor, leaving Renly standing speechless at the door.


	44. Chapter 44

Loras was surprisingly good at sticking to Renly's rules. Too good Renly thought miserably. He was all politeness, following behind Renly like the ever dutiful squire, not speaking until he was spoken to and responding with more propriety and humility than Renly had ever thought Loras capable of. It was all yes my lord and as you wish my lord or my lord knows best. Loras never dropped the act for even a moment.

And Renly hated it. He thought if Loras spoke to him in that overly polite and detached tone one more time, he would hit him, just to get some sort of reaction out of him, that didn't finish with my lord.

Most of Renly's household seemed terribly confused at the sudden change in Loras. More than once Maester Jurne had approached Renly to ask if Loras wasn't feeling very well, and Penrose had even had the cheek to ask if the two of them had fallen out over something.

Stannis seemed thoroughly impressed though, revoking his earlier impression of Loras and commenting that the boy certainly seemed to know his duty.

Renly had grimaced and agreed. Loras always seemed to manage to manipulate him so that he had the upper hand and this was no different. He couldn't chastise Loras for his behaviour, it was what he'd asked him to do. It was his own bloody rules that Renly was suffering for. And Renly refused to admit that Loras was getting to him.

Loras had been right though. Within two days every fibre of Renly's being was aching for some intimacy, craving Loras' touch. Loras had obeyed even Renly's last rule flawlessly, disappearing to his chambers after finishing his squiring duties for the evening and only reappearing at breakfast the next day. If he truly did have an aversion to sleeping alone, he surely did not show it.

It took three days for Renly to cave in, three days of being driven half mad with frustration. He sought Loras out that very afternoon, running into him in the corridor as he and Stannis were returning from the solar.

He glanced in front of him. He reckoned Stannis was a decent enough distance in front of him to risk briefly having a surreptitious word with Loras. Desperately, he motioned for Loras to catch up with him, and dutifully Loras moved to his side as any squire might. Glancing again at Stannis' back, Renly leant over slightly to whisper in Loras' ear.

"Come to my room this evening Loras? While Stannis is still at dinner?"

Loras' face was impassive, but he inclined his head slightly to indicate that he'd heard and understood before turning on his heel and going back the way he'd come.

Renly let out a sigh of relief, quickening his pace to catch up with Stannis. He had been worried that Loras would refuse, if only to get the better of him and prove a point.

Renly excused himself early from dinner that evening, blaming a sudden headache. Whilst he doubted Stannis or anyone else for that matter would disturb him while he felt sick, he did have to wave away poor Maester Jurne's concerns rather hurriedly before the old man could get up to tend to him.

He sighed when he reached his room, collapsing down on the bed and drawing his covers up around him. He reckoned that he'd bought a few hours at least, more than enough time to ease his frustration and still be able to lie a little with Loras afterwards. He thought perhaps that he missed those moments most, when both he and Loras could do nothing but lean heavily into each other's embraces, thoroughly worn out and yet still hesitant to part.

As much as he craved Loras though, he would certainly not risk letting him stay the night. He bit back a sigh. He would have to stand his ground firmly on that matter Renly thought; Loras would no doubt try all the tricks in the book to convince him otherwise and he had to admit that Loras was very good at getting his own way when he wanted to.

He was just pondering how he would be able to convince Loras that he couldn't stay when there was a soft knock at the door. Evidently Loras had managed to slip out of the dinner after him.

Renly leapt to his feet and opened the door, more than eager to see him. Sure enough, Loras was standing outside his chambers, looking as beautiful as ever, curls falling across his forehead and over his eyes. Renly took a deep breath. He wanted to take him there and then, to hold him in his arms and kiss every part of him until he had no breath left.

"Loras" Renly sighed, moving to him, "I'm so glad you're here."

"As you requested my lord" he replied, his face blank and entirely unreadable.

"You can drop the bloody act now Loras" Renly almost growled "It's alright, we're alone."

"What act my lord?" Loras replied innocently, and Renly groaned inwardly. So this was the game was it? Well two could play at that game. He knew Loras too well. His young squire would cave to his desires eventually. As much as he didn't show it, Renly knew that Loras would be craving this as much as he was.

"Come in then," He said amiably, playing along. "I need some help removing my clothes"

"As you wish my lord" He followed Renly dutifully into his room, and began to undress him. He was quick about it, fingers touching Renly's bare skin for as little time as was necessary. All the same, Renly relished the fleeting feel of Loras' cool fingers against his warm skin as he removed the garments as requested. He stopped however when Renly was in nothing more than his small-clothes, and looked at Renly expectantly as if waiting for further instruction.

"Carry on" he commanded.

"As you wish my lord" With that Loras set about removing the remainder of Renly's clothes, and Renly noted that he took care not to touch his bare skin this time, only the silk of the garments.

"Is that all my lord?" he asked when he was done, his face still betraying no emotion.

Renly gaped at him. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He suddenly felt rather foolish and overexposed, standing there as bare as the day he was born in front of a fully clothed Loras, and he grabbed at a sheet to cover himself.

He thought he saw the hint of a smirk on Loras' face then, but as quickly as it had come it was gone, his face resuming that impassive expression that made Renly want to hit him, or fuck him, or something.

"Loras, this is ridiculous!" Renly couldn't help but blurt out. "You have to stop this, I can't take this any longer." Renly's voice was imploring, a definite note of desperation in it.

"Say please?"

Renly gulped and swallowed his pride, at least what little of it there was left.

"Please?"

"Fine then" Loras said, resuming his normal tone at last to Renly's relief. "My room, midnight."

With that, Loras strode out of the room, leaving Renly standing naked in his room, a sheet wrapped round him to protect his modesty but his pride lying in pieces on the floor. Loras didn't even bother to hide the smirk this time, and Renly knew his squire had won.

…..

It was quite a bit after midnight when Renly eventually made his way to Loras' room. He'd waited until he was quite sure the castle was silent and all the servants gone to bed before he crept out of his room and along the corridor to Loras' chambers. It wasn't all that far, and it would be relatively easy to get between the two rooms unseen if it weren't for the fact that one couldn't avoid the main staircase.

For once though the stairs were deserted, and Renly let out a sigh of relief when he finally reached Loras' door. He wondered whether he should knock, but decided against it, noticing that Loras had left it slightly ajar, presumably with him in mind.

He pushed it open as quietly as possible and entered the room. Loras was sitting cross-legged on his bed, only half dressed. Renly was pleased to see that he was smiling, the first genuine smile he'd seen on Loras for days.

"I thought you weren't going to come." Loras jested, grinning.

"I admit I had half a mind not to after your behaviour this evening" Renly teased. He had indeed contemplated not turning up but his desire had got the better of him.

Loras merely laughed easily at this, leaning back against the pillows, curls falling lazily over his eyes. Renly sighed softly. He was quite irresistible was Loras. And he'd missed him more than he'd thought possible.

Their eyes locked for a brief moment before Renly pulled him to him, not even trying to be gentle for once as he tugged Loras roughly on top of him, their legs intertwined as Renly kissed him with a desperation that surprised even himself.

Loras responded with similar ferocity, grabbing Renly's shirt roughly and grappling with the buttons before giving up and ripping it off instead, throwing the tatters off the bed carelessly. Renly couldn't help but laugh even as the fine fabric lay in ruins on the floor. This was the impatient Loras he knew and loved. Smiling, he pulled Loras to him again and resumed kissing him, long deep kisses that made Loras melt against his chest and practically beg for more, moaning softly against Renly's ear as Renly tilted his head back to kiss his neck and collarbone.

"You know I was just playing with you earlier don't you?" Loras managed to get out between kisses, arching his back and pushing Renly's hands down towards his hips.

"I know Loras" Renly breathed, gazing into those golden eyes he loved so much before he leant in for another kiss, feeling Loras surrender himself even further to Renly's touch. "All the same it was more than I could bear."

Loras smiled against his lips and merely allowed Renly to push him gently back against the pillows and pull his legs apart, thinly veiled desire on his face.

"This way round?" Loras breathed.

Renly paused, his hands already on the laces of Loras' breeches. They hadn't tried it the other way round since that first time on Loras' name day, and whilst he was eager to give that another go, that wasn't the sort of pleasure he had in mind quite at this moment. It would however solve the problem of Loras being unable to be quiet which perhaps ought to be his top priority.

He glanced down at Loras. "Is that what you want?" he asked hesitantly, pulling the laces out of Loras' breeches all the same.

"It's up to you." Loras breathed, his eyes dark with desire.

Renly frowned, leaning down to kiss him. "It's not what I would choose right now, but you'd be able to be quiet like that wouldn't you?"

Loras sighed. "You really want it the usual way round don't you?" He pushed his breeches the rest of the way down and started on his small-clothes. "In which case I promise I'll be quiet."

Renly laughed despairingly. "But you promise you'll try every time we do this, and yet each and every time I end up having to virtually suffocate you with that pillow."

"I'll try harder." Loras insisted. "Seeing as it actually matters right now."

Renly grinned and turned his attention to removing the rest of his own clothes. By the time he glanced up again Loras was already readying himself, his head tilted back and his eyes closed as he stretched himself wide, a sure sign that Loras was getting very impatient.

Renly smiled and sat back on his heels to enjoy the view. With Loras sitting up like this he couldn't actually see much, but the expressions on his squire's face were enough to set his pulse racing, his breath quickening as Loras added yet another finger.

"Ready?" He breathed impatiently, reaching out to cup Loras' cheek.

His heart leapt when Loras nodded and tugged him down on top of him. "Go on then." He laughed. "Before you fall to pieces with desire."

Renly didn't need telling twice. At Loras' words, he drew Loras closer, pulling his legs up over his shoulders as he pushed into him, his hands clutching Loras' hips desperately and not even finding it in him to care overmuch when Loras cried out irregardless of his earlier words.

He paused when he was completely in though, fighting to bring his desire under control. As much as he didn't care now, he knew the consequences of Loras failing to keep the noise down would come back to bite him later. As such, he reached over for one of Loras' pillows, handing it to him with a smile.

Loras pushed it away. "I'll be fine." He sighed. "Let me put my legs back down?"

Renly cocked his head but did as he was told. He didn't really understand why Loras thought this would make any difference except in making it slightly more awkward but he knew better than to argue. The pillow was in reach; like it or not he could use it to try and shut Loras up again when he needed it.

"And try to push into me downwards?" Loras instructed breathlessly. "Like you're aiming for the bed."

"Is that going to help?" He panted, moving as Loras had instructed. "I thought you liked it when I sort of angled upwards?"

"I do like it that way." Loras rolled his eyes. "Which is why I'm telling you not to do it."

"Why would you want th-"

"You want me to be quiet don't you?" Loras scrunched his eyes up. "Well here you go. I'm being quiet."

Indeed, aside from breathing very heavily Loras was as quiet as a lamb as Renly thrust into him time and time again, his arms wrapped tightly around Renly's neck.

"So you mean to tell me?" Renly panted. "That all this time you've been trying to be quiet, all I needed to do was this? And that you knew that all along?"

Loras grinned sheepishly. "To be fair I only worked it out a few weeks ago. But essentially yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Renly breathed in between kisses, not really finding it in him to be angry. "It's an easy enough change to make."

Loras laughed. "Because it's dull like this?"

"Dull?!" Renly pushed against him harder to try and make him take that back.

"Comparatively." Loras sighed and shut his eyes. And indeed whilst his squire looked like he was enjoying it, those desperate gasps, the expressions of ecstasy, the incoherent cries that Loras usually made, all those were distinctly missing. Renly felt torn. He'd been seeking for weeks now for ways to make Loras quieten down and yet now that Loras had showed him it was possible, he found he quite missed it.

He was quite glad thus when nearing his finish, Loras gripped his hand suddenly and opened his eyes. "Go back to how you usually do it for just a while?" Loras panted, reaching over and clutching the pillow to him.

Renly obliged and sure enough within a few moments Loras was gasping as he usually did, crying out inarticulately against the pillow as he buried his face in it. It was enough almost immediately to send Renly over the edge, his seed spilling deep inside him and his hands tightening on Loras' hips.

"So do you not enjoy it like that?" Renly asked quietly when they were both done.

"I didn't say I didn't enjoy it." Loras whispered, tucking himself under Renly's arm. "Just that I don't enjoy it as much." He sighed. "But with your brother here, that seems a sacrifice I'll have to make for a while."

Renly grinned. "We can try swapping round again next time if you prefer. I didn't have a problem with being quiet."

Loras laughed under his breath. "Next time?" he whispered. "I thought I was distinctly confined to my own bed?"

Renly glanced around. "Looks to me like you're in your own bed?"

Loras smiled and pulled Renly closer, tangling their legs up once more. Renly knew all too well that he ought to be returning to his own chambers now and yet neither he nor Loras said a word as he settled down beside him. Both of them knew there would be no question now of Renly not staying until morning.


	45. Chapter 45

Renly awoke still entwined with Loras, the younger boy pressed against his chest with his head buried in Renly's shoulder. He looked to all the world as if he were asleep but Renly suspected he was most likely awake and merely content to lie there quietly in Renly's arms like he often did in the mornings.

He nudged him gently, and sleepily pressed a kiss to his curls. Loras was indeed awake as Renly had thought, for he lifted his head up to kiss Renly properly, wrapping his arms around Renly's neck and pressing himself against him.

Renly smiled, reaching down to brush the tangled curls out of Loras' face. He knew he ought to regret his rash decision to stay the night in Loras' bed, but he found that quite now he honestly couldn't bring himself to care in the slightest.

They lay facing each other quietly for a few moments and Renly was just about to lean in for another lazy kiss when Loras smirked, rolling Renly over and draping himself across his chest.

"I told you that you'd struggle to keep away from me for long." He said, a small smile playing still at the corners of his mouth.

Renly groaned and pressed a hand sleepily over Loras' mouth, pulling him back off him and tucking him under his arm as if that might keep him quiet.

Loras didn't seem deterred. "So what was that last rule of yours?" he continued, grin widening as he moved to lie atop Renly again. "Remind me."

Renly rolled his eyes. "I've broken none of my rules. This is your bed, not mine."

"A technicality." Loras insisted. "The spirit of that rule was that we keep our hands off each other until we leave with Stannis for Kings Landing."

"If you insist." Renly yawned, wrapping his arms around him. "If so then it was a rule well worth breaking. I've missed you terribly."

Loras' expression softened then and he sighed against Renly's chest. "I've missed you too." He breathed. "And as much as I loathe to admit it, I sleep much less well when you're not here."

Renly chuckled and kissed his forehead. "Clingy little thing aren't you?"

Loras snorted. "It's not me who was practically begging last night."

Renly laughed. "That's only because you're too stubborn to admit that you wanted me just as much as I wanted you."

Loras raised an eyebrow. "Or maybe it's because I have enough dignity not to beg."

Renly grinned. "You? Dignity?" He laughed. "I've seen you in great many undignified positions. Pray tell me Loras, what exactly was dignified about the manner in which I fucked you last night?"

Renly's smile only widened as Loras defended himself vehemently, narrowing his eyes and trying to escape Renly's grasp. His efforts were futile, for Renly just held him tighter and laughed. He still held by what he had said. He'd seen Loras on his knees, pinned face down against the bed, bent over tables, all sorts of undignified positions really. And as much as Loras would deny it, Renly had most certainly heard Loras beg. He smiled as he thought back to those rare occasions when he'd tease his squire so shamelessly that Loras would all but plead for Renly to stop toying with him and give him what he needed.

Eventually Loras managed to disentangle himself from Renly's grip and sit up. "I haven't the time to argue with you." He muttered, running a hand through his curls and rolling his eyes.

"What time even is it?" Renly laughed, rolling over away from Loras and yawning loudly.

"Hmmm maybe mid-morning? Nearing noon perhaps." Loras said, diving under the covers in a yet fruitless search for his smallclothes.

Renly groaned. He'd known it was later than he usually rose, but he hadn't imagined it to be quite that late. By now he would have been missed at breakfast, and that would lead to all sorts of awkward questions. He sighed. Perhaps he could pretend he still felt unwell.

"How did we manage to sleep till this hour?" Renly asked. He was fond of sleep but even he couldn't remember the last time he had awoken quite this late.

"Well..." Loras said, draping himself back over Renly and wrapping his arms around his neck "I think it might have something to do with the fact that it was nearly light by the time you finished fucking me. But perhaps that's just a coincidence."

Renly pushed him off him, shaking his head fondly. "Very funny Loras, now if you don't mind, I'm going to get dressed and get back to my chambers"

"Ah yes about that..." Loras had the decency to look at least slightly guilty as he gestured to the tattered shirt that he had ripped off Renly's shoulders the night before.

Renly put his head in his hands and sighed. He would be lying if he said he hadn't enjoyed Loras' roughness greatly, but he'd known even at the time that come morning he'd most likely regret Loras tearing his shirt down the seams instead of having the patience to undo the buttons like a normal person would.

"This wouldn't have happened had you been nicer yesterday." Renly commented, examining the torn pieces of his shirt. It was definitely beyond repair.

Loras shrugged. "This wouldn't have happened had you not insisted on following those pointless rules of yours."

Renly laughed. "Yes but you didn't have to be so cruel about it yesterday."

Loras raised an eyebrow. "It didn't have to be this way. I removed your clothes very nicely for you after dinner. I even folded them. It's not my fault you didn't play along."

"Play along?" Renly rolled his eyes. "And by that you mean that I should have ordered you to sleep with me?"

Loras shrugged. "That was the idea yes."

Renly paused. "But I just felt so silly when I was standing there naked and you weren't. It was humiliating."

Loras laughed. "Well that's your own fault. You could have just asked me to take my own clothes off."

"Well I never thought of that." Renly admitted.

"Evidently." Loras remarked dryly. "Well maybe it will occur to you next time." He smiled then and stood up, pulling on his smallclothes. "You want me to fetch you some clothes from your room?"

Renly nodded absent-mindedly, his mind still on what Loras had said about there being a next time though. He sighed. If he was entirely honest with himself then he knew that his shouldn't really happen again. Not whilst Stannis was here by any means. He couldn't find it in him however to insist once more on a rule that they both knew they would no doubt break.

…..

It was a good thing too that Renly had chosen not to insist again on them following his last rule, for he would have been forced to break time and time again as the week progressed. Loras seemed intent to drive him mad with desire and almost every night Loras would sneak quietly into Renly's room and they would make love with silent touches and hushed whispers.

Loras seemed to have had his fun now though and whilst he still played the ever dutiful squire in Stannis' presence, he eased off the act when the lord of Dragonstone wasn't around for which Renly was half grateful and half disappointed. Part of him indeed had been looking forward to second chance at playing the game he'd failed to play properly the first time around.

He was very much glad however that Stannis' visit was coming slowly to an end. Whilst he'd had quite a lot of fun winding him up, often he was pleased to say, with Penrose's help, he could safely say he was looking forward to when they would all depart for Kings Landing and Renly would be able to escape his company once more.

He'd run out of things so thoroughly of things to talk about with his older brother that by the time they were midway through the second week of Stannis' stay, he again brought up the subject of their parents, hoping Stannis might take a little more interest this time around.

"Why don't we go down to the sept and look at the crypts." He suggested amiably as they were sat in the solar, Stannis hunched over a pile of papers that had come for him from Kings Landing.

"You know as well as I do that those crypts are empty." Stannis remarked dryly, barely glancing up from his work.

Renly shrugged. "True." He grinned widely, mainly just to irritate Stannis as much as possible. "I just thought it would be a nice thing to do together is all dear brother." He clapped Stannis on the shoulder in the way he knew he hated. "Maester Cressen used to tell me ever so often that we younger siblings ought to try and bond."

Stannis clenched his teeth. "Not now Renly." He turned back to the papers on the table. "Perhaps I shall find time later. As you can see some of us have work to do."

Renly rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll go by myself then."

He stood and strolled out without a backwards glance, smirking to himself as he heard Stannis huffing from his desk behind him as he no doubt complained that his youngest brother had no patience. Renly grinned. Stannis was far too easy to wind up for his own good.

Loras caught up with him several paces outside the door. "I'll come with you if you like."

Renly laughed. "I don't actually have any real desire to go. Stannis is right. Those crypts are empty and a waste of space really."

Loras shrugged. "It gives us an excuse to get away from Stannis though." He laughed and looking around furtively reached out to tug on Renly's arm.

Renly shrugged too, risking a brief kiss in the corridor seeing as the solar door was firmly closed. He let Loras lean against him for a few brief moments before he turned to lead them out into grounds and the winding path that would lead them to the sept.

The sept was empty as it usually was when they entered and Renly amused himself briefly by having a passing glance at the crypts inside. They were elaborately decorated and yet Renly found he had to agree with Stannis for once. There was very little of any interest there, only empty tombs with names engraved in gold to mark the parents that were supposed to be buried within.

After a few minutes of aimless wandering, he was completely ready to suggest that they leave the sept and find something more interesting to do.

It appeared however that Loras had other ideas and Renly's breath hitched as Loras slammed him against the wall, strong hands pinning him there as he licked a hot wet stripe down Renly's neck and nipped at the soft skin below his collar.

Renly sighed and leant back heavily against the altar as Loras wasted no time in slipping a hand down into his breeches, wrapping a hand roughly around him and making Renly see stars behind his eyes.

Before he could even try to collect his thoughts, Loras had sunk to his knees.

"What are you doing?" Renly hissed.

Loras smirked up at him. "Praying."

Renly laughed breathlessly even as Loras unlaced his breeches and took him into his mouth, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes as Loras got to work. This was something Loras was particularly good at; it seemed his squire had a wicked tongue in all walks of life; and Renly found himself soon having to grip the altar tightly to stop himself melting from sheer pleasure.

Indeed he had to try to remember how to breathe as Loras took him even further, his mouth deliciously warm and wet around him.

He was already close by the time Loras pulled away and got to his feet, and he gasped for air as Lora slipped his hands instead around Renly's waist and leant in to kiss him, smirking ever so slightly against Renly's mouth.

Renly grinned and wrapped his own arms around Loras' hips, lifting him up and pushing him up roughly against the altar, not even breaking the kiss as Loras wrapped his legs around Renly's waist.

It was easy to hold him there and Renly found himself pushing Loras further and further back against the altar as he trailed kisses down Loras' neck, tracing the line of his collarbone with his mouth and feeling him hard against his stomach.

He knew they ought to probably stop there and yet Renly found something inexplicably arousing about the idea of bending Loras over and fucking him as roughly as possible in the very sight of the gods. As such, he leant forward, pinning Loras in place with his weight and leaving a hand free to slip in between their taught bodies and pull out the laces of Loras' breeches.

The sound of the door clicking open made him almost drop him and Renly's racing heart all but froze in his chest as he spun desperately around only for his eyes to meet across the sept with a pair very similar to Renly's own.

Loras moved like an arrow loosed from a crossbow, dropping to his feet within an instant and turning too to face Stannis, standing half in front of Renly as if that could protect him from his brother's steely gaze.

Renly gulped as he tried to read his brother's face. As usual it was rather grim, but Renly thought he could see traces of disgust there too. He couldn't say he was surprised. Stannis had never been fond of him, but he had no doubt also never expected to walk in on his youngest brother engaged in such moral degradation.

Renly grimaced and turned his face away, wincing even as Stannis turned his harsh gaze on Loras, looking him up and down with utter disgust on his face. If he had not already witnessed enough to leave no room for doubt, Renly supposed that Loras' flushed cheeks and disarrayed clothing would have also been sufficient to tell Stannis all he needed to know.

He took a deep breath and glanced furtively sideways at Loras. He was not surprised to see equal disdain on his squire's face, and he had to admire Loras' nerve as he stared coolly back at Stannis, his eyes narrowed and his hand instinctively moving to his belt even though he wore no sword there.

"I.." Renly stuttered, moving to step in front of Loras. "I can explain."

Stannis merely gritted his teeth and spun around. "Not a word Renly." He warned through clenched teeth as he stalked out.


	46. Chapter 46

The walk back from the sept was a dismal one, Renly able to focus on nothing save the expression of disgust on his brother's face and Loras still fuming over Stannis' refusal to even hear Renly out.

It was in vain that Renly tried to calm him down and it wasn't until late that afternoon that Renly even managed to talk Loras out of following Stannis and confronting him. Even so it was with unconcealed anger that Loras paced moodily about Renly's chambers, fury in his eyes and muttering all the foul words he could think to call Stannis under his breath.

Renly merely sighed as Loras paced, head in his hands and the disdain on Stannis' face lingering in his mind, coming back to haunt him whenever he closed his eyes. He tried to tell himself it was done now and yet he couldn't help running through all the ways in which such an incident could have been avoided. He bit back a sigh. If only he hadn't tried to convince Stannis to go the sept today, or if he hadn't made that offhand remark about Stannis' refusal to spend time with him, or if Loras was capable of keeping his goddamn hands to himself for ten minutes at a time.

"Calm down." He insisted softly as Loras seethed silently by the window.

"Calm down?" Loras' eyes narrowed. "You think this is me angry?" He laughed bitterly. "I'll show you angry. Who does he think he is? Not even thinking to visit for over half a decade and then having the cheek to look at you like that and not even listen?"

Renly sighed. "Look I'll talk to him."

"No you bloody well won't." Loras' eyes flashed dangerously. "Why should you have to explain yourself? To him of all people? Tell me that?"

Renly laughed ruefully. "I just do. My brother found me in a sept with you wrapped around me. Some things just need to be explained."

"And so what?" He turned on Renly now. "Is it that you're asham-"

"Don't try it." Renly almost snapped. "I've got enough on my plate as it is without you accusing me of being ashamed of you."

He sighed, turning his face away in shame. He hadn't meant to snap at Loras, not truly. Things were going badly enough today without turning Loras against him too.

He felt Loras sink down next to him though and when he glanced up, he was surprised to see that Loras looked almost guilty.

"Let him judge silently from his moral high ground." He said unusually softly, wrapping his arms around Renly's chest. "Don't give him the satisfaction of seeing you trying to justify what he saw."

Renly sighed and pulled him closer. "Do you ever wish Loras that we could just take off and leave? Leave Storm's End behind us? Buy a house in Pentos, or Volantis, somewhere where I can love you and nobody would give a second thought to it?"

Loras let out a deep sigh. "You don't mean that Renly. You've got so much here. Storm's End, people that love you." He gave a hint of a smile and gestured to the back wall of Renly's chambers. "And a wardrobe full to bursting of very nice clothes." He laughed weakly. "You wouldn't want to give all that up for the sake of a few fools here and there who think what we do is wrong."

"I could have nice clothes in Pentos?" Renly said hopefully before sighing. "You're right though. I'd never do it. It's just a nice thing to think about is all." He stood up. "In which case I ought to speak with my brother."

Loras' eyes narrowed once more but he didn't argue. "I'll be here." He said stiffly. "And if you want me to knock some sense into that so-called brother of yours, just come and get me."

Renly laughed weakly and went to the door, determined to keep his resolve. His knees were shaking however by the time he even reached the end of the corridor and began his search for his brother.

It took him longer than he'd anticipated. Stannis wasn't in the solar, nor was he with Selyse and her ladies having dinner. It was with much reluctance then that he dragged himself up the steps and brought himself to knock on the door of Stannis' chambers.

He heard a muttered come in and so hesitantly pushed the door open, taking a deep breath and steeling himself. He wouldn't feel particularly comfortable visiting Stannis in his chambers even without such an incident hanging in between them.

Stannis was sat at his desk, papers around him in piles that looked distinctly less organised than usual. It was off being in here Renly thought. It was the room Stannis had had growing up and although they were few and far between, vestiges of that childhood still remained if you looked closely. A small toy boat for instance stood in the corner, an empty cage that might have once housed a hawk standing beside it, both covered in dust and most likely not touched in decades. Renly suppressed a small smile as he thought wryly of the stern faced man he knew playing as any other child might.

"Stannis." He started, trying to keep his voice even.

"Renly." He returned tersely. He fixed Renly coldly with his steely blue eyes.

Renly shifted awkwardly from foot to foot. "Can we talk about this?"

Stannis' jaw clenched and he looked about to refuse. Renly held his breath as he watched the cogs turn in Stannis mind, and sighed audibly when after a few moments of evident thought Stannis inclined his head stiffly to one of the chairs.

Renly took a seat wordlessly, folding his hands on his lap and trying to gather what he was going to say, "Stannis." He sighed eventually. "I'm sorry you had to see that. I never meant for you to."

Stannis merely frowned, the lines at the corners of his mouth deepening.

Renly sighed. "Well are you going to say anything or just sit and stare at me?"

A muscle twitched in Stannis' jaw. "You won't do it again." He clenched his teeth. "It's disgusting behaviour." His lips tightened. "It's perverse, degenerate, disgusting behaviour."

Renly laughed nervously. "It's surely no worse than what Robert does with his whores."

A vein in Stannis' forehead bulged. "And that makes it somehow acceptable?"

Renly shrugged. "What I do doesn't harm anyone."

"Is the boy your wife?" Stannis asked dryly.

Renly resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Evidently not." He replied tersely.

"Can he ever be your wife?"

Renly did roll his eyes this time. "No." He sighed.

"Then there is no reason to touch him so." Stannis remarked tightly, disgust written all over his face. "The boy is your squire. Your duty is to ensure he is knighted, not to molest him in the sept."

"But-" Renly tried to protest.

Stannis ground his teeth. "No buts. You will not touch the boy again and I will hear no more of it." He turned his face away grimly and Renly got to his feet sighing. He had no desire to argue a pointless case further.

…..

He and Stannis barely spoke for the next few days. Breakfasts were eaten in silence, lunches taken wordlessly. Even dinner was a tense affair, spent avoiding each other's gaze whilst Stannis glared at his plate and Renly pointedly spoke exuberantly to everyone else around him.

Loras proved as unforgiving as Renly had expected him to be. His bad mood faded as his excitement for the upcoming tourney grew but often Renly would catch him glaring at Stannis, his face set and his fists clenched as if he desired nothing more to punch Renly's older brother in the face.

Renly had mixed feelings as their departure for Kings Landing fast approached. As much as he was eager to leave Stannis and the tense silences behind him, the prospect of Loras leaving him wasn't much more appealing.

Renly put off speaking to Loras more seriously about what would come once they reached Kings Landing for as long as possible. He'd had his fair share of awkward conversations this week he thought, and he doubted whether the one he had to have with Loras would be any more pleasant.

By the end of the week however Renly could put it off no longer. Loras had retired to his chambers that evening to pack for the upcoming trip and as much as he'd rather bury his head in the sand and ignore it, practical issues had to be thought of. Loras would not be returning to Storm's End; it made sense that his things were taken to Kings Landing.

The door to Loras' room was open when Renly finally plucked up the courage and Renly could see him sat on the floor, chucking stuff into a trunk carelessly with his back to him.

Renly stood there a moment, feeling rather helpless in the door way as he watched his squire deliberating over which clothes he would take. As much as Loras was currently unaware of it, this would be the last time that this room would be Loras'. The thought made a lump come to his throat.

"Loras" Renly called quietly, and Loras spun round to face him, smiling. He was obviously in a good mood, excitement for the upcoming trip had been running high in Storm's End for the past few days, and Loras was no exception.

"Don't judge me on how untidy my packing is" he jested." I figured what my mother never sees won't hurt her!"

"About the packing Loras..." Renly, paused, searching for the right words. It could be perhaps that this conversation was going to be even more difficult to get through that the tense one he had endured with his brother earlier that week.

"What? You're not going to insist that I refold everything are you?"

Renly laughed despite the sinking feeling in his stomach. "No Loras, I wanted to talk to you before we leave tomorrow" Ignoring the confusion on Loras' face, he entered the room and sat down on one of the chairs. Usually he would have sat on the bed or even on the floor next to him, but today he was here to talk about Loras' future, or lack of a future perhaps, at Storm's End. With such a serious subject to broach he felt more like Loras' liege lord than he had done in a long time.

They sat in silence for a while, Renly trying to think of the best way to broach the subject. Loras sat almost at his feet, looking more curious than anything else. Renly supposed he couldn't blame him. He was very rarely at a loss for words.

"Loras," Renly finally begun. "You know don't you that once we go to King's Landing, you won't be coming back here?" He forced himself to meet Loras' eyes.

Loras stared at him. "What do you mean? I won't be coming back here?"

Renly sighed "What I mean to say Loras is that I'll be knighting you in King's Landing."

Loras raised an eyebrow. That revelation seemed to not surprise him. "So?" There was fire behind Loras' eyes.

"Well, once you're knighted, you won't be my squire anymore." He gestured to Loras' packing on the floor "It might do better to pack all of your things Loras. That way you can go straight down the Rose Road rather than detouring all the way back here."

"And what makes you think I'll go back to Highgarden when you've knighted me?"

Renly sighed. He'd anticipated this sort of argument, that Loras would be incapable of understanding that him staying at Storm's End would be near impossible once he was knighted. "Your family will expect it Loras. There is no way your father will agree to you staying here." Indeed Renly knew that Mace Tyrell would never consent to see his youngest son a landed knight away from Highgarden, not when he was determined to have another Leo Longthorn.

"Well I'll have to set them straight then won't I?" Loras' face was set, and his arms crossed.

"Look Loras," He put his hands on Loras' shoulders and tried to make him see sense, "I would give anything for you to be able to stay, and preferably never leave, but it's simply not possible. I have nothing to offer you here. The best I could give you is a place in my personal guard even if your father did consent to it, but you can't do that forever, you won't want to do that forever."

"How do you know what I want?"

Renly laughed ruefully "Everyone knows what you want. You seek glory Loras. You won't get glory if you stay here. You should be out winning Tourneys, and defending helpless maidens from the evils of the world."

Loras had to smile at this. "I guess you're right" he sighed, looking rather sadly at Renly. "You know me too well." They sat again in silence for a few minutes, neither seemingly knowing what to say.

"Better get packing then." Renly kissed Loras' curls and stood up to leave, biting back a sigh. He'd known for a long time that this day would come, and yet nothing had prepared him for quite how desolate he'd feel when it finally came.

He did his own packing miserably, rifling through his wardrobe reluctantly for once as he selected his favourite garments to tale to Kings Landing.

It didn't take him long. The visit would not be a particularly lengthy one and almost everything he could desire would be all but served on a plate to him once they reached Kings Landing, him being the king's brother as he was.

He supposed then to get an early night and had just lay down to think about going to sleep when Loras appeared at the door, surprisingly bright eyed and with his hands suspiciously behind his back.

"What are you doing?" Loras asked. "Surely you're not thinking about going to bed now?"

"It's a long day tomorrow" Renly said defensively, drawing the covers around him for comfort.

"But today is the last evening you claim that I'll be around." He held up a large flagon of wine. "So I suggest we see it out properly."

Renly laughed despite himself and sat up. He had to admit, there seemed no real point moping on Loras' last night. Wine on the other hand was a suddenly very appealing prospect and he took the flagon Loras offered him gladly.

"We don't have any glasses." Renly commented as he propped himself up with his pillows.

Loras shrugged. "We can just drink out of the flagon." He laughed. "As you so nicely pointed out the other day, it wouldn't be the most undignified thing we've ever done."

Renly grinned and took a sip from the flagon. "Likely it won't even be the most undignified thing we do this evening."

Loras didn't answer, merely laughed and came to sit beside him, taking a long drink from the flagon in Renly's hands as he did so. He screwed his face up slightly afterwards, and Renly couldn't help but laugh. Loras wasn't one for drinking wine, he never had been. He didn't enjoy the taste overmuch (although Renly was sure that that would change as he got older) and nor could he hold his liquor like Renly could.

"Be careful there." Renly laughed. "You're going to end up very drunk very quickly if you carry on drinking like that."

"That was the point?" Loras raised an eyebrow as he passed the flagon back to Renly.

Later, Renly supposed that it was a good thing that getting well and truly into his cups had been Loras' intention for the night. His squire had barely drunk half of what Renly had and yet Renly didn't think he'd ever seen Loras so well and truly out of it. By midnight he could barely sit up straight and everything Renly said seemed to be somehow hilarious to him.

He was in good spirits though, and he laughed once more as he tried to move to sit on Renly's lap. He completely missed his target though and went sprawling across the bed, almost falling off.

"I really want you." Loras slurred, trying to pull his breeches off, but seeming confused by the laces. He lifted his head up slightly, laughing. "But I'm not sure if I can..." He waved his hand in front of his face. "No coordination you see."

Renly reached out for him. "Come here." He laughed. His own head was swimming rather a lot by this point but compared to Loras he reckoned he was stone cold sober. Renly grinned as he helped him get his breeches past his knees, adding them carelessly to the pile of clothes Renly had already taken off.

The shirt seemed as much of a challenge as the breeches had been. Loras managed to get his elbow stuck somehow in the collar. Renly grinned, reaching for the flagon to take another drink. He thought he might enjoy the unusual sight of Loras making a fool of himself for a little longer before helping him.

It seemed he waited too long however. By the time he had placed the flagon back on the bedside table Loras had managed to roll off the bed and was now lying on the floor, reaching up helplessly for Renly to drag him back up.

Renly chuckled and leant down to pull him up. "You're hopeless you know?"

Loras smiled, swaying slightly in his arms. "But gorgeous too right?"

"Definitely gorgeous." Renly pulled him to him to kiss him. "In fact… too gorgeous for me to resist."

Loras crawled once more into his lap, kneeling up and putting his arms round Renly's neck to stop himself toppling over. "Take me then" He laughed and pressed a kiss to Renly's ear. "I'm all yours."

Renly grinned and, holding him up, leant towards him to kiss him. It was difficult work though Renly found, what with Loras being entirely reliant on Renly supporting him. Despite Loras having made it completely clear what he desired from Renly that evening, Renly had to wonder whether he could give it to him; he couldn't help but fear Loras would pass out midway through.

"I'm useless aren't I?" Loras asked as Renly had to push him upright once more in between kisses.

"Not useless at all" Renly told him laughing. "Though I think this might have to wait until you've sobered up a bit."

"I love you Renly" Loras panted, ignoring most of what Renly had just said. "Have I ever told you that?"

"Many times." Renly laughed against his ear. "You're just too drunk to remember."

Loras laughed. "I'm going to miss you so much." His breath hitched and he wasn't laughing anymore. "So so much."

"Me too" Renly held him close, taking his hands and kissing his palms.

"I don't know if I can do this Renly?"

"Do what?" Renly breathed.

"Leave here? I don't think I can. I don't want to"

"I can't do anything about that Loras." Renly sighed. "Your family will have it no other way."

"Don't make me?" There was a fear in Loras' eyes that didn't belong there and it tugged at Renly's heartstrings. "I always wanted to be a knight and I still do, but more than anything I want to stay here, with you."

"Shhh." Renly pulled him to his chest and stroked his hair. "It's going to be fine. We'll be fine. We can go to tourneys together and I'll find some reason to come and see Highgarden, and you can come back visit whenever you like." He tried to sound more confident than he felt.

"But it won't be the same." Loras clutched Renly to him and Renly was surprised to feel hot tears against his skin. He lifted Loras off him and lay them both down, pulling the covers up over them and holding Loras to him.

He didn't mention the tears. He'd seen Loras cry only once and Loras had been but ten. He was fourteen now and his pride fragile. As such he merely stroked his hair softly and let Loras muffle his sobs in his chest until he was asleep. He'd likely not remember this in the morning Renly thought and Renly would certainly not humiliate him by enlightening him.


	47. Chapter 47

It was raining when the party set out for Kings Landing the following morning; black clouds obscured the sky and a cold wind swept in off the bay, chilling them to the bone despite the mild summer air. It suited the occasion perfectly Renly thought bitterly as he helped his very worse-for-wear squire up onto his horse.

Renly sighed and mounted his own horse, pushing his wet hair out of his eyes and urging the horse forward towards Loras who had turned a rather unsettling shade of green. Indeed Loras had most definitely seen better days Renly thought; he looked like he'd rather be anywhere else but in the saddle and he was swaying slightly as the horse walked on. As Renly had expected though, he remembered little of the night before. That was perhaps for the best Renly thought.

Renly could only be glad that Stannis had chosen to accompany Lady Selyse in the wheelhouse rather than ride alongside them. Renly suppressed a wry laugh. Evidently his company was still too offensive for his elder brother to bear. He had no complaints though. He had been all too relieved when Stannis had wordlessly climbed up into the wheelhouse that morning and not invited him. He could imagine nothing worse than enduring Stannis' company for such an extended period of time when relations between them were so strained, except perhaps enduring his wife's.

Excitement was running high though among the rest of the party in spite of the dismal weather. They were all used to it Renly supposed. Living in Storm's End you couldn't afford to let a bit of rain dampen your spirits; you'd spend your life miserable. As it was, almost the entirety of his household were travelling up with him to either compete in or watch the tourney, and were all laughing and chatting as they made their way up out through the gates.

Renly sighed, wishing he was also in high spirits. He brought his horse in line with Loras' and touched his shoulder gently.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah" he sighed, looking distinctly not alright.

"You going to miss it?" Renly gestured back to Storm's End, several miles behind them now.

"Of course" He looked wistful for a moment, before regaining his composure. "I can come back to visit though right?"

Renly pretended to contemplate the question. "Hmmm, I'm not sure, we'll have to see." he said, trying to keep a straight face.

"The others take you." Loras rolled his eyes and shoved Renly hard in the saddle before he seemingly remembered that moving hurt his head. "Don't joke"

Renly laughed, regaining his balance easily. "Of course you can come back to visit Loras, I promise you, I'll always have a room made up for you."

Loras raised an eyebrow. "Why would I need a room?" He asked, dropping his voice to barely a whisper.

Renly shook his head, laughing "Alright fine." He conceded. He too hushed his voice. "You'll always be welcome in my room. That better?"

Loras smiled weakly. "Much better."

It was an uneventful day and Renly was feeling slightly more cheerful by the time night had fallen and they stopped for the night. The inn Penrose had found was a ramshackle place, with poor rooms and even poorer food that most of them spat out when the landlady wasn't looking. All the same though, Renly was glad to be off the road and out of the rain. He even found himself looking forward to the upcoming tourney despite the fact that Loras and he would part when it was over. Somehow the situation seemed less dire now that he knew he and Loras were on the same page at least in regards to wanting nothing to change. Whilst this made the changes no less inevitable, it certainly brought Renly some comfort.

The room he was assigned was dusty and dingy, with cobwebs in the corners and moth holes in the sheets but Renly had never been planning on staying in it long. He waited until he'd heard the last member of his household traipsing up the stairs and then stealthily made his way across the corridor to the room Loras had been given.

Loras' room was equally dingy and Renly found himself squinting in the dim candlelight as he entered. He wasn't surprised to see Loras already in bed, curled up under the covers and with a pillow over his head.

He sat down next to him gently, trying not to jog the bed too much.

"Still feeling unwell?" He asked, prying the pillow out from underneath Loras' arms and reaching down to stroke his hair.

Loras nodded gingerly and Renly couldn't help but chuckle under his breath. Loras was evidently feeling more than a little sorry for himself. All the same, he pulled the scratchy sheets back and slipped in beside him. It was a bed evidently designed for no more than one person though and Renly found it a bit of a squeeze as he shifted to put his arms around Loras.

"Would you like me to kiss it better?" He teased.

Loras narrowed his eyes and shook his head, wincing seconds later from the pain that evidently caused him.

Renly smiled and tugged him closer. "I'm sorry you're not feeling very well." He sighed softly. "I'd let you sleep but I needed to talk to you about Kings Landing. I know we'll only be there for a few weeks, but it's going to be very different from Storm's End."

Loras nodded and buried his head in Renly's shoulder. "I've never been."

Renly laughed under his breath. "You haven't missed much. Court can be cruel there, it's full of ruthless high climbers who'll smile to your face and then stab you in the back when you're not looking, people who would like nothing better than to use what the two of us do together against us."

"I know that." Loras breathed. "Does this mean a return to your set of rules?"

He sounded so miserable that Renly shook his head. "I'm not going to be so foolish as to try and enforce those again. But we do need to be discrete. They say even the walls have ears in the capital, and everywhere Varys' little birds are listening."

Loras nodded, sleepy now. "Alright." He sighed, nestling further into Renly's chest. "I can handle discretion."

Renly smiled and kissed his forehead gently. He'd planned on going back to his own room; the bed was far too small to comfortably fit both of them; and yet Loras seemed to have other ideas. He refused to let go of him even when Renly tried to prise his fingers apart.

Renly just shrugged and settled down happily. He supposed there were worse things than sharing a bed that was too small in the dingiest inn in the Stormlands.

…..

Despite the small bed and scratchy sheets, Renly found he slept as well as he always did. All the same though, he was relieved when they finally reached King's Landing. The Red Keep would be warm and brightly lit, the sheets silken and soft, fit for lords and ladies rather than peasants. The rest of the journey had been tiring and he looked forward to getting comfortable in rooms specially prepared for him and washing off all of the dirt from the road. He suspected though that he would be required to pay his respects to Robert first.

Several of the Kingsguard met them just outside the walls and whilst Renly was glad to see Barristan Selmy, he was not so pleased to see Jaime Lannister or Meryn Trant.

Still, he greeted all three warmly and expressed his gratitude to them for escorting him and his company into the city.

As Renly had expected, he and Stannis were conducted straight to Robert, while his company was left to unload. Entering the hall, Renly was pleased to see however that Robert's Queen was nowhere to be seen, presumably having retired to her chambers for the night. That was a small blessing Renly thought. He couldn't be bothered with making small talk with Cersei Lannister so late in the evening.

Robert was sitting in a chair by the window, evidently awaiting them for he stood up when they approached.

"RENLY!" he boomed, embracing Renly roughly. "How have you fared with this old git?" He gestured wildly in Stannis' direction, wine sloshing out of his cup and onto the floor.

Stannis tensed visibly and Renly laughed nervously. "Not so bad." He managed weakly, wondering whether Robert would even notice that things were strained between him and Stannis even by their standards.

"Good, good." Robert said, clapping Renly heartily on the shoulder before turning to his squire and yelling for more wine. The poor boy visibly flinched, before running off for the wine as quickly as his gangly limbs would carry him.

"THAT'S RIGHT, YOU RUN BOY" he boomed after him, before turning back to Renly. "They gave me a bloody Lannister, a LANNISTER I tell you!"

Renly just laughed and nodded. He had assumed the boy was a Lannister. With his blonde hair and green eyes, he looked so much like what Renly imagined a younger Jaime Lannister would have looked like, it was impossible not to guess what family the boy belonged to.

The boy returned shortly with more wine, which he sat upon the table before Robert.

"Come Renly, Stannis, drink a while with me!" He thrust a glass into Renly's hand and beckoned Stannis over. "Let's see you handle your liquor like real Baratheons eh?" He clapped Renly on the shoulder again, so hard this time that Renly was sure his knees would have buckled if he'd been a smaller man.

"I'd have loved to Robert" he laughed "But it's been a long journey, and there'll be plenty of time for you to drink me under the table after the tourney."

Robert guffawed and bade the servants show his boring sport of a brother to his rooms. Renly chuckled and exited the room, leaving Robert to his wine and Stannis to his attempts to discuss small council business with him.

Renly was to have rooms in the red keep for the duration of his stay alongside Stannis and other members of the small council, whilst most of his company, Loras included, would be setting up tents on the Tourney ground itself. Renly caught them in the entrance of the Red Keep, most moaning about the prospect of having to set up camp in both the mud and the dark and not for the first time he was grateful that he was able to stay inside in the warm and the dry. Only Penrose, as his second in command and advisor, would also get such a privilege.

It was difficult to find Loras among so many people but eventually Renly spotted him next to Narbert Grandison, the two boys evidently arguing as they usually did. This time, it seemed that the two were supposed to be setting up tents next to each other. Neither seemed pleased, and Narbert was complaining loudly to the master at arms, pointing angrily at the scar Loras had once given him in the training yard.

Renly smiled and merely pulled Loras to one side and out of the argument.  
"Stay with me tonight?" He asked under his breath. "I can't bear the thought of you out tonight in the cold and wet, especially if you'll have to be next to that foolish boy there."

Loras smiled "You sure?" He whispered. "If I remember correctly you kept emphasising how much more careful we'd need to be in King's Landing."

"Well..." Renly had indeed expressed these exact sentiments upon but a day ago and yet he found that he didn't particularly care right now. He was tired and didn't want to be alone. He grabbed Loras' arm and guided him up the stairs to his newly assigned chambers, giving Loras no choice in the matter. Loras laughed and allowed himself to be pulled up the stairs.

Reaching his chambers, they both kicked off their boots and collapsed straight onto the bed, exhausted.

"Come lie with me?" Renly asked, pulling Loras towards him. Loras simply nodded, burying his head in Renly's shoulder and putting his arms around him, hugging him tightly. Renly sighed into his curls, he could stay like this forever he thought and never want to move. He pulled Loras closer, hoping that Loras realised quite how much he meant to him, and quite how much he would miss him when he went back to Highgarden.

Loras leant heavily against him, kissing Renly's neck gently and running his hands through Renly's hair, pulling out the tangles from the road.

"This is the third time in a row that we've just lain together like this and gone to sleep." he murmured softly against Renly's ear. "Perhaps we're getting old and boring."

Renly pressed a hand against the small of his back. "You want more?"

Loras evidently contemplated the idea but after a few moments he shook his head. "We should be discrete this first night. And anyway, I'm exhausted." He sighed. "I hardly slept at all last night. My own silly fault of course. I should have let you go back to your room when you tried to."

Renly frowned. "I slept fine?"

Loras rolled his eyes. "Well of course you did. A war could be going on outside and you'd sleep fine." He narrowed his eyes accusingly at Renly. "I, on the other hand, well I lost count of the amount of times I ended up on the floor because you refused to stick on your side of the bed."

Renly grinned sheepishly. "It's hardly my fault. It's not like I forced you out of bed on purpose."

Loras gave a hint of a smile. "Make it up to me?"

"I thought you said you didn't want anything tonight?"

Loras sighed dramatically. "Why is it that when I ask for something, you always assume I'm asking you to fuck me?"

Renly grinned. "Many many times of being proved right?"

Loras prodded him in the ribs. "Well this time I'm not asking for that."

Renly sighed. "Go on then. What is it you want from me?"

"I want you to come back with me to Highgarden when this tourney is over. Just for a little while."

Renly contemplated that. He'd intended on leaving the capital as soon as possible but he supposed there was nothing stopping him delaying his return to Storm's End for a few weeks. "Any particular reason?" He asked.

Loras shrugged. "Because I want to delay parting from you as long as possible?" He paused. "And because I want my siblings to meet you."

"Will they not be here for the tourney?" Renly asked. He knew Lord and Lady Tyrell were to be in attendance, and he'd assumed that they would bring all of their children.

Loras shook his head. "Garlan's coming with my parents, but Margaery stayed behind with Willas. It's Margaery who I want you to meet."

Renly bit down on his lower lip. He still wasn't quite sure how he felt about meeting Loras' sister. The prospect seemed mildly terrifying somehow. "What if she doesn't like me?" He whispered.

"She will." Loras said shortly.

"But what if she doesn't?" Renly asked. "Would you think less of me?"

Loras laughed and smirked. "Most definitely."

"And that's supposed to reassure me?"

Loras grinned. "Stop fretting. She'll like you."

Renly rolled his eyes and ruffled Loras' curls in the way he knew he hated before he leant over to blow out the candle. He knew it was silly to worry so over what Loras' sister might or might not think of him, yet all the same he couldn't stop imagining a faceless girl with long brown curls grimacing at him, pointing at him and whispering secretly about him in Loras' ear. He closed his eyes, trying to shake the image from his mind. There was no point worrying about it. Margaery would either like him or she wouldn't, and as much as Loras jested, he liked to think Loras wouldn't seriously think less of him if his sister took a dislike to him.

He bit back a sigh and turned back to Loras. Pulling the covers up over both of them, he tucked them around Loras' shoulders and settled back down against Loras for the night.


	48. Chapter 48

For the first time in a long time Renly woke before Loras that morning. It was quite a pleasant change Renly thought as he opened his eyes sleepily to see Loras still curled up again him, his breathing soft and steady.

Renly sighed contentedly. It was sorely tempting to lie here and do nothing save stare at Loras' sleeping form all day, but as the tourney was to be held in his honour, he supposed it just might be considered a little rude if he didn't turn up.

Bracing himself for leaving the warmth of his bed, Renly dragged himself out of bed and dressed leisurely, choosing a navy doublet that brought out the blue of his eyes. He glanced over to Loras' sleeping form as he pinned a stag brooch to his collar. It was best to let him sleep a little longer he thought, especially seeing that Loras blamed him for getting no sleep the night before.

As such, he exited the room alone, hopeful he might find a servant that would be able to bring him breakfast. Usually this would be a job for a lord's squire, but seeing as his squire was currently asleep in his own bed, he saw no alternative but to find one himself.

He didn't find a servant, but he did bump straight into Penrose who looked rather flustered.

"What's wrong Penrose?" Renly laughed. It was only early into their stay in the capital and it looked like something had already gone wrong.

"The men out on the Tourney field are fussing." Penrose stated wearily "Apparently they are one short. Your squire was supposed to be camping next to Grandison and Morrigen and yet no-one's seen him all morning."

Renly couldn't help but look rather sheepish. He hadn't considered that Loras would be missed and that people would worry. Thinking about it now however, he supposed that it had been a rather poor oversight on his part.

Penrose raised an eyebrow at Renly's expression and sighed.

"I'll tell the men not to worry then shall I?" he laughed "I admit that I thought as much."

Renly was taken aback. "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked indignantly.

Penrose laughed, shaking his head in fond exasperation "As if I didn't know that Loras hasn't slept in his own bed for at least the past year..."

Renly tried to protest at this but only a sort of strangled sound came out, Penrose merely smiling at how flustered he was becoming.

"Save your lies for the court Renly, you're going to need them." And with that he turned on his heel and swept down the corridor, his cloak swishing behind him as he no doubt headed back to the tourney ground.

Renly sighed as he watched him leave. First Stannis and now Penrose it seemed. He wondered whether he should feel worried at Penrose' revelation. He supposed not, he had no reason to doubt Penrose's loyalty. All the same, it made him more than a little uncomfortable. It seemed he and Loras weren't as discrete as he'd assumed they were.

He found a serving girl at the end of the corridor though and soon enough he was returning to his rooms with a heavily laden tray.

Loras was still asleep when he entered, and Renly couldn't help but laugh at the way his curls were sticking up all over the place. He sat himself down on the bed next to him and shook him awake gently.

Loras looked up at him sleepily. "Is it already morning?"

"Yes" Renly nodded, thrusting the tray of food at him "Eat"

"You know I'm still your squire for at least a little while longer." Loras laughed "You don't need to wait on me quite yet."

"I thought I'd let you sleep, you do look ever so sweet when you're sleeping." Renly grinned. "It's very deceptive in fact!"

Loras shoved him playfully at these words, but allowed Renly to run his hands through his hair and untangle the curls, leaning against him heavily.

"So where have you been this morning?" Loras asked after a time, fiddling absent-mindedly with Renly's brooch.

Renly grimaced and told him about his encounter with Penrose.

Loras raised an eyebrow. "You seriously thought Penrose didn't know?" He sighed. "I always thought he must have had at least some idea what was going on."

Renly shrugged. "Well it certainly seems so."

Loras just laughed and Renly leant down to kiss him, set on savouring their last few moments of peace before they would be swept up in the noise and excitement of the tourney.

…..

The city was busy as they rode over. The small folk of the capital had turned out in force to celebrate his name day, and the streets were a sea of colour. Young boys waved home-made banners emblazoned with the sigil of their favourite knight and the maids all had flowers and ribbons in their hair. Prostitutes too weaved through the crowd, clad in silks and with their hair pinned up in exotic imagined those who owned brothels would have a field day this coming week, what with the inpouring of lords and knights from all corners of the kingdom, all with money to spend in their pockets.

It was the perfect day for a tourney Renly couldn't help but think. The sun was shining and the breeze off the sea was calm and almost fresh for once.

"How do you find it?" He asked, turning to Loras who was riding beside him

Loras just shrugged and Renly smiled. He knew that whilst Kings Landing was very different to Highgarden, and to Storm's End for that matter, Loras would probably feel no less self-assured here.

Finally having battled their way through the crowds, they arrived at the Tourney ground. Robert had arrived shortly before them, and was seated under a great pavilion that was draped in blacks and golds, the Baratheon colours. A flagon of wine was already in his hand and every time he took a swig from it, Renly saw that the Queen's expression became a little more pained and she visibly suppressed a sigh, looking pointedly away from her royal husband.

Following her gaze, Renly could see that it was her twin she was watching, To her right he was saddling his horse, his white cloak of the Kingsguard flapping slightly in the world. He also was very comely, and Renly was ashamed to admit that had Jaime Lannister been less of a kingslaying monster, he might have found him rather attractive.

Loras had seemed to notice Renly's gaze and smirked as if guessing Renly's thoughts, seemingly not feeling in the least threatened.

Renly raised an eyebrow, and couldn't help but turn to whisper in his ear as they walked through the crowd towards the pavilion, his voice so low that it was almost inaudible.

"So how come you can smirk at me admiring Jaime Lannister and yet you practically turned green with envy when I danced with that maid of Tarth?" he practically hissed.

"Easy" Loras smirked. "You don't like him, and he doesn't like you. Where's the threat there?"

"And I liked the maid did I?"

"More than you like the Kingslayer" Loras said simply, as if it were obvious.

"I admit that I found her company tolerable enough, but I hardly would ever be capable of liking her the way I like you"

"Obviously. But that doesn't change the fact that you pander to her obvious infatuation with you. It was irritating"

"Obvious infatuation?!" Renly just rolled his eyes and turned away from him. Loras was impossible. He would never understand what was going on in that boy's head

Loras was just about to reply when Renly raised his hand to hush him. Ser Barristan was approaching, ready to escort him to his seat beside the Robert.

He turned back to Loras. "Loras I'll see you later, you're to stay with Penrose until my tilt is called and then come find me."

Loras nodded and muttering something very rude about Penrose under his breath, turned to follow the older man through the crowd.

"Oh and Loras," Renly called after him "Good luck!"

Loras grinned and Renly watched him leave as Barristan Selmy escorted him to the pavilion, leading him to a seat to the right of Robert. Usually the crown prince would sit here, yet as the Tourney was to be held for Renly's name day, he had been given the honour of sitting at the king's right side. The crown prince was sat to Renly's own right, in between himself and Stannis, and greeted him cordially enough when Renly sat down. The smile didn't quite reach his eyes though and his face displayed the same glaze of boredom that graced his mother's. He lounged effortlessly in his seat, his face smug with a self-important righteousness that made Renly want to grind his teeth in Stannis fashion.

Ser Barristan sat in the tier in front of him, with the rest of the Kingsguard and the hound, Joffrey's sworn shield. All eight would be riding today, and Renly crossed his fingers that he would not be called to face any of them.

He was very thankful indeed thus when it was announced that he would be opening the tourney against a knight of House Hollard, the only knight of House Hollard in fact if Renly remembered correctly, for that knightly house of Duskendale had all but been wiped out by the Mad King.

He was a portly man and Renly was pleased to note that he didn't look particularly threatening. On the contrary, Renly had a slight suspicion the man might be drunk. His gait seemed rather unsteady and he was waving his arms around rather wildly as his squire did up his gauntlets.

All the same, he thanked his luck and descended from the pavilion to face him, Loras approaching him to make a few last minute adjustments to his own armour.

"What do you think my chances are?" Renly laughed, as Loras fastened the gorget.

Loras glanced disdainfully in the knight's direction who was now stumbling as he tried to mount his horse.

"If you lose against him Renly, I will be ashamed to be associated with you."

Renly just grinned and mounted his own steed, shifting in the saddle so that Loras could tighten the girth. "I'd better not lose then." He whispered, feeling unusually confident as he watched his opponent kick his horse on clumsily.

He was right not to have worried it seemed, for it transpired that the knight clearly was drunk. He fell out of his saddle before Renly's lance had even touched him and the crowd roared with laughter as he rolled around in the dirt, cursing loudly as his red cloak became soiled with mud.

Renly was all too willing to join in the laughter, and grinned as several squires ran out to help the floundering knight, pulling him to his feet and leading him to a barrel of water into which they dunked his head.

Robert seemed to find the whole thing rather amusing and clapped Renly heartily on the shoulder as he retook his seat, congratulating him loudly and exuberantly.

It seemed to take a age before Loras tilt was caused and when it was, Renly imagined that he was more nervous than Loras himself probably was. He had never seen Loras nervous and imagined that he would approach this just as unfazed as he usually was despite it being his first tourney. He was up against Ser Andar Royce whom Renly knew almost nothing about, other than that he was Lord Royce of Runestone's eldest son. He wondered whether he was any good.

Renly could hardly bear to watch he was desperate for Loras to do well. Yet he forced himself to watch as the two men galloped headlong at each other, one a knight and the other almost one. Renly only realised he had been holding his breath when he let out a long sigh of relief as Ser Andar hit the ground with a dull thump.

Ser Barristan turned to him from the row of seats in front.

"Your squire, my lord?" he asked.

"Yes" Renly asked, feeling rather proud "Loras has been my squire for many years now."

Ser Barristan laughed. "But I'd hazard a guess that he won't be your squire for much longer! How old is he?"

"Four and ten" Renly replied.

"He's good." Ser Barristan smiled. "I've rarely seen anyone hold a lance so naturally, let alone at ten and four. Mark my words, he'll be one of the best before long."

Renly laughed. "I'd pass on your compliments. But I fear telling him that the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard praised his skills would only serve to make him rather more arrogant than he already is!"

Ser Barristan laughed back. "Ah yes, arrogance gets the better of most young knights. Most grow out of it" He paused and Renly could have sworn that his eyes flicked to Jaime Lannister. "Some don't."

Renly smiled, and with that they both turned back to the jousting, where one of the Freys had just been unhorsed by Thoros of Myr.

It was a good Tourney and Renly was pleased to see Penrose perform well despite getting on in years, breaking his lance on the shield of Ser Lothor Brune and unhorsing one of the lesser Lannisters, before being unhorsed himself by Ser Meryn Trant, a knight of the Kingsguard. He was not pleased to see however that Nabert Grandison, the lad with whom Loras often quarrelled, also performed adequately, defeating Ser Hobber Redwyne, before losing to his twin Ser Horas.

Renly himself on the other hand felt he'd been rather hard done by. He defeated a Ser Reynald of House Westerling with relative ease before being drawn against Ser Robar Royce, the younger brother of the knight Loras had faced in the first round. He seemed rather more skilled than Ser Andar and Renly had found that he'd had to respect the young knight's prowess even despite the fact that it had left him in the dirt.

They'd spoken afterwards, Ser Robar wishing him a good name day as they made their way to the end of the lists. Renly had found him very pleasant and obliging and had returned to his seat out of the tourney but with a smile on his face.

Loras on the other hand seemed to have found his calling in life. Renly had known he was good, everybody had always told him so, but he hadn't expected him to be quite this good. He had already unhorsed Ser Horas and Ser Bryan Fossoway, and in the fourth round Renly was astounded to see him break his lance on the shield of Ser Meryn Trant.

Renly didn't think he'd ever forget the look on Ser Meryn's face as he realised he'd been out-jousted by a fourteen year old who was still a squire at that. Renly couldn't help but laugh as Ser Meryn returned to his seat with a grim frown on his face, made worse by the fact that many of his fellow Kingsguard seemed to find his defeat at the hands of a squire highly amusing.

Renly groaned inwardly however when it was announced that Loras would be facing no other than Jaime Lannister in the semi-finals. He glanced anxiously over at where Loras was saddling up, a fat boy called Borrys helping him with his gauntlets. He didn't seem fazed by the fact that he was about to ride against the best knight in the seven kingdoms and yet Renly thought even Loras must have known that he stood no chance of moving through this round.

Indeed, it was over rather quickly, and in a loud clash of steel, Loras hit the ground hard. He didn't seem hurt though and stood up rather quickly, leading his horse back to the stables.

Renly wanted to go to him and congratulate him, but with the semi-finals already started, Renly thought it rather imprudent to leave his seat at a tourney held in his honour. Not that Robert would have noticed Renly thought. He was so drunk that he could barely string a sentence together, and considering the rate Robert was drinking at now, he could only imagine how rowdy the feast later would get. He knew that Robert would expect him to get well and truly into his cups too; his brother had rather strong opinions on exactly how much a Baratheon ought to drink, and as Stannis always fell short of Robert's expectations, Renly knew that the pressure would be on him to drink all the other lords under the table.

Still Robert seemed to have sobered up enough by the finals to be able to congratulate Jaime Lannister as he unhorsed the Hound in the final round.

"Jaime Lannister" The King had slurred. "Jaime Lannister... I suppose I'm obligated to give you your winnings." The king chucked a large sack full to bursting with gold dragons at Jaime Lannister's feet. "Not that it's much for a Lannister of course... Maybe I'll have to ask your Lord father to shit out some more!" The king boomed with laughter and Renly thought the Queen about to slap him. As quickly as it had come though, the rage dissipated from her face, and again she resumed her bored expression.

It was only when Jaime Lannister had been waved away by the King and the crowd began to disperse, that Renly thought it safe to slip away and find his household.


	49. Chapter 49

Renly found his way easily to the part of the Tourney grounds where his own company were camped. It was easy enough to spot; the tents were all draped with black and gold banners and all around familiar faces were milling about. From the noise level, Renly suspected the majority of his household were in the large communal pavilion; indeed, peering inside, he could see Penrose being helped out of his armour by one of the younger squires.

"Penrose" Renly called cheerfully, laying a hand on his shoulder when he reached him and trying not to dwell on their conversation earlier that morning. "You rode wonderfully"

Penrose smiled. "Not too bad for an old man" he conceded. "But I think it's your squire that you want to be congratulating. He put a lot of the knights out there to shame"

"That he did Penrose." Renly grinned. "Is he pleased with how he did?" He laughed. "Knowing Loras, I wouldn't put it past him to be a little put out that he only reached the semi-finals!"

Penrose laughed. "True. But I dare say even Loras has enough sense to know that he did well today despite not being the victor. Or if he doesn't, then he's certainly been told so by enough people. I don't think I've ever seen anyone as proud as Mace Tyrell was when he saw him."

Renly smiled. "So he's seen his family?"

"Yes yes." Penrose nodded. "They seemed ever so pleased to see him. I dare say you'll be making a lot of people very happy when you send him back home."

Renly couldn't help but grimace slightly at those words.

Penrose perhaps realised then that he'd hit a rather sore spot for he patted Renly gently on the arm. "Why don't you go and congratulate him yourself?" He gestured over to the far side of the tent where Renly could see Loras surrounded by many of the young knights and squires of Storm's End, already out of his armour and listening intently as he was presumably told how wonderful he was.

Renly nodded and headed over.

"Loras" Renly called, patting him on the shoulder. "You did wonderfully!"

"I could have done better." He shrugged nonchalantly, though Renly thought he could see the beginnings of a grin.

Renly rolled his eyes. "Don't be like that. You did well and you know it."

"Well obviously I did well." Loras retorted. "My point was is that I could have done better. I could have won."

Renly sighed. "There's no pleasing some people is there!"

Loras laughed. "Next time." He said quietly, more to himself than to Renly.

"Next time what?"

"Next time I'm going to win." He grinned. "And preferably unhorse Jaime Lannister in the process." He dropped his voice to a whisper. "And perhaps you'll find him less comely when he's covered in dust."

Renly rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to shove him. He turned instead to address the whole group, smiling when he saw that they hushed instantly. "Right," He said. "Get yourselves out of your armour, as we have a feast to attend!"

There were much cheering and a loud clattering of steel as everyone hurried to obey his words. Renly merely grinned and grabbed Loras' arm, steering him out of the tent where they'd have more privacy. Leaning up against the side of the tent, he whispered under his breath to Loras;

"Accompany me back to the red keep ahead of the others?"

Loras raised an eyebrow, still smiling. "And may I ask for what purpose my lord?" his voice was low and warm against Renly's cheek.

"You know for what purpose." Renly whispered, risking leaning in and tilting Loras' head back so he could kiss his neck. He could feel Loras' pulse racing beneath his lips, whether from the excitement of the day or Renly's touch he couldn't tell.

Loras' breath hitched slightly as Renly continued kissing his neck, slow soft kisses that seemed to be making Loras melt underneath him.

Renly drew back and grinned "I'll take that as a yes then?"

The short ride back to the red keep was a tense one and both of them were rather worked up by the time they'd reached Renly's chambers. Collapsing onto Renly's bed in a tangle of limbs, Renly didn't think he'd ever seen Loras so heated; the excitement of the tourney had evidently riled him up. Loras had never been gentle so to speak, but today he was bordering on aggressive; grasping Renly by the arms he flipped him over, pushing Renly's face into the pillow and trailing rough kisses down his back. Renly didn't fight back. He was more than happy to let Loras do anything he liked.

"You want me like this?" Renly asked Loras, who didn't respond except to push his head back down onto the pillow, and kiss his neck so fiercely that Renly feared it would leave marks the way he was nipping at the soft skin.

"Oi" Renly hissed, pulling away from Loras' kisses. "If you're going to play rough, do it lower down. I can't be doing with explaining those sort of bruises."

Loras practically growled at him, but had conceded to move his kisses lower down, gripping Renly's shoulder with one hand as he covered Renly's back in not-so-gentle kisses.

He was mildly surprised but not complaining when Loras slipped a finger into him. Indeed, he found that he was beginning to understand why Loras found it so difficult to keep quiet and after a few moments he couldn't help but gasp involuntarily as Loras' fingers found a spot that sent shivers up his spine.

Renly was almost moaning into the pillow when Loras ceased his onslaught of kisses and moved his fingers up to Renly's hips. Feeling strangely empty all of a sudden, Renly was just about to beg him to resume when Loras eased into him, stretching him wide with his cock. This was only the second time they'd tried this this way round and Renly forced himself to relax, savouring the sensation as Loras rocked up into him time and time again.

As Renly had suspected though Loras didn't last particularly long, his almost feverish desire tipping him over the edge after a couple of minutes and leaving him collapsed against Renly panting heavily.

Renly pushed him off him and rolled over to face him.

"You don't usually want it that way round?"

Loras smirked. "I guess I was in a mood for it."

Renly grinned. "If this is what reaching the semi-finals does to you, I dread to think what you'll do to me if you win."

Loras frowned. "When I win." He corrected.

Renly laughed and pulled Loras to him, kissing his curls. "I'm sure you'll win many tourneys." He said, laughing. "But first I think we both need a bath." He looked Loras up and down, reaching over to push Loras' sticky curls out of his eyes. "I think we might cause a bit of a stir if we descended looking like this!"

Surprisingly, Loras offered to fetch water and it wasn't long before he returned with enough hot water to fill the silver tub in Renly's room. Renly sighed as he sunk down into it, stretching his aching limbs and enjoying the warmth of the water.

Loras hopped in not long after, sitting cross legged in the tub and leaning back against him. "Do you think you will enjoy the feast?" he asked, leaning his arms over the edge of the tub.

Renly laughed "Probably, though I doubt I'll remember much of it if my brother gets his way!"

"I've never really seen you properly drunk" Loras commented.

"That's because it takes a lot of liquor to get me to such a state" Renly paused. "Unlike someone I know" he added teasingly.

"I'll concede that" he laughed, lounging back against the Renly's chest lazily "Though as far as I'm aware you've ever seen me well and truly drunk twice."

"True, but I've seen you well and truly tipsy too many times to count!" Renly tugged on Loras' curls affectionately. "It seems it only takes you a few cups of wine to make you rather unsteady on your feet!"

Loras smiled, leaning further back against him so Renly could untangle his hair with his fingers, closing his eyes, obviously enjoying the way Renly was running his hands through his hair. Renly was reminded of a cat being stroked, and half expected Loras to purr as he worked out the knots.

It was more difficult than he anticipated and Renly found himself tugging at the strands impatiently, growing slightly frustrated when they refused to untangle. "Gods Loras, how do you deal with having hair like this? It's a nightmare."

Loras yawned. "Leave it then" He smiled "I'll do it later after I've washed it, I've had more practice." He began rubbing soap roughly into his hair.

Renly sighed. It looked like all the progress he had made with untangling his hair was being rapidly undone.

When they were both clean, they dried themselves and dressed hurriedly. There was very little time before the feast was to begin. Renly was rather irritated to see how quickly Loras managed to untangle his own hair with a brush, despite having re-tangled it all when he'd washed it.

Shortly though, they both descended to the hall where the feast was about to begin. Renly made his way over to the high table, leaving Loras to go off in search of his family. Jon Arryn and Robert were already seated and the hand of the king seemed pleased to see Renly, standing up and greeting him warmly. His wife Lysa was sat next to him, her long hair woven into a heavy plait that wound about her head. Evidently their young child had been put to bed.

"Lady Arryn" Renly said, kissing her hand. She looked even more ill at ease than the last time he had seen her and Renly quickly turned back to her husband who looked as if he was waiting to speak to him

"Lord Renly, if you could spare the time to come and see-"

"Later Jon" Robert growled, interrupting whatever Jon Arryn had been about to say and embracing him as if he hadn't just seen him at the Tourney. "Come sit down Renly, the feast is about to start, and I'm in need of a decent drinking partner." He gestured to Jon Arryn. "This one's past it, and Ned's buried himself up in that godforsaken of a place he calls Winterfell, so come keep a king company won't you? A king needs a bit of company when he's surrounded all the time by bloody Lannisters!"

Jon Arryn sighed, and took his seat next to his lady wife. Renly sat himself down beside him, and looked down the high table. There were a great many lords and ladies here he thought. Indeed he could see Edmure Tully making strained conversation with Tywin Lannister's brother, and further down the table he thought he could identify Loras' father and his lady wife. Glancing around though, he saw that Robert was right about being surrounded by Lannisters. It seemed to Renly that the whole brood must have vacated Casterly rock; there was a sea blonde hair and an abundance of brilliant green eyes.

He looked back over to where the Tyrells were sitting. He couldn't see Loras, but reckoned he would most likely be sitting on Mace Tyrell's far side.

He turned to Robert. "Pray excuse me for a moment." Renly vacated his seat and made his way down the table. Sure enough Loras was sat on his father's left-hand side, sandwiched in between him and his older brother Garlan.

Mace Tyrell got to his feet when he noticed Renly approaching. The rest followed suit.

"My lord, Such an amiable tourney." He bumbled, shaking Renly's hand "My family and I enjoyed it greatly"

Renly laughed. "I think you would do better to thank Lord Arryn, I suspect that he did most of the organising in my stead. I am honoured though that you found time to travel up for the celebrations." He paused, glancing down at Loras who was standing next to who Renly assumed was his mother, a still beautiful lady with long silver hair that fell almost to her waist. "You must be very proud of Loras, he rode ever so well today."

Mace agreed heartily, clapping Loras on the shoulder. "At this rate, he'll soon be as good as his brother Garlan!" He looked fondly over at the only one of the Tyrells Renly had met before.

"We'll see about that!" Garlan laughed, ruffling Loras' curls affectionately and making him scowl. "I should have participated it seems, if only to put my younger brother back in his place!"

Renly turned to the young man "It is nice to see you again" he said, smiling widely. "It was ever so pleased to see you at the last tourney I held at Storm's End."

Mace blustered then. "I've been very rude lord Renly, let me introduce you to my wife."

Renly smiled as Mace began making hasty introductions. Lady Alerie reminded him a great deal of Loras in the way she was softly spoken, yet seemingly very sure of herself. He seemed to get his looks however from his father and whilst Mace Tyrell was getting on a bit and was rather portly in stature, Renly could see that he had most definitely been very comely in his youth.

"It's been a pleasure having your son squire for me Lady Tyrell." He said before turning back to Mace. "But I believe I'll be handing him back to you within the next few days" Renly felt his throat tighten at the thought, but forced himself to keep smiling, registering that Mace had swelled with pride.

They discussed Loras' performance for a good long while before Garlan turned to address him. "Lord Renly." He started, smiling. "I hear from Loras you have agreed to brighten Highgarden with your presence. It would please me greatly if you were able to make it for mine and Leonette's wedding." He laughed. "It's to be in a moon."

Renly grinned. "Nothing would please me more."

Garlan returned the grin and Renly saw Loras smile triumphantly. A few more pleasantries concerning the upcoming wedding were exchanged before Renly felt reluctantly that he should probably return to his seat. He politely excused himself and walked back along the table, feeling rather inexplicably conflicted. Loras seemed so happy surrounded by his family and Renly couldn't help but fear he'd forget about him once he'd returned to Highgarden and once more had his siblings to entertain him. He knew it was irrational; Loras' drunken outburst had proved as much the other day; and yet still Renly was half convinced Loras would welcome returning home more than he claimed to.

Reaching his own siblings, for Stannis had arrived in his absence, Renly sat down opposite Robert, who was listening to Stannis and Jon Arryn drone on about some small council matter. It was obvious to everyone involved however that the king was paying little if any attention.

"Enough talk" he insisted when Renly sat down "Let's feast!" He motioned for the servants to begin bringing the first course in, and hurriedly what seemed like hundreds of dishes were brought in, along with countless flagons of wine.

Robert reached for one as soon as it was placed on the table, pouring drinks for everyone next to him and thrusting cups at them.

"Drink! Your king commands it!" he ordered, and Stannis dutifully sipped from his cup, seeming to take no pleasure in it.

Robert laughed "Come on Stannis! It's rare all three of us are together, why don't you let your hair down a bit!" He gestured to Stannis' bald head, and roared with laughter at his own joke. When Stannis continued to sip politely, he turned to Renly "Come on then Renly, let's see you try and outdrink your brother then."

Renly laughed. He was fond of wine and there seemed no point in arguing with him. One way or another Robert would get his way in the end and so lifting his cup to Robert, he got started on his wine. Perhaps it would even ease some of the awkwardness between himself and Stannis.

Several courses later Renly was well and truly drunk. The world was spinning around him and even Stannis' steely glares didn't faze him. He'd gone cup to cup with Robert so far, despite knowing that he'd regret it sorely in the morning. Renly had to admire his brother's stamina, he himself was flagging and yet his brother was still ploughing through the flagons of wine. He didn't even seem half as drunk as Renly was.

"Come on Renly!" He boomed "You can do better than that!" Renly could see two Jon Arryns shaking their heads in exasperation and knew he ought to call it a day. Renly was determined not to disappoint Robert though and somehow more wine even seemed like an appealing idea and he found himself accepting the cup Robert thrust at him.

By the end of the feast, Renly could barely sit straight. Stannis kept having to prop him up, sighing, teeth grinding. He could hear Jon Arryn despairing, telling someone Renly didn't recognise how the King had got his youngest brother horrendously drunk. He tried to stand up to protest at this, he wasn't drunk, just a little tipsy was all. Stannis caught him before he hit the floor and pushed him back into his seat, his tone harsh.

"Someone please help my brother upstairs, I think it's time he retired."

Renly thought he could hear Robert's booming laughter, and saw the Jon Arryns get to their feet, mentioning something about finding him his squire. What seemed like moments later, Jon Arryn had returned with Loras, who took one look at Renly and then disappeared again. It was rather a shame that he'd left Renly thought. He wanted to shout after him to stay, but proper words didn't come out.

Renly tried to stand up and order him to come back, but Stannis forced him back into his seat, muttering something Renly didn't really understand about not embarrassing himself. Sat down again, Renly gripped the edge of the table, wishing that the world would stop swaying, it was beginning to make him feel rather queasy.

Loras returned shortly with who Renly thought he recognised as Garlan. Loras pulled him to his feet, trying to help him keep his balance.

"Can you walk my lord" He asked, and Renly was about to ask him why the formality when he remembered vaguely that he was in public.

"Umm yes I think so" Renly managed to slur out and tried to take a step forward in order to prove his point. Loras caught him and tried to prop him up, rather unsuccessfully.. Renly heard laughter behind him and suddenly he was leaning against someone much sturdier and strong hands were holding him up.

Renly tried to swivel round and saw that it was Garlan Tyrell who was supporting him. Loras was standing next to him, helping Renly keep his balance. Renly had a sudden urge to kiss him, but Garlan's grip was firm and Renly found himself unable to lean in any direction. Instead he let himself be half guided, half dragged out of the hall by Garlan, Loras following at his heels.

Together they pulled him awkwardly up the stairs, Renly stumbling on every other step. When they were out of sight of the hall, they stopped and Renly could hear the two brothers muttering to each other, Renly couldn't quite make out their words though. After what seemed like much discussion, Renly felt himself lifted off the floor. Even in his drunken state, Renly knew he ought to feel slightly embarrassed at having to be carried up the stairs but it was a whole lot more comfortable than being dragged.

Renly was relieved when he was placed gently on what he hoped was his own bed. He groaned and gripped a pillow tightly, hoping that if he hugged the pillow tightly enough the room would stop tipping from side to side. Closing his eyes, he found that that helped slightly, and he felt rather more in control. He could hear the two brothers discussing him.

Garlan was speaking. "Do you think he'll be alright?"

Renly heard Loras sigh and felt him sit down beside him, a hand tangling in Renly's hair and pushing it out of his face "Yeah he'll be fine." He paused, "Thanks for helping me with him, I don't know how I'd have managed on my own."

Garlan laughed "He is heavy" he conceded and Renly wondered vaguely whether Garlan thought it odd that Loras was continuing to stroke his hair.

"I should probably stay with him for a while," Loras was saying "Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

Garlan didn't reply straight away but Renly felt the bed dip where he'd obviously sat down next to Loras, and shortly afterwards Loras' hand left his hair.

"Alright Loras, you stay here, it's clear your lord needs you. You sure he'll cope without you when you come home?" He joked.

Loras was silent for a time. "You know Garlan" he said eventually, his voice quiet "I'm not sure that he will."

Renly felt the bed spring up again as Garlan evidently stood up, and heard him say something softly to Loras that Renly couldn't quite hear, before the door clicked shut and he heard Garlan descending the stairs.

Loras moved closer to him and resumed stroking his hair, his body warm against him. Renly pressed himself closer; he suddenly felt rather shivery.

He opened his eyes and looked up at Loras, his gaze unfocused "You know Loras" he managed to get out, his words still slurring terribly even to his own ears. "I think you might be right with what you said to your brother."

Loras laughed softly, pulling the covers up over Renly and tucking them around him. Renly closed his eyes and let his head fall back onto the pillow. Sleep was calling him and Loras, he knew, would not leave his side until morning.


	50. Chapter 50

Renly's head was pounding when he awoke. He tried to sit up but had to lie straight back down, he felt so terrible. Groaning, he looked around for Loras. He wasn't lying next to him like he'd expected him to be.

His head still spinning, he called out for him, and sure enough Loras came bounding across the room from where Renly could see he'd been sitting by the window.

"You're finally awake?" Loras seemed overly cheerful; he was smiling and there was a spring in his step.

"Mhmm" Renly groaned "You already up?"

Loras raised an eyebrow and came to sit on the edge of the bed. "Already? It's after noon Renly. But yes, I went to take breakfast with my parents and Garlan. And lunch." He added with a laugh. "I left you sleeping. I figured you could do with the rest. I guessed you're probably not feeling too great."

Renly murmured his agreement, cursing how Loras could be so cheerful when his head felt like it was being pelted with rocks. He tried to think back to the night before but it was all a blur. All he could remember was Robert's face swimming in his vision, pushing a glass into his hands.

"How embarrassing was it last night?" He asked, dreading the answer.

Loras laughed softly "Not so bad. I mean a lot of people laughed when you almost fell out of your seat you were so drunk, but lots of people were in a similar state. Apparently Robert himself had to be helped up to bed after being drunk under the table by Thoros of Myr, and I'm told Ser Tanton Fossoway passed out on the floor shortly afterwards. So I shouldn't worry!"

"That's not quite what I meant." Renly mumbled "I meant whether I managed to keep my hands off you in such a state."

"Oh" Loras paused, grinning "Well I'm sure that the fact I was all the way down the other end of the table helped. I did think you were going to try and kiss me at one point, but I don't think anyone except maybe Garlan saw, so no harm done"

Renly groaned. "No harm done you say. You don't care that he might have seen?"

Loras shrugged. "Not particularly."

Renly sighed. Loras' nonchalance unnerved him. He for one found it rather disconcerting that people might be aware of the rather unusual relations between him and Loras, even if it was Garlan who smiled so often and seemed to never raise his voice in anger. He'd hoped to keep his and Loras' doings very much under the rug, so much so that he'd even asked Loras to refrain from telling his sister, the childhood confidant that Loras seemingly told everything. He wondered now though whether Loras had been as truthful as he might have been when he'd promised he wouldn't tell Margaery.

"Tell me the truth Loras. Do they know?"

Loras shrugged. "Probably."

"You told Margaery didn't you?" It came out as more of an accusation than Renly meant it as.

Loras frowned and looked slightly hurt. "No" he said simply "I've told her nothing since you asked me not to. Even though I've hated every minute of hiding things from her."

"And before then?" Renly didn't think he really wanted to know the answer.

Loras sighed. "She knew that I desired you and that I considered it likely that you reciprocated the feeling." He paused hesitantly. "I should imagine that she's worked out the rest herself."

Renly just nodded quietly. He supposed he had no right to be angry over such things but still it stung slightly to think of Loras and his sister discussing him behind his back, even if he and Loras had been no more than friends at the time. He sighed, still unable to quite grasp why Loras was so open to the idea of sharing such intimate details with his siblings. He thought back to his own experience with Stannis in the sept and just the thought of Stannis knowing made him cringe.

"Does it not bother you?" Renly asked. "That your family might know what we do together?"

"Should I care either way?" Loras sighed. "I've always been my father's favourite, it's not like he's going to disown me because of who I sleep with."

Renly had to laugh at that, but immediately regretted it when the pain seared through his head. He reached out instead for Loras, taking his hand and pulling him down beside him. Somehow his head hurt less when Loras was pressed up against him and he suddenly regretted having accused Loras of telling Margaery.

"I'm sorry for arguing with you." He whispered, pressing a kiss into Loras' curls.

Loras raised an eyebrow. "You call this an argument?" He sounded rather disbelieving.

Renly shrugged. As far as he was concerned, it was certainly the closest he and Loras had come to arguing yet.

"Well what do you call what me and Penrose do then?" Loras asked.

Renly laughed. "Less of an argument and more of a war perhaps?"

Loras grinned and wrapped his arms around Renly's waist. "You know I might actually miss fighting with Penrose when I go back to Highgarden." He laughed. "I never thought I'd say that."

Renly grinned. "I dare say he too will be sadder to see you go than he'll let on." He sighed. "I can knight you this evening if you like?"

Loras nodded eagerly. "Assuming you can get out bed right?"

Renly groaned and buried his face in Loras' shoulder. "Why did I ever drink last night?" He murmured into the fabric of Loras' shirt.

Loras laughed and patted his head fondly. "Do you think it will be weird when I'm not your squire anymore?"

Renly glanced up. "Seeing as you have rarely ever acted like my squire, I'm guessing not?"

Loras tugged on his hair sharply. "That's not fair, I've always done everything you've asked me to"

Renly could think of countless examples to the contrary but decided to let it slide. Perhaps technically what Loras had said was true. He'd usually do what he asked, but in the most roundabout and insolent way he could manage.

Loras seemed to realise what Renly was thinking for he rolled over and laid his head on Renly's chest, unusually docile. Renly stroked his hair absent-mindedly, wishing the pain in his head would stop. They lay there for a time, in a comfortable silence, Loras so still against him that Renly wondered whether he was asleep.

Sighing, Renly gently nudged Loras off him and sat up, ignoring the way the room still spun slightly as he did so. Loras had rolled over onto his stomach and was watching him inquisitively, so Renly guessed he hadn't been asleep.

"Come on then" Renly sighed and stood up. "Let's get on with it. I can't keep you as a squire forever."

Loras grinned and let Renly pull him to his feet.

…

The word spread quickly that the young squire who had performed so well at the tourney yesterday was to be knighted and a great many people had gathered in the great sept of Baelor to watch him take his oaths. Lord and Lady Tyrell sat in the front row, along with much of their household who had accompanied them to Kings Landing. Renly's own household sat behind them, many of the young knights and older squires who had been Loras' peers having turned out to watch.

Renly resisted the urge to sigh as Loras recited his oaths. Whilst he was proud of Loras, he couldn't help but have preferred it when Loras' allegiance was to him and him alone. No more would Loras wear the blacks and golds of House Baratheon and no more would Renly be his liege lord. He would go as he pleased now, swear allegiance to whomever he chose.

The ceremony was quick, and aside from Renly having to stifle a wry laugh when Loras swore his allegiance to the seven for he could think of many instances where Loras' actions would certainly not please the seven, it all went smoothly. Loras looked quite magnificent Renly thought, stood as he was clad in no colours and sworn to no-one save the gods. He was surely not the only one who thought it either and glancing around he could see many ladies gazing on also with adoring looks on their faces.

Only the night –long vigil remained now and those that had come to watch the vows filed out of the sept quietly once the oaths had been sworn. Renly however hung back, waiting until he and Loras stood alone in the great sept before speaking.

"Happy?" Renly asked, laying a hand on his shoulder.

Loras hesitated for a while before answering. "It's an odd feeling." He said quietly. "A good one, but odd all the same. Part of me will miss being your squire I think."

Renly laughed softly. "Tell me that again when you've won your first tourney." He took his hand of Loras' shoulder. "This is where I leave you, I guess." He gestured around the empty sept. It seemed somehow even larger than it usually did, the cavernous walls almost foreboding in the candlelight. He loathed to leave Loras in such a cold and empty place.

Loras nodded wordlessly.

Renly sighed and unfastened his cloak. "Here." He said softly, pressing it into Loras' hands. "It gets cold in here at night." He gave a small smile as Loras ran his fingers over the stag brooch.

He turned away from him then and forced himself not to look back as he reached the great doors. It was only one night that Loras would have to stand vigil, and yet Renly found it rather difficult to leave him there, alone with only the crypts and candlelight to keep him company.

The walk back to the Red Keep was a lonely one and it was with a heavy heart that Renly climbed the steps up to the Red Keep. He was just trying to decide what to do with himself when he passed Ser Barristan Selmy in the courtyard, clad all in white and leading a magnificent sorrel destrier to the stables.

He stopped when he saw Renly and smiled. "I hear our king drank you under the table last night," He laughed.

Renly grinned. "I suppose that is what name days are for."

"Aye," agreed Ser Barristan. "I dare say even his grace's sworn white-cloaks get further into their cups than they ought to on their name days."

Renly smiled. "I've just knighted my squire." He commented.

"Is that so?" Ser Barristan returned the smile. "He'll make a fine knight."

"He will." Renly agreed wholeheartedly. He laughed. "I dare say his skill was wasted on me. I haven't much patience for time spent in the practice yard."

Ser Barristan laughed. "Aye but there is more to knighthood than being good with a sword. Many other skills that one must be taught." He paused. "That reminds me, the king's hand was looking for you earlier."

"He was?" Renly could think of no reason as to why Jon Arryn would require speaking with him. He wondered fleetingly whether the crown was about to ask him to loan them money and yet he supposed it would be Lord Baelish he would be meeting with in that case.

"Indeed he was." Ser Barristan nodded. "If you're not too busy, you could call on him this evening."

Renly smiled. He had no prior engagements that evening and he could think of worse ways to spend an evening than paying a visit to the tower of the hand. At the very least, it might take his mind off Loras alone in the sept. As such, he bade Ser Barristan good night and turned back the way he had come to walk to the tower of the hand.

It was almost dark by the time he reached the top and Renly thought it rather impressive that Jon Arryn managed to climb all those steps every day. It was nowhere near the height of the battlements of Storm's End that he and Loras climbed regularly, but even so Renly had to admire the king's hand's stamina.

Jon Arryn himself opened the door when he knocked and invited him in pleasantly, his kind old face breaking into a smile. The private audience chamber was warm and welcoming Renly thought, with intricate myrish rugs lining the floor and tapestries hanging on the walls. Jon Arryn led him over to a large mahogany table that sat under the one window that lit the room. It was a curious window Renly though, round with pane of glass that somehow made the light streaming through it shine golden.

"I expect you're wondering why you're here Lord Renly" Jon Arryn said, sitting down on one of the chairs.

"I have to admit, I am rather confused as to why you wanted to speak with me" Renly took a seat opposite him.

"Well let's get straight to the point then shall we?" Jon Arryn smiled at him and as he did so Renly could understand why Robert seemed to look up to him as if to a father. His smile didn't fade even as he continued speaking. "Robert wants you on his small council Lord Renly"

Renly was taken aback. He didn't know what he'd been expecting, but it certainly wasn't that. A thousand questions flooded his mind. What position would he be given… what sort of thing would he be doing on a daily basis… would he have to live in the capital and so on.

He started with the simplest. "As what?" He asked.

"Master of Laws" Jon Arryn replied. "It would be a large responsibility. You'd be in charge of legal matters at court, settling disputes, overseeing appeals, and all other such matters."

Renly nodded. It didn't sound all that different from the sort of thing he did as lord of Storm's End, only he wouldn't have Penrose to aid him here.

"Think it over before you make a decision." Jon Arryn continued. "It's no small matter to consider. It would require for instance that you leave Storm's End to take up permanent residence at court."

Renly smiled hesitantly. Whilst he was flattered that Jon Arryn thought him a suitable choice, he wasn't sure how he would feel about leaving Storm's End though. The castle had always been his home and taking this position would require naming a castellan to run it in his stead. At the same time however, such a position would give him no small magnitude of power and influence in the capital; it would be a hard offer to turn down.

It was late by the time that Renly finally descended from the tower of the hand, his mind still occupied with the offer Jon Arryn had made to him. He had a good mind to take it he thought. It was one of the best positions on the small council it seemed, and Renly would be a fool to refuse it. All the same though, the thought of having to work with Stannis almost every day made him think twice. His thoughts drifted also to the other members of the small council; he didn't know any of them particularly well and for all he knew, they might be worse than Stannis. Grand Maester Pycelle, he had met on occasions when he was younger he thought; he remembered him as an elderly, man and remembered equally that he had found him unbelievably dull. Petyr Baelish, the master of coin, Renly had never met. He heard though that he laughed easily and had a quick tongue. Perhaps he would be good fun Renly thought. He had never had cause either though to ever speak with Varys, the master of whispers, though he knew that Stannis found him irritating, often complaining of his constant tittering. Still Renly knew that the council relied on his little birds, and even Stannis conceded on occasions that the spider had his uses.

Renly sighed as he turned the corner to his rooms, the majority of the small council were strangers to him. Even Jon Arryn and Barristan Selmy, who Renly felt he knew rather better, he'd only met a handful of times.

He was brought out of his musings by a low voice calling his name. He turned around to see Stannis standing in the corridor. He'd evidently been waiting for him outside his chambers Renly thought. He bit back a sigh. He was in no mood to deal with Stannis, not with relations between the two of them as they were and so much on his mind.

"What is it brother?" Renly asked warily as Stannis beckoned him stiffly for him to follow him outside. It wasn't until they had gone a fair distance from the ever-listening walls that Stannis spoke and still his voice was low and hushed.

"I understand Lord Arryn has offered you a position on the small-council." He said through tight lips. "You'd need to take it seriously Renly. It is no small duty."

Renly laughed, making his mind up then to take the position if only just to spite Stannis. "What makes you think brother that I am incapable of taking anything seriously? I have every intention of succeeding at court."

Stannis' jaw tightened. "This… behaviour… of yours Renly. It has to stop, especially here in King's Landing. What with Robert and his drink, I will not have you making a further laughing stock of this family."

"Laughing stock?" Renly grinned. "You insult me brother. I am quite unclear what you are referring to."

"You know precisely what I mean Renly." He ground his teeth. "I will not have you bringing that boy to court."

It irritated Renly to hear Stannis refer to Loras as that boy, but he forced himself to smile innocently. "I can't think who you're talking about Stannis."

Stannis glared. "Don't play coy with me Renly."

"You talk as if such things are unheard of." Renly raised an eyebrow, his patience wearing thin. "And that boy has a name you know."

"If you must continue your... perversions, then fine," Stannis snapped "but find yourself some serving boy, a page. Not the Tyrell boy."

That angered Renly. "You talk about him as if he's some common whore!"

"He's no better than one, the way you use him."

Renly resisted the urge to slap him. "I'll have you know Loras is knighted now. Where he goes is under no control of mine and is no business of yours. He'll go where he will." He turned away from him. "Now if you don't mind I'll take my leave now."

With one last glare in Stannis' direction, Renly swept through the doors and back to his chambers.


	51. Chapter 51

It was inconceivably early when Renly was awoken the next morning and he opened his eyes blurrily to see Loras staring back at him, shaking him awake rather enthusiastically. Renly groaned; the smile on Loras' face was much too broad for this time in the morning, especially for someone who was supposed to have been awake all night and who was supposed to be leaving for Highgarden innimently.

"Loras?" He mumbled. "Is it morning already?"

"It's just getting light." Loras whispered. "Which means my vigil is done."

"Good." Renly yawned. "Come get some sleep." He reached out to tug Loras down beside him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Loras wriggled out of his grip. "I'm not sleepy."

"Well let me sleep then." Renly closed his eyes and rolled back over, wrapping an arm loosely around one of his pillows, too tired to think of anything else save sleep. A small voice at the back of his mind told him to try and wake up, to make the most of Loras before he was gone, but it was easily silenced by how welcoming his pillows were.

Loras pulled him back, and moved to sit atop him. "Indulge me?" he asked, leaning forward to whisper in Renly's ear.

"Now?" Renly mumbled. "But it's so early." He tried to roll over again.

Loras' weight however pinned him down. "Yes now." He tilted Renly's head slightly to kiss his neck.

"Can't it wait till morning?" Renly yawned loudly.

"It is morning," Loras whispered insistently.

Renly groaned. "It's the crack of dawn Loras. Hardly morning. How are you not exhausted like a normal person anyhow?"

"Just humour me?"

Renly sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Go on then. No promises though. It's just so early." Even as he said it, his eyes were closing again. It was far too early to be awake in Renly's opinion and for once even the temptation of Loras didn't outweigh the temptation of sleep.

Loras grinned broadly though and moved his hands up to Renly's shoulders, planting kisses all along Renly's collarbone. They were soft and warm and most importantly didn't require his participation. Renly sighed happily, closing his eyes and leaning back against his pillows, very much losing the battle against sleep.

He must have drifted off again for he was only vaguely aware of Loras' hands on his hips and his tongue tracing patterns down towards his navel. He found however that he came to rather sharply when Loras took him into his mouth, coaxing him slowly to full arousal.

Renly sat up, feeling suddenly rather awake as Loras drew him further into the wet warmth of his mouth, his curls tickling Renly's stomach as he bent over him. Renly let out a soft moan and reached down to push Loras' hair out of his face.

Loras glanced up, taking Renly in hand instead for a moment. He grinned. "Finally awake are we?"

Renly nodded and pushed Loras' head back down, leaning back against the headboard as Loras' tongue traced along his entire length, teasing him with long, slow licks that Renly knew were intended to drive him up the wall.

Before long, it was too much to bear and Renly reached down to grab Loras' wrists, pulling him into his lap. "You're a terrible tease Loras" He breathed, tugging Loras' breeches down and leaving him just in the simple tunic he'd been knighted in. He grinned. "Or should I say Ser Loras?"

Loras just laughed softly and leant in to kiss Renly's neck, not seeming to care that Renly could really do with a shave and that his stubble must be rather scratchy. "Now?" He whispered, a sense of urgency coming into his voice.

"Mmm hmm" Renly murmured back, lifting Loras up slightly so he could ready him with his fingers.

Loras however tugged his hands away roughly. "I just want you." He breathed. "This will probably be the last time before I leave."

Renly shook his head. "You're asking me to hurt you." He tipped his head back to kiss him. "I'm not going to."

"I'll be fine." Loras rolled his eyes and knelt up, taking Renly in his hands. He grinned. "And besides, you can't tell me what to do anymore."

Renly just rolled his eyes. As if he had ever told Loras what to do. He didn't bother to argue though and just merely took a deep breath, nudging Loras off him slightly so he could lean down to find the little vial of oil under the bed. "As you will." he sighed, coating himself in more of the oil than he'd usually use seeing as Loras was to be so stubborn.

Loras' breath hitched as he entered him, whether from pleasure or pain Renly wasn't sure, possibly both. Whilst he privately suspected though that he had hurt Loras, Loras refused to acknowledge it even in the slightest. He sank down onto Renly time and time again as if pain were something foreign to him, and finding that Renly was trying to be gentle with him, told him point blank to stop messing around and to fuck him properly.

Renly laughed even as Loras glared at him. "Alright alright." he whispered as Loras prodded him pointedly, pulling out and flipping Loras over so he was on his front. He could be rougher like this and that seemed to be what Loras was after at the moment. Indeed, the harder Renly pushed up into him, the more desperate Loras seemed to become, gasping into the pillow as his grip tightened on the sheets. Desperately, Renly pushed Loras' head down, trying to muffle his cries against the pillows.

"Shhh will you?" Renly leant down to whisper in Loras' ear. "We've been through this."

Loras just moaned and growled that he was only knighted once and to let him enjoy it. That shut Renly up and he didn't really have the heart to insist again. He would just have to hope that it was too early for anybody else to be awake either. Even spiders and little birds needed to sleep too Renly guessed.

All the same, he was oddly relieved when he tipped over the edge and Loras finally quietened.

He rolled off him gently. "What was all that about huh?"

"All what?" Loras panted, coming to lean his head against Renly's shoulder.

Renly grinned. "Well I know I'm irresistible, but that was a little impatient don't you think?"

Loras shrugged, smile fading. "Father wants to leave on Thursday." He sighed. "And even now they'll probably be expecting me to turn up at some point. They must know I'll be done in the sept."

Renly sighed and pulled him closer. "How was the all-night vigil?" He had no desire to dwell on Loras leaving for Highgarden so soon, on the fact that this might very well be the last time he saw him before he left the capital.

"Unsurprisingly uneventful." The exhaustion seemed to be catching up with him now that his desire was sated, and Renly could see that he was fighting to stay awake as Renly had been earlier.

Renly smiled. "Well, I quite surprisingly in fact, had a very eventful evening." He proceeded to fill Loras in on the offer Jon Arryn had made him, making sure not to tell him however about his rather tense exchange with Stannis. Loras seeking his brother out and punching him probably wouldn't make his debut into the small council any easier Renly though, even if it would provide him with amusement for several years.

"You have to take it." Loras insisted, rubbing his eyes wearily.

Renly grinned. "Why's that?"

"Because you'd be wonderful" Loras breathed. "And because that way I'd get to see you every time Robert hosts a tournament."

Renly laughed. "I knew there had to be something selfish in your glee."

Loras poked him and rolled up on top of him. "Hey, that's not fair." He yawned and laid his head on Renly's chest. "As if you weren't thinking that too."

Renly smiled down at him before he sighed wryly. "I guess you shouldn't get too comfortable Loras. I thought you said your family would be waiting for you to come back?"

Loras sighed. "Yeah you're right." He yawned again. "But I'm so tired. And you're so comfortable. And their rooms are so far." He glanced up at him through half closed lashes. "I don't want to leave. Can't we just stay here and never move?"

Renly kissed the top of his head. "I wish we could." He laughed sadly. "That offer to go to Pentos with me is still open if you're interested."

Loras just nodded sleepily, and Renly shook him gently to keep him awake. As much as he was sorely tempted to pull the covers up over both of them and go back to sleep too, there was no point Loras falling asleep here, not when his family were expecting him. They'd already thrown caution to the wind once this morning. Besides, part of Renly thought it better to not draw this out, it was already painful enough parting as it was.

"Come on Loras." He whispered, his heart sinking even as he said it. "The sun's properly up now. Your father'll ask questions."

Loras opened his eyes seemingly reluctantly and rolled off him, fishing around for the rest of his clothes. Renly was pleased to see that Loras put the cloak he had given him yesterday back on, evidently with no intention of giving it back. The sight made Renly smile slightly.

He stood up when he was fully dressed and ran his hands through his tangled hair, sighing. "What now then?" He said, coming to sit beside Renly on the bed. "I'm guessing I won't see you before I have to go?"

Renly shrugged. "I guess not." He sighed. It didn't seem likely that he and Loras would be able to steal any more moments together. It had been four years now since Mace and Alerie Tyrell had seen their son for more than a week at a time. He doubted that they would be very impressed if Loras was to insist upon paying Renly a visit before they left. "What is it, two days perhaps, before you go?"

Loras nodded. "Two days." He gave a weak smile as if he too didn't think it likely they would see each other before he left. "You promised to come to Highgarden though. For the wedding?"

"A promise I intend to keep." Renly sighed. "But I guess it's goodbye for now?"

Loras laughed softly. "I guess so." He stood up again, weak smile returning. "In which case I better go before you start weeping."

Renly rolled his eyes but reached to grab Loras' wrist all the same. "Write to me? If I can't come until the wedding?"

Loras nodded, leaning down to kiss him all too briefly. "It'll be fine." He said, more hesitantly than Renly would have liked. "Nothing's going to change." He gave a faint smile and turned away towards the door.

Renly sighed when the door clicked shut behind him, getting to his own feet and dressing. Nothing's going to change. Loras' words echoed in his head, comforting but of course entirely untrue. Everything was going to change. Loras would be in Highgarden, he in Kings Landing, who really knew how often they would get to see eachother, whether they'd still feel the same way when they did. He took a deep breath. It would be odd not seeing Loras every day, to not wake up beside him in the morning nor fall asleep next to him in the evening and Renly didn't know if he could bear it.

He bit back a sigh. He would have to bear it he supposed and trust that Loras' feelings wouldn't change when he got home, that he'd still care even when Renly wasn't part of his day-to-day life. Whilst he tried not to be irrational, for all he knew, Highgarden could be swarming with comely stable boys all begging for Loras to take them into his bed. And perhaps he would, Renly mused. He and Loras had never discussed such things, they had just taken it for granted that neither of them wanted anyone aside from each other, that neither of them needed anyone aside from each other. Loras would have desires still though when Renly wasn't around; that definitely wouldn't change Renly thought wryly, and if this morning proved anything in fact, it was that Loras got what he wanted when he wanted it. There was no waiting around for Loras.

He sighed and wondered whether he ought to have spoken to Loras about such things, to have asked him specifically to take no-one into his bed in his absence. He shrugged and buttoned up his doublet. He supposed it was too late now, and no doubt Loras would have taken offence, insisting that he had no interest in anyone save him, repeating that nothing would change. He'd mean it too Renly knew. Part of him suspected though that Loras might feel differently in time, when he'd gone to bed alone every day and hadn't had a decent fuck in weeks.

Renly wasn't sure how he'd feel about that; whether he'd feel angry, upset, betrayed even; whether he'd feel the fury husbands felt when their wives were adulterous, or whether he'd weep as wives did when they found that their husbands had gotten a bastard son on some whore. He sighed. There were no rules with what he and Loras had, no marriage vows to keep, no oaths to fulfil, no code of conduct. Would it mean anything if either of them sought mindless pleasure with another man, would he even have any right to be upset over it? He liked to think he did have that right.

He shook his head, it was no use dwelling on such things. Either Loras would wait for him, or he wouldn't, and there was little point fretting about it from afar. He was being silly anyway and he knew Loras would have slapped some sense into him had he been here still. Of course Loras would wait. He'd been his best friend for four years and a little distance, a little time apart wasn't going to change that.

He felt a little more confident by the time he was fully dressed, and thought he might as well do something useful to take him mind of Loras' absence. The most pressing thing he needed to do was to find Jon Arryn and inform him that he wanted to take the position, but before that he would have to talk to Penrose; he was the only obvious candidate to be his castellan and if Penrose refused, he'd need to rethink his plans.

Penrose was up and breakfasting in his chambers when Renly knocked, opening the door and offering him a plate of lemon cakes.

Renly smiled and took one, taking a seat opposite Penrose at the table. There was an expression he couldn't quite place on the older man's face, a mix of amusement and exasperation perhaps.

"Up early today Renly." Penrose commented dryly.

"It's not that early." Renly laughed, stifling a yawn even as he said it. "I guess I couldn't sleep."

"Let's not dwell on that shall we?" Penrose muttered, raising an eyebrow. "All I can say is that I'm wholly glad my chambers were nowhere near yours back in Storm's End, or Loras' for that matter."

Renly blushed furiously. He gulped, trying to think of something to say to that and then deciding it might be easier for both of them if he just changed the subject. "Moving very swiftly on from that, I had something important to discuss with you." He said hurriedly, trying not to visibly cringe.

Penrose smiled knowingly. "Of course you do."

"I actually do." Renly insisted vehemently, when Penrose seemed less than convinced. "I went to see Jon Arryn yesterday. Robert's asked me to be on the small council. Master of Laws."

That got Penrose's attention and he looked thoughtful for a moment. "Are you going to take it?" He asked after a while.

Renly nodded. "Which is why I needed to talk to you. I'd need a castellan. For Storm's End."

Penrose laughed. "Is that a hint?"

Renly laughed. "I'm not hinting. I'm asking."

Penrose smiled fondly. "I was castellan for several years, after Ser Harbert died and yet before you were old enough to do anything save run around pretending to be lord." He looked lost in memories for a few moments.

Renly laughed. "Sounds like the sort of thing I'd do." He grinned. "Do I take that as a yes then?"

Penrose nodded. "Yes, yes. Why not after all."

"Great." Renly stood up. "I'll go and find Jon Arryn then shall I." With that he walked to the door and was just about to walk through it when Penrose spoke again.

"Renly, a quick word of advice though if you're to stay in the capital."

Renly swivelled round, his instinct telling him he probably didn't really want to hear what Penrose was about to say, but his manners refusing to allow him to ignore the man. "Go on." He said reluctantly. "But if it involves the words Loras and don't see anymore, I'm not listening."

Penrose sighed. "I'm not going to suggest you don't see Loras Renly, only a fool would try and suggest that, you just need to be more careful." He paused. "What you do behind closed doors is of course none of my business Renly, but you just can't act like you did this morning, people will talk, rumours will fly. People won't turn a blind eye like they did in Storm's End."

Renly took a deep breath, trying to not let his embarrassment show. "I know that." He muttered. "It's Loras who doesn't seem to understand that."

Penrose sighed again." Loras is young, Renly, still half a boy really." He paused. "He didn't grow up in and around court as you did. And unless youmake him understand, he'll learn what court is like the hard way."

Renly nodded, running his hands through his hair wearily. "Tell me the truth Penrose, was it ever so well known at home?" He sighed. "You talk like it was common knowledge."

"Not common knowledge no." Penrose said, much to Renly's relief. "But those who knew you well, well there were suspicions, comments that the two of you spent more time together than you should, that the pair of you were closer than any lord and his squire had any business being."

Renly sighed. "Nice to know my subjects enjoy gossiping about my private life." He was somewhat relieved however at Penrose's words. Suspicions were not the same as knowledge, and rumours and gossip he could deal with.

"Just be careful Renly."

Renly nodded, his cheeks flushing pink all the same. "I will." He gave a weak smile. "You're not the first to tell me that either. You know Stannis warned me not to bring him to court, told me I'd do better doing as Robert does and finding a whorehouse." He laughed wryly. "I never thought I'd hear my brother counsel such a thing."

Penrose raised an eyebrow. "He obviously doesn't know you very well then." He laughed. "And I'm not going to question how Stannis is privy to such details about your private life. I suspect I'd do better not to ask."

Renly grinned sheepishly, cringing as he pushed the door open. "That's probably for the best." He said, walking through the door and trying desperately to ignore Penrose chuckling behind him.


	52. Chapter 52

Renly had been hopeful that he might bump into Loras in the corridors of the Red Keep before the Tyrells left for Highgarden, but Thursday came and went, and despite Renly doing his best to wander deliberately in the direction of where the Tyrells were staying, he hadn't seen hide or hair of Loras.

He couldn't say that he was surprised, but he was rather disappointed, and come Thursday evening, he had to admit that he was in a rather bad mood: the sort of bad mood that Loras would have been able to pull him out of with nothing more than a raised eyebrow and a few kisses. To top it off, his own household were leaving that evening also and Renly found himself almost wishing he could return home with them. He wanted the position Jon Arryn had offered him, but Kings Landing wasn't his home and Renly doubted it would ever be.

It was only when his household had left that Renly realised quite how lonely the capital could be. He'd spent much of his childhood in and out of court and yet whilst could put a name to almost everyone he came across, there were very few people that Renly would say he knew well.

He found himself writing to Loras several times in the first few days, before ripping the half finished letters up in frustration. It was no use, he thought, telling Loras how lonely and bored he was here, not when there was nothing Loras could do about it from Highgarden. Loras would only worry, or more likely, Renly thought with a laugh, write back that he was being ridiculous. That would be fair enough Renly thought, he'd only been in the capital a week, hardly long enough to decide that he would hate it.

He was almost relieved however when he was summoned by Robert, a day after he informed Jon Arryn that he wished to accept the position. He assumed it would only be to discuss the small council, but even so, it would be some reprieve from the boredom.

Robert was seated on his private terrace when Renly was brought to him, and he looked even more weary than he usually did.

"You asked to see me?" Renly said from the terrace doors, leaning back against the wall.

"Yes yes," Robert patted the chair next to him. "Come sit."

Renly obliged, noting with some surprise that Robert seemed sober. For once there was no wine in his hand and no flagon on the table.

"Jon's spoken to you?"

Renly nodded. "Yes, I'm hon-"

"Don't give me that shit" Robert laughed gruffly. "_Honoured my arse_. I get enough piss talk from my advisers, I don't need it from my brothers. Tell me the truth, do you want to do it?"

Renly laughed and nodded.

"Because I wouldn't blame you, you know, if you wanted to piss off back to Storm's End, enjoy your youth while you've got it. Hunt, whore, find yourself a girl." He sighed. "It's what I would do if I was you."

Renly shook his head. "No I want the position, I really do."

Robert laughed. "So I have an ambitious younger brother do I?" He smiled wryly. "Perhaps you're more like me than just in looks. I was hungry for power once. Got it too. But let me tell you something Renly, it's not as good as you think it's going to be at the top."

Renly laughed and shrugged.

Robert chuckled. "So be it then. Condemn yourself to a life of boredom and sorting out other people's petty problems." He paused, looking awkward for a moment. "I've perhaps been a poor brother to you Renly, me and Stannis both, but don't let it be said I didn't warn you."

Renly grinned. "Well why did you have Jon ask me then if you're so adamant that I'm letting myself in for a life of boredom?"

"It's your own choice to make" Robert grunted. "Personally I'd rather have you than any of those other fools." He snorted. "Tywin Lannister's been itching for a place on my council ever since I married that bitch of his."

Renly laughed, not sure whether he should insult Cersei too or whether that would be too far.

They sat there for a few moments before Robert eventually spoke again. "Well off with you then," Robert reached up to scratch his beard pensively. "Run along and do whatever it is you enjoy doing."

Renly grinned and got to his feet, all too happy to leave Robert to his thoughts. He didn't enojy talking about anything serious with either of his brothers, in fact, it rather unnerved him. Besides, he had his first small council meeting tomorrow morning, and he wanted to get a good nights sleep beforehand. He was quite sure he'd need it in order to deal with Stannis for any length of time. Several glasses of wine would do the job too, but he figured it would give a bad first impression if he were to turn up drunk, even if it did show he took after Robert.

…...

He rose early the next morning and as Renly had expected, the throne room where the small council meeting was to be held was empty save for Jon Arryn. The hand of the king had promised to explain how things worked to him before the meeting began and it seemed he was good on his word. He smiled when Renly entered and beckoned for him to take a seat.

"Good week?" Jon Arryn asked as Renly sat down. "I dare say it must be difficult finding one's feet after so long an absence from Kings Landing."

Renly laughed. "Still remember my way round though."

Jon Arryn smiled. "I have to say, many were surprised at how long you were away." He sighed, as if remembering a time long gone. "It used to be that you would visit almost annually, and yet it's been, what, six years perhaps?"

"About that perhaps. Maybe a little less." Renly laughed. He had never realised it at the time, but he supposed he had never had any wish to leave Storm's End once Loras had arrived. What he had previously found boring and dull had seemed quite the opposite once he'd had someone to share it with. As such, it had never even crossed his mind to return to the capital.

Jon Arryn shuffled his papers and smiled again. "So, let us get down to business shall we? I suppose you want to know more about what you've let yourself in for."

Renly grinned and nodded. "So what is it exactly that I'll be doing?"

"The official description is making sure justice is administered, but in less vague terms, it mainly involves managing the dungeons here, making decisions and what not as to the treatment each prisoner receives, what level they're housed on, that sort of thing. It'll also be your duty to oversee the city watch, which is mainly what I wanted to talk to you about today."

Renly raised an eyebrow. "The gold cloaks. What about them?"

Jon Arryn frowned. "It's their commander that I want to talk to you about, lord Janos Slynt. His idea of upholding justice seems to mainly involve taking bribes, promising positions in exchange for gold, and having men who are willing to speak against him murdered."

"Well why hasn't Robert dismissed him then? If we know all this?"

Jon Arryn sighed. "That's the problem. He won't do it._ They all steal, better stick to one we know as the next man might be worse_. That's all Robert said when I insisted we dismiss him. I've tried, Stannis has tried, Lord Baelish has told me he's tried, but Robert refuses to listen. I was hopeful you might have a go?"

Renly bit back a sigh. "I can try, but I dare say I won't succeed where you failed." He laughed wryly. "As I'm sure you've noticed with Stannis, Robert doesn't have much regard for what his brothers think."

Jon Arryn nodded and smiled rather sadly. "There's still time perhaps lord Renly. He did suggest after all for you to be on this council."

Renly shrugged. "Perhaps. Well I'll do my best. And if not, I can try and work with what we've got. Perhaps Slynt can be reasoned with?"

"We can only try." Jon Arryn was interrupted by the creaking of the great door behind them. He sighed. "That will be the rest of the council."

Glancing round, Renly saw several men walking through the open door. One, he was pleased to see, was Barristan Selmy, the second Stannis, and the other a man of short stature with a rather odd pointed beard and bad clothes who Renly he didn't recognise. Through process of elimination though, Renly could guess at it being Lord Baelish.

Whoever it was seemed to know full well who he was however, for he bowed, rather mockingly Renly thought, and walked up to him.

"Lord Renly." He said, a small smile playing at his lips as if he knew everyone in the room's secrets just by looking at them. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Renly grinned. "Unless I'm much mistaken, you must be lord Baelish?"

"Ah so my reputation proceeds me." He took a seat opposite. "As does yours." He paused, smiling and Renly suddenly doubted whether the man had been mocking him earlier. "I wasn't expecting anyone quite so young."

Renly laughed. "I guess there is rather an large age difference between me and my brothers." He glanced sideways at Stannis who merely nodded curtly. He could already tell that there was likely to be some tension between this master of coin and his brother.

The Grand Maester was the next to arrive, and he tottered in looking rather more frail than Renly remembered him as, his beard now long enough to tuck into his belt.

"Lord Renly." He murmured, coming to place an old wrinkled hand on his shoulder.

Renly bit back a sigh and prepared himself for the inevitable trip down memory lane that all adults seemed to go down when they'd gone any length of time without seeing him. He'd give it a matter of minutes before the old maester pointed out how much like Robert he looked now.

Indeed a glazed look had come over the old man's face. "My my, haven't the years flown by?" he murmured "It's seems only yesterday that I used to see you at play here in the courtyard." He paused. "And aren't you the spitting image of Robert?"

Renly just laughed. "Speaking of Robert, will he be joining us?"

"Perhaps" Stannis muttered darkly.

"I wouldn't have high expectations if I were you." A quiet voice piped up from the doorway and Renly turned round to see a bald man with a powdered face approaching, dressed rather strangely Renly thought from head to toe in purple silk. "The king is otherwise occupied."

He didn't say with what and nor did anyone question it, so Renly just shrugged and decided not to ask either.

"And you must be Lord Renly," The bald man tittered as if he found the whole thing rather amusing. "You truly honour us with your presence." He bobbed slightly, his powdered white head bowed. "I will not presume that however that you know who I am."

Renly laughed. "I should imagine you must be Varys, the master of whispers."

"I'm truly flattered, to be recognised by our good king's brother... now that's a wondrous thing indeed."

"Truly wondrous indeed," Lord Baelish gave a hint of a smile and gestured around." Why, there are so many other bald eunuchs on the small council for lord Renly to confuse you with."

Lord Varys tittered and took a seat opposite Jon Arryn. The meeting started shortly after and Renly had been right to suspect that Stannis and lord Baelish would not see eye to eye. Robert seemed to be spending money left right and centre and whilst Lord Baelish maintained that money could be found for a royal hunt in celebration of his name day, Stannis was adamant that the debts not be added to. Renly just sat and let them argue, feeling it was probably best to let them get on with it. Ser Barristan seemed to share his approach, and Renly found themselves exchanging glances rather often as Stannis' teeth gnashed together more and more forcefully as the meeting continued.

Eventually Jon Arryn silenced them both, looking exhausted and claiming that he would speak to Robert and see what could be done.

"We wished also to speak of Dorne your hand?" Lord Varys asked, breaking the rather tense silence.

"Next meeting." Jon Arryn said wearily, glancing first at Lord Baelish and then at Stannis. "Perhaps it would be best to call it a day for today."

Maester Pycelle murmured his agreement. "Very wise counsel." His eyes too passed from the smirk on Lord Baelish's face to Stannis' clenched jaw.

Renly was only to happy to get to his feet and file out after Maester Pycelle. He figured it was best to at least attend a few meetings before joining in the arguments. No doubt they all thought of him as no more than a spoilt child who didn't really know what he was talking about; it would probably be best not to leap into an argument he knew little of yet and prove them right.

He felt exhausted by the time he got back to his chambers, yet was pleased to see however that he had had a letter delivered in his absence. He was even more elated when he saw who it was from.

The envelope was rather thick and when he opened it, two pieces of parchment fell into his lap.

He picked up the first, turning it over and smiling as he saw it was a wedding invitation for a Ser Garlan Tyrell and a Lady Leonnette Fossoway. He grinned as he read to the end. The invitation kindly asked that he send a response back to the maester at Highgarden, but somebody with very familiar handwriting had crossed that part out and written _don't bother, I've told them you're coming and won't forgive you if you don't below it._

Renly laughed as he turned his attention to the other piece of parchment. It was only short but rather to the point, the typical sort of thing Loras would send.

_By now I should imagine you've already convinced yourself that you'll never see me again and that everything between us only existed in your imagination. Please slap some sense into yourself if this is correct. See you in a fortnight for the wedding._

He personally wouldn't have gone quite so far but he supposed he would be lying if he said he hadn't worried rather more than was sensible about Loras losing interest in him. He grinned as he got into bed. Loras' suspicions might be true enough, but he'd die before ever admitting such a thing to Loras. Even so, he felt more at ease than he had done in a week, and smiling, he tucked the small piece of parchment under his pillow.


	53. Chapter 53

Renly had been to three more small council meetings before Robert decided to turn up to one. He came in late, just as Stannis and Lord Baelish had begun to argue over his spending. Both men hushed though as Robert sat down, and it appeared that even Stannis, who was usually so stubborn, wasn't about to waste his time bringing up the topic in Robert's presence.

"So?" Robert laughed gruffly "What are you fools rambling on about today?"

"Your grace," Varys broke the silence, his hands folded in his lap. "Perhaps the matter of Dorne?"

"What about it?" Robert growled.

"My spies report growing unrest." Varys started. "Some of my little birds even hint that there might be... correspondence between the dornish lords and the beggar king."

Save for his occasional outburst at his queen, Renly had never seen his brother angry, but he was truly angry now. He thumped the table with his fist and roared, a foul mouthed torrent of abuse about the_ Bloody Targaryens_ spewing out.

"Now, now lord Varys," Pycelle murmured. "Let us not run away with ourselves. Prince Doran is far too prudent to allow his subjects to risk open treason. I dare say these rumours are no more than fabrications, lies made to stir up the peace."

This didn't seem to placate Robert in the slightest and it was only when Jon Arryn spoke that he seemed even willing to listen.

"Dorne has always been difficult to rule." Jon Arryn's voice was thoughtful. "So many differences. Culture, ideals, politics even. Let us not forget too that Princess Elia was to be queen. It is to be expected that we meet some unrest in Dorne."

"All the same," Lord Baelish cut in. "Dorne must be kept in the fold."

"Yes yes," bumbled Pycelle. "Perhaps a royal visit is in order?"

Robert merely grunted, his lack of enthusiasm evident.

Lord Baelish gave a sly grin. "Perhaps our dear Master of Ships could go in your stead?" he suggested, with an equally sly look sideways at the man himself, his smirk widening.

"Stannis?" Robert growled. "Do you want a rebellion on our hands?"

Stannis' lips pursed and the vein in his temple throbbed, but he said nothing. Renly resisted the urge to laugh. He'd been all prepared to spend his time riling Stannis up in these meetings, but it appeared this master of coin enjoyed doing it for him.

"Perhaps a match with Quentyn Martell then?" Pycelle suggested, scratching out the name on a piece of parchment. He looked at Stannis. "Lady Shireen is near enough his age for a betrothal to be considered."

Nobody said anything, not even Robert, but Renly knew everyone was thinking along the smae lines as he was, in that, most likely, the Dornish would take being offered such a disfigured bride as a slight. There was a tense silence that stretched on and pounded in Renly's ears. He sighed. Trust Stannis to produce such an unsightful daughter.

Jon Arryn came to the rescue. "You forget dornish custom, Grand Maester, it is Princess Arianne who we must concern ourselves with. It is she who will inherit Sunspear."

Stannis' jaw visibly relaxed.

"Arianne is as of yet unpromised," Varys giggled as if there was something rather exciting about this revelation. "Though Prince Doran has entertained many many suitors these past few years." He paused tantalisingly and Renly leant forward slightly to hear him contunue.

"And I suppose you're going to tell us who?" Lord Baelish said dryly as Varys' silence dragged on.

"Old men," Varys said stoically. "The likes of Hugh Grandison, Ben Beesbury, Eldon Estermont, even our beloved _Walder Frey_."

Lord Baelish laughed. "Lucky girl."

Renly grinned, nodding. "Lord Eldon must be getting on for seventy, and Hugh Grandison is as unbearable as he is old." He remembered well his dealings with Lord Grandison after Loras had all but sliced his youngest son's arm off in the training yard; it had taken every last drop of his charm to make the elderly lord accept that he wouldn't be dismissing Loras over the incident.

"Quite." Varys giggled. "It shouldn't be too difficult to offer someone altogether more appealing for our young princess."

"The crown prince?" Lord Baelish suggested. "If we were to change our plans for a union with the North."

"Too young for er." Robert grunted. "She'd be past it by the time Joffrey was old enough to get an heir on her." He trailed off, his eyes falling on Renly and smirking slightly.

Renly bit back a sigh. This wasn't the first time that such an idea had been brought up in his memory. He could do without it, however, being brought up quite now. Whilst Robert would have a hard time trying to force him to wed against his wishes, it was a trouble Renly couldn't be bothered with. In all likelyhood his brother wouldn't understand why Renly wasn't interested in wedding the Princess whom everyone said was beautiful and who was to inherit everything south of the Red Mountains, and that could lead to a lot of awkward questions, Renly thought. He sighed, thoughtful. There had even been a time when Renly himself hadn't thought the prospect of such a union so very terrible; the dornish liberalism would ensure he wasn't ridiculed as he might be elsewhere. But that had been before Loras. Now, however, now he meant to avoid marriage as long as he possibly could.

Thankfully Robert didn't say anything further and Renly let out a sigh of relief as Pycelle began to speak, drawing Robert's attention away from him.

"I still think a royal visit might be sufficient, if his grace were to honour them with his presence, then-"

"Lord Renly, you are to be spending the next few days Highgarden are you not?" Varys interrupted the old maester's ramblings, his tone suspiciously innocent.

Renly nodded and decided not to ask how Varys could possibly know that. He hoped it had everything to do with his discussion with Garlan at the feast and nothing to do with the letter Loras had recently sent him. He was suddenly glad that Loras had been sensible enough to not put his name to it. "Yes I am." He laughed. "Garlan Tyrell is getting married."

"Ah yes, to the lovely Lady Leonette." Lord Baelish said pleasantly.

Varys continued, a small smile on his face. "It would not be implausible to continue south from there lord Renly, to cross the Dornish Marches."

Robert laughed heartily. "A good suggestion. Send Renly." He turned to Renly, still rumbling with laughter. "I hear you're good at feasting and using fancy words."

Renly gave a weak smile. "I try."

Robert clapped him on the shoulder."That's settled then. Jon, make the arrangements." He leant forward to grunt in Renly's ear. "I hear that princess is a right little minx too."

Renly just laughed, not knowing what to say to that really. He had no real objection to visiting Dorne; the kingdom was supposed to be beautiful in parts. Most like by the time he got back, Robert would have forgotten all about this princess anyway. It suited his plans well enough too. He had intended on travelling west back up to Storm's End on his return from Highgarden to Kings Landing, for his things still needed to be brought to the capital and his household decided upon. At the moment he was still living in the guest rooms in the Red Keep whilst his permanent rooms were being done up. A visit to Dorne would fit in well enough with his plans; it would be easy enough to take the Prince's Pass back up into the Stormlands before heading back to the capital.

He sighed though as he returned to his chambers to write to Penrose about the changed arrangements. He could only hope though that the Red Viper would be away from Sunspear during his visit, he would be very much obliged if the gods were kind enough to not force him to endure Prince Oberyn's company again.

…...

Renly left for Highgarden a few days later. Seeing as both Garlan and Loras had invited him to do so, he would be arriving almost a week and a half before the actual wedding would be held and from what Renly could deduce from Loras' last last few letters, he was going to be dragged all over the Reach. It seemed Loras wanted to show him everything, the citadel down in Oldtown, the Whispering Sound at the mouth of the Honeywine river, even the gardens in Ashford that he had once so rudely described as merely _tolerable_. As far as Renly was concerned, however, Loras could drag him wherever he bloody well liked.

It was early afternoon when Renly arrived in Highgarden, and he could see instantly why Loras had found Storm's End rather dreary. The castle rose up in white stone against the horizon, its turrets splendid against the summer sky. Orchards stretched out beneath its southern walls and whilst Renly tried to keep track of all the different fruits he passed, he soon found that he lost count. The very air too seemed perfumed somehow, and after the stench of the capital, Renly thought it simply heavenly.

It was the gardens, however, that truly took Renly's breath away. Roses seemed to grow everywhere, trailing over the archways they rode under and winding their branches around the iron of the gates they passed through, a flurry of petals flying up into the air every time a gust of wind swept by. Renly breathed in their scent as he passed, trying to decide which one he thought the most magnificent. A red one that grew by the side of one of the numerous fountains and had large full petals was a contender, but Renly found himself particularly taken by a pure white one, whose petals seemed to shine as if with a light of their own in the afternoon sun.

An escort of guards were sent were sent to greet him at the inner gates but Renly was disappointed to see that Loras wasn't amongst them, nor yet Ser Garlan. They were very aimiable, however, Renly found, leading his horse away to the stables for him and praising what good time he'd made: apparently he hadn't been expected till evening. Renly only grinned. He wasn't surprised in the slightest. In his eageress to see Loras, he'd barely stopped for more than ten minutes at a time.

Lord and Lady Tyrell, however, were waiting for him on the steps up into the castle, and they seemed genuinely pleased to see him. A young man stood behind them, leaning heavily on a stick. He imagined him to be Willas, Loras' eldest sibling. He had the same curly hair that Loras did and a kind, clever sort of face, Renly thought, rather like a less haughty version of Loras with soft quiet eyes instead of the insolent vivacious ones his youngest brother had.

Indeed shortly Lord Mace introduced him as such, putting a hand on Willas' shoulder and telling Renly proudly that his eldest son bred the finest horses in the seven kingdoms.

The young man seemed slightly embarrassed at that, but smiled warmly at him all the same before he made to lead Renly inside. His pace was slow, his right leg dragging behind him slightly as he limped along.

Renly tried not to stare, instead trying to take in everything they passed as Willas led him through a few archways and into yet more gardens. The arrangements were even more magnificent inside the castle walls, yet what really surprised Renly was how quiet Highgarden seemed to be. From what Loras had told him of his home, Renly had expected it to be busy, full of people milling about, but whilst they passed a few serving girls and a handful of guards at their posts, for the most part it seemed to be all but deserted.

"Highgarden is rather more quiet than I expected." He said conversationally to Willas.

Willas laughed quietly, smiling. "Usually it is much busier. Most are down in the training yard at the moment." He sighed softly. "It seems you've picked quite a moment to arrive. Its quite the excitement today."

Renly grinned. "What's the cause of excitement?"

Willas smiled. "My younger brothers have taken it into their heads to challenge each other. They've spent so long bickering over which one of them is the better sword, that finally our sister told them to get it over with and see or else pack it in. "

Renly laughed. "Loras is fighting Garlan?"

"Indeed." Willas smiled, his eyes creasing slightly. "We can go and watch if you would like?"

Renly grinned and nodded without a second thought, following Willas along the path until they came upon a large grassy area. There was indeed a large crowd gathered as Willas had told him there would be, and whilst they were still some way off, Renly could see the two brothers from here.

Garlan was standing nearest, the lovely Leonette pinning a flower she had just plucked from the flowerbeds onto his cloak. Loras, meanwhile, was stood next to a petite girl who, judging from the curly hair cascading down her back, was also a Tyrell, though whether this was the fabled Margaery or merely one of his cousins, Renly couldn't tell. He couldn't see her particularly well, part obscured by the crowd as she was, but she seemed to be doing as Leonette had been, and indeed soon Loras had a rose too pinned to his cloak.

They were both lightly armoured but wore no helms and as they began to circle each other, they looked rather similar, one a smaller, more delicate version of the other.

"Would you like me to introduce you to everyone?" Willas asked as they neared, taking a seat on a nearby bench and stretching his injured leg out.

Renly smiled. "It can wait until after they've finished. I don't want to interrupt."

Indeed, he watched intently as the two siblings continued to walk in circles around each other, a look of pure determination on Loras' face but a slight grin on his older brother's. It was Loras who started it, closing the gap between them in the blink of an eye and bringing his sword whistling past his brother's ear. Garlan merely sidestepped easily, as if he'd had all the time in the world to think about where he was going to move, rather than a few split seconds. Loras, however, seemed unfazed by his brother's easy evasion and spun round to face him again, his footwork just as neat as his brothers. He had Garlan on the defensive now, and soon the elder Tyrell was taking small paces backwards, Loras' sword pushing him back step by step.

Renly was beginning to think Loras had this in the bag when Garlan grinned and, parrying one of Loras' blows, whipped round to force Loras back the way he had come. It was now Loras taking those small steps backwards, retreating as quickly as Garlan could make him. Indeed, Garlan seemed now to have the upper hand, although Loras appeared to be most definitely holding his own. Renly sighed as he watched him. The last few times he'd seen Loras fight, he'd felt almost sick to the stomach, fearing that one of those sharpened blades might find it's target all too well. It was strangly reassuring though to watch Loras with Garlan. For all both Tyrell brother's evident skill, clearly neither of them would allow themselves to hurt the other.

They were very well matched, Renly thought, and had he had to make a bet, he wouldn't have known which of the two to place his money on. Garlan was clearly the more physically powerful of the two, but Loras seemed the quicker of the two, and he appeared to be holding his own well. They were most beautiful to watch, Renly thought. Loras in particular was unbelievably graceful, moving elegantly, his sword seeming to be nothing more than an extension of his arm. For a moment indeed it seemed almost as if the like two Tyrells were dancing, the singing of steel on steel providing their rhythm.

The spell was broken by one of the girls calling Loras' name, calling him on. Leonette responded in kind, cheering her husband-to-be from the side, her hands clapsed together as if praying. Garlan grinned at this, and doubled his efforts. Renly was just wondering how Loras would react if he called out his name, whether he would be spurred on like Garlan had been with Leonette, or whether he would be so startled he'd miss a step, when there was a sudden clash of steel.

The next thing Renly knew Loras was on the floor, Garlan laughing loudly before he extended a hand and pulled his younger brother back to his feet. "Not bad" He said, clapping Loras on the back. "You were almost decent sport."

Loras scowled and rolled his eyes at his brother.

Renly laughed at his sour expression and it was then that Loras seemed to notice him standing next to the brother that hadn't just put him in his place. His expression changed instantly and Loras all but ran over, still panting slightly from the exertion of the fight.

"When did you get here?" He asked breathlessly, his eyes shining. For a moment, Renly was sure he was going to launch himself at him. Instead he merely patted his arm rather awkwardly as any friend might, and beamed up at him.

Renly laughed. "About... half an hour ago perhaps. Just in time to see you and Garlan put on quite the show."

Loras rolled his eyes. "And you've evidently been introduced to Willas?"

Renly nodded, turning slightly smiling at the older man sat on the bench.

"Come meet Margaery?"

It had been phrased as a question but Renly knew there was only one acceptable response. He took a deep breath before answering. "I'd love to" He laughed nervously as Loras grabbed his arm and all but dragged him over to where a young girl was standing, indeed the one that had pinned the flower on Loras as he had suspected.

Renly however did a double take when he got closer. Margaery looked so much like her younger brother that, had he not known better, Renly would have sworn they were twins. Indeed, they looked far more alike than Cersei and Jaime Lannister did. She had the same lazy brown ringlets that he did, identical down to the one unruly curl that refused to stay tucked behind her ear and even her eyes were the same, the exact same mix of liquid gold and hazel that Renly adored so much in her brother. Renly had to stop himself staring. Loras had loved nothing more than to talk about his cherished sister, and yet not once had Loras ever mentioned how alike they looked. He found it rather disconcerting.

She smiled up at him with Loras' eyes. "It's lovely to finally meet you. Loras has told me ever so much about you." There was no malice in her tone and yet Renly found himself wondering whether that had been a veiled threat. Indeed, Loras had probably told her more about him than he would ever have liked. He knew it was probably all in his mind though and so he tried not to dwell on it.

He laughed, determined to make a good impression on the girl Loras evidently adored. "Loras has told me lots of you too."

She smiled, her cheeks dimpling as she glanced rather irritatingly fondly over at Loras. "I suspect he's told you the most dreadful things about me."

"Definitely not." Renly laughed. Indeed Loras had only ever told him nice things about Margaery. In fact, it had often used to irritate him that Loras seemed never to have a bad word to say about his sister.

"Loras." Willas called his youngest brother's name before Margaery could reply, and they all turned to look at him. "Lord Renly must be tired from the road. Why don't you offer to show him to his chambers?"

Loras rolled his eyes at him, before turning back to Renly, an image of politeness all of a sudden that Renly had no trouble seeing through. "Sorry, it seems I've quite forgotten my manners. Would you like me to show you to your chambers?"

Renly grinned. He would quite like to change out of the clothes he'd worn on the road. "That would be lovely."

Loras laughed and through an archway and into a shaded grove. It was cool here, a large fountain trickling pleasantly in the background.

Renly turned to Loras as they walked. "You fought well."

Loras sighed. "Not well enough."

"You looked like you were holding your own for most of it." Renly said, not being able to resist brushing his fingers against Loras'.

Loras frowned and stopped in the shade of a large willow tree, looking round before taking a step towards Renly, standing on tiptoes and resting his head on Renly's shoulder, arms round Renly's waist. He was silent for a few moments before he glanced up, an odd expression on his face. "He was toying with me Renly." He said eventually and very quietly, the usual haughtiness gone from his voice. "He could have probably ended it in minutes."

Renly took a step back, staring at him, mouth open. "I'm sorry but unless I'm sorely mistaken Loras Tyrell just admitted he was outmatched." He laughed. "Pinch me I must be dreaming!"

Loras rolled his eyes and shoved Renly slightly. "When have I ever withheld anything from you?"

"I guess that's true" Renly smiled.

"I've missed you." Loras said suddenly, placing a hand on Renly's arm.

"I've missed you too." Renly whispered back, and seeing as Loras seemed to judge this grove private enough for such small gestures of affection, he chanced to reach up and touch his cheek. He'd missed Loras more than Loras could ever know.


	54. Chapter 54

Several flights of stairs later and exhausted already from the day's riding, Renly collapsed heavily onto a chair in his what was to be his chambers for the next fortnight. Glancing around, he was pleased to note that the servants had evidently just been and gone before them: his things had been sent up and a tub full of hot water stood by the window.

Loras had remained in the doorway, watching Renly get his breath back with an amused look on his face.

Renly smiled up at him, laughing. "I didn't expect it to be so high up?"

Loras grinned, leaning back against the door frame lazily. "Well, usually we house guests in the lower rooms. Nobody lives up here you see." He laughed. "But I told my parents you liked good views," He gestured around the room. "and so here we are."

Renly rolled his eyes. He didn't need to ask quite why Loras was so keen for him to be given a room with a decent amount of privacy. "Did it convince them?" Personally, he had his doubts.

His lack of confidence must have shown on his face for Loras shrugged rather defensively and laughed. "To be fair, the view_ is_ lovely up here." He smirked. "Besides, I thought it was a whole lot better than telling them I wanted you to have a room where we could fuck in peace. Because that was what I was originally going to go with."

Renly laughed. "I see." He ran a hand through his hair, finding it rather tangled from the road. "Then it's probably for the best that you went for the good view option." He sighed. "You do know you woke poor Penrose up that morning you left. I was mortified." Indeed, Renly found his cheeks reddening merely from the memory.

Loras raised an eyebrow at his expression and laughed. "It's only Penrose, in fact, it gives me great pleasure to know that I made his morning a misery."

Renly sighed. "We'd best be glad it was only Penrose. Next time we might not be so fortunate-"

Loras rolled his eyes mid-sentence. "I see you miss reprimanding me already?" He crossed the room and sat down by Renly's feet, leaning his head back against Renly's lap and looking up at him, his hair falling over his eyes. "I had hoped you'd give me at least a few days before you started lecturing me."

Renly laughed and leant down to kiss him, upside down as Loras was. He was just about to twist Loras round to face him so he could kiss him properly when Loras got to his feet, hauling Renly up with him. Renly grinned, letting Loras guide him to wherever he wanted him and preparing himself for three weeks of pent up frustration. He was surprised thus when Loras merely grabbed his wrist and pulled him over to the window.

"I've so much to show you." He undid the clasp on the windows and threw them open, gesturing about and listing off various places Renly had vaguely heard of. The view was indeed glorious, looking over the orchards that lay beneath the castle walls, the River Mander cutting its lazy path through the fruit laden fields. And from the snippets he actually caught of what Loras was saying, Renly assumed he was looking north-east to Cider Hall and Ashford, and feeling suddenly nostalgic, realised that had it been possible to see that far, the walls of Storm's End would have been visible against the horizon.

"Are you even listening?" Loras' voice brought him out of his thoughts, an expression halfway between fondness and annoyance on his face.

Renly laughed. "I'm afraid you'll have to repeat yourself. But can you slow down this time? I barely caught a word."

Loras sighed impatiently before he was off again, slightly more slowly this time. Renly had been right to think they were looking north-east, and indeed the small holdfast that lay some miles across the fields of orchards, still along the banks of the river, was Cider Hall, the ancient seat of the Fossoways. Craning then to the left, the glinting turrets of Goldengrove were also visible, apparently, as Loras duly told him, hiding the Red Lake behind its walls. There were less orchards in this direction, instead what seemed to be open fields, green and lush grasses, strewn with wildflowers. It was undeniably beautiful and again Renly found himself being unsurprised Loras had found Storm's End and its weather rather dreary.

Renly grinned when Loras seemed to have run out of steam. "So are these all the places you'll be taking me then?"

Loras nodded. "But first I want to show you Highgarden properly." He grabbed Renly's wrist again and made to drag him over to the door.

Renly laughed. "Alright alright. But first let me take a bath and change?"

Loras' grip didn't loosen on Renly's wrist but he stopped tugging him over to the door. "Alright." He said reluctantly. "But can you not take six hours to get ready like you sometimes do?"

Renly laughed. "As if you can talk." As far as he was concerned Loras was equally guilty of deliberating that little bit too long over what clothes to choose. All the same though, he stepped out of his clothes as quickly as possible and into the tub.

Loras meanwhile went to sit on Renly's bed, propped up on his elbow and watching him impatiently.

"You know," Renly grinned as he sloshed the water over his hair. "I was expecting you to be rather impatient for other things."

Loras laughed. "Later. We've all the time in the world for that, and I want to show you Highgarden before the light goes." And with that, he got off the bed and walked to the chest of drawers where Renly's clothes had already been laid out by the servants. Rifling intently through the fabrics, Loras grabbed a few garments and carelessly tossed them onto the bed.

"There," he laughed as Renly stepped out of the tub and began to dry himself. "Get dressed. I want to show you around properly before dinner."

…...

In the end, there wasn't long before dinner, and Renly found himself almost running to keep up with Loras' fast-paced tour around the castle. He lost track of the various gardens Loras led him through and was rather surprised when he found himself back in the central courtyard. He'd been convinced they'd been walking in the other direction.

"It's like a maze in here." Renly jested. "How do you ever find your way around?"

Loras shrugged, grinning. "Storm's End is bigger."

"I guess it is." Renly mused. "But there's not quite so many winding passageways in Storm's End, nor hundreds of gardens, and hedged paths that make it impossible to see where you're going."

Loras laughed. "It's just because you don't know it well. I had hell trying to get around Storm's End in the beginning. I used to always end up somehow down by the pantries."

That surprised Renly. Even as a child, Loras had been overly sure of himself, and not once had he ever admitted to getting lost at the time. "I never noticed?"

Loras shrugged. "I was very good at pretending I knew my way around." He laughed. "That's why I used to follow you around so much. More often than not, I had no idea where I was going and it was easier to follow you than try to work it out myself."

Renly laughed. "I never knew."

Loras smirked. "I could make a list a foot long of things that you never notice." He laughed. "Something has to be staring you in the face before you even begin to notice."

Renly began to protest at that, but found himself hushing when he saw that Loras had led them to one of the dining chambers and that lord and lady Tyrell had just rounded the corner, dressed for dinner and accompanied by a couple that Renly vaguely recognised as having been at the tourney he'd hosted back in Storm's End. Leonette followed closely behind on Garlan's arm and so had he had to take a guess, Renly would have assumed the lord and lady whose identity he couldn't remember to be her parents.

Indeed, they soon introduced themselves again as Lord and Lady Fossoway, though whether they were of the green apple branch or the red apple one remained a mystery still. Renly contemplated asking, but thought perhaps that having already met them once before, it was perhaps a little late to admit that he had no clue. Besides, even if he said so himself, Renly had to say that he had a way with people, and making lords and ladies think that he remembered who they were was one of those things that he found came naturally to him.

Dinner was a small affair, consisting only of himself, the Tyrells and the Fossoways who had, as Leonette's father told him excitedly as they went to sat down, been helping Mace and Alerie with the wedding arrangements for the last two weeks.

Renly didn't know what to make of where he had been placed. On one hand, he was relieved to see had been placed next to Willas who he imagined would do his best to make him feel welcome. On the other hand however, the little old lady who had been placed to his right between him and Margaery made him feel downright nervous.

Thankfully it was Willas, however, who turned to him first as the starters were brought in. "I hear you're en route to Dorne?" He asked, smiling.

Renly laughed. "Yes, to Sunspear."

"Have you ever been before?"

Renly shook his head. "Unfortunately not. I've crossed the border briefly a few times near Summerhall, but I don't think that counts. Have you?"

Willas too shook his head. "Never. I know the Martells passably well despite that though. I expect they'll be very hospitable."

Renly nodded politely. He'd only met one of the Martells to date, and whilst Renly could think of many words to describe the Red Viper, hospitable would hardly have been on his list. "Do you see much of the Martells then?"

Willas looked thoughtful. "Not much." He eventually said. "I exchange letters with Prince Oberyn occasionally, and a few moons back he sent me a brood mare to make use of, but I'd hardly say that amounts to seeing m-

He was interrupted by Loras who had turned around, scowling. "You should have sent it back. As if we'd want anything dornish here."

Willas laughed, a quiet thoughtful laugh that was quite different to any sound Loras could have made.

It was Garlan whoever that spoke. "Ignore him lord Renly, I dare say he'll be singing a different tune when the Serpent's sand steed is the fastest horse in our stables and he wants to ride it in the lists." He laughed, ruffling Loras' hair. "I don't know how you managed with him as your squire."

Renly laughed and merely grinned as both Lord Mace and Leonette's father began reminiscing about their own days as squires. Renly didn't catch the names of either of the lords they had squired with, but from what he did catch, he worked out that Loras' father had squired alongside Paxter Redwyne, first cousin to Mace and now lord of the Arbour.

It was then that the old lady beside him spoke, laughing haughtily. "If only your cousin had been able to knock some sense into you. He at least has a sensible head on his shoulders. What with how much fuss there's been over this wedding, I'm beginning to think I raised an incompetent fool."

Lord Mace blustered at that, but most of his family laughed, Garlan the loudest.

"Let father alone Grandmother." He jested, before winking at the Fossoways and at Renly. "We have guests."

"Very well." She laughed a mocking laugh, putting her hand on her granddaughters arm and turning to Renly. "I suppose we should introduce ourselves then, seeing as the son I raised appears either too rude or too incompetent to do so himself."

Lady Olenna." Renly smiled and took her hand. "It's a pleasure."

"Yes, that is my name." She raised one of her thinning wispy eyebrows and looked him up and down. "I suppose I should commend you on remembering it."

Renly felt his cheeks redden slightly. "It's an honour to meet you."

"Is that so?" She picked up her napkin with a flourish, age-spotted hands moving more quickly than Renly would have expected from such an elderly lady. The next moment however, she seemed as frail as he might have expected, leaning in and cupping her hand to her ear to hear his reply.

Renly laughed rather nervously. "I've heard ever so much about you."

"Indeed." She turned to Margaery on her right. "Remind your half-daft grandmother what it is that they call me dear?"

Margaery laughed. "The Queen of Thorns grandmother."

"Ah yes the Queen of Thorns. Fancy me forgetting. I'm getting silly in my old age" She folded those wrinkled soft hands of hers in her lap. "So lord Renly, enlighten a poor old lady, do I live up to my reputation?"

Renly laughed. "Umm"

"Stop tormenting our guests grandmother" Margaery laughed, patting her hand. "You'll scare the guests off for the wedding."

She sighed. "It seems an old lady can't say anything these days. " She smiled, turning back to Renly. "So tell me lord Renly, was my grandson a decent squire?"

Renly laughed. "He was my lady, or else I wouldn't have knighted him."

She laughed. "Perhaps. But competence and knighthood often don't go hand in hand lord Renly. "She glanced pointedly in her son's direction. "I dare say many a boy has been knighted, not for their prowess, but because their lord can't stand the sight of them any longer."

Renly grinned. "I can well believe it."

"So which one was it?" She ignored Loras' scowl from across the table. "Prowess or simply a running out of one's patience?" She popped a grape into her mouth. "Or who's to say it can't be both."

Renly laughed. "What with Loras but two seats away, I dare say there's only one acceptable answer to that."

She glanced over at her grandson before turning back to him. "I suppose you're right lord Renly" She said. "Polite society does have a tendency of making conversation terribly dull."

Renly grinned. He wasn't sure what to make of Loras' grandmother at all. On one hand, she seemed like every elderly lady, frail and wizened, and with no teeth left with which to chew, but equally, Renly didn't think he'd ever met anyone with as quite as sharp a tongue.

He found her challenging of wits rather amusing though and by the end of dinner had decided she was quite entertaining if nothing else. And for all her mocking, she seemed too to be a doting grandmother. She hardly moved her hand from Margaery's arm, and it was quite clear that the young girl was her pride and joy.

In fact, as the evening progressed, it was Margaery who set Renly more on edge than her sharp witted grandmother. Finding it rather unnerving that she was most likely aware of the rather peculiar relations between himself and her brother, Renly didn't know quite what to say to her. It was quite unlike himself, and whilst he made an effort, often he'd find himself turning to her to speak and then failing to summon anything. He didn't know whether to assume that she thought him degenerate for such relations with Loras, or distasteful, or disgusting. Or whether she was as understanding as Loras seemed to imply she would be.

Although Renly loathed to admit it to himself, what unnerved him most perhaps about the beautiful girl two seats along was that in Loras' sister, he had finally met one of his own, one of those rare individuals who knew how to charm and lie their way through the courts without most people batting an eyelid, and this one was now giving him a taste of his own medicine. Her mask was flawless, and although Renly tried incessantly to guess what she was thinking, he came up blank every time.

It was exhausting, and Renly was rather relieved when dinner was over and he could excuse himself to his chambers. He was unsurprised when Loras accompanied him, making a show of heading in the direction of his and then looping back round.

It was only when they were safely back in Renly's chambers with the door locked firmly behind them that Loras did what Renly had been expecting him to do all afternoon, unbuttoning his doublet and knotting his hands in Renly's hair. What he hadn't expected though was quite how uncharacteristically gentle Loras was. There was no impatience in Loras' touch and instead, he seemed to be purposefully taking his time, kissing a slow path across Renly's shoulders whilst his hands traced slow purposeful circles against Renly's chest.

Renly sighed deeply, torn between wanting to push Loras' hands further down and wanting to fall asleep under Loras' kisses. He half-closed his eyes, the light from the now setting sun making the room glow a vivid amber.

It was indeed rather sleepily that Renly registered Loras eventually guiding himself into his lap and sinking slowly down on to him. And whilst his heart was pounding and every nerve tingling by the time Loras had finished with him, he was hard pressed to stop himself falling asleep against him then and there.

Loras laughed softly, pushing Renly's hair out of his eyes. "Are you tired Renly?" he teased.

Renly nodded sleepily. "It seems I'm getting old, too old to ride all day it seems and still be awake at the end of the day."

Loras smiled and rolled over onto his side, leaning his head against Renly's chest and gazing absent-mindedly down at him.

Renly watched him for a while, tracing the patterns the fading sunlight was drawing with Loras' hair in his mind's eye and putting an arm around his waist.

"What you thinking?" Renly asked after a time.

Loras glanced up, looking rather dazed. "What?"

"I was asking what you were thinking?"

"Oh." Loras laughed softly, the light making his curls shimmer as he moved. "I couldn't possibly tell you."

"Please?" Renly gave what he hoped was his most charming smile.

Loras sighed. "Fine." He rolled his eyes. "If you must know, I was trying to decide what my favourite part of you is."

Renly laughed. He hadn't been expecting that. "And?"

Loras bit down on his lower lip. "It's a hard decision." He laughed and moved to sit astride Renly's hips. "There's so much to choose from. But-" He leant down to kiss Renly's neck. "Apart from your eyes, they're the obvious choice of course, I think I'd have to go with here." He moved downwards to mouth at Renly's collarbone, kissing a path from one shoulder to the other.

"There?" Renly laughed, Loras' curls tickling his neck. "Of all places why there?"

Loras glanced up. "I don't know? Do I have to have a reason?"

Renly grinned. "I guess not." He laughed. "But it would have been nice."

Loras pressed one last kiss to the hollow at the base of Renly's throat before sitting up, propping himself up on his elbow. "Well I can give you a reason for the eyes. Would that please you?"

Renly nodded, feeling no shame in quite how self indulgent this conversation was for him. He'd spent the last fortnight fearing that Loras would have found something new to play with and this was a nice change from his expectations.

Loras smiled. "It's because I can never decide what colour they are."

Renly laughed. "They're blue."

"I know that now." Loras rolled his eyes. "But for years I thought they were green."

Renly grinned. "Is that why you love me then, because my eyes change colour?"

Loras raised an eyebrow. "Don't be stupid."

"Then why then?" Renly pressed.

Loras shrugged. "I don't know. Lots of reasons?" He bit down again on his lower lip. "It's hard to explain and I'm not very good with words."

"Well try for me?" Renly couldn't help but ask, despite knowing that this was the sort of thing Loras would loathe to be made to do.

"Alright then." Loras ran a hand through his hair and leant back against Renly's chest."Because you make me laugh? And because you're kind?" He laughed. "I can knock people off horses very well, but I could never be like you even if I tried."

Renly laughed. "You're very kind to me. You put up with me for starters."

"Obviously I am to you." Loras rolled his eyes. "I care about you. But I can be very spiteful sometimes, in a way you could never be." He grinned. "l like taking revenge too much."

Renly laughed. He couldn't argue with that really.


	55. Chapter 55

Neither he nor Loras must have remembered to draw the curtains before turning in for the night for Renly found himself awoken the next morning by the sunlight streaming in through the windows, bathing the room in a golden light.

It was a rather pretty effect Renly thought sleepily as he pushed the covers back and sat up, and yet he would have perhaps preferred it had it not been responsible for awakening him at an hour far too early to be considered reasonable by anyone's standards.

As it happened though, Loras was already up and sitting on the window ledge, gazing absent-mindedly out at the fields below. He seemed surprised when Renly called his name, as if he too perhaps thought the hour far too early for there to be much chance of Renly being awake.

"Come back to bed?" Renly yawned, patting the bedcovers beside him. The morning was a mild one despite the sunlight and Loras had evidently been up for some time as the bed was already cold next to him.

Loras laughed and came to beside him, letting Renly move him around as he pleased until he'd managed to make a decent pillow out of him. Despite his efforts, Loras made a rather hard pillow Renly thought, which probably had something to do with the fact that Loras was all muscle and with not an inch of fat on him. On the other hand though, he was decently warm and was prone to running his hands through Renly's hair when he lay like this which Renly supposed was an added bonus you didn't get from most pillows.

Indeed after a few moments, Loras' hands had migrated to his hair, twirling bits around his finger as if somehow to try and make it curly like his own.

Renly sighed contently and whilst Loras was doing that, glanced absent-mindedly about the room. It was a lovely room and Renly thought he might lay out his own chambers similarly when he returned to Kings Landing. Yawning, he wondered how those rooms were coming along. He'd been given a spacious set of rooms of the ground floor of the Red Keep with space for his household servants and any guests he might wish to entertain. They had belonged to the previous master of laws before him who had evidently had rather poor taste Renly thought. As such, they were being redone; wonderfully ornate furniture being carved in the Street of Wood to take the place of the dull pieces that were already there, and heavy rugs and tapestries replacing the threadbare gaudy monstrosities that his predecessor had presumingly found charming. Even the servants quarters were being done up despite the fact that Renly had of yet little idea what arrangements were being made on that front. Those who wanted to, he supposed he would bring from Storm's End, leaving Penrose instead of himself with the rather arduous task of finding new staff.

He was just contemplating who he was going to choose to form his personal Kings Landing guard when Loras leant down to kiss his hair, interrupting his train of thought.

"Fancy going to sit outside until breakfast?" Loras asked, removing his hand from Renly's hair.

Renly pondered the question before answering. Usually he would have been of the opinion that it was far too early to leave one's bedchambers and yet he was awake now, and the morning did seem a rather too glorious one to waste. Loras was going to take him to Oldtown today and so it couldn't really hurt to get an early start. The ride would take near the whole morning and so they would be staying the night in an inn before returning the following afternoon. Loras had offered to take him to Hightower to stay with his grandfather which whilst it had been a tempting proposal, Renly had decided wasn't for the best seeing as the elderly lord's health was rumoured to be rapidly failing.

He yawned and sat up. "Why not then" he laughed, getting to his feet in search of some clothes, making a note to try and choose his outfit quickly in an attempt to not try Loras' impatience.

A good half hour later and with Loras muttering under his breath about how anyone could possibly take so long deciding what to wear when there wasn't an ugly garment in his entire wardrobe, they descended the many flights of stairs that led down from Renly's room.

The morning air was surprisingly chilly and Renly wondered briefly whether he ought to go back and put warmer clothes on before thinking perhaps that it was unwise to wind Loras up any further.

It indeed was a beautiful morning though, and Renly found himself looking forward to their ride to Oldtown as Loras led them along the path. The gardens looked quite different at this time for the flowers were only just opening, their petals glistening with the morning dew and sparkling in the sunlight.

The garden Loras took him to was one that Renly hadn't seen before but that he thought might be his favourite one yet. It was more private than most of the others they had been to on his rather hurried tour of Highgarden yesterday, for it was completely surrounded by walls on all sides, the greater part of which seemed to be covered in what Renly thought to be jasmine.

Unlike most of the rest of the grounds, which seemed to have multitudes of interlinking paths and archways, the only entrance into this garden appeared to be the wrought iron gate set into the eastern wall which Loras had just led him through. The flowers were just as lovely in here but what Renly really liked was the fact that in this garden there was not one but two swings, though both of very different sorts it seemed. One was the sort of swing a child might enjoy, suspended with rope from the branch of a very sturdy looking Beech tree that stood in the centre of the garden. For all it's ornate design, this swing seemed little more really than a plank of wood big enough perhaps for two rather small people to sit on. The other was more of a permanent structure, free-standing and made entirely of wood, with a proper seat that had a back and cushions and probably swung rather gently. It was hinged to several wooden pillars which somebody had evidently trained yet more jasmine up.

"That was built for my mother when she married my father." Loras said, following his gaze. "I warn you, it's terribly dull." He laughed. "We can sit on it though if you like?"

Renly grinned. "I'd love to." And following Loras he took a seat on the swing that had been built for Alerie Hightower just after she'd become a Tyrell. It indeed did move very slowly as Loras had warned, but Renly found it rather a pleasing experience, very gentle and quite likely to lull him to sleep if he let it.

He gestured to the other swing. "And what about this one."

Loras laughed. "That one was built for Margaery because she thought it terribly unfair that father had had a swing built for mother and not her. That one's more exciting. Goes quite high if you do it properly or get someone to push you."

Renly smiled. He could imagine Loras' sister sitting on the carved seat with her hair streaming behind her and one of her brothers pushing her. "Do both you and Margaery ever go on it together? He asked. "It looks like it might be big enough."

"We used to." Loras laughed. "Haven't done for years though. Not since I left to come to you."

"Do you think it would still hold?" Renly asked.

"I'm not sure we'd fit anymore but it would probably hold the weight." Loras grinned. "Father's a bit silly when it comes to Margaery. That rope's what they use on the masts of Paxter Redwyne's ships, proper sturdy stuff. And I don't know if he still does, but he used to have it changed twice annually just in case it had weakened."

Renly laughed. "I suppose she's his only girl and the youngest of the lot of you. I suppose he can't help worrying."

"True. But sometimes I do wonder whether he knows my sister at all. She's perfectly capable of standing on her own two feet."

Renly smiled. He could well believe that of Loras' sister. For a thirteen year old, she seemed unnervingly self-assured, rather like Loras he supposed, come to think of it. He sighed, glancing about the garden once more. "I think this would be one of my favourite places if I lived here."

"It's one of mine." Loras said, bringing his feet up and tucking them underneath him on the swing.

"But not your absolute favourite?"

"No." Loras grinned. "I show you my absolute favourite place when we've got more time. It's a bit out of the way, right down near the banks of the river."

"I look forward to it." Renly took advantage of the privacy the four walls granted them to press a kiss to Loras' mouth. "I know it's hardly comparable but did you have a favourite place back in Storm's End?"

Loras thought for a moment. "Probably up on the battlements" He said after a while.

"And why's that?"

"Because it's the furthest you can get from the water?" Loras laughed when Renly rolled his eyes. "I'm pulling your leg Renly. It's because it's private I guess. I used to go up there when Penrose was irritated at me which was all the time it seemed. And either he never thought to look for me there, or he couldn't be bothered to climb the stairs." He laughed. "Either way it got him off my back."

Renly laughed. "Probably more to do with the stairs than anything else. Penrose is more than familiar with the battlements. It was of my favourite hiding places too when I was a child." He grinned. "Not that he was ever trying to scold me." He laughed. "You know it will seem odd when I go back and you're not there. I can barely a remember a time before you came."

Loras came to lean against him. "I miss it you know. Even though you think it's dreary compared to here." He laughed wryly. "Often I wake up in the middle of the night and think I'm in your chambers back there. It's strange how the rooms I grew up in seems somehow more unfamiliar now than yours."

Renly smiled. That gave him a rather pleasant warm feeling in his chest to know that Loras missed the place Renly called home. All the same though, he couldn't resist the chance to wind Loras up a little. He grinned widely. "Is it so terrible then having to sleep on your own Loras?"

Loras rolled his eyes. "Don't start this again will you? I'm perfectly capable of sleeping on my own and you know it."

"That's not the impression I got." He grinned. "Do you wake up and get distressed when you realise I'm not there?" Renly teased.

Loras scowled and prodded Renly painfully in the ribs to let Renly know just what he thought of that notion.

Renly laughed and pulled him closer. "I'm jesting with you Loras."

Loras can't have actually been irritated for he let Renly wrap his arms around him and didn't pull away. Renly smiled and rested his chin on the top of Loras' head, closing his eyes. Loras' embrace was warm and coupled with the gentle swinging motion, Renly reckoned he must have dozed off, for what seemed like merely moments later, Loras was tapping him and telling him they'd stayed too long and they ought to get moving for breakfast.

Breakfast was a busy affair. Renly had chosen to take his morning meal in the dining chambers rather than privately in his rooms and it seemed that every cousin the Tyrells had had taken up residence in Highgarden. Whether this was in preparation for the wedding, or whether they always lived there, Renly couldn't tell. They were all very charming, greeting him with enthusiasm and wanting to hear all about what the Stormlands were like and telling him how exciting it was to meet someone who not only was on the small council but was an actual brother to the king himself.

The girls especially seemed particularly interested in him, and one among their number, a very young girl, probably not yet even into double figures in age, seemed so smitten with him that she blushed deeply every time he spoke to her. She seemed to be a particular friend of Margaery's and yet had not even a shred of the confidence the elder girl evidently had. Renly found her embarrassment rather sweet and yet he could see Loras biting back sarcastic remarks each time her cheeks flushed rosy and he had to fight the desperate urge to laugh.

They left straight from breakfast, as soon as the serving girls had finished packing them a lunch for the road and deliberately well before lord and lady Tyrell had descended from their chambers for the morning. This, Loras informed him, was on account of a small white lie Loras had apparently told them the night before. For whilst it was rather improper to swan off to Oldtown without an accompanying set of guards, Loras was adamant that he didn't want to be tailed around all day. As such, he confessed that he had told his parents that they would be taking Renly's retinue instead of a Highgarden one; the fact that he and Renly had no intention of doing any such thing would hopefully remain between the two of them.

The morning chill had faded as Loras led him to the stables through yet another garden that Renly had no recollection of seeing despite the fact that the stables was one of the first places he had seen.

"Is this the route I was taken before?" he asked.

"Probably not." Loras laughed. "This is the long way round. I'm avoiding anywhere my parents might be."

"I see." Renly grinned and was just about to ask him what his parents would do if they found Loras had been planning on disgracing the family honour by taking no retinue when Loras halted abruptly.

"We should hush here." he whispered. "Up ahead there's a bench in among the roses that you can't see from the path."

"And that's a problem?"

Loras laughed under his breath. "Grandmother likes to sit there and _spy_."

Renly resisted the urge to laugh and followed Loras who now had begun talking rather innocently about the weather. Sure enough, there was a little old lady nestled in among the flowers. She seemed however to be asleep.

Renly opened his mouth to say so but Loras shook his head vigorously and steered him quickly up the path. "That's what she does." he hissed when they were out of earshot and had arrived at the stables. "Pretends to be asleep, so she can _spy."_

Renly grinned and went to help Loras lead the horses out. "Does your grandmother do a lot of spying then?"

Loras grimaced even as he pulled his horse's bridle on. "Too much. I reckon she'd give that master of whispers a run for his money if you ask me."

Renly laughed and let Loras give him a leg up into the saddle. He had no doubt that Lady Olenna would indeed give lord Varys a run for his money if given a chance. She seemed a fiery lady and in many respects, far more capable than her son, and having now met her, Renly was quite sure that she probably did most of the string pulling in Highgarden.

It was a pleasant rise south east as they followed the Rose Road to it's end in Oldtown, passing fields and orchards as they went. Loras seemed to have no qualms about picking as much fruit as he pleased, leaning over the hedges at the side of the road at regular intervals and passing handfuls of fruit to Renly.

"Don't you feel guilty about stealing?" Renly asked, laughing.

Loras shrugged. "All of these fields belong to Brightwater. And seeing as stealing from the Florents is something that us Tyrells are supposedly good at, I see no reason to prove them wrong."

Renly laughed and rolled his eyes, quite aware that Loras was referring to the fact that as far as the Florents were concerned, the Tyrells had stolen Highgarden from them once the Gardeners had been wiped out during Aegon's Landing.

"We'd better stop soon though." Loras said thoughtfully. "It's getting hot and whilst this fruit that the Florents have kindly provided us with is lovely, I could really do with some lunch."

Renly had no issue with that, and so after a few minutes more riding, they dismounted and headed into one of the fields by the side of the road. This particular field appeared to have been left fallow and whilst no crops grew, there was such an abundance of wild-flowers that the field appeared as a patchwork of colour. Renly thought it a very pleasing place to have lunch.

Having tied the horses to a tree in the shade, it took them a while to find a suitable spot, pushing their way through long grass until Loras was satisfied with the place they had chosen.

Renly flattened his patch of grass before sitting down, quite at a loss to why Loras had chosen the long grass in which to have their lunch when they're was so much open meadow they could have chosen.

Loras laughed when he asked and gestured over to the east. "Brightwater Keep is less than a mile from here. I'd rather avoid being chased away by an angry Florent farmer."

Renly grinned and supposed he had a point. As such, Loras had chosen a rather suitable spot he thought. Once sat down, the grass all but completely obscured them from view and any farmers that might not be too happy about them sitting in his field would never be able to spot them.

Renly lay back against the grass happily whilst Loras continued flattening the glass so he could lay out their lunch. There were a fair few flowers even in among the long grass and Renly picked a yellow one absent-mindedly, twirling it between his fingers and thinking what a pretty colour it was.

"What's this one called?" he asked Loras.

"That's a buttercup." Loras replied, ushering Renly up, laying down a blanket and then pushing him back down. He began laying out the various things the serving girl had packed. "We used to play this game with them when we were younger. Supposedly if they glow yellow under your chin then that means you like butter."

Renly laughed. "Sounds good fun." He held the flower up to his chin.

Loras rolled his eyes. "Sometimes I wonder how old you are..." All the same though he stopped getting things out of the saddle bag and leant over to peer under Renly's chin. "Yep you like butter." he said. "But I could have told you that without the flower. I'm yet to see a food you don't like."

Renly grinned. "Let me try on you." He thrust the flower under Loras' chin and sure enough it made the skin above it glow a rather pleasing shade of gold.

Loras yawned and lay back against the grass with a saffron bun to eat. "I'm guessing I like butter too then?"

"Indeed you do." Renly laughed and tried a seed cake. It was delicious and before long, most of the food the serving girl had packed had disappeared and their fingers were stained a bright purple from all of the cherries Loras had picked from the Florent orchards.

Renly sighed and leant back against the grass again, trying to spot patterns in the clouds and attempting rather unsuccessfully to lick the purple from his fingers. After a while he gave up, and returned to picking flowers and trying to guess their various names.

"Loras?" Renly asked presently, a brilliant red flower with a black middle catching his attention.

"What?"

"If I had to be a flower, what sort do you reckon I'd be?"

Loras laughed. "How do you come up with this stuff Renly? Flowers don't have personalities."

Renly grinned. "I was a very bored child." He laughed. "Well go on then. What would I be?"

Loras sat up. "You're actually serious about this?"

Renly grinned. "Deadly so. Well come along now, pick one."

Loras cast around for inspiration and seemingly found none for he shrugged. "I don't know?" He said doubtfully. "A rose?"

Renly laughed. Trust Loras to pick his own family sigil. The boy had no imagination. He sighed. "Why a rose then?"

Loras shrugged. "Because I like roses."

Renly laughed. "That's a dull reason."

Loras rolled his eyes. "Why does everything have to be complicated with you?"

Renly sighed. "Alright then, tell me why you like roses then. And you're not allowed to say because they're your family's sigil."

"I don't know? Because they're pretty?" Loras laughed. "And they're different from other flowers. Did you know that you can't plant roses twice in the same soil? They're rather irreplaceable like that."

Renly laughed. "Is that what I am then? Irreplaceable?"

Loras rolled his eyes again. "There's definitely only one Renly Baratheon. For which I and the world should be very grateful I imagine."

Renly's grin only widened. "You're so kind." He came to sit next to him. "In all seriousness though, I never knew that about roses. How have they been growing them in Highgarden for centuries then?"

Loras laughed. "It's a real problem apparently actually. They have to bring in soil from all over the Reach. We probably steal it from the Florents or something."

Renly grinned. "For a knight, you're very knowledgeable about flowers. How do you know so much anyway?"

"Willas." Loras replied simply as if that provided all the answer Renly needed. "What would I be then?" he asked, evidently humouring Renly.

Renly contemplated this for a few moments, quickly realising that he knew hardly any flowers by name. "One of those bright yellow sunflowers." Renly decoded though after a while. "I used to have some growing on my balcony when I used to stay in Kings Landing as a child. You know those ones that turn throughout the day to face the light."

"Because I like sunshine?" Loras laughed. "And you said my reason was poor."

Renly grinned and sat up. "Maybe it's my flower knowledge that's poor. I didn't have many to choose from. I was going to say one of those flowers that snap, what are those ones called?"

"Snapdragons?" Loras raised an eyebrow. "And why's that?"

"Because whilst they're pretty, I get the feeling they're rather bad tempered flowers. Not to be trifled with."

"I'm flattered." Loras rolled his eyes and shoved him back down into the grass.

Renly grinned. "You're welcome" He reached up and pulled Loras down on top of him.

They lay still for a while, Loras' head resting on his stomach and Renly still thinking about flowers. "I think Stannis would be one of those spiny things that grows down in Dorne." he said, thinking out loud.

"A cactus?" Loras laughed. "Perhaps he would."

Renly grinned and tried to pull Loras up to lie next to him properly.

Loras obliged, moving to sit up. Quickly though he lay back down. "I think I've eaten too much to move." He said, before shutting his eyes and laying his head against Renly's chest this time. "This is your influence Renly. All those feasts you gave when I was at Storm's End."

Renly grinned, and reached down to pull Loras' shirt up slightly, tracing little circles against his stomach with the pad of his thumb. "Does this make it feel better?"

Loras sighed ever so softly and so Renly continued absent-mindedly, tracing the planes of Loras' stomach with one hand and reaching for the last apple pastry with the other. Seeing as he wasn't in the least bit hungry, this was probably not a particularly sensible idea. The pastry looked lonely however, sitting on its own in the centre of the blanket, and Renly couldn't help but want to eat it. It was a particularly tasty one, though as he had the last few mouthfuls, he couldn't help but fear it was this sort of thing that would lead to him ending up like Robert.

He was just lost in rather terrifying imaginings of himself sat in the audience chambers in Storm's End and his chair collapsing underneath him just as he received some very important guests when Loras tapped him rather pointedly on the arm.

Glancing down, he saw that his hand was still on Loras' stomach and rather closer to the top of Loras' breeches than it had been before. As such Loras was looking up at him with a rather expectant expression that Renly recognised well. It was usually followed by Loras removing all of his clothes.

"Now?" Renly laughed. "Here?"

"Why not?" Loras sat up and running his hands down Renly''s thighs, it suddenly became a very good idea.

"Alright." Renly grinned, making to stand up in search of the little vial of oil he'd packed that morning in the saddlebag, intended of course for use in their bed at the inn and not the middle of a field.

Loras seemed to guess what Renly was doing for he grabbed Renly's arm and pulled him back down. "Don't bother." He laughed. "I'll be fine."

"You su-"

"Yes." Loras growled before Renly could finish the question and the time for argument was over it seemed, Loras pushing Renly roughly back into the long grass and kissing him with an open mouth.

Renly laughed against his mouth and summoning his strength, seized Loras by the hips and flipped him over. This way it was Loras who had to endure being tickled by the long feathery grass whereas he could merely lean against Loras. A much better arrangement if Renly said so himself.

Loras didn't seem to agree however for he raised an eyebrow as Renly leant over him triumphantly. "Is this the game then?" He asked, grabbing Renly's arms and after much of a struggle, managing to roll Renly over so he was on top once more. This carried on for some time until, inevitably really Renly thought, considering their respective sizes, Renly had Loras firmly pinned against the ground.

Making sure Loras didn't escape with one hand, Renly used the other to tug down Loras' breeches and pull the laces out of his own. "Is this what you want?" He nipped at the soft skin below Loras' navel and made him whimper. "Is it?"

Loras just closed his eyes and breathed some sort of incoherent response.

Renly laughed. "I didn't quite catch that? Shall I repeat the question then? Is this what you want? He moved his hand back Loras' navel, moving it tantalisingly lower. "Or not?"

Loras let out another low pitched hum.

"I'll take that as a no then shall I?" Renly removed his hand and made to do up his laces.

The sound Loras made in response to that was so plaintive that Renly couldn't help but laugh at him. "Aw Loras." He pressed a kiss to his stomach. "Shall I put you out of your misery then?"

Loras nodded underneath him and grabbed Renly's hands to push them downwards.

Renly grinned and pulled his hands out of Loras' grip, wondering how best to go about this without hurting Loras overmuch. He licked his fingers before pushing them into Loras but it didn't seem to make it all that much easier. Irrespective of this though, this seemed to be what Loras wanted, for he arched his back to make the angle easier for him, sighing very softly as Renly worked him slowly open.

The sighs were louder by the time Renly entered him, and verging on cries. It was rather more difficult than usual and Renly made painfully slow progress as he pushed up into him, forcing him open. And whilst Renly refused to believe he wasn't hurting Loras at least a little, he had to admit that the sensation was a gloriously intense one, Loras unbelievably tight around him as he all but forced his entry time and time again.

He was quite exhausted by the time his seed had spilled and he collapsed onto Loras, his energy spent.

"Alright?" he breathed.

Loras just nodded underneath him, seemingly also out of breath. Renly laughed and wrapped his arms around him. He was quite a picture, all flushed and with bits of grass sticking out of his hair.

It was a good few moments before Loras spoke and he was still panting slightly. "Do we have to go to Oldtown just yet?" he asked, yawning. "Can't we just sleep here and go in the morning?"

Renly laughed and kissed Loras' neck. As much as he didn't feel like moving either, he imagined that they'd both feel better for a proper bed in the morning when they were aching and cold from the dewy grass. "I'll tell you what," He said. "Let me get all of those grass seeds out of your hair and then we'll go?"

Loras ran a hand through his hair and finding it an absolute mess, just groaned. Renly grinned. By the time he'd sorted that out, it might very well be morning after all.


	56. Chapter 56

It was late-afternoon by the time they left their spot in the grass, Loras' hair mainly rid now of most of the strands of grass and seeds that had managed to get stuck in his curls.

Retrieving the horses from their spot in the shade, they rejoined the Rose Road, Oldtown laying before them to the south. The Hightower was clearly visible now, not yet lit up for the night time but still impressive even from many miles away, rising up magnificently as it did from the very heart of the city and dominating the horizon.

Loras was rather quiet on the remainder of the ride, and from the way he shifted slightly awkwardly in the saddle, Renly suspected he was probably a little more sore from their tumble in the grass than he was letting on. He didn't say a word to Renly on the matter though and aside from wincing ever so slightly when his horse went over a bump in the road and seeming keen to avoid staying in trot for any length of time, he didn't seem in such a bad way.

Renly contemplated saying something, or perhaps even apologising even despite the fact that the sensible part of Renly told him that this was probably just as much Loras' fault as his own, brought on by Loras' lack of patience. Even so though, he couldn't help but feel slightly guilty.

Dusk was just beginning to fall and the Hightower lit when they reached the centre of the city. It was stunningly beautiful, the honeywine meandering its way through the very heart of the city as it made its slow path into Whispering Sound, the broad bay in which Oldtown sat. It was a curious river, Renly found, its channel splitting often to form tiny little islands between its banks before it would then put itself back together a couple of hundred feet downstream. And there was certainly no shortage of crossings. Everywhere they're seemed to be gently arching bridges that provided passage over the both honeywine's waters and those of the many canals that also wound their way through the city.

The streets were cobbled and very narrow, winding and full of market stalls that were now just shutting up for the evening, their owners no doubt off for their supper and bed. What surprised Renly more than anything however was just how clean these streets were. Most of the people of Oldtown were on foot and in a complete contrast to the streets of Kings Landing, they weren't having to wade through filth as they went on their way.

It was up these little streets that Loras took him, following their twists and turns until they stood before the Hightower itself, situated in the middle of the Honeywine on a small spit of land Loras told him was called Battle Island. A large drawbridge was lowered to the eastern bank, and even as this late into the evening a constant stream of people were travelling across it, from the humblest servant in his simple white tunic, to knights in all their splendour.

"It's incredible isn't it?" Loras said, looking up as Renly was at the tower in front of them.

Renly just nodded. Just looking at it made him feel rather dizzy. He was no stranger to tall buildings, Storm's End after all had walls more than 150 feet high, and yet the tower in front of him would dwarf even that colossal castle.

Loras grinned. "Do you want to climb it?"

Renly laughed. That was certainly an offer he couldn't turn down, and so they joined the stream of people crossing the old wooden drawbridge and entered the great stone doors that led into the tower itself.

The guards at the bottom appeared to recognise Loras for they smiled and asked if they should like to be escorted to the top, an offer which Loras pleasantly turned down and said they'd be quite alright climbing by themselves.

The staircase was a tight spiral, winding up through the very centre of the tower with rooms coming off it on every floor. It took them well over half an hour to climb to the top where the family apparently had their rooms, a poor place Renly thought for an elderly lord whose health was rapidly deteriorating.

A lady who might have been either lord Leyton's daughter or wife greeted them at the top, kissing Loras on both cheeks and asking to be introduced to his companion.

Loras addressed her as aunt Malora, so he supposed this must have been a daughter, a sister, or half sister perhaps for lord Leyton had had four wives, to Loras' mother. She seemed mildly surprised when Loras introduced her to Renly, remarking that he was certainly a long way from home, but greeted him pleasantly and offered to take them up to see the great beacon that lit up the sea for miles around, guiding ships safely into the port.

It was very hot at the topmost level of the Hightower, the great pyre in the centre warming the very air around it. It was unbelievably bright, and Renly knew that when the sun had finally disappeared into the western horizon, it would be solely responsible for lighting up much of the south-eastern coast.

Lady Malora started with the northern facing side, pointing out first the starry sept that was visible several hundred feet below them, and then tracing the Honeywine's path up to Brightwater Keep with a long finger that she swished through the air. The Ocean Road too was visible, winding its way out of Oldtown and up the entire western coast of the Reach until as Renly knew it finished its journey in the heart of Lannisport.

They moved slightly round to the east, pointing out Highgarden cheerfully to the north-east of Oldtown, the glorious white castle reduced to the size of a dolls house.

"Sometimes," Lady Malora said, gesturing beyond Highgarden. "On a very very clear day, you can see all the way to Storm's End." She smiled at Renly. "It's little more than a black speck on the horizon but it's there all right."

They moved round again, Lady Malora now gesturing towards the Dornish Marches and beyond them the red mountains, which glowed like fire in the fading light of the sun. Then, ushering them on yet again, Whispering Sound and the Redwyne Straits, over which the Arbour was clearly visible, probably no more than twenty or thirty miles from the mainland.

"I've saved the best for last." Lady Malora said excitedly as they moved finally now to the western side of the tower. "I always like it when visitors come up at sunset."

Her words were true Renly thought, and whoever had thought to name the sea that stretched out before them the Sunset Sea had surely had good sense. It reminded Renly of Storm's End at dawn, and yet it was far more beautiful than even that glorious sight, the reds and oranges of the dying sun shimmering over the water and creating waves of fire on the glassy water below.

It was a shame to leave and yet descending was undeniably easier. They were both worn out by the time they got to the bottom and had it not been for Hightower's beacon, Oldtown would have been plunged into darkness.

They chose an inn relatively close to Hightower, a small establishment that was nestled in between two of the grand stone buildings Oldtown was famed for.

They got two rooms at the inn but within ten minutes of the landlady showing them to their respective chambers, Loras had found his way to Renly's and settled himself in his bed.

Renly grinned and went to join him despite the fact that it was still rather early for bed. Whilst he however was so exhausted that he was quite sure he could drop of in seconds, Loras seemed slightly agitated, tossing and turning as if he couldn't quite comfortable anywhere, and when he did manage to stay still for a little while, it seemed to Renly as if he was lying slightly awkwardly.

Renly wrapped his arms around him, hoping that might help him settle and feeling more than a little guilty that it was probably partly his fault that Loras wasn't feeling ever so well this evening.

"Loras," Renly said tentatively, knowing he was on dangerous ground here in regards to Loras' pride. "Are you alright?"

As he expected, Loras looked unimpressed at these words, rather as if Renly had just pointed out some great weakness of his. "I'm fine." he said. "Why shouldn't I be?"

"I thought you were perhaps a little sore from earlier?" Renly asked, drawing him closer.

Loras shrugged. "A little perhaps."

Renly kissed the corner of his mouth. "Can I take a look? Make sure you're alright?"

Loras edged away slightly at this. "Do you have to? Really I'm fine."

"Please?" He pulled Loras back to him determinedly.

Loras didn't look too pleased but he acquiesced of sorts, rolling over and not complaining, or not out loud at least, when Renly pulled his small-clothes down. He winced though when Renly touched and spun back round to face him, eyes flashing daggers.

"You said_ look_, not _touch_." he hissed.

"I'll be gentle I promise." Renly insisted, rolling Loras over once more so he was on his front. Continuing his investigating a little further, Renly was rather alarmed to find a little blood. He couldn't help but feel rather horrified; he was usually so gentle with Loras and yet today he quite clearly had not been anywhere near enough so.

"I made you_ bleed_ Loras." Renly said miserably as he pulled Loras' small-clothes back up.

His misery must have shown on his face for Loras' expression softened and he took Renly in his arms. "It doesn't matter." he insisted. "It only stings a very little, and I'll be perfectly alright by tomorrow." He leant in to kiss him. "And anyway it's hardly your fault."

"But _still_." Renly kissed him back. "I've never done that before."

Loras looked a little uncomfortable at those words.

"I've hurt you before and you never told me?" The guilt Loras had managed to appease slightly came flooding back and Renly felt quite miserable again.

"Only a very few times." Loras insisted. "And only ever when I ask you to be rough with me."

"But why didn't you tell me?" Renly sighed.

Loras laughed. "Because if I'd done that, you'd probably have insisted on treating me like a china doll for the rest of our lives." He kissed Renly's forehead. "I like it when you're rough with me. Even if it does hurt a tiny bit afterwards."

That didn't seem logical to Renly and yet he couldn't dispute the fact that Loras certainly did seem to like it when he stopped being gentle with him, and so he didn't see the point arguing.

He sighed. "Is there anything I can do for you? Make you more comfortable?" He got to his feet. "I'll tell you what, I'll get the servants to bring you up some hot water. Maybe a bath will help?"

He expected Loras to tell him to stop fussing but he just laughed. "Alright then Renly, if it'll make you feel better, I'll have a bath for you." He grinned and made to get up. "I'll go and get the water."

Renly shook his head, pushed Loras back into bed and made his own way to the door. It would not do at all for Loras to have to fetch water for his own bath when he was in pain. It was only when he'd gone down a few of the steps though that he realised he didn't know where to start in finding hot water, or someone to find it for him. He'd thought perhaps to find some servant girl still milling about, but the corridors were deserted.

He continued down the stairs, hoping that the servants might convene downstairs or something. This was the sort of thing Loras had sorted out for him when he'd been his squire, and after Loras had been knighted, one of his household guard or even one of their squires. He sighed. At some point soon, he would need to get around to replacing Loras. It was rather odd, he thought, He'd always thought Loras a rather unnecessary squire and yet now he didn't have one, he was suffering for it.

After a good twenty minutes of wandering though, he eventually came across a serving girl who seemed on her way to bed.

She didn't appear too pleased to be stopped, evidently not realising that it was the lord paramount of the Stormlands that was asking her for her trouble. Her rather sour expression did melt slightly when Renly asked her nicely, and it disappeared entirely when Renly pressed a couple of gold dragons into her palm. This was no wonder really, Renly supposed, considering that that was probably more than the poor girl earned in a month.

It didn't take her long to bring water up and Renly thanked her kindly before she set off again for bed.

Loras seemed amused at how long it had taken Renly to sort out simple hot water for a bath and yet he was quite good about it, not saying anything as he stepped into the tub and merely laughing slightly under his breath.

"What?" Renly laughed.

"Nothing." Loras said innocently. "It's just I was starting to wonder whether you'd gone all the way back to Highgarden to find the water."

Renly rolled his eyes and came to sit beside him, trying not to feel overly useless at having taking so long, and instead concentrating on getting the few remaining grass seeds out of Loras' hair.  
The embarrassment was worth it however, for Loras seemed both in better spirits and more comfortable after the hot bath, although the former, Renly was quite sure, probably had a lot more to do with the fact that Loras had found Renly's failings highly amusing rather than any effect of the hot water.

As Loras had promised him he would be, he seemed as right as rain the next morning and Renly tried his best not to fuss over him, knowing how much Loras hated such things. As usual he was up much earlier than Renly and had found breakfast for the two of them. Not from the inn Loras had said, for apparently he had happened to chance one of the trays they were sending up for another of the guests and it had looked so disgusting, Loras had decided he'd rather eat dirt than anything made downstairs. And so,he had been out and found a bakery a few doors down, providing an incredibly unhealthy breakfast for the two of them, but one that Renly certainly had no qualms with.

It was to the Citadel that they headed once they'd finished their breakfast, that great place of learning where every maester formed his chain. It didn't take them long to get there, and when they did Renly was rather surprised to find that the citadel was not one great building as he had expected, but was instead made up of many smaller ones, all built out of smooth grey stone and connected with arching stone bridges.

The gates were as impressive as Renly had always been told they were. They stood thirty foot high and were formed of two great sphinxes, those creatures of myth that had the bodies of lions, the wings of eagles and the forked tails of a serpent. The overall effect was quite an unusual one and yet what Renly found most disconcerting was their faces. Set in amongst the jumbled parts of various animals were the faces of people, one a man's and the other a woman's.

These led through into Scribes Hearth where those who wanted to could hire people to read and write. Here there were stalls selling books and maps, proving, as Renly had always thought, that books were indeed for maesters. Certainly the tomes they were selling here seemed incredibly dull, long and lengthy, and probably dusty.

The Isle of Ravens however was a much more interesting part of the Citadel, Renly found. It was situated on one of those small islands in the midst of the Honeywine, connected to the eastern bank with an old wooden drawbridge like the Hightower was.

The ravenry itself seemed as though it had stood forever, it was so covered in moss and vines, as did the weirwood tree, standing proudly in the centre of the courtyard, its roots protruding through the cobblestones. At first glance, Renly had thought the tree to have rather peculiar black leaves, but when they got closer, it was clear to see that what he had thought to be leaves, were in fact thousands of ravens perched on every branch.

It was the West Tower however that Renly found most fascinating. Here they saw the white ravens of autumn, most of them asleep in their enclosure and all of them with snowy white feathers that shone in the bright sunlight.

They stood watching them for a while until Loras spoke.

"When do you think autumn will be?" He asked as one flew to the top of its enclosure.

Renly smiled. "I don't know. I doubt any time soon though, seeing as this summer shows no sign of going anywhere quite yet." He laughed. "I doubt you remember anything else do you?"

Loras shrugged. "I guess not."

Renly laughed. He himself only just about remembered winter with its cold winds and deep snows. He'd been ten when this summer had started, and the last winter was but a distant memory, more distant even than the siege of Storm's End.

Loras laughed. "It's hard to believe it'll ever be winter when it's this hot."

Renly grinned. "Isn't it just so." he agreed. "And yet what is it the Starks say?" He put on an ominous voice. "Winter is coming."

Loras laughed. "I've always wonder what they say when it's actually winter. The next winter is coming doesn't have quite the same ring to it does it?"

Renly chuckled. "Next time I meet one, I'll ask."

It was to the Starry Sept that they went to next, which would be their last stop before they went into search of some lunch. The sept that had been the seat of the Faith for a thousand years before the Great Sept of Baelor had been built stood at the end of one of the larger streets in Oldtown, rising majestically in black marble above the smaller houses and shops it surrounded. Septons and septas were hurrying in and out, most dressed simply in white but some in robes of wonderfully bright colours, presumably denoting a higher rank, Renly suspected.

Inside was just undeniably magnificent but they didn't stay long, neither he nor Loras having much inclination to either pray or remain to read the lengthy histories of the faith that were contained in great books available to be read by visitors. And so after having seen the starry painted ceiling for which the sept was named and peering a while at the statues of the Gods they decided finding some lunch might be rather more interesting.

Lunch was a quick affair, had hurriedly in a tavern overlooking the Honeywine before they went in search of something Renly could buy Garlan and Leonette for a wedding present. Garlan was easy enough, Loras pointing out things he'd like every ten feet or so. And so, on his advice, Renly bought Garlan a wonderfully shiny saddle made of rich brown leather that Renly thought anyone would be pleased to own. This, he arranged to have sent to Highgarden within a few days, before moving on to find something for Leonette.

Leonette was more interesting to buy for, Renly thought, as he suspected most women were. He spent a long time however debating between a beautifully sculpted vase with flowers engraved around the edges and an uncommonly pretty set of porcelain plates. Eventually though, he decided to get neither of these and to get jewellery instead, Renly having been led to believe that all women liked such things and if the many trinkets he had inherited from his mother were anything to go by, that they could never have enough of it either.

And so it was only after Renly had purchased a large emerald pendant for Loras' future good sister, that they fetched their horses from the inn and began to start back for Highgarden.

They were almost out of the centre when an uncommonly pretty building caught Renly's eye. It was large and made of white stone that almost glittered in the sunlight, and covered with a lovely plant that had very strange petals, half being a deep pink and the other a startling white. It seemed a cheerful place too, many people milling about on its steps, dressed in gloriously bright colours and fanning themselves in the heat.

"That's a pretty building." Renly remarked.

Loras seemed amused. "That's the Oldtown brothel," he said flatly.

"Oh." Renly looked again and sure enough on a second glance the women seated on the steps were quite clearly whores, very expensive whores, but clearly whores none the less. They were draped in rich silks and jewels hung from their ears as they leant back against the white marble steps and fanned themselves rather seductively.

Loras laughed. "Go in if you like it so much. I'll wait here and listen for the lady's screams of terror as you try and force yourself upon them."

Renly rolled his eyes. "I'm sure any one of them would be delighted to bed me."

"Look though." Loras said curiously. "People like us can't be that uncommon after all. That one's a boy." He pointed to a slender youth sitting in among the girls, such a pretty lad that Renly might have mistook him for a girl had Loras not pointed out otherwise. Although he'd never have voiced this opinion, with his slender frame, tumble of silky curls, and delicate features, the boy rather reminded Renly of Loras, or a dark haired version of him at any rate for the boy's curls were coal black like Renly's own.

"Did you not know you got male prostitutes?" Renly asked. He laughed. "And what do you mean people like us?"

"I guess I never really thought about it." Loras shrugged. He rolled his eyes. "And you know he exactly what I meant. I meant men who prefer other men to women."

Renly grinned. "Might you not like both?"

Loras seemed stumped. "I guess it's possible." He sounded doubtful. "I mean I've never tried anything intimate with a woman." He glanced again at the whores, more curiously this time and Renly wondered if he was imagining how it would feel if he were to slide a hand down one of their bodices or between their legs. Eventually though Loras shook his head rather decisively. "No, I don't think so."

Renly laughed. He'd assumed as much. It was odd really when he thought about it though that Loras too should share his total lack of interest in women. Either, it was more common than Renly had previously thought, an incredibly fortunate coincidence, or, and this last thought made Renly shiver slightly, perhaps it was his own fault that Loras wasn't like normal men. Perhaps it was possible that growing up with Renly at a time when he ought to have been surrounded by other boys who would have encouraged him to chase women with them had made Loras turn out the way he had done.

Renly pushed this thought out of his mind unhappily. He supposed there was no point dwelling on it really, Loras seemed happy enough as he was and besides, it was too lovely a day to be worrying himself with anything more daunting than where they were going to find dinner in between here and Highgarden.

They rode in a companionable silence for the first hour, Loras seemingly deep in thought about something or another.

He turned to him however some distance past Brightwater Keep. "Renly?" He asked. "Are people like us so very uncommon?"

Renly laughed. "I don't know to be honest. But as you pointed out earlier, there must be enough of us about to make male whores viable. It's not like women would visit a whorehouse to use them."

This didn't seem to satisfy Loras for he pressed the matter. "Well have you me anyone like that aside from me?"

Renly shrugged. "A couple I guess. But few and far between. Obviously that dornish boy for one. And Prince Oberyn too I suppose if the rumours that he beds with boys are tr-."

"Prince Oberyn doesn't count." Loras interjected. "He'll fuck anything that moves I've heard. Horses...sheep...camels..." Loras continued, his list of the various things the dornish prince had allegedly bedded according to the Reach getting more and more ridiculous as he went on. Eventually though he ran out of steam and came back to the matter at hand. "Well apart from that dornish whore you took a fancy to, anyone else?"

Renly ignored Loras' jibe and thought for a moment, managing to think of no-one else save that one stableboy he had had a brief tryst with when he was thirteen. He shrugged. "I suppose that stable boy must have been too." He sighed when Loras looked blankly up at him. "You know, the one I told you about, a long time ago now, back when you asked me if I'd ever gone to bed with anyone." He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sure I told you about it?"

Loras raised an eyebrow. "The servant that you told me you kissed?" He laughed and there was something slightly triumphant about it, Renly thought. "You did tell me. You failed to mention however that it was a boy."

Renly laughed, feeling his cheeks flush slightly as he remembered how he had indeed deliberately concealed that part. He shrugged innocently. "Ah yes, now that you mention it, I suppose I did deign to leave that particular detail out."

Loras laughed. "I noted at the time though that you didn't specify either way."

"Did you? I imagined that you would just assume it was a girl and forget about it, not having the knowledge you have now. Most people would have done you know."

Loras rolled his eyes. "I'm not most people. And anyway I was fishing."

"Fishing?" Renly queried.

"Yes_ fishing_. It's what Grandmother calls it when you're looking for a specific piece of information."

Renly laughed. "And what specific piece of information were you looking for then?" He asked even though he suspected he knew the answer.

"I wanted to know what the chances were of you returning any advances I might make with you. Or if I'd imagined that you might be that way." He laughed. "Needless to say, I didn't find what I was looking for."

"And when did you then?"

Loras shrugged. "No particular moment. I guess I didn't know for absolutely certain until you told me about that dornish boy. But it had got rather obvious even before then. I used to catch you staring at me, and you got rather uncomfortable sharing a bed with me. Anyway, enough about me, I want to hear about this stableboy."

Renly laughed. "What about him?"

"Do I know him? Is he still at Storm's End?"

"Gods no." Renly laughed. "I was so embarrassed that I sent him away. I think he went to Haystack Hall in the end. Got a nice position as a groom to lord Astan's horses"

"What was he like?" Loras yawned and moved his horse closer. "My predecessor so to speak."

"Not a bit like you." Renly laughed, trying now to remember memories that he had spent years trying to forget. "He was a peasant boy. Very dark, spent a lot of time in the sun. Attractive though in that coarse sort of way. A little older than me I think."

"And how did it happen?" Loras laughed. "Did you pounce on him?"

Renly rolled his eyes. "I did nothing of the sort, He was helping me put away my horse, and I'd already thought quite often that he was rather handsome. And he caught me staring at him. Decided to push his luck I guess. Pushed a rather rough hand down my breeches"

"_Renly_!" Loras' eyes twinkled with amusement "And here was me thinking you were a nice boy."

Renly laughed, and reached over to poke him hard in the ribs.

Loras just grinned and did something with his legs that somehow made his horse prance sideways out of Renly's way. So Renly just sighed and resigned himself to having lost this particular battle, sighing once more when he realised he couldn't remember a single time he'd got the better of Loras.


End file.
